


Into The Woods

by KyloTrashForever



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, All My Friends Are Housewares Take It Slow, All That Snow But A Heat Wave Is Comin’, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Claiming Bites, Creepin’ Up In Ya’lls Castles and Snatchin’ Ya’lls Ovaries Up, Dark Beauty and the Beast, Demon Coco, Demon Kylo, Don’t Worry That Doesn’t Last Long, F/M, GASTON FINN, Grab Life By The Horns, Hell Virgin Kylo Too Poor Thing, Hint of Roux, I Took Liberties With This Trope, I’m Talking Wings and Horns Y’all, Knotting, Oral Sex, Teratophilia At Its Worst (Best?), This Is Slow Burn For Me, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey, Wing Kink, rough sex with consent, there might be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 96,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: For as long as Rey can remember she has heard the stories of the cursed woods. She has always been warned never to enter them and as an Omega, she has always obeyed. Her life is simple- living in the village, caring for her father, and rebuking advances from the ever persistent Finn. However, when her father goes missing, she is forced to confront the mystery firsthand as she ventures into the woods.Once Kylo was a Prince who had it all; an Alpha with the world ahead of him. Now he has nothing but a few talking housewares and the darkness that slowly envelops him more and more with each passing day. He must break the curse before it consumes him, and an Omega is the key. Time is running out, but as fate would have it, someone he never expected has made their way into the woods.





	1. Into The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a lot different than anything I’ve done. A/B/O’s scare the mess out of me, but when I think of the trope I think of _beasts _, and my favorite story of a beauty and a beast was just sitting there eyeing me expectantly and so here we are. Here’s hoping it isn’t God awful.__  
>  P.S. The only posting schedule is there isn’t one. I’m winging this, but you know me... I’m not too good with the waiting.

* * *

 

It had been two days. _Two whole days_. Rey Kenobi knew this because she had watched the sun rise and set across the horizon twice now, each time failing to cast its light on her father’s returning figure. He’d left at last week’s end to travel to the neighboring market town, promising to return by the end of the third day. Now it had been _two days_ since he’d been expected, and with each passing hour Rey felt her insides being replaced with hot coals, her body physically sick with worry.

She had pleaded with the village elders of Jakku yesterday evening to send out a search party, but they had all but dismissed her, not worried in the slightest about the eccentric old man with the curious daughter. Her father had raised Rey from infancy alone, her mother having died from an influenza that had wiped out half the town.

Rey tied the loose tendrils of her soft chestnut curls at her nape with a satin ribbon that had once belonged to her mother. Her father often told her she had the look of her mother, the same wide brown eyes, the similar dusting of freckles across the same straight nose. Even the set of her mouth, the rosy tint of her full lips enough to have him looking at her as though he was seeing his wife again.

Rey took her cloak from the set of hooks her father had installed on the wall. She flung it around her shoulders, securing the tie around her neck and pulling the fur lined hood over her chestnut tresses to cover her ears. She stooped, bundling up her skirts to lace up her worn leather boots she’d had for years. She grabbed her wicker basket from its perch on the heavy dining table that sat in the center of her small kitchen, stooping to stoke the fire in the hearth before crossing the dark stone floor to the heavy oak door. Wrenching it open, she stepped out of the old cottage that had been in her family for over a century. The ivory paint of the wood had long faded, looking worn and weathered under the thatched roof.

Rey set off down the path that led into town, trudging through the cobbled streets of the market, her feet heavy and her heart as cold as the light dusting of snow that drifted about in the wind around her. She listlessly gathered her desired items from the various vendors, placing them in the basket she’d brought with her.

She was asking for assistance from an elderly woman about some bread when she heard the bark of a familiar headache approaching.

“Rey! Good morning my sweet, little Omega. Care for some help with your things?” Finn asked pompously. Would his efforts never cease?

Rey had to stifle the urge to groan. There were only three unmated Alphas currently residing in Jakku, and Finn had to be the most boisterous among them. For whatever reason, he had long since decided Rey was a prize to be won, and took every opportunity available to try and woo her.

“Finn.” She said coolly. “Good morning. I appreciate the offer but I’m doing just fine on my own.”

“Tsk. Nonsense, that basket looks heavy. Best to let a strong Alpha handle that for you, don’t you think?” He grinned, making a show of flexing the muscles of his arm. His dark hair fell low on his back, secured at the nape with a leather tie. She supposed he was handsome, his full mouth and dark eyes enough to have the other Omega’s pining after him wherever he went. If only he kept that same mouth shut more often, she might have an easier time seeing it.

“I’m quite capable of handling it, thank you.” She told him, clutching the basket tighter to her chest.

“Ah, Rey. When will you stop being so stubborn?” Finn leaned in close, his nearness as he breathed in her scent making Rey cringe backwards only to be trapped by the stone wall there. “Your twenty-first nameday is fast approaching, who will see you through your first heat?”

“Myself if necessary; somewhere out there is my mate, and I will wait for them.” She said resolutely, holding her breath against the smell of pine and charcoal rolling off him. She had never found Finn’s scent a pleasant one.

Finn scoffed, shaking his head. “A fairytale told to foolish Omegas. There is no one person destined for you. How many times must we have this argument? I can provide for you, I can satisfy your needs, what more could an Omega want?”

“If you can’t answer that question, Finn, then this conversation is more pointless than I thought. I need to be going now.” She told him, turning to continue down the snowy path.

“Wait!” He called after her. She sighed, turning to afford him another moment of her time. “Obi still hasn’t returned has he?”

Rey’s chest grew tight. “He- I’m sure he’ll be back any day now. He’s more than likely held up by the snow.”

“What if he doesn’t return? Who will look after you?” Finn asked pointedly.

She shook her head. “I don’t need anyone to look after me.”

“You say that now, you’ll change your tune when you’re on fire with need. You _need_ an Alpha, Rey.” He pressed.

“I will not be having this conversation _again_ in the middle of the street. Good day, Finn.” She ground out.

The nerve of him! He’d hounded her for the past three years, ever since her eighteenth nameday when she’d begun to scent as a budding Omega. She’d cursed that day, knowing in only a few short years she would be slave to her own body, her freedom tossed aside as she sought solace in the arms of an Alpha. Biology could be a cruel thing.

She sighed heavily, crossing the wide square to the other side of town. A large stone fountain rested in its center, and in the Summer months it would be filled with water bubbling up from the spring that ran below. Rey would often play here as a child, more often by herself than with others. The other children had never quite took to Rey, she was too different; she _thought_ too much. For as long as she could remember she _questioned._  She questioned why the sky was blue or why the clocks chimed. She wanted to know how everything worked. She supposed this is how her love of tinkering had come about.

When she was maybe nine years old, her father had broken the cuckoo clock that had been his mother’s. He had fiddled with it for weeks to no avail, the tiny bird refused to sing. In the dead of night Rey stayed up at their table, lit only by the light of a large candle, and had taken the entire thing apart. She catalogued the pieces, cleaned them, and _found_ the problem. She spent the rest of the night putting the entire thing back together, surreptitiously hanging it back in its appropriate place on the wall before he’d woken up.

She had been afraid her father would be angry with her for overstepping, women were not supposed to dabble in such things. He had surprised her by not only thanking her, but by bringing her several other items that hadn’t been working quite right. Since that day, she had continued to further her love of all things mechanical, even going so far to create a few things of her own. The set of bellows she had devised for her father’s birthday four years back had been met with utter delight, him being able to operate it by stepping on a lever instead of pumping it by hand.

Across the square was a tiny stone building, nestled away in a corner, almost forgotten. The wooden door had been painted a deep scarlet at some point over the years, but now it was chipped and faded from use. Rey approached the small shop, knocking lightly on the door.

The tiny door shook from the force of the giant behind it pulling it open with full strength, immediately grunting at her to get inside. She shuffled in, removing her cloak from her shoulders and laying it over a stray chair that stood in the center of the cluttered workspace.

“Good morning, Charles.” She said brightly.

“Morning.” He grunted. He limped over to take a seat behind the massive wooden work table he’d built custom to accommodate his tall frame, and set to work on the tiny series of gears he was tinkering with. He’d hurt his leg years ago when a carriage he was working on had collapsed on top of him; it had never quite healed right and he had never quite walked the same after that.

Despite Charles large appearance, he was a gentle soul with few words to say. Contrary to his massive size and harsh appearance, he was only a Beta; a fact that had surprised Rey when she’d found out. Once she got to know him though, she realized it fit him- he was much too placid to be an Alpha. His workshop had been around for as long as Rey could remember, and even earlier than that from what she understood. His long hair normally hung free around his bearded face, giving him the appearance of a wild man. He had a peculiar habit of constantly working his jaw in thought, sometimes so hard that you could hear his teeth gnashing together inside his mouth. His odd mannerisms had caused some of the more cruel townsfolk to start calling him “Chewie” behind his back, and even some to his face on a few occasions.

He never let anyone get to him, being the only one in town who could fix their trinkets, and he mostly kept to himself when he could help it. When Rey was only twelve she’d been sitting in the square watching the other children play when she noticed him stalk outside and scatter a handful of seeds on the ground for the little birds gathered there. He sat on his stoop, holding his hand out and letting them eat right out of his palm. He sat so still for someone so large that the birds just flitted about him comfortably, even landing on his shoulder and playing with the loose strands of coarse hair.

Rey decided then that he couldn’t be as scary as he seemed, and she marched right over to him and asked if she could sit with him. He only nodded, his stern face never relaxing but handing her a bit of his seeds so that they could feed the birds together. Rey returned to Charles workshop several times a week, him eventually showing her around and letting her mill through his projects. When he learned that she was good with her hands, he even started letting her help out. He taught her about the inner workings of the more complicated mechanical items, showing her how things ran and what to do when they no longer would. Years later, she still visited him often, the strange gentle giant somehow becoming her only friend outside her father.

“I brought you some bread, you need to eat it. It’s not good for you to work through lunch.” She told him sternly.

“Act like my mother.” He said gruffly. “I’m older than you if you don’t remember.”

“I know, but someone’s got to make sure you don’t keel over.” She told him.

“Obi back yet?” He asked.

“No.” Rey said, biting her lip with worry. “He’s two day’s late. He’s never been this late before.”

“Hmph. You don’t think... don’t think he went through the forest do you?” Charles asked quietly.

Rey’s heart did a tiny somersault in her chest. She had considered the possibility. Her father was eccentric, yes, but not stupid. “He knows the stories, we all do. He wouldn’t risk it.”

For as long as Rey could remember she’d been warned never to go into the old wood. Even now, glancing at the dark trees in the distance from Charles window she got a tiny case of the shivers. The stigma of the wood had been around for so long that no one could even remember where their fear came from. Some said monsters lived there, others said a powerful sorcerer, some said it was cursed and that all who entered would go mad and wander it aimlessly until they died. Rey didn’t know what the truth was, but the fear of the forest had been ingrained into her so deeply that she had never even gotten close to the dreary tree line.

“Just a thought.” Charles said bleakly.

“Let’s hope it’s a wrong one.” She told him. “What are you working on?”

“Music box. Damned thing plays the tune backwards. It’s hellish.” He groaned.

“Let me see.” She said.

He pushed the ornate box towards her, the tiny windup mechanism strung out beside it for inspection. He turned the dial a few times, releasing it to let it play. It was indeed a nightmarish sound, and she grimaced.

“Told you.” He affirmed.

She leaned over the mechanism, peering down at the inner workings. She took a tiny metal pick, using it to move aside the pin that held the mechanism together and getting a closer look.

“Well there’s your problem.” She said smugly. “The gear here is backwards. It’s turning the spring motor the wrong way against the cylinder. Must have been an error in manufacturing.”

Charles turned it to the light to inspect it further. “Well I’ll be damned. You should be doing my job.”

She scoffed. “Right, a female, and an _Omega_ at that, tinkering for a living. God forbid I forsake my duty to breed some hot headed Alpha’s offspring.”

Charles gave her a sympathetic look. “I’ve told you before that Jakku isn’t the place for you. There is a bigger world out there, one that would fit you better.”

She sighed. “My father needs me. He’s different, _and_ a Beta, and therefore a clear target for bastards like Finn to pick on.”

Charles gave her a look that said he knew exactly of what she spoke. Rey hated that their status dictated their treatment. “I have to go,” she told Charles. “But promise me you’ll eat something.”

He nodded. “Sure.”

“I’ll be back tomorrow.” She promised.

“I’ll be here.” He grunted, training his eyes back to the tiny mechanism in front of him.

Rey returned her cloak around her, fastening it at the neck before taking her basket and heading back out into the cold. The wind had picked up during her visit, and the light dusting of snow had turned into a harsh flurry. Better to get home before it became a full on blizzard. She pulled the cloak tighter around her, bracing herself against the wind and cutting a path back through town. People were retreating back into their homes to escape the cold, and even the vendors were closing up shop despite it being so early in the afternoon. Another hard snow was expected tonight she supposed- suddenly glad she’d thought to come to town so early. She would have been up the creek if she’d waited any longer.

It wasn’t long before she saw the ivy covered stone wall that surrounded their cottage come into view, and she traced her fingers along the snow covered evergreen blanket of the ivy, snow flaking off and falling to the ground under her touch. She had just reached the iron gate of the entryway when she heard a sharp whinny carrying over the howling wind.

She turned her head sharply to follow the sound, craning her neck and squinting her eyes against the free falling snow. A dark shape was barreling over the snow covered hill, a large hindrance dragging behind it as it neighed frantically.

 _Artoo_.

She dropped her basket at the gate, rushing up the hill to meet the horse. The blue and grey dapple of his coat was a stark contrast to the blanket of white he was kicking up behind him. The carriage he pulled was badly damaged, a wheel was missing and it drug miserably behind Artoo with great effort. She met him just at the top of the hill, and he pranced frantically around her in anxiousness. She reached to soothe him, running her hands over his neck and shushing him gently. It took several moments for the horse to calm, and he let loose a series of incessant clicks of his teeth in frustration.

She took note of the carriage; the cloth cover had been torn to shreds, and there were deep gashes in the wood beside it. Her father was nowhere to be seen, but she was relieved to see there was no blood to be found upon first inspection. She let her eyes trail behind it to follow the path in the snow from whence they’d came, which led right up to the edge of the dark forest.

Rey’s heart pounded in her chest furiously as she continued to soothe Artoo. _He’d come from the forest_. All her fears had come to a head, her father had been in the forest. _Why_? For what purpose would he dare to venture through that dark place? She steadied her heart, knowing Artoo needed to be tended to and she unhooked him from the carriage, resolving to deal with the battered mass when the snow lessened up.

She led Artoo down the hill, grabbing her basket from where she’d left it before leading him through the iron gate and around the cottage to the stable. She led him to the stall where there was fresh hay waiting, and took a carrot from her basket to offer him in solace. He chewed it greedily, whinnying contently into her palm. She stroked the bridge of his nose, running her hand over his soft coat, glad he’d calmed down.

She left him then, making her way out of the stable and into the house. The fire burned low in the hearth, and she stepped on the lever at the floor to activate the bellows she’d constructed, supplying it with air and breathing it back to life. She poked it with the fire iron for good measure, and it was no time at all that it roared with new life.

She crouched in front of the fire, warming her hands as she lost herself in thought. No matter how much heat the fire radiated, it couldn’t pierce the coldness that seeped throughout her. Her father was somewhere in that forest. He could be the dying, he could be _dead_. She shuddered at the thought. He wasn’t dead, she would know. She would _know_.

She couldn’t let him die out there, all alone. She swallowed hard around the lump in her throat, knowing she had to take action. No one in town would help her, save for maybe Charles, but she couldn’t ask him. He’d never make the trip with his leg being as it was. She was alone. No one could help her.

Rey released a shaky breath and stood, new resolve filling her as she set about packing a bag. In went rations of food, bandages, antiseptics, herbs for pain, fresh clothes and a spare cloak, and then a jug of water. She shoved her toolkit into it just in case, not knowing what sort of situation she would find her father in. She tightened the ties of her pack, slinging it over her shoulder and stomping out the door once more after Artoo. She felt bad taking him out this soon after he’d obviously suffered a traumatic experience, but she had no choice.

She saddled him quickly, securing the pack to his side before mounting him and adjusting her skirts in such a way that she could ride him. Rey kicked the stirrups, urging Artoo out of the stall and out into the snow. He did so reluctantly, not quite ready to be back outside. She urged him forward.

“Please, Artoo, take me to him.” She pleaded.

He whinnied in an aggravated manner, but trotted out of the gate before bounding up the path towards the hill where she’d found him. She urged him to follow the path he’d made in the snow that led to the entry of the forest, and pulled the reins when she reached the outer edge, the dark gloom within the trees looming ahead, seeming as if night had already fallen within.

Rey released a pent up breath, stroking Artoo’s anxious neck as he turned this way and that, silently begging her not to go inside. “We only have a few hours till nightfall. We must move quickly Artoo.” She said resolutely.

He snorted, unconvinced. Rey kicked at the stirrups, urging him forward into the darkness. Her eyes darted about at the bare white trees that littered the space ahead, towering over them as if they were watching her entry. She shivered, not from the cold but from dread, and entered the woods.

“Into the woods, then out of the woods... and home before dark.” She said into the air, praying it was true.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story cover image was made by the lovely [bunilicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunilicious/pseuds/bunilicious) ! <3


	2. You’re A Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the positive responses thus far! I know this second day turnaround post might seem like a precedent setting- but really I’m just posting a chapter as I finish one. So it’ll vary. *shrugs* Still... I was excited for everyone to meet Kylo, even if their first meeting is nothing short of terrifying. (Boy has horns man, that’s hard to take in.)  
> 

_Quiet_. That was the only word to be said for the sinister forest. The howling of the wind that had followed her through the tree line had died in the depths of its eerie confines. White trees littered about for as far as Rey could see, and an unsettling darkness coated the land like a thick blanket.

Artoo was restless beneath her, every step a fight as she quietly urged him further into the forest. She had the distinct feeling that she was being watched. More than once she saw the glow of eyes piercing the darkness beyond the trees. Each time she turned in her saddle to look closer however, the dark swallowed up any trace of whatever she thought she might have seen.

Rey pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders, the unnatural cold sweeping into her bones and leaving her breathless. There was no wind, no falling of snow, there was only cold and silence. Was there truth to the stories? Was she slowly going mad? She almost thought she might be. She urged Artoo forward still, never straying from the straight path she’d beset as she pressed on.

She heard a sound in the distance, muffled, like a whisper underneath the snow. It crept down her spine and bled through her belly in a cold dread. Again, it sounded, a ghostly murmur that seemed to call to her. Her head whipped in its direction, training her ears. She peered into the muted darkness, her eyes fixed on a spot in the distance. Something was moving amidst the trees. Weaving between them slowly, almost unseen in the inky black.

Rey’s heart began to hammer in her chest, fear gripping her and consuming her. Artoo pranced restlessly in a circle, begging to retreat. Still, she could not move. Her eyes were trained to the motion, to the demon of the dark that had captured her attention. It was as if she was being held in place by an invisible force. Closer and closer it got, sliding between the trees as if made from the darkness itself.

It was only when Rey saw the glow of hellish eyes, bright and terrible in the darkness, did she find her will. She snapped her ankles in the stirrups, spurring Artoo into a run. He bolted, kicking up snow behind him as he fled from whatever terror lay behind them. On and on he ran, so quickly that Rey had to wrap her arms tightly around his neck just to keep from falling. Her face remained buried in his mane, clinging to him for dear life.

When Artoo finally came to rest, still trotting in a circle restlessly, Rey allowed herself to take in their surroundings. He had stopped just in front of a large iron gate beset in a massive stone wall that encompassed for as far as the eye could see. It was not any of these things that had Rey’s mouth parted wide in shock however. No, it was the twisting towers of the dark castle that seemed to rise from the depths of hell itself that had her beside herself. Had this always been here?

The stone walls were a deep mottled gray, like embers at the bottom of a dying fire. Looming spires rose out from the expanse of the castle, twisting into the sky as if they were stretching out to reach it. Rey turned, the nightmarish whispers growing closer still. There were no lights to be seen in the castle, and for a moment she thought it might be abandoned. Anything was better than whatever terror awaited her out here surely.

She leapt down from the saddle, moving to push open the wide iron gate. It creaked and whined with the effort, as if it hadn’t been opened in years. She pushed it open quickly, leading Artoo through to the other side and slamming it shut once more. She took a length of chain draped over one of the iron bars, and swiftly worked it around the gate to attempt to seal it more thoroughly. 

It wasn’t necessary though, once inside the walls of the castle she could feel the whispers cease. She watched as whatever skulking creature had followed slinked back into the darkness, seemingly afraid to cross through the gate. She thought to herself that this did not bode well, but she was too far in to turn back now.

She led Artoo through the snowy grounds, a canopy of gnarled trees overhead the path leading up to the castle. She passed through what must have once been an elaborate courtyard, now withered with age and decay. The only color to be found in the dreary space was the smattering of blood red roses that climbed about the columns. Rey crossed the space to one curiously, leaning in and inhaling deeply. They smelled divine. It was an odd place for them to grow though, especially during this time of year.

Leaving the odd roses be, she pressed onwards, making her way to the wide stone steps that led to the massive wooden door to the castle. She tied Artoo to a post just below the steps, shushing him and telling him she was just going to have a look around. She thought maybe it was possible her father had been chased here in the same fashion as she had and she had to make sure he wasn’t seeking shelter inside.

A rusted iron knocker lay just at her eye level, and she rapped it twice just in case this place wasn’t as abandoned as it seemed. The sound resonated through the air, echoing across the courtyard. Rey shivered lightly, whether from cold or unease she couldn’t be sure. She pressed on the door, and it opened with a loud groan. Poking her head around it, she took in the large marbled entryway of the inside. At one time this had to have been a grand dwelling. Cobwebbed suits of armor lined the walls on either side leading to a grand staircase that led to a second floor.

A fire was lit in the hearth just off the entry, and Rey let herself inside to go to it. Her hands were like ice from being outside for so long, and she pressed them to the fire in an attempt to thaw them. She sensed movement behind her, and she turned to trace its origin. She saw a shuffling in the darkness of the second floor, just at the top of the stairs.

“Hello?” She called out. 

There was no answer, but she could swear she saw a retreating figure disappearing through the open doors upstairs. She grabbed a candelabra from a nearby writing desk, lighting it in the fire and holding it high above her head to cast light. 

“Wait!” She cried out, making for the stairs. “I’m looking for my father, can you help me?”

No answer. She knew she wasn’t imagining another person. She tentatively made her way up the wide staircase, her heart pounding in her chest not knowing what was awaiting for her. The candelabra cast a warm glow against the dreary surroundings, and she held it out further to take it in. The rug on which she stood had once been very expensive, the material a soft velvet that Rey had only heard of. She stooped to run a hand over it, the soft material sliding under her fingers. Even if it was ruined, it would probably be the only one she’d ever see. 

When she raised back to her full height now at the top of the stairs, she noticed a massive painting hanging on the wall. She pushed the light closer, seeing a portrait of what looked to be a very important family. The father was tall, broad, with sandy colored hair and regal dress. The mother was a tiny thing, her chestnut hair pulled tight into two wraps on either side of her head. The boy... Rey ran her hands over his face. He looked so unhappy, his thick, dark hair falling into his eyes. Who had lived here?

A sound echoed in the attached hallway, a scuffling of feet that drew Rey’s attention.

“ _Hello_?” She called out once more but to no avail. “I know someone is here. Please, I need your help.”

She cautiously walked through the open doors that spilled out into a wide hallway, the walls lined with remnants of expensive treasures and ornate paintings. She held the light over her head, trying to pierce the darkness beyond. Her steps echoed down the marble floors, the only sound in the dense silence.  

_There_. A billow of curtains as something ran past ahead. She broke into a run, chasing after them blindly. Fear settled in her gut at not knowing who she was after, but the belief that her father must be here led her onwards. She heard the figure dart between an open door, and Rey hurried to push it wider to follow. Behind it lay a winding staircase that spiraled upwards, and she took the steps two at a time. 

When she reached the top, she found herself in an impossibly cold room made entirely of stone. Cells lined the walls- this was an imprisonment. The candelabra suddenly sparked in her hand, bits of flame spurting from its tip and burning her. She dropped it forcefully, and it rolled away, taking its light with her.  

“Damn it all.” She cursed.

Movement beyond ensued at the sound of her voice, there was someone in one of the cells.  

“ _Rey_?”  

She froze, she knew that voice. She darted down the narrow path between cells, making for the pair of hands that thrust between the bars further down.  

“ _Father_.” She sobbed. He was _alive_. He looked worse for wear, bruises littered his face and his hands were cold. _So cold_. She grasped them between her own in an attempt to warm them.

“What are you doing here?” He sputtered. “You shouldn’t be here. You have to go. _Now_.”

She shook her head. “What are _you_ doing here? How could you go into the woods?”

He sighed heavily. “The snow... the snow was so heavy. I only thought to take cover under the trees. I stayed closed to the tree line... I thought that I would be safe there. It worked for a time, but something attacked Artoo, scared him. He darted deeper into the wood and whatever lurks out there knocked me from the carriage seat. I did the only thing I could do. I ran as fast as I could. I barely made it inside the gates alive.”  

“I should have gone with you.” Rey lamented. 

“No, Rey. Then you would be right here with me. I need you to go. You need to get away from here.” He urged.

She huffed loudly. “I’m not going anywhere. Not until I get you out of here.”

“No, Rey, you don’t understand. You can’t be here. He’ll _find_ you.” Her father pleaded. “ _Please_. Run back home. Run away and don’t look back.”

“I _won’t_ leave you here to die.” She said vehemently. She reached into the pack still slung over her shoulders, pulling the toolkit from it and plucking out the necessary tools. She set about picking the lock that held the prison door shut, the only sound in the small space the clinking of her tools against iron. 

She heard movement behind her, a scraping of metal on stone that caused her to turn quickly in place. Her eyes spotted the dropped candelabra now standing on its base, flame lit anew and casting a small glow on the dark space. Her eyes darted about the space, trying to find the culprit who’d relit it and left it standing. A shiver went down her spine, urging her to hurry. She returned to her work, setting about freeing her father as she viciously worked on the lock to his cell. 

A scrape sounded behind her, her head snapping to the point of origin and seeing the candelabra had moved closer. She swallowed nervously, sweat collecting at her brow despite the cold and she brought her tools to the lock once more. Another scuffle behind her, she refused to look. Her hands shook in fear and her father quietly urged her to hurry from behind the bars. 

It wasn’t until she could feel the warmth of a flame that she slowly turned, the candelabra now sitting directly beside her. She stared down at it, noticing for the first time a tiny face carved into the brass that looked as if it were asleep. How odd. She reached out a finger to trace the carving, running the tip over it as she studied it. She felt movement beneath her finger, and she jerked her hand back into her chest. The face _moved_. It scrunched and twisted before a sneeze left its tiny mouth, causing the flame lit above to flare and shoot out tiny sparks that burned Rey’s hand. 

She let out a cry, both from shock and pain, and scurried backwards to put distance between herself and the bewitched object. 

“ _Now_  look what you’ve done, Armitage. You’ve scared the poor girl.” A voice rang out from the shadows. 

The candelabra _opened_  its eyes, rolling them in frustration as it let out a small huff. “I was _only_ trying to offer some light, surely it would be easier than trying to complete her little escape attempt in the dark.”

Rey’s eyes were wide with confusion, the shock of hearing a disgruntled voice come out of a household item enough to rend her speechless. She caught movement from the shadows, and a tiny figure cut across the stone floor in a stiff manner. When it came into the light, she realized the speaker was a small wooden figure, hand painted and barely over a foot tall. It’s wide mouth was hinged widely, gaping open with each word it spoke. A _nutcracker_?

“What part of  _remain unseen_ do you not understand?” The tiny figure blustered at the sparking candelabra; had he called him Armitage? 

“Don’t you dare start with me, Poe. I was _only_  trying to help. You’re always saying I only think about myself.” Armitage huffed, sparks raining down the tip of his candle once more.

The nutcracker, (Poe?), reared back, covering his face with his tiny hands. “Calm yourself! You’re sparking all over the place. If you catch me on fire again so help me I’ll pour water on you.”

Poe noticed her terrified expression then, turning to march up to her and take her hand between his tiny wooden ones. “So sorry miss, forgive my hot headed friend. He’s not accustomed to being in the presence of a beautiful woman.” 

She could only stare down at the strange creature as Armitage snorted loudly to the side. “ _Neither_  of us are used to being in the presence of _any_  woman. Thank you very much.”

“Tsk.” Poe tutted. “Details. Tell me madam, are you alright?”

“I- I’m- you’re _talking_.” She sputtered.

Her father chimed in. “This place is _cursed_ Rey. You have to get out of here.”

Her head snapped to his battered face behind the bars. “ _Not_  without you.” She turned to the tiny creatures in front of her. “Can you help us? I need to get my father out of here. He’s hurt.”

“Ah,” Poe sighed. “I’m afraid I cannot. The Master wouldn’t like it.”

“Who is the master here?” She huffed. “If I could just speak with them...” 

Armitage hoped forward, his brass base tinging against the stone as his flame flared upwards slightly. “You don’t want to be doing that now. I think it’s best you leave now, or we’ll all be in trouble.” 

“Don’t _frighten_  her Armitage.” Poe chastised.

“Well maybe she _should_ be frightened, Poe. You know the Master-”

He was cut off by the slamming of a door at the base of the stairs, a draft blowing through the tower and causing Armitage’s flame to sputter out. 

“Well now you’ve done it.” Armitage groaned, hopping away to tuck himself into a corner. 

Poe’s tiny face contorted into what could only be construed as anxiousness. “Miss,” he said quickly, the sounds of heavy feet coming up the stone steps. “Whatever you do, _don’t_ provoke him. He’s not evil but he’s... his temper you see... just please-”

A shadow passed over the doorway, a lumbering presence that filled the large opening from floor to ceiling. Rey heard the rumble of a growl reverberate over the stone, a sound that had her stumbling backwards until her back pressed against her father’s cell.

“ _Poe_.”  

Rey’s heart tripped in her chest at the terrifying sound. The voice that rang out was like fire and smoke, deep and masculine and all encompassing as it settled over her. Poe’s tiny figure clicked over the stone, she heard him rushing to the voice as fast as his small legs could carry. 

“Yes, Master. So sorry, it seems that we have gained another visitor.” Poe said nervously.

 “Why am I just now hearing of this?” The voice snarled.

“Well Master you see I was just aware of it myself and-” Poe started before Armitage cut him off. 

“ _Hardly_. Who’s idea was it to lead her to the tower?” He huffed.

“ _Armitage_.” Poe chided.

“I will _not_  be taking the blame for your shenanigans.” Armitage said pointedly.

“ _Enough_.” The dark voice rang out, effectively silencing the tittering housewares.

Rey heard a booted step thump across the stone, one after the other as the dark form filled the space and made its way down the aisle between the cells. The light was fleeting inside the tower, and from this distance she could only make out his general shape. He was large, so large that he filled the aisle to the point of overflowing. 

He halted just a few steps away, stooping to place something on the floor. Rey heard the telltale clink of Armitage’s brass bottom scrape across the floor, the sound growing closer before stopping just beside Rey. A small flame sparked at his top, only enough light for her to see her own hands in front of her face. She peered into the darkness beyond, trying to make out the looming figure but failing. He was watching her though, the gleam of his eyes the only thing visible in the darkness.

“What is your name?” He said lowly.

“R-Rey.” She sputtered, her hands gripping the bars behind her in cold fear. 

A soft growl rumbled from him. “Why are you here?” 

“I came to find my father. _Please_ , he’s hurt. He needs attention.” She pleaded, her voice cracking. 

Her father spoke. “Don’t hurt her. Do whatever you want to me but _please_  don’t hurt her.”

A low huff came from the massive figure. “We’ll see.”

“Why are you keeping him prisoner?” Rey demanded. “You’ve already beaten him half to death, hasn’t he suffered enough?”

A snarl ensued. “ _I_  did not do that. The creatures in the forest did. Do not presume to know me.”

“Yet here he remains, locked in this drafty tower? Some saint you are.” She accused, her anger outweighing her fear.

“If he hadn’t attempted to steal from me, he would not be locked away. There must be punishment for a crime.” He said evenly.

Rey’s head snapped to her father, her eyes questioning. 

Obi shook his head frantically. “No! I didn’t, I was in the courtyard... I was only looking at the strange roses. I didn’t know! I didn’t know what they meant to you or I would have never taken one. I only thought to bring it back for my daughter.” 

Rey returned her gaze to the dark figure skulking in the shadows, her temper flaring. “Some crime. He picked a _flower_. Where’s your compassion?”

He let out a snort. “Died long ago.”

“You’re a monster.” She spat.

He laughed cruelly, the sound bitter. “Yes, I am.”

She scrambled to her feet, her anger rolling over her in waves. Her father grasped at the hem of her cloak through the bars. “ _No_ , Rey. Calm down. You can’t get this upset. He’ll _know_.”

His words fell on deaf ears, Rey rising to her full meager height and crossing her arms as her emotions ran away with her. She couldn’t see the flare of his nostrils, couldn’t hear the deep inhale as he picked up the scent pouring off of her, amplified by her emotional response. It was only when she felt herself pushed to the floor, an otherworldly heaviness forcing her to the stones and knocking Armitage far away did she fully grasp the danger she was in. 

Rey felt the ghost of claws against her ribs, pinning her to the floor. She felt the length of his nose pressing deeply into the bend of her neck, inhaling her in. Her father cried out her name but his voice seemed so far away. She could almost swear she felt the whisper of his tongue dart out, flicking across her skin and causing her to shiver. Just like that though- it was gone, _he_ was gone. He retreated back into the darkness and she could just make out his hulking form pressed deeply into the stone wall just out of her vision. 

Her senses swam with the scent of mint leaves and spring rain, calming her racing heart. _Alpha_. Her blood called out to him, feeling a pull inside her that she’d never experienced before. She could hear the guttural growl vibrating through him, and she had the sudden urge to cross the space and breathe him in again.

When he spoke, his voice was strained, the already savage timbre having dropped an octave. “You stay. He goes.”

She shrunk back down against the cell door. “What?”

“No- Rey- you can’t. _Listen_  to me-” her father pleaded, but a snap of jaws silenced him.

“That is my deal. Take it or leave it.” The stranger growled.

“How do I- how can I trust you?” She said quietly. 

“ _I would not lie_.” His voice dripped with some unseen power that had Rey frozen in place, believing exactly what he promised. 

She nodded dumbly back, her body rooted to the stones beneath her. She could almost hear him purr in response. Armitage had found his balance, returning to an upright position and relighting his flame. It flickered and crept over the stones, bringing the stranger’s boots into view. They were a finer leather than Rey had ever seen up close, and large, so impossibly large. They stepped heavily across the space, his massive form blotting out the light as she felt him lean over her. 

He pulled her wrist to him, turning it to bare the underside. Rey hissed out a pained breath when she felt his thumb press to the vein there, a searing heat spreading through her skin. 

“There. You will not be able to leave the grounds without me. Do not try it- it will only cause you pain.” He said matter of factly.” He rose then, turning his back to her and wrenching the door open to her father’s cell. He grabbed Obi by the robes, slinging him over his shoulder and taking off down the winding steps. 

“ _Father_!” Rey shouted into the darkness. She scrambled to her feet, racing after them. The stranger was too fast, flying through the halls as he made his way towards the entry doors. 

When she burst through the wide wooden doors, the grounds now bathed in muted moonlight, she saw a dark shape bursting from the snow, scattering a flurry all around it as it flew off into the night. She ran towards the iron gates, making to chase after them, but no sooner did she reach them did she feel searing pain wrack through her. Her insides burned and twisted and she scrambled away from the iron as if the metal itself had burned her. She could only drop to her knees in the snow, her face trained to the night sky, the dark man long gone. He had _flew_. 

She looked down at the still stinging flesh of her wrist, a jagged rose of deep vermillion seared into the skin there. She ran a finger over it, the action causing her to hiss in pain. What had he done to her? 

She sat in the snow for what seemed like an hour, when in reality mere minutes had passed, watching the spot where she’d seen the flying monster disappear to. It was only when she saw that same shape returning did the gravity of her situation hit her. Whatever that monster of a man was, she was now stuck here with him. She gathered her now frozen skirts, kicking up snow behind her as she bolted back towards the doors of the castle. Hide. She had to _hide_.

She was running up the stone steps when she heard a loud _thud_  behind her, the monster landing with incredible force. She burst through the doors, making for the ornate hearth in the entry and grabbing an iron poker to brandish as a weapon. She held it high over her head, readying herself for whatever came.

He came through the doors behind her, closing them quietly as he lingered in the shadows. He didn’t move towards her, and for a moment she stood still as she waited for him to attack. He never did. He was as still as death as he waited. For what she didn’t know. She lowered the poker just so, holding it close to her chest and peering beyond the light of the fire. He was so big. Darkness following behind him and enveloping his already large frame.

“Come... come into the light.” She said quietly. 

She heard a rush of air leave him, the darkness that followed him rippling slightly. He took a step, the black leather of his boot entering the glow of the fire. Another step and she saw drapes of leather dragging along the ground and encasing the dark cloth of his trousers. Wait... not leather. There were... there were claws at the end. The drapes moved, as if _breathing_. 

Another step and his arms and bare abdomen fell into the light. His skin... his skin was like ash, a stony grey as if he’d been born from fire. Rey’s eyes widened in fear. Another step proved that the leather was not leather at all. _Wings_. He had _wings_. He stood just outside the reach of the fire, just enough that she could not see his face. She saw rivets of vermillion brands flowing over his strong shoulders and down his carved chest and abdomen, seared into his skin much like the brand she now bore. 

“Let me see your face.” She breathed.

His chest rose and fell heavily, a small growl escaping him. The last step was made, light falling over his form and baring him in entirety to Rey. She took in the same ash skin around a powerful jaw, the full lips of inky black resting just above. Her eyes darted over the onyx curling of horns sprouting out from his thick, dark mane. His eyes... it was his eyes that made her stomach roil. They were like ink, like, darkness itself, so deep and vast and never ending. You could lose your soul in eyes like that. 

Rey dropped the poker. She heard it fall to the floor with a deafening _thud_. Dropping to her knees, she did the only thing one could do when finding out they’d been bound to a monster.

_Scream._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  I’m not judging the poor dear, but Rey just needs some to spend a few late nights on Tumbler. It’s amazing what kinds of people (things?) become a sexual person of interest after a few shameless scrollings. Just saying- I wouldn’t be screaming at Demon Kylo. *shrugs*


	3. Stranger Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I waited a full 48 hours before posting again. Progress!

   

* * *

 

When Rey woke, the room in which she lay was still coated heavily in darkness. A thick covering rested underneath her, and when she lifted her head she noticed curtains of soft velvet were draped closed around an ornate four poster bed. She sat up quickly, scrambling to remember how she got here. She must have fainted after.

 

She sucked in a shaky breath. So it had not been a dream. Had he carried her here? A hazy memory of floating drifted through her mind, and she shuddered at the thought of having been so close to him. She flung the curtain aside to allow the light from the fire to bathe over her, staring down at the rose imprinted into her skin. She ran a finger over it once more, it now seemingly fully healed and no longer painful to touch. She supposed it was beautiful in a strange way, albeit still somewhat frightening.

She stood from the bed, moving across the plush rug beneath her feet to pull at the iron handle of the large wooden door. It did not budge under her strength, and she determined it had been locked from the outside. So to be a prisoner was her fate. She supposed she was grateful her current lodgings were better than that of her father’s at least.

Her heart clenched tightly in her chest at the thought of her father. She hadn’t even been able to say goodbye. A sob tore through her, all that had occurred this day coming to rest on her shoulders as it threatened to crush her. She sunk to her knees, her hands covering her face as tears fell freely from her eyes. Who would care for her father? He was hurt when she’d last saw him- had the beast even bothered to deliver him to the tree line? Or had he deposited him right in the middle of the forest where she now knew monsters dwelled?

It was the not knowing that hurt the most. Her shoulders shook with the weight of her grief. What did the beast want with her? He spoke like a man, but he looked... he looked like a demon. Those _wings_. The _horns_. What evil lay in store for her in this haunted castle? 

She heard a sound behind her, a tiny voice wafting out from the mirrored vanity in the corner of the room. She turned slowly, rising to her feet and warily crossing the space to investigate. The light of the fire cast an eerie glow upon the wooden surface of the vanity, it littered with various items of beauty that she were not familiar with.

“Hello?” She said to the air, feeling somewhat foolish. 

A tiny movement caught her eye against the mirror, and she reached for the small cluster of items there. “Is somethi- I mean, is someone there?” 

“Oh good, you know then.” A small voice rang out.

A tiny perfume bottle hopped along the surface, it’s tassel trailing behind it. It rested just in front of her standing figure, and she saw in the light of the fire another small face carved just below where the sprayer rested. Rey’s mouth fell open slightly, the shock of living objects still having not worn off despite all she’d already seen.

“I can’t believe this is real.” Rey said incredulously.

“I’ve been saying that for years, yet here I am, still a bottle.” It chuckled. 

“What is your name?” Rey asked.

“Rose. Pleased to meet you, Miss.” She said kindly.  

“Tell me... Rose. How did you come to be like this?” Rey asked pointedly.  

Her tiny face scrunched in discontent as her tassel rattled aggravatingly. “I’m afraid I can’t be telling you that, Miss.”

“Why?” Rey pressed.

“I’m afraid I can’t be telling you that either.” Rose sighed. “I’m sorry Miss-”

“Rey. My name is Rey.” She corrected her.

“Ah, Rey. That’s lovely. Well, I’m sorry Rey. Unfortunately my hands, if I had any hands that is, are tied. We cannot speak of which that we cannot speak of.” She said sadly. 

Rey hung her head. “What of the beast of this castle? Did he do this to you?” 

Rose sighed, giving Rey a sympathetic look.

“Afraid you can’t be telling me that either I suppose?” Rey said exasperatedly.

“Too right. I’m sorry, Rey.” Rose lamented. 

“Your Master has made me a prisoner here as well it seems.” Rose told her, holding out her arm to show her the rose imprinted there. 

Rose let out a tiny gasp. “Can it be...?”

Rey’s brow furrowed. “What?” 

“Oh...” she recovered, her features now looking passive. “It’s just very pretty is all.”

Rey could tell she was holding back information, but knew asking her would be pointless. 

“Tell me, Rose. Are there many more... people, like you?” Rey asked curiously. 

Rose gave a shiny shake of the ball squeeze attached to her spout. “Not many. There were only so many of us left when...” Her mouth snapped shut, as if welded by an invisible force and her expression looked pained. Whatever prevented her from speaking about how this place and her had come to be had painful repercussions. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to cause you discomfort.” Rey apologized.

Rose let out a small sigh. “It’s quite alright. It’s only natural that you would be curious. I wish I could tell you more.” 

Rey nodded as a yawn escaped her. She hadn’t realized how tired she was and it was in fact the middle of the night. 

“Best you be getting off to bed, Rey.” Rose said sweetly. 

Rey eyed the bed for a moment before her eyes went to the door warily.  

“Don’t you worry, no harm will come to you as long as you bear that mark. Besides, I’ll keep watch over the door.” She said proudly.  

Rey couldn’t help but giggle softly at the idea of the tiny bottle of a lady protecting her from harm. 

“Thank you, Rose. I’m glad to have met you.” Rey told her truthfully. Though strange in appearance, Rose seemed like a kind soul. Rey would need a friend in this place.  

“Trust me, Rey. The pleasure is all mine.” She said with a tiny smile beset her carved features.  

Rey turned then, stretching lightly before shucking off her boots and crawling into the large bed. Although the sheets smelled slightly stale, the bed itself was remarkably comfortable. Softer than anything she was used to. She burrowed beneath the thick blankets and closed her eyes, letting sleep claim her once more. 

 

*

 

Rey’s eyes opened to streams of filtered light spilling across the coverings of the bed. She sat up slowly, limbs still heavy laden with sleep. Leaning over to pull back the curtain, she peered out into the room now bathed in soft light. It was an eerie gray, not at all what it should have been in the early morning. She crawled out of the bed, letting her feet land softly on the floor as she padded to the window. 

The grounds of the castle were drenched in a grey melancholy, the sky painted in the hazy colors of a world at dusk. Where was the sun? It looked no different outside than when she’d arrived the previous evening. She shivered, the fire having gone low in the hearth and she ambled over to it to stroke it back to life. 

“Morning, Rey.” She heard brightly behind her. She turned to see the tiny red bottle hopping along the floor to come up beside. In the light of day she noticed there were a smattering of tiny white flowers painted into the glass of her bottle, shimmering slightly with each shake of her movement from the liquid that sloshed inside. 

“Good morning, Rose.” She replied. 

“How did you sleep?” Rose pressed with concern. 

Rey gave a small shrug. “As good as can be expected for a prisoner.” 

Rose’s tiny face scrunched with sympathy. “Try not to let it get to you, I can assure you that you will not be mistreated as long as you are here.”

Rey couldn’t help but give her a look of disbelief. “The same could not be said of my father.”

Rose looked contrite. “Ah, well... the master has never taken kindly to men unexpectedly stumbling upon the castle. One never knows who might be an enemy.”

“Oh? Who’s to say that _I’m_ not an enemy?” Rey said with a huff. 

Rose giggled softly, the sound tinkling in her spout. “I mean no offense, but no one would look at you and assume a threat.”  

Rey rolled her eyes. “I’m not entirely soft, you know.”

“Of course not, even one as small as me can see the strength of your spine. Why, here you are, having a conversation with a bottle, not having screamed once.” Rose laughed.

Rey couldn’t help but let out a chuckle of her own. “I have seen stranger things at this point.”

As if said “stranger things” were summoned by her mention, a tiny tapping rang through the door. Rey moved to attempt to open it once more, finding that it was now unlocked. She pulled it open, her eyes falling to the floor as the odd duo from the previous night trekked into the room.  

“Ah, good morning, Madam!” The tiny nutcracker, Poe, called up to her from his place on the floor. 

“Good morning...” she offered back, kneeling to their level. “Is it even morning? The sky... it’s as if it’s dusk outside.”

Armitage scoffed loudly, a tiny spark emitting from his wick. “It is always so in this place. You’ll find no warm rays of the sun here. It’s always so _dreary_.”

“Armitage, love, what have I told you about your moods? Mind your wick. None of us want to be singed.” Rose chided.

The grumbling candelabra ceased his sparking, his face looking properly chastised as his handles came down to rest behind his back. “Of course.”

Rey could almost swear that if Armitage had cheeks, he would be blushing. Rose seemed to have some sway over him. 

“Contrary to the color of the sky, it _is_  morning. You must be hungry.” Poe offered.

Rey put a hand to her stomach, it’s answering growl answer enough. 

“That won’t do, the Master would whittle me into a toothpick if he knew I’d let you go hungry.” Poe said assuredly.

“I doubt he’d mind very much.” She said grumpily. “Will... will he be there?”

Poe’s expression turned to concern. “I doubt it, he knows your last encounter was... unsettling for you.” 

“Has he always been... the way he is?” She asked. 

Poe opened his mouth to answer, but it quickly snapped shut. 

“Ah,” she said defeatedly. “Afraid you can’t tell me.”

“So sorry, madam.” He said apologetically. 

“Rey. Please, call me Rey.” She urged.

“As you wish, Rey.” He said, smiling up at her. 

“Poe... my father... do you know if he’s alright?” She asked softly.

“I’m sorry... I do not. I’m afraid you would have to ask the Master about that.” He replied gently.

She let out a groan of frustration, a sniffle escaping her as tears threatened to well at her eyes once more. “He didn’t even let me say _goodbye_.” 

Poe’s small hand came to rest above hers, patting it lightly. “I’m so sorry. The master is... well, some days he forgets what it is to be human.”

“He told me he is a monster.” She said flatly.

“We have a difference of opinion on the subject. No matter. Come on, food now.” He urged, tapping her hand to signal she rise. 

She stood then, her miniature entourage escorting her out of her would be prison and down a long corridor carved of stone. The halls were lit with torches strung on either side, illuminating large oil paintings that lined the corridor. She studied them as she passed, each one a portrait of various members of what she assumed used to be part of the family line that lived here.

She stopped in front of a painting depicting the same family she had seen on the larger canvas in the main entry. The father stood tall, still very regal looking next to his small wife with kind eyes. The boy... the boy was tucked into his mother’s side, his dark hair falling across his forehead to frame wide chocolate brown eyes. His eyes drew her in, her leaning closer to the canvas and running her fingers over them. They were sad. Still so sad. What had put that look on his face? 

“Rey?” Rose called. They had gotten fairly far ahead of her, Armitage’s light flickering in the darkness beyond. She took one last fleeting look of the sad little boy, frowning slightly before moving on to catch up.

She followed through a set of doors that spilled out into a breezeway that overlooked the courtyard below; she could see the blooms of the bright red roses bleeding into the swirls of grey and white there. 

“How do the roses live in the snow?” Rey asked curiously.

“For as long as the master lives so will the roses.” Armitage told her.

A cryptic answer that was barely an answer at all, but she was learning quickly to satisfy herself with the information they were allowed to give. 

They moved past the breezeway, entering the western wing into a large dining room. Poe gestured to a seat at the head of an impossibly long table that was painted a faded gold. She took the seat, letting her back fall against the padding and resting her arms atop the hard oak surface. 

Poe shuffled off between two galley doors that led into another room, and Armitage and Rose hopped atop the table to keep her company. 

“So where do you get food from?” Rey asked curiously. 

“There is a garden that Phasma tends to. Also, the Master hunts in the woods.” Armitage informed her. “Just don’t ask what you’re eating and you’ll be fine.”

Rose spout of a head worked furiously in resemblance to a nod. “At least Phasma will have a reason to actually cook for once. The Master tends to have no qualms with just... eating it as it comes.” 

Rey grimaced, the visual in her head enough to make her stomach turn. She decided to latch onto a different detail of what she’d just heard and ignore the latter. “Phasma?”

Her question was immediately answered when the galley doors swung open and a towering metallic figure with spindled attachments sidled out from the other room. Sharp features were carved into the crown of what had to have been some sort of coat rack. Phasma, Rey presumed. 

Phasma’s iron legs clicked across the stone floor, her coming to rest just in front of Rey as her “arms” grasped at Rey’s shoulders. 

“I’ll be damned, a real live woman! Look at her,” she gushed, the iron workings of her arm-like wracks rifling through Rey’s hair as if she didn’t actually believe she was there. “She’s lovely too. It’s been years since I’ve seen an Omega in person. I haven’t actually seen a _person_  in person in years but never you mind.”

Rey sat back in her chair nervously, still not having grown quite used to the idea of talking housewares, let alone those that towered over her. 

“Phasma, stop terrorizing her. You’re over six feet of a talking coat wrack. Go easy on her.” Poe huffed from the table he had just finished climbing atop. 

Phasma threw her wracks in the air. “Oye, I was just excited is all. I meant no harm. I’ve got your breakfast on the stove- haven’t gotten to use _that_ in years. Surprised the damned thing still works. I’ll be out in two shakes, Miss.” 

She scurried off back into the kitchen, leaving Rey with her rag tag group of new friends. She lay her chin on the table’s surface, sighing softly. What a day this had been. 

Rose hopped beside her, her tassel coming up to stroke her cheek. “I know it seems bleak now, but it’s not so bad. Don’t give up hope.”

Rey eyed her warily. “What do you know of being a prisoner?”

Rose’s tiny face drew up in woe. “Oh, love. We’re all prisoners here. We know exactly how you feel.” 

Rey felt guilty for her ignorance. Of course these little creatures were trapped. Even more so because they had somehow been enchanted out of their own bodies. 

“Can you... can you tell me how long you’ve been this way?” Rey asked.

Poe plopped down onto the table, pressing his little fingers to the wide hinge of his jaw and testing it. “Apparently I can. We are coming up on a score of years.”

“Twenty years?” Rey asked incredulously. “How is it that no one knew you were here? All my life I have lived in Jakku and there has never been so much as a _whisper_  of this place.”

Poe opened his mouth only to shut it again forcibly. He let out a sigh. Apparently that was another subject he could not speak of. Rey would have to learn to ask better questions.

Phasma returned not long after their chat, a plate in her iron arms that she set down in front of Rey. It looked innocent enough, seared ham and vegetables and Rey’s stomach growled appreciatively. She picked up the fork that Phasma had sat atop the plate, digging into her breakfast with vigor. 

“Careful child, you’ll choke.” Rose chuckled. 

Rey blushed slightly, taking the cup of water Phasma offered and drinking heartily. 

“I’m sorry, I hadn’t realized how hungry I was.” She said sheepishly. 

“Nonsense, you eat as much as you like. Keeps you nice and strong.” Phasma assured her. 

Rey nodded happily and took another bite. “I assume you don’t eat?”

Poe sighed. “Unfortunately no. No stomach, see? One doesn’t realize how much they miss it until it’s gone.”

“Although one could argue that if we have no stomach and therefore cannot eat, then how is that we walk and talk with no brain?” Phasma mused. 

“Speak for yourself.” Armitage grumbled.

“Ah, if anyone here has nothing going on upstairs it would be you, Armie.” Phasma teased. 

“I asked you _not_ to call me that.” He sputtered, sparks flying.

“Mind your wick I said!” Rose shouted, pulling her tassel from the fray. 

He ducked his tiny head. “So sorry.”

Rey smiled at the scene, amazed that after such hard lives they could all remain so cheerful. She finished her breakfast in happy companionship, telling them about her life at home and of her father. They listened attentively, seemingly filled with wonder at any scrap of information that didn’t concern the prison in which they all dwelled. 

When she had finished eating, Phasma bid her goodbye and went to clean the kitchen, while the others lead her out over the breezeway back from whence they’d came. They made as if taking her back to her room, tittering amongst themselves as they seemed to often do but Rey hung back, instead darting through a door along the corridor to explore.

She found herself in another hallway, much narrower than the others and she made her way down it to a stairwell that led below. At its end, she came to a large door that lay ajar, and she pushed through it to peek inside. 

Her mouth fell open when she found it to have once been a workshop, most of the larger pieces of equipments covered with a sheet and copious amounts of dust. There were work tables lining the walls with various tools that she ran her hands over, feeling slightly giddy despite herself. She had never seen so much equipment. 

“You shouldn’t be here.” A deep voice called out.

She dropped the tool, heart hammering in her chest as she searched for the origin. It had come from above. She glanced up, seeing her dark jailer perched in the rafters. How had he gotten up so high? Oh, she shuddered, eyeing the wings. How could she have forgotten.

“I’m sorry, I- I didn’t mean to disturb you.” She said shakily, backing away.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” He said evenly, his inky eyes regarding her coolly. 

She frowned. “Then why am I here?”

He gave her a long look, a small hmph sounding in his chest before he leaned back into the shadows and out of her view.

“Fine. Don’t tell me. At least... can you please tell me if my father is safe?” She pleaded.

“He was when I left him. I escorted him to the tree line. It was all I can do. I can go no further.” He said flatly. 

“You can’t leave the forest?” She asked.

“Correct.” He replied.

“My father will come looking for me... he could be hurt!” She said unhappily.

 He leaned, his haunting face coming into view once more as he shook his head. “He will never enter the forest again. He won’t be able to. I made sure of it.” 

“How could you possibly know that?” She asked.

“There is... a certain power to the beast. It has its benefits. Sometimes.” He said bitterly.

“Such as this?” She said matter of factly, presenting her arm to him.

He nodded. “You cannot leave, and I will always find you. So long as you wear it.”

“Ah, and I assume I will wear it for as long as you deem fit?” She said angrily.

He remained silent, answering her question without words. He disappeared back into the shadows, and she leaned against a table as her mind worked. In the somewhat light of day she found him to be more easily interacted with, it helped that thinking back she realized he had never attempted to harm her in any way. 

“Why did you lock up my father in the tower? Truly. For a flower? I find that so hard to believe.” She asked him.

A growl sounded through his chest, a guttural sound that did odd things to her stomach. “For his own good.” Was all he said.

Would this place only yield her maddeningly cryptic answers? 

“Even if my father cannot enter the forest, he will tell others of this place.” She said evenly.

“They won’t believe him.” The beast said assuredly. 

“How can you possibly know that?” Rey asked incredulously. 

“Would you?” Was all he said. 

She huffed loudly. Hating the way he could answer a question with no answer at all. 

He shifted, swinging his impossibly long legs over the beam he was perched on. His body was cloaked in shadow but his eyes glowed in the darkness and regarded her evenly. It was unsettling. It made him seem more of a beast.

“Are you not afraid of me anymore then? You’re either brave or stupid to have wandered off alone. Who’s to say I didn’t have something nefarious planned for you?” He said lowly.  

She scowled. “I am _not_  stupid.” 

He let out a low sound in his chest that she almost swore resembled a laugh. It sounded odd coming from him. “Brave then. Interesting.” 

She glared into the darkness. “Your attitude is as grim as your appearance, beast.”

“Stop calling me that.” He gritted out. His words dripped with an otherworldly hum that washed over Rey, and she felt a deep need to comply. 

She took a deep breath against the odd sensation. “What should I call you then?” 

He jumped down from the rafters suddenly, landing with a deep _thud_  that had the tables shaking. He stalked towards her, coming up right beside and staring down at her levelly. In the dim light of the room she could see the deep brands beset in his chest rising and falling with each breath. His jaw clenched tightly, his wings shuddering behind him.  

“Kylo.” He said finally. 

“Kylo.” She affirmed. Hearing her say his name caused a rumble to sound in his chest, and he leaned in to let his nose hover near her shoulder. She heard him take a sharp breath, growling slightly at having done so before he stood again to his full height. 

“Don’t wander too far. I have better things to do today than find you when you’ve gotten yourself lost.” He said dryly, turning to exit the room and disappearing through the door before she could retort.

She scoffed loudly when she was alone. The nerve of him. His scent lingered in the air long after he’d gone, and she hated the way it appealed to her in the way no other ever had. It washed over her, soothing her and making her want to press her face into it.   

It stayed her with her the entire day, her unable to get it out of her head as she explored the castle. When she laid down to sleep that night, she drifted off into unconsciousness with dark eyes on her mind and the smell of mint still filling her senses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	4. The Dress Suits You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *

 

Rey did not see him in the days that followed. She spent a large part of the day after their encounter moping in her room, lamenting her fate. Rose had come by with Phasma; Rose having brought her solely because she was the only ones with working arms to bring food. Rey had refused to eat, the true gravity of her situation having settled after the initial shock had worn off.

 

She lay on top of the thick bedsheets, assessing the facts that she knew. She was a prisoner. She may never go home. Her captor was some sort of demon. Said captor was mercurial at best, although not as malicious as she first thought. Said captor also emitted a scent that despite her best efforts to ignore, made her heart race and her head swim. Her only friends to be had were housewares. These are the things she knew.

By the third day of her captivity, she had decided that sitting around feeling sorry for herself would accomplish nothing, and decided to make better use of her time. She instead occupied her time with familiarizing herself with the castle, ambling through the plethora of rooms and spending hours rifling through the treasures they held. The castle was filled with rooms upon rooms of new discoveries and Rey wondered if she would ever be able to fully explore them all. A grim thought creeped through her mind that she had only time now, and that eventually she would have no choice but to know all there was about this place. 

The fourth day she dedicated to familiarizing herself with the grounds, walking the length of the stone wall to see just far it extended. She visited Artoo in the stables, feeling guilty that she had taken so long to see him. She found him well cared for, and she wondered if it had been Phasma who had looked after him. Surely not Kylo. He didn’t seem the type to care for other things. 

When she returned inside from the cold she noticed that her dress was looking worse for wear, the meager washings she’d given it in the bucket of water she’d gathered the previous day not quite removing all of the grime from her trek through the forest and her time in the less than pristine castle.

She sought out Rose, finding her tucked away in the main entry near the fire, chatting with Phasma. She went to join them, Phasma’s large frame turning in regard as a bright smile etched onto her features.

“Have fun out there?” Phasma asked.

Rey shrugged noncommittally. “I had no idea just how far around the wall went. Did you know there is an apple tree on the south side of the castle?”

Phasma gave a nod. “It hasn’t bore fruit in years. It’s a pity. Not that we could enjoy it, but still. Would be a nice view.”

Rey nodded in agreement. “I actually came in need of a favor.”

“Anything! What can we do?” Rose said brightly.

“My dress...” Rey trailed off, pulling at the hem to accentuate the problem. It had torn after it had snagged on the root of a gnarled tree, and was coated in soot and dirt.

“Oh, dear.” Rose tutted. “That’ll need to be disposed of. I was a handy sewer when I was a girl but seeing as I no longer have _hands_...” she sighed.

“What will I do for clothing?” Rey asked.

“Oh, don’t fret. We have something for you here.” Rose assured her.

“We just need to find Poe... he knows where everything is.” Phasma chimed in.

They set off through the castle in search of him, finding him tucked away in a room filled entirely of mirrors. He was sitting in front of a large standing mirror, his head resting on his tiny fist as his hinged jaw worked idly.

“Poe?” Rey called as she and the other two came into the room. “What are you doing?”

He turned, scrambling to his feet as he regarded them. “Ah, don’t mind me. Just thinking.”

His expressions were not easy to read, being carved, but she could swear he seemed sad. It was the first time since meeting him that he’d been less than chipper. Rey’s chest clenched in sympathy. Their life was truly an unfortunate one.

“Are you alright?” She asked gently.

He waved her off from his place on the floor. “Perfectly fine. Some days are just a little harder than others. Never mind me, what can I help you with?”

Phasma pointed a thin rack towards the ruined skirt of Rey’s dress. “We need to get this girl some new clothes.”

Poe clapped his hands together. “Oh, of course! I have just the thing. Follow me!”

He took off in a run, his small legs working furiously and carrying him faster than Rey would have thought possible. Rey had to scoop Rose up in her hands and carry her, her hopping no match for the determined nutcracker.

He led them down a corridor on the east side of the castle, windows carved every few feet letting in the soft gray light from outside.

He paused at a junction, tapping at the bottom hinge of his jaw as he pondered. Deciding, he gestured to the right excitedly, taking off up a flight of stairs. It was dark this way, the stairs going on forever. The stairway finally spilled out into a wide opening; a pitch black space that Rey couldn’t even begin to see into.

Rey felt along the wall blindly, no light to be had. She heard Poe curse across the room as a tiny thump sounded. He must have ran into something.

“The one time you actually _need_ that cantankerous candelabra...” he groused. “Ah, here we are. Phasma? A little help?”

Rey heard the clicking of Phasma’s legs across the stone floor, her finally coming to a halt across the room before light poured in from a window she had just flung open. The room lit up under the muted light from outside, and Rey saw it was an attic of sorts, the walls lined with an abundance of various sized chests. Poe was instructing Phasma to open several different chests as he hunted for whatever he was after.

Rey heard his cry of triumph when he found it, and he yelled after her to come see. Rey carried Rose across the cluttered floor, stepping lightly to avoid tripping. Poe was smiling proudly as he gestured for her to peer inside the large chest. She leaned over to see it was filled to the brim with expensive looking gowns, they were definitely of a finer quality than she had ever been used to.

She sat Rose down gently, pulling out one of he dress and holding it against her. Like true serendipity, they seemed to be very close to her size. She ran her hands over the soft fabric, smiling softly.

“Poe, these are _beautiful_. Where did they come from?” She asked him.

“Someone who lived here once upon a time. Padme was her name. Her portrait hangs in the main hall. You remind me of her somewhat.” He informed her.

"I should like to see that.” She said truthfully.

She pulled the dress further out  of the trunk, gingerly carrying it over to the window to get a better look in the light. It was a deep emerald green, made of finely woven linen that was soft to the touch. The bodice was adorned with an intricate filigree of bright gold thread, and Rey ran her fingers over the pattern. It was probably the most beautiful thing she would ever wear. She was thankful that it had been locked away so efficiently, saved from pests or the elements.

A flurry of motion caught her eye outside the window, a darkness that blurred through the sky before dropping forcefully to the ground. She leaned over the edge, peering down at the flurry of snow that had unsettled. She sucked in a breath when she saw him, his dark features a stain on the snow that made him impossible to miss. He threw a creature down from his shoulder, his chest heaving with the effort of his load.

Bright red seeped into the snow, staining the area around it as blood poured out of the seemingly dead creature. Rey couldn't make out what it was, but it was so still there was no mistaking that it no longer breathed. Kylo’s wings curled around him as he stretched, stains of red coating his hands and arms up to his elbow. Rey shivered, realizing Kylo had killed the creature with his bare hands. Her lunch turned slightly in her stomach. She was not opposed to hunting, but seeing it first hand was a little unsettling.

Kylo grabbed at the legs of the creature, moving to drag it across the grounds towards the castle. She saw his long mane of hair ruffle slightly as a sudden burst of wind blew threw the area, and he halted. His head jerked upwards, his nose high in the air as he turned about in search of something. Suddenly he reeled back towards the castle, his head snapping up in her direction.

He stared upwards at her, his face trained on hers. She couldn’t make out his eyes from this distance, but she got the feeling he could see much further than she and she swore she could feel the heat of his gaze. Despite her racing heart, she was unable to look away from the place where he stood. He held her there for several moments before finally turning back and continuing in the direction he’d set out on. She watched as he disappeared, his kill dragging behind him and leaving a trail of blood in its wake.

Whatever spell she had been bound to under his gaze broken, Rey scurried away from the open window, clutching the dress to her heaving breast. Why did he affect her so? Biology? She had been around alphas before. It was not a new experience. Never before had she felt _this_. Whatever _this_ was. Trust her traitorous body to find fascination with an _actual_ monster.

“Rey? Are you alright?” Rose asked from atop a nearby chest where Rey had left her.

Rey’s head snapped in Rose’s direction. “What? Oh. Yes. I’m fine. Sorry, I just... I got a little light headed.”

“Well, load me up with those dresses,” Phasma offered. “Let’s get them down to your room.”

Rey nodded gratefully, moving to help gather them up and putting Kylo out of her mind.

It was hours later that she found herself in the gallery, led by Armitage and Poe. She had asked that he show her the portrait of the woman who had owned the dress she now wore. Every inch of the walls in the wide room was adorned with various portraits, and Rey held Armitage high to study them.

He pointed his labra to the left, shedding light on the one she sought. The woman smiled softly out from the canvas, her loose waves falling freely save for a small mass bundled under a gauzy mesh netting at her ear. A floral circlet lay across her forehead, and her dress sat boldly off her shoulders, a gauzy sage material that Rey remembered seeing in the trunk.

She ran her hands over the surface of the canvas, smiling softly at the beautiful woman. She supposed she did resemble her somewhat, the same soft waves and face shape. This woman’s beauty was nothing to be compared to though, and she found herself thinking Poe might need his eyes checked. 

“She’s beautiful.” Rey said quietly.

“That she is.” Poe agreed.

“Her eyes seems sad somehow.” Rey mused.

“From what I understand, her husband disappeared when she was with child. She actually died in childbirth only a year after this was painted.” Poe said sadly.

“That’s terrible.” Rey said with a frown, feeling pain for this woman she would never know.

“Misfortune ran deep in that family I’m afraid.” Poe said wistfully.

“Bah. Understatement of the _century_.” Armitage said bitterly. 

“Well, thank you for showing me.” She told them gratefully.

“It was my pleasure! I haven’t been in here for quite some time.” Poe said cheerfully. “It’s nice to see some old faces.”

“Well, I for one find it quite morbid to be traipsing about in a gallery of the dead.” Armitage huffed.

Poe shook his head exasperatedly. “For one so bright, you’re such a _dreary_ thing.”

Armitage made an irritated face, and Rey grew wary instantly. She held him further away, giving him a pointed look. “Mind your wick please, Armitage.” She said gently.

He looked sheepish, his rising flame dying back down to a manageable flicker. Rey placed him on the floor just to be safe, and he hopped away.

“Well dear, are you ready to return to your room? It’s getting rather late.” Poe asked her.

“Actually I’d like to stay a while longer if that’s alright.” She told him.

“That’s perfectly fine. Armitage, light that candle over there for her, would you?” Poe urged.

“Armitage do this. Armitage do _that_.” He grumbled. “So quick to insult me until you _need_ me.”

“Yes, yes, you’re very much mistreated and we don’t deserve you. Come now, light the candle. With a little less groaning if you please.” Poe said amusedly.

Armitage continued to mumble dejectedly as he crossed the floor to light the candle for Rey, but he came way minutes later leaving a fresh source of light for her. The pair bid her good evening then, Poe leading them out with Armitage hopping close behind as they continued to bicker quietly.

Rey collected it from its place on the low shelf beneath the table, carrying it high as she perused the other paintings in the large room. There were dozens upon dozens of various portraits, spanning across centuries. Some were so aged their canvas had begun to wither at the edges. She circled the room, studying their faces idly. It fascinated her that this place seemed to have such a long history and yet had stood here for years none the wiser to her or the other villagers.

She paused at a familiar face, a smaller portrait of the sad little boy from the larger portraits she’d come across. He was alone here, dressed regally. His dark hair was neatly combed to the side, his chocolate eyes firmly set in a look of acrimony. She lingered for several moments, something about him so familiar yet she’d never met him before. He could be long dead by now, for all she knew. 

“You have a very odd knack for finding yourself alone in a haunted castle.” 

Rey shrieked, wheeling to spot Kylo lurking in the shadows, leaned against the table in which she’d collected the candle from earlier. 

“You scared the wits out of me!” She said breathlessly. 

“I tend to have that effect.” He said wryly. 

She let out an exasperated sigh. “If you’re aware maybe you should put forth a little effort in being less...” she trailed off, gesturing aimlessly towards his person. “Well, just less.”

“I’ll try to work on being less of a monster at my earliest possible convenience.” He said with a slight huff. 

Rey frowned. Feeling guilty all of the sudden. It only made her flustered; why should should  _she_  feel guilty? He was the one holding her here. She bit her lip, ignoring him and returning her attention back to the painting in front of her. She heard him cross the space between them from behind, and when he neared the aroma that was only his swirled around her, causing her to instinctively inhale deeply. 

She immediately scowled at her reaction, hating the way even now the small urge to push herself closer to the tantalizing scent raged inside her. She stood resolute, not daring to turn and face him. He stood just behind her, not saying anything as the pair of them studied the melancholy little boy. 

When he finally spoke, his voice was low and even, the sound of it causing her to shiver slightly. “Does this portrait interest you?”

She wrapped her free arm around her chest to grab at her shoulder, trying to pass her trembling off as cold. She gave a small nod. “I keep seeing his portrait around the castle. He looks so sad... I just wish I knew why.”

“Why do you care?” He asked curiously. 

“I don’t know. It feels like... it feels like I know him somehow.” She said, confusion painting her features. 

“That’s impossible.” Kylo said skeptically. 

“I know. I can’t explain it. I don’t understand it myself.” She said truthfully. 

She allowed herself to glance back at him then, his height towering over hers as his endless gaze fell upon the painting. He stared down it with blatant contempt, and Rey found herself wondering what troubled him. A fleeting urge to soothe him passed through her, and she staunched it forcefully, returning her gaze back to the painting as a blush heated her cheeks.

From the corner of her eye she saw his face turn towards her, and she could almost feel his eyes weighing heavily upon her. He regarded her quietly for several moments, and she tried desperately not to shiver under the force of his heated gaze. It was only when he finally returned his attention to the painting did he speak once more. 

“The dress suits you.” He said lowly.

Rey’s hand fisted in the fabric on the side opposite where he was standing, pulling at it nervously. “Th-thank you.” She stammered, her voice threatening to fail her. Inside she felt herself preen under his praise, unable to suppress the reaction that bubbled up inside. The longer he was near the harder it was to focus against the all encompassing scent he omitted that seemed to rule her senses. 

She heard him breathe deep through his nostrils, letting out a shaky breath as if he was pained. He backed away slowly, his hand scraping over his face as if he suddenly felt ill. 

“You should return to your chambers. It’s late.” He said through his palm that still covered his nose. His abdomen clenched tightly as if he were holding his breath. 

“Are you ill?” She asked confusedly.

“I’m fine. Just go.” He urged.

She made to step towards him, pulled by an unseen force. He backed away further, a low growl emitting from his chest. “ _Go_ , Omega.” He ground out, his voice sounding as if two timbres had blended into one. She felt the command in her bones, and without a second thought she turned on her heel to leave him alone in the gallery. She did not slow her pace for the entirety of the way back to her chambers, and it was only when she was sitting safely atop her bed did she allow herself to question what had happened. 

Whatever he had done to her with his voice had been done before. She recognized the unnatural tone he took. Recognized the way she felt a deep need to comply. A shiver ran through her as she remembered the way it had affected her. Even now she felt a fluttering in her belly as she thought back on it. She flounced backwards to curl further into her bed. She wondered idly as she felt sleep claiming her what had upset him so in the gallery. The more important question that plagued her however... why did she care? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Don’t know why but Armitage is my favorite. Who’d have thought.  
> I know they’re dancing around each other right now like two jackrabbits in the middle of July but I promise things are heating up below the surface. XD


	5. You Don’t Own Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter starts with Obi but ends with _oh boy _.__  
>  (Not that, get your mind out of the gutter, but soon. So very soon.)  
>   
> ...except by Prince Charming I mean a sullen Demon Prince who gets a little close for comfort. Which for me is better, because I’m sick.

* * *

 

_Jakku_

 

 

 

Obi had never felt such torment as this. His insides twisted violently, his thoughts on his poor daughter he had all but abandoned. He couldn’t help but dwell on every possible sinister fate that she could now be subjected to. The beast had brought him to the tree line that night, dropping him in the snow before pulling him to his feet by his collar. 

For as long as Obi lived he would never be able to properly explain what had happened when the beast had forced Obi’s face to his. He met the beast’s eyes against his will, ensnared by their depths as terror gripped him. He uttered a command that wrapped around Obi like a thick length of chain, binding him to his will. He could only lie helpless in his grip as the beast’s terrible gaze burned into Obi’s. 

When he took flight once more, the force of his ascent threw Obi backwards into the snow beyond the trees. He scrambled to his feet to give chase but found as he tried to enter the forest once more his insides turned to molten lead that threatened to burn outwards and sear his flesh. His temples ached with searing pain from deep inside, and his body had felt crushed under the force of an unseen pressure that had drove him back from the forest. This occurred several times as he attempted to charge back in after Rey, and it was only when his body was riddled with exhaustion was he forced to cease his efforts. 

He’d went straight to the village elders, begging them to help him but they had brushed away his fears as if nothing more than the foolish blathering of a confused man. They had assured him that Rey had more than likely ran off with a passing Alpha to a neighboring village. It had happened before, and Rey being so close to her twenty-first nameday made the likelihood of such a thing occurring all the more probable. 

Obi sat now in front of the old hearth in his kitchen, staring into the flames as dread settled in his belly. His fear was a tangible thing, cold and wriggling like a mass of serpents that had taken residence in his gut. His encounter with the beast of the haunted castle had been the single most terrifying experience of his life. He would never forget the snarling monster as he barreled into him from behind, jaws snapping wildly like a creature that had escaped from Hell itself. The eyes had been the worst part... deep and hollow like a demon’s. 

He had been sure the beast would kill him, his jaws only inches from his throat and threatening to tear it out with his teeth. It was mere seconds before he delivered the killing blow did he rear back, throwing himself into the air and against a nearby pillar. The beast had seemed at war with himself then, his massive form trembling with barely checked malice as he clung to the stone behind him, the surface cracking under his grip. He’d let out a vicious growl into the night, stalking to Obi and grabbing him by the collar. Throwing him over his shoulder, he’d sped through the doors of the castle, rushing him through the decrepit halls and locking him away in that blasted tower. 

Obi wondered woefully if Rey were there now, terrified and alone. It was almost a preferable thought compared to the more disturbing alternative. Although the the beast seemed little more than an animal, Obi had recognized the telltale signs of an Alpha the first time the monster had come to check on him in his cell. The way he walked, the way he talked, that forceful exudation of power that seemed to charge the air around him. Even now Obi had to stifle a shudder at the memory of his stifling presence. 

A strangled cry died in Obi’s throat as he thought of his sweet daughter being ravaged by a monster. He had to save her. He only wish he knew how. 

He sat prostrate in his chair for a long spell, his mind racing as he considered possibility after possibility, only adding to his own torment. It was only when a loud knock sounded at his door was he roused from his dark musings. He shuffled to his door, the picture of lost as he pulled it open. The young man that had consistently chased after Rey these past few years, Finn, lay just on the other side. Obi sighed wearily, not in the proper emotional state to deal with this fresh headache.

 “Afternoon, Finn. I’m not really up for company today, so if you don’t mind...” Obi said discontentedly. 

Finn shoved a booted foot between the closing door, halting Obi’s efforts. “Actually, I’m here about Rey.”

Obi held the door cracked just so, tilting his head in question. Finn was the last person he would expect to offer help, seeming the type to care little for anything other than the reflection he spent too much time gazing at in be mirror. 

“You believe me then?” He asked skeptically. 

“I believe Rey is missing,” Finn said with a scowl. “and I don’t like it when my things go missing.”

“Rey has never been _yours_.” Obi snapped. “She’s not a piece of property.”

“Details.” Finn smirked. “Now, are you going to tell me where she’s really run off to? Or are you holding fast to your ridiculous story of monsters and secret castles?”

Obi narrowed his eyes, refusing to entertain the brute anymore than he had to. “I think it’s time you were on your way, Finn. Please feel free to head in the opposite direction should you feel the urge to call upon me again.” 

Finn shook his head, rolling his eyes heavily. “I’ll be back, Obi. I _will_ find out where Rey is hiding.” 

Obi shut the door in his face quickly, eager to be rid of the boorish oaf. He leaned against the wood, pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing gently to ease his frustration. He should have been more open to Finn’s help, he could take all of it that he could get. Still, seeking aid in Finn felt like escaping the hounds to land in the fire. Hardly an improvement.  

A heavy knock rattled his door once more, jolting him. He leaned from his perch, wheeling to wrench open the handle.

“I _mean_  it Finn, I won’t have you-” His words died in his throat, someone very much _not_  Finn standing outside his door instead. “Charles? I’m sorry. I was expecting... someone else. This is a pleasant surprise I assure you.”

“Afternoon, Obi. I passed our shared nuisance on the way in. What was he after?” Charles asked.

“Amidst his jibes... he wanted to know about Rey’s whereabouts.” Obi sighed.

“Then we have similar purpose. Where is she? There are some incredible stories circulating in the village.” Charles asked confusedly.

Obi ushered him inside, closing the door behind the large man and crossing the kitchen to take his place back in his chair. He gestured across from him to offer Charles the opposite seat.  

“I don’t know if you’d believe me if I told you.” Obi sighed. “No one else does.”

“I think you’ll find me more supportive than the rest.” Charles assured him. “I don’t like that she’s missing, Obi. Something doesn’t feel right.”

“It _isn’t_ right, Charles. _Nothing_ is right. I’ve lost my daughter to a- well, a- a _monster_.” He sputtered. His face falling to his hands. 

Charles reached across to pat Obi on the shoulder in comfort. “Calm yourself, man. Take a deep breath... and tell me everything.”

 

*

 

Rey sat at the long dining table, pushing the meat Phasma had cooked for her dinner around with her fork. She felt ungrateful, but having seen this creature’s demise first hand only the day before she was having a little trouble putting it out of her mind. 

“Something wrong?” Phasma asked from the corner. 

“No,” Rey assured her. “I’m just not feeling well.”

“Oh no, are you sick?” Rose asked, her small voice filled with concern.

Rey shook her head. “Just a headache, no worries.” A little white lie never hurt anyone.

Poe entered the room then, sidling over to Phasma and gesturing for her to follow him into the kitchen. They left together, disappearing through the door to convene on the other side. Poe had come to her room earlier that day and spent a very long time inquiring further about Rey’s life. He had asked her for more details about her home life, what her village was like, even about her childhood. He’d acted odd when he broke their easy conversation to ask about her age, seeming as if the question made him uncomfortable. He’d left soon after with the excuse of errands, and ever since she had been curious as to what had made him act so strangely over such a simple thing. 

When Poe and Phasma returned, Armitage was with them, the first time Rey had seen him all day. Had he been in the kitchen the entire time? Or was there another exit she wasn’t aware of. The latter seemed more likely, the castle was just so  _big_.

Phasma was carrying a small cup, her metal arm curved around it gently so as not to spill. She regarded Rey with a wary expression, almost as if apologizing beforehand. She sat the cup down in front of Rey, it filled with some sort of lavender tinted liquid that smelled of a strange herb she wasn’t familiar with. 

“What’s this?” Rey asked between bites. 

Her new friends shared a wary look, none of them looking as if they wanted to answer her. 

 

“The Master... The Master instructed you drink it.” Poe said finally, his carved features looking sheepish. 

Rey scrunched her nose. “Why would I do that? It could be poison.”

“It’s not- it’s not  _poison_.” Poe sighed, looking as if would rather be anywhere else. “No one here would ever think to harm you.”

“Then I demand to know what it is.” She our the cup to her nostrils and inhaled. “It smells of nothing I’ve ever come across.”

“You wouldn’t, not yet anyway.” Phasma informed her. “It’s... well it’s-”

“Damnation woman, it is to keep you from becoming with child.” Armitage sputtered finally, his wick pouring out an array of tiny sparks as he looked anywhere but at her.

Rey reared back as if she’d been slapped. “Why would I need this?”

“Well, you see... its nearing your twenty-first nameday is it not?” Poe asked gently.

Rey’s eyes widened, realization settling over her. Everything made sense. Why she was here. The way he had reacted in the when he was near. His constant obsession with her scent. The way he continued to exude influence over her. Poe’s curiosity of her age- he’d merely been seeking out information under instruction. All of it made perfect sense. Kylo  _wanted_  her. 

She threw the cup against the wall, fury boiling in her blood. How dare he? She didn’t care what level of hell he crawled out of she was  _not_  a brood mare to be ridden. She stood from the table. 

“So this was the intent of your visit today? You were merely softening me up so you could obtain the actual information you sought for your brute of a master?” Rey fumed, her bitter expression trained on Poe.

“‘No, Rey, I’m sorry I-” he hung his head, his painted features looking ashamed. “I must do as commanded. Forgive me.”  

“Take me to him. I know you know where he sleeps.” She said angrily. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea...” Poe said gently, trying to defuse her anger. 

“ _I said take me to him_.” Rey demanded, any fear she may have still felt towards Kylo burning into ash by the rage that coursed through her. 

Poe startled, the look in her eyes enough to kill a man much larger than he. He hopped down from the table, scuttling back through the doors and out into the breezeway as he led her onwards. He took her on a separate path from the one they’d come from, traveling through the main entry of the castle and to a winding staircase that led upwards into one of the spires.

Rey pounded out every step with purpose, her stomach only slightly fluttering with a trace of fear beneath her anger. She told herself that if he’d wanted to harm her he would have done so. He’d had every opportunity to do so thus far. If that chance still lived, anything was a better alternative to being a monster’s mistress.

Poe scurried onwards, his tiny feet clicking against the steps with Rey close in tow. He stopped at a door at the top of the stairs, turning to give Rey a pleading look as he begged her to reconsider. Rey was resolute, waving at him to get on with it.

Poe sighed, raising his fist against the wood and knocking softly. “Master?”

A growl sounded through the wood. “What is it.”

“You... you have a visitor.” Poe informed him warily.

“Excuse me?” Came a low rumble in answer. 

“Rey... Rey would like to-” He started, but Rey reached across to pound on the door.

“Open the door! If this is my fate to stay here then we have some things to discuss.” She said stormily.

The door creaked open just slightly, Rey pushing through it to happen into the dark room beyond. The windows had been draped with heavy yards of fabric, blocking out any remnants of light save for the fire crackling in the hearth. A massive bed took up a larger part of the room, adorn with dark fabrics for covering and black velvet bed curtains. 

A large armchair lay in the corner just beyond the fire, and she could see his hulking form folded into it, his face hidden in darkness. She could see the hard planes of his ashy abdomen rising and falling with each breath as his hands gripped the arms of the chair, gleaming black talons digging into the fabric. 

Rey swallowed nervously, she had told herself she prepared to see him up close again but now faced with him she felt her resolve tremble slightly. The expanse of the wings that sprouted from his shoulder lay draped over the back of his chair, rippling slightly with each breath. Her eyes were unwillingly trained to the mass of hard flesh flickering in the firelight, making her uncomfortable. 

“Did you come to speak or to stare? I have little time for either.” He said evenly.

“Do you have a something- a cowl or something you can put on?” She said distractedly. 

His hand swept along his side as he gestured to the wing that draped there. “I’ve long since learned it’s pointless to try to dress around these. Did you have an actual reason for disturbing me or is my state of dress your only vexation?”

Her brow furrowed. He was as rude as he was terrifying. “You should know damned well why I am here.”

“I assume there are many reasons why you would show up to shriek at me, you’ll have to be more specific with your grievances.” He replied. If she didn’t know any better she would think he was amused. It made her angrier.

“Your little brew with my dinner.  _That_  is why I’m here? If you think for one minute that I would offer myself to you, to a- well, a-” she sputtered. He stood then, his massive frame rising well above the mantle of the fireplace as he slowly moved towards her. 

Rey felt herself retreating instinctually, faltering backwards until her back rested against the door and she could go no further. He stopped only inches away, his arm pressing into the wood beside her head. She heard his claws digging into the wood, a sinister scratching that had her heart racing with fear. 

“Say it. To a  _what_?” He demanded.

Rey swallowed, her throat suddenly dry as the smell of mint leaves and rain enveloped her senses. She felt her anger ebb despite herself, and she hated him for it. 

“To... to a monster.” She all but whispered.

“That’s right, Rey. I  _am_  a monster. Despite all that you see, I am  _also_  an Alpha. I know what’s coming. I can smell it all over you.” He accentuated his point by leaning in and inhaling deeply from her neck. She was almost certain she felt the tip of his tongue swipe across her flushed skin, and she shuddered against the contact. A low growl loosed from his chest as he leaned back to face her once more, jaw right with restraint. “You have mere weeks, if that. Hate me,  _fear_  me, whatever you must... but I  _will_  be there when it comes.”

His eyes held hers, the empty depths ensnaring her. She had thought they to be only black, but no, deep inside there were stars. They were like the night sky, glittering in the blackness. 

Rey released a shaky breath. “You don’t own me.”

He smiled then, the action as terrifying as it was strangely enticing. His canines were slightly larger than was normal, giving him the look of an actual beast. 

“True. I do not own you. However very soon,” he leaned in, his scent making her lightheaded as her heart raced. “you’ll  _want_  me to.” 

Her breath left her in a rush, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She suddenly couldn’t breathe and she needed to get  _out_. Get anywhere but here. Anywhere away from  _him_. She scrambled  for the door knob, ducking under his arm and pulling at it. He let her go without a fight, standing in the door as she flew down the stairs two at a time. She ran through the castle, finding her way back to the corridor that led to her room and never slowing her pace until she was safely behind the door. 

She leaned against the wood, her heart pounding inside her chest like a hammer, threatening to break her ribs. A monster. That’s what he was. An actual  _monster_. There was one thing that plagued her though, as she sat in the floor trying desperately to catch her breath. He’d told her she had a week at best. She knew what that meant, she was no child. The thought of it should have her disgusted. However, in that moment, when he’d told her that she would want him to own her... something in her blood had agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  I’ll be honest with you, I’m normally ahem, immune to my own stuff. Yet, here I am flustered because the guy scratched a door. Help. I have problems.


	6. I Won’t Have To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No gifs/moodboard today because today is horseshit. Hopefully this chapter isn’t though! <3

Rey stroked the soft muzzle of Artoo’s nose idly. She’d spent the greater part of the morning hiding out in the stables, happy to be in familiar company. She had planned to explore more of the castle today, but the fear of running into Kylo held her back. Or rather, the fear of how she would feel if she saw him again. 

Their encounter from the previous evening had plagued her well into the night. Everything about him was terrifying, but most of all the effect he had on her. Those eyes... she had dreamt of nothing else last night. More and more she found her thoughts wandering to him. Had he been born a beast? Or was the same magic that held the others prisoners holding him too? 

She wanted to hate him for keeping her here, and a small part of her still did. It was hard to remember it though when he was near, her traitorous body seeming to hum anytime he passed, calling out to him in a way that she had never experienced. It terrified her, as did her impending nameday. Her first heat would fall close behind, and how would she be able to escape him? 

She had heard stories of what it was like without an Alpha. Unbearable. That’s how they’d described it. Kylo though... despite his siren scent he was still a monster in body. Would he not tear her apart? Would she even survive him? She shuddered at the thought, although from fear or anticipation she did not know. She found herself not wanting to know.  

Artoo whinnied softly under her touch, and she bent to gather some hay to let him eat from her palm. He snorted gratefully, munching the offering as she gently pat his neck. She bid him goodbye, knowing she couldn’t hide here forever. She glanced down at the crimson brand embedded into her skin, running a finger over it and shivering slightly. She remembered what Kylo had said, that he would always know where she were as long as she bore this mark. Hiding was useless if he wanted to find her, so what was the point?

She left the stables, trekking through the snow and ambling across the grounds to pause in the courtyard. She ran her fingers over the soft petals of the stark red roses, leaning in to smell their fragrance. She closed her eyes, sighing softly as the pleasant odor filled her senses. She was still baffled how they continued to bloom amidst all this snow. It defied nature. She made a mental note to ask about it, although more than likely it would be just another thing that no one could tell her about.  

Rey sighed heavily. She missed her father. He was always a lingering presence in her thoughts, and she wondered how he was faring without her. Kylo had told her in so many words that she shouldn’t expect anyone to come after her. What had he done to her father? She found peace in the knowledge that he had at least assured her he hadn’t caused him any harm. She breathed easier knowing he was safe at least. 

She let her fingers skirt over the petals of a rose once more, feeling the urge to take one. She didn’t, afraid to anger Kylo. He seemed to be attached to them. She turned from the courtyard, making slow steps towards the stairs that led to the entrance. 

Armitage and Poe were arguing in the entryway, Armitage’s wick sparking furiously. 

“How did this somehow become _my_ fault?” Armitage sputtered.  

“You’re the one who just blurted out what it was!” Poe chided.

“You would rather we tricked her?” Armitage asked incredulously.

“That’s _not_ what I’m saying. I’m only saying you could have been more delicate when-” Poe cut himself off, noticing that Rey had entered in from outside.

“Oh, hello Rey. Did you have a nice walk?” Poe said nervously.

“I suppose. What are you arguing about?” She asked suspiciously. 

“What? Oh, nothing.” Poe replied, not looking at her. 

“Come off it, I know you’re talking about me.” She pressed.

Poe’s painted expression morphed into one that could be construed as sheepish. “The Master is.. well he isn’t happy that we,” he gave a pointed look to Armitage, who’s flame fluttered angrily. “were less than delicate in giving you the ah, tea yesterday.”

Rey scoffed. “I suppose he wanted you to trick me into drinking it?”

“Ah, of _course_  not Rey. Only, well perhaps we could have been a little more gentle in our delivery.” Cue another look towards Armitage. 

“At least _he_  was decent enough to be truthful with me. _You_  played at an interest in my life just so you could wheedle information from me.” She accused. 

Poe hung his head, and Armitage looked smug. Rey shot him a glare as well. “Don’t think you’re off the hook entirely- you still went along with this foolishness.” 

Armitage looked contrite. “We do as we’re told, Rey. It’s all we can do.”

“It matters not. I won’t be drinking it.” Rey said indignantly, crossing her arms in frustration. 

“Is that wise?” Armitage asked matter of factly.

“Excuse me?” Rey asked, slightly taken aback.

“I only mean, well, I have to assume you know what is entailed by your coming nameday. Have you not... have you not been informed what that will be like?” Armitage asked gently.

Rey blushed. She had heard the other Omega’s in the village talking about their heats in passing. She had a general idea of what lay in store for her. She shook her head. “That does _not_  mean I must be reduced to a mindless rutting beast. I can still say no.”

“Ah, but, that will be quite painful.” Poe said warily. 

“I’m not having this conversation! It’s not happening, and your _Master_ is a boorish scoundrel who thinks the sun comes up just to hear him crow!” She shrieked. 

“Did you just call him a...?” Armitage gasped. 

“You’re damned right. Now enough of this ridiculous conversation about my blasted biology.” She groused, turning and leaving the pair of them to their gossip. 

The _nerve_  of everyone in this castle. Serving her up like a breeding mare. It was despicable. She would almost rather have fared with _Finn_. She stopped walking, shuddering slightly at the thought. Alright, perhaps that was a tad dramatic. _Finn_  didn’t have a scent that made her heart race and her head go all fuzzy like. 

She waved away those thoughts as well, not liking they way they wavered her resolve. She stomped off towards the second floor, trudging through the corridors in a foul mood. That blasted _tea_  had been waiting for her at each meal today. Each time her new friends looking terribly contrite at having been forced to offer it. Each time she had refused it just as she had the first time. A part of her wondered if there was really any harm in just drinking it. It didn’t mean that she had to follow _through_  with the intention behind it. Still, it felt like a means to an end. She was prisoner to these walls and a prisoner to her own damned genetic makeup. It simply wasn’t _fair_. 

She glanced at her surroundings, having traipsed off into the first direction she’d seen, and realized this corridor was familiar to her. She recognized the thick curtains that were hung over the windows. She turned, spotting a door that she knew she had been through before. She smiled softly, giddy all of the sudden. She’d been trying to find her way back here for days now. 

She pushed it open, traveling down the narrow stairwell that led below. She came upon the familiar door, closed this time, and she turned the handle quickly to let herself inside. She room was just as dimly lit as the first time she’d been here, the only light pouring in from a single circular window near the ceiling on the north wall. She stepped into the room, peering around warily to see if Kylo was hiding yet again in the rafters.  

She deduced that she was in fact alone, and set about exploring the old workshop. She was itching to see what was under those sheets, and she quickly pulled one from over the nearest treasure that fell under the light of the window to unearth what was beneath. She gasped softly at the hulking piece of machinery, composed of complicated looking gears and levers and seemed to run off of some sort of engine.  

She pulled a ribbon that was woven into her sleeve, freeing it from the dress and using it to pull up her hair. Walking to the workbench on the opposite wall, she picked up a heavy wrench, returning to the machine to inspect the gears that were connected to the engine. They were riddled with rust, and no matter how hard she worked them she could not get them to turn. She huffed in frustration, staring down at it in confusion and wanting to know what made the engine run. 

“Steam.” She heard just behind. She let out a startled cry, wheeling around and pressing her back tightly to the metal. 

She had no idea how Kylo had managed to sneak in without her noticing, but he stood now just behind her, half encased in shadow as those glowing eyes shined out of the darkness.  

“ _Must_  you keep skulking in to frighten me half to death?” She huffed.  

He regarded her coolly. “Here I had thought you were brave.”

She found herself rolling her eyes at his  caustic manner. “Would it truly be the death of you to perhaps _try_  and be less of a cad?” 

 “Perhaps. Best not to test fate and find out.” He said evenly. 

She narrowed her eyes, wanting to berate him further but knowing it would get her nowhere. “What do you mean steam?” She asked instead.

“It’s a prototype for holding and heating bath water at will, eliminating the need to heat it by the bucket.” He informed her.

“How do you know that?” She asked curiously, turning to study the machine.  

“I knew the man who designed it.” He told her. 

“Who was he?” She pressed.

He said nothing, and she determined then that he _couldn’t_. “Are you bound by the same curse that holds the others?” 

She could barely make out his answering nod, but it spoke volumes. If he was bound by the curse, then he could not have been the one to put it in place. Interesting. Had he once been a normal man?  

“Why are you here again?” He asked curiously. “Surely there are things you would find more interesting than this.” 

She shook her head. “I’ve always liked to see how things work.” 

“Interesting.” He said flatly. 

“That’s the second time you’ve said that.” She remarked.

“You’re turning out to be much different than what I expected.” He said honestly. 

“I think I could say the same about you. You know, _wings_.” She said dryly.

She heard him huff slightly, and she noticed the slow shake of his head encased in shadow. 

“I’ve heard from Poe you’re continuing to be stubborn.” He said, changing the subject. 

She scowled. “If you mean that ridiculous _tea_ , then yes I still refuse to prep myself for your liking.” 

“That’s very irresponsible.” He said condescendingly.

“Excuse me?” She said indignantly.

“It's inevitable.” He said matter of factly. 

“Nothing is inevitable.” She replied angrily. 

“ _This_  is.” He said with a little more force, his arms crossing over his wide chest. 

The brands in his skin rippled with the movement, and her eyes dropped to the spot. He was just so _broad_. He dwarfed over her stature like a man to an ant. She swallowed nervously, her tongue suddenly dry as his scent exuded from him in waves, causing her to lose her train of thought.  

He sensed her dilemma, stepping out of the shadows to come closer to her. She tried to back away, but her back was already so close to the broken machine she had nowhere to go. He stepped into the beam of light that illuminated her personal space, his face coming into view and causing her to suck in a breath.  

She realized if she looked at him, _really_  looked at him, he was not so different from a man. Yes, his skin was the ash gray of smooth stone, but his face was angular, proportionate, with a strong jaw and even a smattering of beauty marks across his cheek. His mouth was stained like midnight, but it was wide, and plush and perfectly shaped. His eyes... his eyes seemed to see _everything_. They seemed to hold  _everything_. 

Somehow in her mind he had begun to seem less like a monster and instead simply... otherworldly. Like an angel of death that humans shouldn’t look upon. It didn’t help in the slightest that his scent rendered her useless. What was happening to her? Even now her chest heaved with the effort to breathe against her racing heart. 

He took another step, his body practically flush with hers as he leaned in close. She felt his nose ghost along the skin of her neck, barely skimming across the gland there. She shuddered at the contact, his thick mane of hair skirting across her skin. 

He leaned back, raising a hand slowly between them, gently placing it over her heart. No one had ever touched her so intimately. She held her breath as the weight of his massive palm settled, the gleaming black talons barely resting over the fabric of her dress. 

He smiled wickedly, those devilish canines glinting in the light. “Even now you can’t control it. Your heart is racing, your breath is shallow, you’re _pouring_ out waves of scent that begs for me to touch you, and you don’t even realize.”

She frowned, knowing he spoke the truth and hating her body in this moment. “It is only biology. Nothing more.”

He nodded. “All this and I’ve barely touched you, and you’ve no raging inferno inside to blame it on. Soon, you will. Do you think you’ll be strong enough to deny it?”

She bit her lip, wanting to shout at him that she would rather die... but was that true? She was so confused. She couldn’t _think_  with him this close. It was driving her to madness. 

“You can’t force me.” She said weakly.

Another wicked grin. “I would never. I’m not that kind of monster. What you don’t seem to understand Rey, is _I won’t have to_.”

He accentuated this by letting his large hand come to rest under her jaw, turning it upwards and rubbing a thumb over the softness of her mouth. Her eyes were wide, a war waging within her. She wanted him to leave, she want him to touch her more. She hated him, she _wanted_  him. She felt her knees grow weak beneath her, and for a moment she thought she might collapse.  

His hand dropped to her small wrist, enveloping it in his wide palm and running a finger over the rose there. “In fact... I won’t come to you. I’ll know. Oh, I’ll know, but you’re going to have to seek _me_. You know where my chambers are. That’s where I’ll be waiting.” 

He released her then, stepping away to return to the shadows. He stood in darkness for several moments, the only part of him to be seen were those infernal eyes. Rey struggled to catch her breath, him watching her all the while. She let her eyes fall for the floor, her face heating in embarrassment at her body’s reaction. 

When she had collected herself, she took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders and moving to walk past him and out the door. She cross the space, her hand going to the handle to open it. 

“Rey.”  

One word. One word and her feet no longer worked. One word and her body grew tight as if it fought itself. One word from Kylo was all it took.  

“You _will_  drink it.” He urged. His voice took on that same dual tone. The one that washed over her and filled her with the deep seated need.  

_Obey. Please. Comply._

She clenched her jaw, not saying a word as she wrenched open the door and strode out. She never looked back, praying he didn’t follow her. She needed to get away. Get as far away from him as she possibly could this very instant.  

It was the only way she could breathe again.

That evening she sat stonily in the high backed chair at the long table in the dining room, stewing over yet _another_ aggravating encounter with her captor. Rose had sensed her mood, and had been quiet for most of the evening as she let her brood over whatever troubled her. Phasma was a different story, pestering her constantly and asking if she wasn’t feeling well. 

Phasma had brought her dinner of some sort of stew, and Rey had gobbled it up eagerly. She sat now, twirling her utensil around the rim of the bowl, lost in thought. Rose gave her a concerned look, her tassel trailing behind her as she hopped closer. 

“Are you alright?” Rose asked concernedly. 

Rey sighed. “I suppose... I’m just confused.”

“What’s troubling you?” Rose pressed.

“This place. I... I should hate it, should I not? I should resent you and your Master and these walls for keeping me prisoner. Yet... I feel so... at home. For the first time in a very long time I feel almost as if I belong. More so than I ever did in the confines of Jakku. What does that mean, Rose? How can I feel at home in a prison?” Rey said wearily. 

Rose’s features morphed into deep thought. “Perhaps... perhaps you feel free here. Free to be yourself? No one to judge you or put heavy expectations on you. You can just be Rey. From what you’ve told me, you never really... fit in at home... correct?” 

Rey nodded. “That’s quite an understatement. Most of the people in the village found me odd.”

“Well, _we_  think you’re wonderful.” Rose said brightly. 

Rey let out a soft laugh. “Finally find friends of my own and they’re enchanted housewares in a cursed castle. What irony.”

“Perhaps it will not always be this way. If you-” she attempted to go on but her small mouth snapped shut, signaling she had said too much. 

Rey sighed. “You can’t be telling me that I’m afraid.”

Rose hung her tiny head in defeat. “I’m sorry.”

Rey rubbed her forehead in thought. Something about what Rose has started to say piqued her curiosity. “Rose... is there a way to break your curse? To bring everything and everyone back to normal?”

Rose’s mouth was welded shut, her lips unable to form words but her eyes were wide, pleading for Rey to understand. 

“There is, isn’t there?” Rey urged. “If only I knew how.” 

Rose huffed in frustration, unable to elaborate on the subject in any way.

“I suppose Kylo could not tell me either.” Rey asked.

Rose shook her head. “Afraid not.”

Rey scowled at the thought of him, remembering once again the way she’d felt when he’d been so close to her. Even now she shivered lightly as she recalled the way he’d touched her. Not to mention the command, the command that even now she felt the need to obey. Why did he hold such power over her? It upset her almost as much as it secretly thrilled her. She was a woman at war.

Phasma returned from the kitchen then, a cup in her hands and a wary expression on her face. Rey knew exactly what she held, and she frowned heavily at the offering. 

“The Master... well, he said you’d be a little more open to the idea this evening.” Phasma offered apologetically. 

Rey rolled her eyes. “Did he now? I can’t possibly imagine why. Perhaps because he’s exerted some sort of magic over me that steals my will?”

Phasma winced slightly, not happy with her part in this. She sat the cup in front of Rey, and Rey instinctively wrapped her hands around it and brought it to her lips. She grimaced at the smell, finding it horrid. She sighed softly, feeling like she had just lost ground but telling herself that this didn’t mean anything. It didn’t mean she had to give herself to Kylo. She glanced up once more at the duo in front of her, speaking forcefully around the rim of the cup. 

“This doesn’t change anything. I still fully intend to lock myself away when it comes.” Rey said evenly.

The pair of them gave her an assured nod, even if their expressions were less than believing. Rey tilted the cup back, downing the liquid and gagging slightly at the taste. 

“That’s dreadful, how often must I drink it?” She exclaimed woefully. 

“Only once per month.” Phasma assured her.

“How fortunate.” Rey replied with disdain. She stood then, bidding them goodnight and leaving the dining hall to make for her room. She was long gone before Phasma spoke again in private to Rose.

“You didn’t tell her that the tea can trigger an early heat.” Phasma said warily.

Rose sighed. “Neither did you. Best we don’t give her anymore reason to dislike us.”

“Are we doing the right thing?” Phasma asked, unsure. 

“It is the only way.” Rose assured her. “I would rather Rey not be used as a pawn but what choice do we have?” 

Phasma nodded in agreement despite her woeful expression. 

“Besides,” Rose said with hope in her voice. “Perhaps there is still yet hope that this will end happily for them.” 

Phasma didn’t look convinced. “How can you say that? She seems to hate the Master.”

Rose shook her head. “I’ve noticed a change in the way she speaks of him. There may... there may be something there that wasn’t there before.”

Phasma sighed softly. “Whatever you say, Rose. Whatever you say.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “and your Master is a boorish scoundrel who thinks the sun comes up just to hear him crow!”
> 
> She basically just called him a cock. Idk why that makes me laugh. 
> 
> Okay, maybe one gif. Because Easter eggs give me life.  
> 


	7. Tale As Old As Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night post because, why not?

* * *

 

The morning brought with it an ill omen. Rey woke feeling not quite herself, her skin tight across her bones and an aching in her head. She felt flush, her skin warm to the touch and she wondered if it were possible that she were growing ill. She had been spending quite a lot of time on the grounds in the middle of winter, it was more than likely that she was coming down with a cold of some sort.

 

Rey spent much of the morning tucked away beneath the coverings of her bed, content to do nothing but sleep. She was impossibly lethargic today. Illness seemed more and more likely the longer she dwelled on her predicament. She lamented her plight, knowing there was no doctor here to treat her if her condition worsened. 

She had only been awake for half an hour when she felt herself drifting back into a dreamless sleep, her limbs heavy with exhaustion. She dozed for an indeterminate amount of time, the room still lit with the familiar dreary gray of outside when her eyes reopened. She found that she felt slightly better upon awakening, and she rose from beneath the covers to stretch. Her skin still had an unpleasantness to it, almost as if she were outgrowing it. 

She pressed the flat of her wrist to her forehead, finding it still warm to the touch. No doubt she had a slight fever. She wondered if Phasma knew of any herbs nearby that would help. Perhaps they even kept some here. It seemed unlikely that a specimen like Kylo ever grew ill, but it never hurt to ask. 

Rey swung her legs over the side of the bed, the motion leaving her slightly dizzy. She swayed slightly from her seat, closing her eyes against the wave of nausea that struck her. She shivered slightly as the cool air hit her warmed skin. She attempted to stand, finding the action difficult as her head swam. She closed her eyes tightly, taking in several gulps of air while trying to center herself.

When she next opened her eyes, the world seemed to spin a little less. She was still feeling very much not herself, but she no longer feared she would fall over if she tried to walk. Her steps were slow but purposeful as she crossed the space from her bed to the heavy door. She pulled it open with great effort, stumbling out into the corridor in search of Phasma. 

Somehow she made it to the dining room, pressing beyond to the kitchen. She had yet to explore this area and she only paused for a moment to take in the large room. The massive wood burning stove on the back wall was the largest Rey had ever seen. Most importantly was the fact that Phasma was nowhere to be found. Rey groaned, beads of sweat running down her temple. 

Rey doubled over as a sharp cramp ripped through her abdomen, the pain of it taking her breath away. She was worse off than she thought. She stood, gripping the door frame she was attempting to leave through for balance. After a few steadying deep breaths, she pulled up to her full height once more. 

She assessed herself, finding the wave of distress ebbed. She rubbed the stiff muscles of her neck, worrying at the tightness there. She had heard of illnesses that began with fever and pain in the neck. She checked herself for any signs of rash or outbreak, knowing in the cases she’d heard of that was the other telltale sign. She found nothing, her skin still flushed but otherwise normal despite being overly warm to the touch.  

She left the dining room to cross the breezeway outside, the cool air there a pleasant relief. Back inside the main entry she felt stifled, the warmth from the fire doing nothing for her condition. Where was everyone? She could almost always count on finding one of them nearby when she needed them. It was disconcerting that they were now nowhere to be found.  

Rey returned to the second floor, tempted to return to her room and curl back up in her bed. She huffed loudly, knowing that wouldn’t solve anything at all. A thought rattled through her brain that she could seek out Kylo... but that instantly had her filled with nerves. She didn’t want to see him when she was feeling so vulnerable. No doubt he would take advantage of her condition and use it to torment her.  

Rey had no luck finding the others in any of the places she’d explored before. Not in the attic, not in the workshop, not in any of the various storerooms. She was growing frustrated. In the week that she’d been here, this was the first time she’d truly felt alone. It filled her with dread. At this point she would even welcome the sight of Kylo. Only slightly though. He would surely fluster her moments later and make her regret the whim. 

For all her wandering she found herself in the west wing, the old tower unfamiliar to her. This part of the castle seemed more... untouched than the rest. As if no one had been here for years. Curiosity outweighed her distress, and she staunched her discomfort so that she could explore further. The walls were littered with clinging cobwebs, and there was a ghostly chill in the air from years of neglect. A thick layer of dust coated the floors, and with each step a small cloud plumed from beneath Rey’s feet. 

There were few doors in the tower, the first that Rey stepped through had been destroyed. It had once been a parlor of some sort, but now lay in ruins as if a bull had been set loose in its confines. Rey shut the door quickly, not wanting to enter. It seemed sinister inside. The second door was much the same, and Rey couldn’t help but wonder what had happened here. She ran a hand over the wood, deep gashes carved into it. They were long and jagged, almost  as if done by claws. Rey’s mouth parted slightly. Had Kylo done this? 

The last door lay at the end of the corridor, and Rey moved towards it slowly, her flushed skin trembling slightly from anticipation. Her steps were slow and cautious, her heels skirting along the tattered rug as tiny clouds of dust unsettled below. She reached the door, running her hand over the old iron handle and pushing forcefully. The door was heavy with misuse, it groaning loudly with the effort of opening after what had to have been years. 

Unlike the other rooms, this one was untouched. The soft gray light poured in through the wide bay window at the rear of the wide, circular room, illuminating the untouched space. It had once been someone’s bedchamber, the space open and at one time inviting. The hearth was large and empty, smooth white marble wrapping around its entry that was filled with old bits of soot. 

A large wardrobe lined the east wall, and Rey clicked open the handle curiously. Inside were dresses made for a woman much shorter than she. They were elaborate and beautiful and at once time they would have been considered elegant. Now they were coated in a thin layer of dust, having been ravaged by moths. It was a pity. She shut the doors, hiding the dresses away once more to explore the room further. 

The vanity built into the wall near the window was beset with a large mirror. Its surface was aged and tarnished, Rey just barely able to make herself out in its depths. Atop the vanity were various items used for beauty, perfume bottles, powder buffs, all coated in dust as if they hadn’t been touched for years. A silver brush caught Rey’s eye, and she picked it up to let her hand wipe away the thin coating that riddled it. 

A finely detailed rose had been carved into the back of its head, and Rey ran her hand over the image in wonder. Curiosity plagued her. Who’s chambers were these, and did the roses outside bear some connection? She returned the brush to its rightful place, stepping to the bed across the room and pulling back the thick curtains. The fabric that covered the bed had patterned roses woven into it as well, and Rey began to affirm in her mind that whoever had slept here was very much connected to the strange roses.  

Another cramp tore through her then, burning low in her belly and causing her to cry out. She sat on the bed, rubbing just below her belly button to soothe the burn there. She shut her eyes tight against the sensation, keeping them closed until the wave passed. That one had been slightly worse than before. When she opened her eyes again, her vision was slightly blurred. She rubbed at her eyes to soothe them, and when her hands came way she found she could see almost normally again. 

Glancing over to the bedside table, she noticed a small, leather bound book laying atop its surface. It’s tan hide was adorned with a hand painted etching of a rose, and Rey wondered once again as to how it was all connected. Curiously, she picked it up, flipping through the pages. Inside were lines upon lines of neat handwriting. This was someone’s journal. Rey flipped through to a random passage, her eyes falling across the page as she read an excerpt.

_Han believes he has almost gotten that confounded contraption of his to work. He burst into the dining room just this morning, covered in grease with a wide smile on his face. He assures me it will make bathing so much easier. His dreamer’s imagination will either be the best or the worst of us. Still... I do love to see Ben taking an interest in Han’s work. My sweet boy has become so withdrawn as of late. There is a sadness in him that his father and I cannot seem to pierce. Han believes he will present soon, that his moods are just a precursor to his budding designation. Lord help me when the day comes that I have yet another Alpha living under my roof._

So this journal belonged to the wife of whoever had built the contraption in the workshop. Kylo had known this family. Perhaps he worked here in the castle? Rey flipped further, skipping ahead to find another passage.

_A man arrived at our door today. He claims to be an ambassador from the West. Han was quite taken with him, and I must admit he is charming despite the thick scars of his face. I am curious as to what could have happened to him to leave him so disfigured. Han has already invited him to stay with us for a time. I am wary of strangers but this Snoke seems genuine. He took a special interest in Ben... it was the most I’ve seen my boy speak in weeks. Perhaps his presence here will be a blessing._  

Rey could not go on, another wave of pain coursing through her and causing her to slam the book shut. She fell back on the bed, holding her sides as her skin seemed to pull and stretch away from her bones. Was she dying? Would she die here in this tower, all alone? Her breath came out in ragged gasps, the fire inside her burning hotter than she would have thought imaginable. It went as quickly as it came, leaving her breathing heavily atop the thick blankets. 

She sat up quickly, realizing that these waves were coming more frequently and seemed to worsen with each occurrence. She felt herself growing afraid. She had no idea what was happening to her and no way to fight it. She decided she had best get to her own room, maybe sleep would help. Surely Rose or one of the others would come to check on her eventually there. She snatched the book from the bed, tucking it under her arm to peruse further when she recovered. 

If she ever recovered, she thought darkly. 

She left the tower, making her way back to the main entrance. Despite her condition she felt her stomach growl loudly, and she realized she had yet to eat that day. She made a stop in the kitchens, Phasma _still_  nowhere to be found. She grabbed a bit of bread from the counter that Phasma had made the previous day and chewed at it idly as she made her way back to her room. 

It was only safely inside, after having finished her meager meal did she crawl into her bed, dropping the journal she’d carried back with her on the bedside table as she went. She pulled the curtains around, shutting out the meager light and falling into the pillows to shut her eyes. She was so tired suddenly. So very tired that her eyes were a chore to hold open. She let them drift closed, praying that when she woke up she would feel more herself. If she woke up at all that is. 

Wake she did. Rey couldn’t be sure how much time had passed as she slept. It was dark, the curtains drawn tightly around the bed with no light peeking through from beyond. She struggled to rise and open them, finding the room basked in darkness. The fire had gone out while she slept. How much time had passed? The room was so very cold now. 

Not that it mattered. The first thing Rey realized was the heat. She was living heat. Her skin burned. It felt too tight. She was surely shedding it. The inferno raged inside her, coursing beneath her chest and through her belly. She attempted to move, the action pulling the fabric of her dress across her skin and causing her to cry out. Her skin was so incredibly sensitive it was if she had been hit by lightning. She pulled at the collar of her dress, the fabric disturbing her shift beneath as it grazed her breasts. Her mouth parted at the feeling of it, a jolt of some unknown sensation passing through her and coursing downwards between her thighs. Her breasts felt so _heavy_ and she was wrought with the urge to touch them, soothe them somehow.  

She made to stand, carefully swinging her legs over the side of the bed and pushing herself out of it. When she was upright, she was assaulted by a gush of some slick liquid pooling between her legs and trickling down her thigh. Rey gasped. 

_No_.

Not this. Not now. Suddenly _everything_ made sense. How could this be? It was too soon. Her nameday was not for another week yet. It was not time for this. There was no denying what was happening though, the evidence of her plight still wet between her thighs. She couldn’t deny the fact that her first heat had come. They had said there would be pain, but she could not have imagined this burning inside her. She ached for something. _Anything_  to quench the fire that raged within her. Everything was pain and need and desire.  

There was a stinging just over the bend in her neck and she reached behind to brush her fingers along the gland that she knew rested there. Touching it proved a mistake, the action only bringing about another wave of consuming desire that caused her to shiver as fresh slick pooled below. 

_You know where my chambers are._

Damn his voice. She heard it in her ears as if he were standing right next to her. She all but _felt_  it wrapping around her, taunting her. He had told her this would come, and come it did. Much like he’d promised, she felt a pull, a strong urge to seek him out. The basic part of her told her he would help. Alpha would make it better. He could put out the fire.  

Still she resisted. 

She would not be a slave to her designation. She would command her own fate. She squeezed her thighs tightly, the pressure only increasing the need she felt as it could not give her whatever she craved. She flounced back into her bed, pulling the covers tightly over herself to hide away from the world. So much pain. It was as if she were burning alive from the inside out. How could she survive this?  

For hours she fought the urge. Fought the pull. Fought against the burning fire that threatened to lay her to waste. When she was spent and exhausted, the rage inside her finally ebbing into a small reprieve, she fell into a fitful sleep, a small relief against the burning torment. It did not last, her waking not long after as the pain began anew. 

It returned with new fervor, stronger and hotter than before. Rey moaned as her eyes rolled back into her head, unable to think as waves upon waves of fiery pain tore through her. She did not know what to do. She had no idea how to relieve herself of this torture. She feared this was how she would die. Even now she felt her heart working rapidly in her chest, threatening to give out from its exertion. She didn’t know how to save herself.

...but _he_  did.

_He_  could save her. Yes, surely her pride wasn’t worth her death? Her mind was clouded, hazed with burning fire and through that haze the idea that formed suddenly seemed like the only choice. Why should she suffer? For pride? He was waiting for her. She knew he was. He would make it all better. He would take away the hurt.  

She didn’t even realize she’d left her room until she was walking up the stairs that she knew led to his chambers. Everything around her seemed distorted, her vision blurred and failing against the inferno that consumed her senses. She stood just outside his door, her hand pressed lightly against it but unable to bring herself to knock. 

If she did, things would change. If she went inside, she will have lost. If she gave herself to him, nothing would ever be the same. _She_  would never be the same. She didn’t want him. She didn’t want this.  

_Liar_. 

She heard the accusing whisper in her ears and knew the voice that spoke it was her own. A part of her _did_  want this. The most basic part of her that was currently reigning supreme over her body. A carnal part that she wasn’t even aware she possessed. She knew it from the first time his scent had washed over her. Since the first time he’d made her heart race with only his presence.  

Rey took a deep breath. The decision made. The battle lost. She pushed open the door and stepped through. He was there, as she knew he would be. He sat in the high backed chair, gripping the edge of the seat as if anchoring himself there. His chest rose and fell heavily, his breathing seeming to cause him pain. The dark expanse of wings rippled behind him, his body seeming to hum with quiet motion as if at any moment he would take flight. As if he couldn’t contain himself in his own skin.  

Rey knew the feeling all too well.

His face was cast in shadow, but those eyes... those eyes that haunted her gleamed in the darkness. Bright and terrifying and wonderful. She held at the door, shaking with the force of her need. For what she couldn’t even be sure. Now that she was here she was unable to take the final steps.  

He mercifully stood, every step he took heavy and purposeful. He stopped only inches from her, every part of him vibrating with the force of the restraint he seemed to be using. His scent ghosted over her, sliding over her skin and her senses and causing her to shudder. She felt new liquid pool between her legs and watched as his nostrils flared wildly. There were no stars in his eyes now, only blackness. 

“You came.” He said lowly, his voice rasping and strained.

She let out a garbled laugh, the sound strange in her ears as it tore from her scorched throat. “Didn’t you know I would?”

“I hoped.” He admitted.

“It must feel good to win.” She said bitterly. 

“I never win, Rey.” He said breathlessly, his needful voice laced with sadness. 

A fresh wave coursed through her then, bending her at the waist and threatening to bring her to her knees. Kylo still did not touch her, clenching his fists instead as a growl escaped him. 

“It _hurts_ , Kylo.” She moaned.

“I know. I know it does. I can take it away, Rey. I can make it better.” He promised. “Ask me.”

She looked up at him through hooded eyes, her vision blurring once more through her pain. She did not understand what he wanted. She did not know how to make him take the hurt away. A strangled sound rattled in his chest as he held himself in check, his jaw clenching as if he were in pain of his own.  

When he spoke, it was the same otherworldly voice that made her body spring to attention. 

“ _Ask_ _me_ , Omega.” He growled.

Suddenly she knew exactly what to do. Her instincts took over, the primal part of her rising from the depths and clawing its way out from the inside. A deep seated urge. A tale as old as time.  

_Obey. Please. Comply._

 “ _Please_ , Alpha.” She choked out, knowing everything was about to change. “ _Please_ , make it stop. Make the hurt stop.”

A rumble left his chest, his entire body rippling as his wings spread wide, one flushing downwards into a harsh gust of air that caused the fire to die out. There was only darkness; the only fire that remained was the one that burned inside her. It was only them now. She had made her choice. 

She could only pray that it was the right one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  *Squeeeeeals*


	8. Bedding A Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Trigger Warning: Mating bite made without consent. Stow them pitchforks I got reasons damnit.
> 
> Moodboard made by my sweet [asongforjonsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa) who I don’t deserve! <3

* * *

 

Rey couldn’t see. The room was cloaked in darkness. The only thing Rey could do was _feel_. She felt _everything_. The way her skin burned, the way her insides twisted, the fiery ache in her womb. She felt it all. 

 

The ghost of large hands skirted over the fabric of her sleeves, their mass trembling slightly as if he were afraid he might hurt her. She needed more. Of what she couldn’t be sure, she only knew that she needed _more_.

“ _Kylo_.” She breathed, pleading with him to do something.

His answering growl washed over her, feeling it deep inside. He swept an arm underneath her, cradling her against his chest as he turned to carry her across the room. He tore away the curtains that surrounded the massive bed, laying her atop it as gently as he was able save for his shaking form. 

Amidst the fire she suddenly felt fear. She could not see him, but she knew who he was. Would he hurt her? She felt tremors of dread course through her.

“I- This is my- I’ve never-” she stammered.

She felt a rush of air leave him. “Shh. Neither have I.”

“How is that- what?” She sputtered incredulously.

“I’ve been here alone for a _very_ long time, Rey.” He said quietly.

“Please don’t hurt me.” She whimpered.

“Never. I’m going to take the hurt. I promise. Follow your instincts. Trust them.” He breathed.

As if spurred by his words a deep twinge of fresh of ache burned deep inside, and she shut her eyes tight against the onslaught. She hissed with the pain, breathing shallowly through her nose as she cried out.

“ _Kylo_.” She pleaded, reaching out to touch him. Her small hands met the hardness of his chest, and she could feel the deep rivets of his brands underneath her fingers. He gasped at the contact, air hissing through his teeth just as she heard a snap of his jaws.

His hands moved over the length of her bodice, the wide palms encircling her ribs and sliding across the cinched front. When  she felt his thumb rake over the peak of her breast, pressing into the fabric, she arched into his waiting hand. He held her at the waist with his other hand, holding her in place on the bed as he explored. It was not enough. She needed more.  

“Kylo... _please_.” She mewled, reduced to begging as the fire raged on. 

A deep rumble was her reply. His hand slid up between her breasts, gripping her dress at the collar before tearing it away forcefully. Rey gasped as the fabric shredded in his hold, her dress and shift all coming away in a tattered heap in his hands. He hooked a talon in the jagged tear, pulling downwards until the dress and shift fell away from collar to hem. Cool air touched her fevered skin, and the relief was as heavenly as it was brief. He slid the tarnished remains of her dress over her shoulders, pulling it away before throwing it aside. 

She had never been so exposed in front of another person. She wanted to be embarrassed, but she couldn’t muster the will to do so. Nothing seemed to matter besides her ache, her fire. She heard Kylo suck in a shaky breath above her, his hands smoothing over her naked ribs to slide along the curve of her hip. She shuddered at his touch, their warmth burning into her already heated skin. 

“I can’t see you.” She rasped. 

“It’s better this way.” He told her softly. “I can see you. You’re... you’re beautiful.” He added thickly. 

His thumb came over her taut nipple, pulling it between his fingers and pinching slightly, causing a soft cry to escape her. The sensation was like a drop of water to an inferno. Not nearly enough. She squirmed, rubbing her legs together as she felt the warmth of her slick coating the insides of her thighs.  

She heard Kylo inhale sharply, his breath leaving him in a ragged huff as he breathed in her scent. He slid a hand between her legs, parting her soaking folds and coating his thick fingers in her slick. Every touch from him was like a douse of relief to her flame, but it was still _not enough_. She rolled her hips, pressing wantonly into his waiting hand to seek more of the relief he could offer.  

He obliged, minding his claws and instead pressing the pad of his thumb into the sensitive button at the apex. She moaned as he touched her, all thoughts of embarrassment or hesitation burned alive by the fire that consumed her. She was only feeling. He was only relief. Spurred by her reactions, he continued to swipe at the taut bud, finding a rhythm that left her gasping and writhing beneath him. His own breathing was choppy and erratic, his scent coming off him in waves and filling Rey’s senses.  

She felt a pressure building, a terrifying  unknown force that crested inside and battled against the raging fire that threatened to burn her away. His hand moved against her, swiping at her center like it was his life’s mission. The sounds that escaped Rey would have caused her shame in the light of day, but here in the dark she hardly noticed her mewling pants and cries for more. 

Kylo certainly didn’t mind, his approving grunts sounding above her and spurring her on. He pressed harder, picking up the pace as he ground into her core. Rey gasped as the white hot pressure spilled over and burst, her body shaking with climax as a gush of slick sprung from her, coating his hand. Much to her shock, she felt Kylo remove his hand from between her legs only to hear the soft sounds of his lips sucking what she could only assume were his fingers. 

He hummed in approval, and her mouth parted in shock as she realized he was _tasting_  her. All that had just happened had done wonders to fight back against the ache she felt inside, but there below the surface the fire still burned. Stifled but not abated. She still felt need. She still felt longing. She still needed more. 

“ _More_.” She begged. “ _Please_ , Alpha. It still hurts.” 

“Shh. I have you. I need... I need to prepare you or else this will not be pleasant.” He assured her. His voice was tight with restraint as if it were taking all he had not to skip to the end of this escapade. She heard the soft smack of his lips once more. “You taste so damned _sweet_.” He purred. 

She felt him pull away from her and she whimpered at the thought of him leaving her alone. She needed him. It was only when she felt the brush of his hair against her thighs did she realize what was happening. Surely he wasn’t... but he was. She felt his tongue dart out to part her folds and she bowed upwards into his mouth.  

Rey had never felt pleasure like this. Every swipe of his tongue was like a bucket of water being thrown onto the flames that licked at her insides, replacing them with a molten pleasure that burned in a different way. He lapped at her like he needed her to survive, like a man in need of water in the desert. Rey panted above him, rolling her hips into his waiting tongue to seek more.

She felt his lips wrap around the sensitive bundle of nerves at her core, pulling at it forcefully to try and elicit more of a response. She shook with need, already sensitive from the earlier release and feeling a second creeping up within her. She couldn’t contain the moan that escaped her, the sound of it filling the room and causing Kylo to hum against her.  

The rumbling of his voice against her sensitive flesh paired with his frantic tongue pushed Rey over the edge. She trembled around him, her thighs pressing against his hair. She felt the ridged hardness of the horns that curled out there, their curved length digging into the soft flesh of her thighs. He continued to lightly flick his tongue against her, drinking in her pleasure as tiny tremors rang through her.

When he released her, she felt her head swim with the haze of ecstasy he’d just given her. Her body felt heavy, her skin humming and alive. She should be sated. She should be appeased.

She wasn’t. 

Still she needed more. He was all to eager to give it, his large body crawling over hers as his hands came to rest on either side of her head. In the darkness she saw the soft glow of his eyes as they bore down on her, their alien light the only one to be had between them. She reached out, her hands smoothing over the ridged muscle of his abdomen, her fingers exploring his body in the darkness. 

He clenched under her touch, a soft moan escaping him as he leaned in to press his nose to her neck. He inhaled deeply, groaning as her essence filled his nostrils. She felt his tongue swipe across the skin just below her ear, drinking in the scent that poured out there. He lapped at her skin like he were starved for it, his lips trailing a path to the bend in her neck. When she felt his tongue swipe slowly across the heated gland there, she shivered violently, something in the back of her mind telling her to be careful.  

Her hands drifted over his shoulders, her fingers meeting the junction there where his wings attached to his body. She skirted over the hard joint, moving up the curved edge to feel the first clawed point. Kylo shuddered violently against her touch, his hips pinning against hers and moving incessantly of their own accord. She felt a warmth against her thigh, a thick hardness that was as foreign as it was invigorating. 

“The wings...” he rasped. “They’re sensitive.”

Despite their circumstances she preened internally at the knowledge that she could elicit such a response from him. _Alpha is pleased_. She felt herself practically purring with content. The siren song of her blood on repeat somewhere deep inside.

_Obey. Please. Comply._  

She let her fingers trace the curved edge of his wing once more, and he growled low in his chest as he thrust roughly into her core. She gasped as she felt the hard length of him through his trousers, knowing without a doubt this was what she needed.  

“ _Alpha_.” She breathed. “ _Please_.”

His scent spiked with a trace of something raw and powerful that tore through Rey’s senses and left her trembling. He reared back, his knees on either side of her as she heard him fumbling with the ties that held up his trousers. She heard the material sliding down his hips, the sound of them and his boots kicking to the floor before he returned to her. 

There was nothing between them now. She could feel him pressed against her, his heat like a balm to her aching skin and she rolled against him seeking more. He groaned, gripping her hip to still her.

“ _Still_ , little Omega. My restraint wears thin.” He rasped.

“I didn’t come here for _restraint_.” She growled, her voice sounding foreign in her ears. “Make the hurt stop. You _promised_ , Alpha.” 

A guttural sound reverberated through him, his hand wrapping around her thigh as if it were nothing and parting her legs. “As you wish.”

She felt him pressed against her, a rigid warmth that rested just at her entrance before he began to press inside. Rey cried out as the overwhelming fullness offered such blissful release. _This_  was what she needed. _This_ was what she’d craved. She stretched around him, a delicious burning of a new kind filling her and offering pleasure she’d never known existed. 

When Kylo met with resistance, he leaned into her neck, pressing his lips to the skin there as he whispered an apology. He surged forward, a rip of pain sounding through Rey. It was gone as quickly as it came, it being nothing compared to the deep ache she’d felt before he’d given her this. When he could go no further, he held inside, the hard length of him buried as far as he could go. Rey rolled her hips against him, her body humming with pleasure from being so full. For the first time in hours she felt the slow surge of relief course through her, her body finally receiving what it had been crying out for. 

Kylo’s hand shot out to grasp the heavy wooden headboard that rested behind the bed. Rey heard it splinter and break under the force of his grip, and he threw the hunk of wood aside. She still felt him desperately trying to hold himself back, she could practically taste his restraint as it blended with his scent. She sensed fear. It was rolling off him in waves and suddenly she realized that despite his assurances he was afraid. Afraid that he would hurt her.  

His concern plucked at her deep inside in a place that had nothing to do with her heat. An urge plagued her, one that she didn’t understand and didn’t want to take the time to question. Instead she gave in to it, letting her delicate hands fall on his face as she pulled him down to her. Her mouth met his, and in the darkness she forgot what he was. In the darkness he was only a man. 

He was surprised at first, his jaw tensing under her palms as he went rigid against her mouth. His tension was gone in moments, him melting into her kiss as his tongue pressed against her lips seeking entrance. She opened for him, her hands moving again over his shoulders to ghost over the base of his wings. She found that she liked the way they felt under her hands, smooth like fine leather. 

Kylo trembled once more, and he swelled inside her, bringing her attention back to her plight. Although the fire was relieved by him, it still burned. She wriggled beneath him, urging him to give her everything.  

Kylo slid from her warmth, the pair of them gasping as her rigid inner walls pulled at him. When he had pulled almost fully out he instead held, only for a moment before pushing back inside. It was not enough. Rey needed all of this and more. 

“ _Kylo_ ,” she mewled. “Please... don’t hold back.”

She heard a huff of air leave him, his hands coming to grip her waist as he rose to his knees, pulling her hips with him. She lay suspended in his strong grasp, her backside inches from the bed as he held her legs open on either side of his hips. He began to pull her against him, her core sliding down on his length in a more frantic movement. Rey moaned loudly, finally feeling the ache give way to bliss. 

Her body began to feel less like it was dying and more like it was _alive_. Every nerve, every patch of skin vibrated with overwhelming relief and pleasure and she could only struggle to hold on. Kylo moved at an otherworldly pace, thrusting into her with abandon. His large body bent, doubling over as one hand wound around her neck and the other kept a tight grip on her hip. 

He bent her neck, angling it so that he could reach her mouth. He kissed her deeply, his mouth moving over hers like it was its sole purpose. She felt _devoured_  in every way. The fire in her womb gave way to molten ecstasy, and already she felt a release building that threatened to end her. 

Kylo had broken from her mouth, his lips pressing heated kisses everywhere he could reach. Her jaw, the scent gland beneath her ear, down the length of her neck. When she felt him once more at the hot surface of her mating gland, alarms sounded in her mind. They were muffled greatly by the thick fog of pleasure coursing through her, but she sensed them somewhere far below. 

“Kylo- I- ahhh...” she trailed off, the flat of his tongue over the throbbing gland silencing her and causing waves of pleasure to wrack through her. She felt him tensing, his hips moving erratically. He nuzzled at her gland, his lips pressed firmly against it as he wrung continuous streams of pleasure from her. The force of him pounding into her paired with his assault on her gland caused her body to tighten deliciously, her core pulling at him deeper as the pressure threatened to consume her. 

Her release tore through her with the force of a raging storm. Her entire body seemed to throb as if she were a a single nerve ending that had been struck by lightning. She felt Kylo trembling, his back arching as he continued to thrust into her warmth, her slick coating him and making his movements messy. 

A deep moan tore out of him, his thighs tensing as he hammered into her a final time as he found his release. When his hips were flush with hers, she felt warmth flood her womb, quenching the fire at last. Kylo roared, the sound filling the room and vibrating through Rey. 

She was not prepared for what he did next. It was if everything that followed happened in slow motion, his neck bent backwards, tearing away from her throat as she heard the snap of his jaws. His eyes were the only thing she could see, flashing brightly in the dark as they cut through her. His intentions were unclear until the moment he lunged. His teeth sunk into the bend of her neck, the monstrous incisors clamping down around her gland and drawing blood. 

Rey cried out in shock, floored by what he’d done. Her eyes fluttered against the blinding ecstasy that rocked through her, not prepared for the pleasure that flooded through the pain of his bite. She felt him swell inside her, locking them together. She had known the logistics of what would happen, of course she did. She was not prepared for the fullness- the thickness of his knot as it bound her to him. 

He was still there, his teeth still sunk deeply into her flesh as his knot swelled to its full size. She couldn’t move, she could barely _breathe_. When he released her, she felt a slow trickle of blood flow from the bend of her shoulder. She knew if she could see him it would be there on his mouth. His teeth would be coated in it. 

She should have been _terrified_. 

However, in that moment, the only thing she felt was bliss. He rolled, pulling her to his chest as he laid them on their sides, still connected. She felt his breath ruffling her hair, a sated rumble in his chest as his fingers traced over the soft swell of her hip. She gasped softly when she felt the width of his wing fluttering over her. It was surprisingly soft, and so warm. She should have felt terror in this moment, bedding a beast. Instead she only felt safe. Sated and safe. Perhaps it was biology. Some deep rooted calm instilled into her Omega structure that willed her to feel calm in the presence of her Alpha. 

No. Not _her_  Alpha. That thought had come unbidden. She quickly brushed it away. Only... he had bitten her. Was it purpose or passion that had driven him to do so? The question plagued her, but she was too afraid to ask. Either answer too terrifying to comprehend.

She didn’t know how long they would be like this, connected and unable to move. She didn’t know how long it would take for the flames to kindle anew. She didn’t know what the consequences of what just happened would be. These were worries for tomorrow. She let them fade into the dreamy haze of sleep, the steady rise and fall of Kylo’s chest pulling her under. The fire was sated... for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ...about that bite. It’ll be addressed. Maybe slowly, and in pieces, because I’m a plot tease... but it’s instrumental to the story. So... just getting it out of the way. Carry on.  <3


	9. A Monster Is Not Meant For A Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man- so the general consensus is that you guys are as down for demon Kylo smut as I am, which makes me happy. Like a proverbial “You are not alone”. I don’t know, I’m still half lit. Don’t drink and post kids. Have more smut. Maybe a little fluff. Can you have fluff when he has wings and horns? He _did _scratch her with his claws. Hell, that turns me on too.__  
>  Okay, shutting up now. Have this.  
> Moodboard by my soul twin, Gopherbroke. <3 she makes the best moodboards. Tell her how pretty it is.

 

* * *

 

Rey woke to fresh agony. A strangled cry escaped her, and she felt Kylo’s hands immediately fall on her to pull her close. 

“It _hurts_.” She moaned.

“Shh. I’m here. I’ve got you.” He purred. 

His voice washed over her like a gentle rain, much like the scent that melded with traces of mint and clouded her senses. She pressed her face into his neck, nuzzling there to breathe more of it in. She was spurred by her instincts, now a creature led by impulse alone and she followed it blindly. Her eyes fluttered closed as she let her tongue explore the spot just below his ear as he’d done to her. The taste that exploded onto her tongue was like ambrosia, shooting sparks of pleasure into her veins and traveling lower to the source of her fire.

Kylo shuddered violently, a deep sigh escaping him as his hips ground into hers. He had pulled his trousers back on haphazardly, and she could feel the loose ties dangling down from them to tickle her skin. She let her hands slide between them, impatiently pushing at the fabric to rid him of it. He shifted, assisting her in her mission as they came over his hips far enough to kick them off. 

Rey sighed contentedly when she felt him hard against her, and she rolled her hips upwards to press further against him. Her thighs were wet with slick, and he slid easily against her. He groaned loudly, his swollen member sliding between her folds with ease and coating himself in the warmth of her spend. 

Rey’s eyes flew open, and through the dim light that bled through the curtains from the fire she could see Kylo’s eyes shut tight in ecstasy. She could just see the curve of his horns curling out of his hair. Curious, spurred by her impulses, she ran a finger over the hard appendage. His eyes opened then, peering down at hers with a shocked expression. She could see the stars in them, glittering and dark. 

His jaw tensed under her scrutiny, and he pulled her hand away, instead pinning it to the mattress. 

“Why?” She breathed. 

“Because you deserve more than a monster.” He said sadly. 

She felt a deep pull somewhere inside her, from a place far beyond the reaches of the fire that threatened to lay her to waste. Something that cried out for him in a way she didn’t understand. It was hard to grasp the feeling firmly, everything clouded by the dense fog of the ever raging inferno. She let loose a moan, her eyes fluttering closed as another wave of fresh ache tore through her. 

“ _Please_ , Alpha. I need you.” She begged.

He growled low in his chest, his hand releasing her wrist to instead grasp at her hips. He surprised her by flipping her to her stomach, her face pressing into the pillow and rendering it impossible to see him. He pulled her hips upwards, granting him easier access as he exposed her to him more fully. She squirmed restlessly, needing what only he could give.  

When she felt him sink inside, she let out a deep sigh of relief. The fullness of him was already enough to ease the deep ache she felt. He gripped her hips tightly, in his need forgetting himself and she felt the sharp tips of claws digging into the soft flesh. She hissed against the flash of pain she felt, and he quickly let go to let them slam instead on either side of her. He was so still then, shaking with the force of his need but too afraid to proceed. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He told her, his voice sounding pained.

“I’m alright. You won’t hurt me. _Please_. I need you, Alpha.” She crooned. 

His body shivered at her plea, his primal side reveling in her submission. She heard him expel several deep breaths, gathering his senses. Rey could not wait. She could not stay like this, the fire commanded she move. She shifted her hips, sliding away from him before rearing back to impale herself once more. 

Kylo snarled above her, his teeth gnashing wildly as her brazenness surprised him. Losing the battle, he snaked an arm under her belly, anchoring her by the waist. He pulled her against him forcefully, using the weight of her body to drive into her viciously. Rey could not halt the urge to grind her hips against him, needing everything he gave and more.  

He was relentless in his rhythm, pounding into her in a way that left her gasping. The way he held her allowed him to pierce deeper than before, and with every stroke Rey felt him hitting her womb. The pleasure she felt rested just on the precipice of pain and she felt content to die this way if such were her fate. 

She felt the slow burn of climax cresting; a delicious pressure that would surely calm the blaze inside once more. Every breath that left Kylo came out in a deep pant, his grip around her waist tightening as his body bent over hers. She knew from their force that there would be marks there tomorrow, and she couldn’t find it in herself to feel anything other than pleasure at the thought. The rough imprint of the brands in his chest collided with the soft skin of her back, and the friction they created left her skin humming. 

It was only when Rey was shuddering with climax did Kylo finally let go, slamming into her and holding as he gushed inside her. She felt the fire fizzle and die, the pain ebbing fully as she was allowed a reprieve once more. His knot swelled inside her, binding her to him as it expanded to its full size. She hated that she did not know if it was merely her biology that left her feeling so content in this moment, unable to trust her instincts as they were currently ruled by impulse alone. 

He pulled them downwards, his arm tightening around her middle and tucking her into his body. She felt his fingers ghost over the scratches he’d left in her hip, and she could scent traces of what registered to her senses as deep regret. 

“It doesn’t hurt.” She assured him.

“It shouldn’t have happened.” He said angrily.  

Again the urge to soothe him overtook her, but she resisted, unsure if it would be well received and instead deflected to another topic. “Kylo... you tried to... well, you _bit_ me.” 

“I’m sorry.” He sighed, tracing a finger over the jagged bite mark in her shoulder.

“Why did you do it?” She asked, almost afraid of the answer.

He was quiet for a spell, and Rey waited with bated breath as he considered her question. “I lost myself in the moment. Nothing more. Thankfully it seems nothing became of it. I feel no different.”

_But I do_. She thought aimlessly, deciding it was better to keep that to herself. His words stung slightly, and the reaction came as a surprise to her. She realized she wanted his approval. Again she found herself hating that she couldn’t decipher where the need had come from. Was it his designation? Or was it him? She heard him sigh, his breath ruffling her hair as he breathed her in. 

He mistook her quiet for dread. “Don’t trouble yourself, Rey. It means nothing. A monster is not meant for a mate.” 

His words sounded bitter in her ears, and for a moment she allowed herself to believe that he regret not being able to properly claim her. The fantasy soothed her, bringing her contentment even in its falsehood. She knew she was only here for carnal purposes, and to allow herself to think differently was dangerous. She closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep. The next wave would inevitably come, and with each one she felt her losing a bit more of herself.

*

 

“Rey.”  

She felt a warm hand grasp her shoulder gently, running down the length of her arm to rouse her. She turned slightly, his silhouette backlit by the glow emitted from low embers in the hearth. 

“You must eat.” Kylo said quietly. 

She turned on her side, pulling the blanket with her to cover herself. The last two days had passed in darkness, her only moments of stolen clarity being the minuscule passages of time that filled the space between the waves of her heat. Kylo sat on the edge of the bed, streams of flickering amber light dancing across his face as the fire continued to die out. 

He held a plate in his hand, offering it to her in silent encouragement. She took it, tearing into the seared meat with fervor. She hadn’t realized just how hungry she was, her meals having been few and far between as she found her... other needs taking precedent of late. He brought food during periods of lucidity, and the only time she bothered to leave his bed was when she had a need to relieve herself. It was both heaven and hell.

She chewed as he watched, ensuring that she ate as instructed. When he was sure she had plans to finish her meal, he made to move from the bed to leave her to it, and she reached out to touch his forearm. His eyes flicked to the spot where she touched him, widening slightly in surprise. 

“Are you not going to eat?” She asked him.

“I ate elsewhere. I assumed you would want to be alone... while you can.” He said thoughtfully. 

Her brow furrowed. She found herself  disconcerted by his hesitance to be around her when she wasn’t blinded by lust. She clutched the blankets tighter to her naked form, feeling self conscious suddenly. He eyed the action, shifting his gaze away from her to stare into the dying fire. 

“Finish all of that. You need to... conserve your strength.” He said resolutely. 

She took another bite, nodding slowly. Save for his forceful tone he almost seemed... concerned. It did odd things to her chest, to be looked after in such a way.  He stood then, the bed creaking under his weight as he made to leave. 

“I won’t be far. Call for me if... if you need me.” He said assuredly.  

He was just moving out of the door when Rey called after him. “Kylo?”

He turned, one brow shifting upwards in silent question. “If you like... you could eat with me. Next time.”

He regarded her evenly, his eyes giving nothing away as he considered her words. He nodded finally. “Alright.”

When he was gone, Rey was bewildered by the disappointment she felt at his absence. 

 

*

 

_Fire_.

She  _was_  fire. It burned from somewhere deep inside and and ate its way outward to lick at her skin. Surely if she could see her fevered flesh it would be charred and blistered from the inferno that raged. How many days had passed since this had began? How long would this torment continue?

She had no idea how long she had slept. She was still shrouded in darkness, still unable to see around her. Her mind was fevered, not quite conscious but instead floating somewhere just beyond. She heard voices somewhere beyond the confines of the bed- muffled and thick to her sleep addled ears. 

“It doesn’t make sense. It should have worked.” Kylo sighed. “I am still a beast.”

“Perhaps Rey is not your-” Poe started. 

“She  _is_.” Kylo snarled. 

“Apologies, Master. I only meant, well. How can you be sure?” Poe said sheepishly.

“I just... I just know.” He said thickly. “Poe... you, you were an Alpha once. Tell me. What more can I do?” 

Poe was silent, and Kylo snarled in frustration. “Damn this hex. He thought of everything.” 

“I’m sorry, Master.” Poe lamented. “I wish I could help you.” 

“It isn’t your fault. I just- I have to do something. Every day is harder. Every day I grow closer to losing the battle. I feel it, Poe. I feel the dark taking me. I don’t have much time. I don’t want to hurt her.” He said wearily. “For God’s sakes I almost  _killed_  her father.” 

Poe was quiet for a moment, mulling his next words carefully. “Master, focus on  _Rey_. You must look past the physical and look more to  _her_.  _She_  is the answer.”

“What does that even  _mean_?” Kylo huffed in frustration. 

A long pause from Poe. “I’m sorry. I can say no more it seems.”

Kylo sighed deeply, the sound of the chair groaning as he threw his weight into it ringing out across the space. Rey was slipping into full awareness now, their voices becoming more clear. She had only caught bits and pieces of their conversation, but currently the ache inside her was too vicious to allow for contemplation. 

She let out a soft moan, the pain she felt overtaking her. She heard Kylo scuffle just outside the bed curtains, and he snapped a harsh command to Poe that he leave. His tiny steps echoed over the stone, and a door slammed shut behind him. The curtains surrounding the bed wrenched open, and Kylo stood just outside, illuminated in the soft glow of the relit fire. 

Rey’s eyes were heavy against the burn that held her, but she could just make out the hard set of his jaw as it tensed. She watched as his powerful form shed the meager amount of clothing he wore, standing naked before moving towards her. He crawled beside her, turning to pull the curtain shut before stripping her of the thick blankets she was tucked under. A thin stream of light pierced through the place where the two curtains joined, and in its gleam she could just see the outline of his face. 

Her arms wound around his neck, pulling him to her to grant her access to his mouth. She was a being born of hunger, and he was the only one who could satisfy. She found in this moment she couldn’t get enough of the taste of him, and she pulled the flesh of his bottom lip between her teeth, finding the surprising softness a stark contrast to the hardness of the rest of his body. 

Kylo groaned into her mouth, his hands raking up the sides of her body and burning a heated path into her already scorched skin. A wide palm skirted over her breast, grasping firmly and letting his thumb brush over the sensitive peak. She arched into his waiting hand, shocks of pleasure streaking throughout her body.  

There was a sense of urgency in the air, her blood boiling with need. She let her hands plunge into the midnight tresses of his hair, tugging slightly and eliciting another deep growl from his chest. His tongue ravaged through her mouth, his lips moving over hers with a bruising ardor. 

She could feel him, his rigid length resting just at the junction of her thighs as he unconsciously rut against her in anticipation. She returned his movements, sliding against him and coating him in her slick. 

His mouth ceased its assault, his lips breaking away and resting just above hers.  His forehead lay against hers, and his ragged breath was warm against her mouth as he struggled to maintain his composure. He was always holding back, trying to reign in whatever beast lived inside him and she found herself wanting him to bare everything to her. She gave his  hair a slight tug once more, his eyes flew open, their depths glittering in the dim light as they bore into hers. She leaned into his neck, pressing a soft kiss there.  

“You won’t hurt me.” She rasped against his ear. “Let _go_.” 

She felt him shiver as her voice washed over him, his mouth finding the bend in her shoulder as he nibbled at the sensitive gland there. It was still quite tender from his earlier bite, and she shuddered from the meld of pleasure and pain that stemmed from it. She felt his hand slide down the swell of her hip, skirting over her thigh to part her legs. The flat of his fingers came between her legs, a slight growl bursting from him as he found her wet with slick and so ready for him.  

He pulled her leg around his waist, and she held it there as an anchor. When he slid into her, she let out a sharp cry of relief, never quite used to the overwhelming fullness of him. Her hands took on a mind of their own, sliding over his shoulders to grip the strong muscle there. He was already picking up his pace, rutting into her at a steady rhythm that left her gasping beneath him. 

Rey let her hands slide up the joints that rooted from his back, sliding up the rigid bend of his wings. He shuddered violently, snapping his hips into her forcefully as he thrust home. She couldn’t seem to stop touching the alien appendages, loving the way they felt under her hands. With every touch of her hands Kylo ground into her even faster than before, filling her to a point of unimaginable pleasure. 

She felt her release building, that slow burn fluttering in her belly that traveled lower. She was reduced to nothing more than sharp pants as she drew closer and closer to that point of white hot ecstasy that she knew would sate the fire that consumed her. Kylo was tense beneath her touch, every breath he took expelling in a sharp gasp, his eyes shut tight. 

She chased the blinding shades of bliss as they blurred the lines of her ache and faded them into sweet relief. Her body arched beneath him, her climax tearing through her and coiling her body tightly as she gripped Kylo’s shoulders, struggling  to hold on. Her inner walls clamped tighter around him, and he groaned loudly at the sensation. She felt his muscles tense beneath her fingers, his hips slamming into hers a final time before he held, spilling into her as his body continued to twitch forcibly. 

She felt the swell of his knot growing inside her, and she welcomed the feeling of it as it gave her a sense of fulfillment she knew she would find nowhere else. She clung to Kylo, unable to stop herself from pressing warm kisses to the firm expanse if his neck. His scent surrounded her, and she wanted to bathe in its rich fragrance. It was soothing in its purity, calming her mind and giving her a sense of peace.  

She continued to run her hands over the wide expanse of his back, roving over the hard sinew and feeling the creeping tendrils of the brands that crept over his shoulders and beyond. He sighed heavily, rolling to pull her against him. Her leg draped over his, and she couldn’t help but snuggle into his warmth, the Omega part of her brain seeking more of what he could offer. He tensed only for a moment under her caress, relenting to let his arm drape over hers to tuck her further into his embrace. 

Rey closed her eyes, at peace once more. She let out a contented sigh, feeling the blanket of sleep falling over her, pulling her under its throes. She felt Kylo idly running a finger down the length of her spine, the smooth side of a talon ghosting over her skin. It reminded her who she had lain with, it reminded her who he was. She was surprised to find however that in that moment, who he was did not concern her in the slightest. 

It was new, and a bit alarming, but the singular thought that coursed through her drowsy haze was that perhaps there was something in Kylo that she simply didn’t see. Since she had arrived he had been coarse and at times unrefined... but now he was almost dear, and so unsure. It made her rethink how she saw him. Almost as if she... cared for him. Perhaps it was biology, or possibly the result of newfound passion, but perhaps... it was something else. Perhaps... there was something there that wasn’t there before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That entire last paragraph was just a shameless BatB callout. *shrugs* I’m here for it. I’m going to fuck all this up next chapter m8. #spoileralert


	10. I Don’t Want To Hurt Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Kylo trying to be all _noble _. *Rolls eyes.*__  
>  My moodboard was made by the lovely perperuna. It’s so pretty! <3

 

 

For five days her heat raged on. Five days of being confined to Kylo’s bed chamber. Which each coupling she felt herself losing sight of the beast and seeing only Kylo. Somehow in the darkness he had become beautiful to her, and she felt more than only physical desire when he came to her.

She wanted to know him. To  _heal_  him. How had he become this way? How could she help him? Her thoughts plagued her during the moments when she lay in the dark against him, sated and warm. She found herself longing to be with him in the light, to see his face when he found his release completely because of her. She felt no fear now when she thought of him, only a deep longing to please him. 

It was on that fifth day, the earlier inferno that consumed her having dulled to only a slow burn, that she realized her heat was ending. She knew when it passed things would be different. No longer could she stay like this with him, under the guise of blinding lust. If she expressed interest in him as herself, would he reject her? Tell her that he did not want her in that way?

She felt afraid for the first time since arriving here. Not of him, but of what he could do to her if he rejected her. Perhaps all her feelings _were_ only attributed to her biology. Perhaps nothing she felt was real. It did not change the fact that she felt it, and she could not stop it now. 

He had left to bring food, and she sat at the edge of the bed, draped in a robe he had brought up for her. She stared down into the fire, contemplating how best to approach what she wanted to ask of him. Would he deny her? Shroud them once more in darkness? Or would he embrace her in the light? She had to know. She had to know if what she felt stemmed from him or from their status.

She heard his steps echoing in the stairwell just beyond the door, and her eyes fell on the wood as she waited for it to open. When he came through, he seemed startled for a moment at her being so aware and in the open, and he stood frozen in the doorway as he assessed her. 

“How do you feel?” He asked. 

“More myself than I have in days.” She admitted. 

He nodded solemnly. “Good.”

His expression said it was anything but. She regarded him levelly, pulling her lip between her teeth as she focused on the words she wanted to say. Cowardice plagued her, and she shifted her gaze away from him as she felt herself losing her nerve. 

“I still burn.” She said quietly. 

He eyed her skeptically, her demeanor saying otherwise. She glanced up at him, meeting his eyes once more and studying their glimmering depths. She knew that he was aware that her heat was ending, and she knew that he must also know what her untruth meant. 

He sat the plate he carried on the desk, stalking towards her. She watched as his wing drew outwards, and she knew he was moving to put out the light. She stood then, reaching out a hand and resting it against his chest. 

“Don’t.” She whispered.

He cocked his head to the side, the action like that of a predator’s. His wing faltered in its movement, slowly retreating back to its rightful place as he continued to stare down at her. She couldn’t gauge his thoughts, his expression void of anything telling. 

“That’s not a good idea.” He said finally.

Her brow furrowed slightly, frustration coursing through her. “Why?”

“You know why.” He replied evenly. 

“I’m not afraid.” She huffed.

“You _should_ be.” He told her roughly, turning away from her. 

 She went to him, placing a hand on his jaw to turn him to face her. “I’m _not_.”

His eyes bore into hers, moving to rove over her features as he studied her. He let out a shaky breath, shaking away from her touch and stepping out of her embrace. 

“This is only your heightened emotions talking. Your heat is ending. Soon you will be back to normal.” He said softly. 

“I... I don’t want it to end.” She said finally. 

She heard his breath catch, a rush of air in his nostrils as her intention became clear. 

“You don’t mean that.” He replied softly, his voice a hollow whisper.  

“What if I do?” She said boldly. “What if... what if I still want you, even now? Without the guise of my heat?” 

“Then you’re a fool.” He said bitterly. 

She reeled as if he’d slapped her. “How can you say that?” 

“You’re confusing emotion with passion. There is only heartache for you down that road. Don’t misunderstand what this is.” He said coldly.  

“So I am allowed to please you, but not care for you. Is that it?” She said angrily.

“You can’t care for me. I’m a  _monster_.” He spat. “Have you forgotten that you’re here  _against your will_? That only a fortnight ago you could barely stand the sight of me? You’re just a simpering girl in the afterglow of her first heat. Try to realize that.”  

The pain that coursed through her was tangible, and it burned hotter than the throes of her heat ever could. She pressed a hand to her chest just to be sure her heart hadn’t stopped beating. She had misunderstood everything between them. How could she have been so wrong? 

She felt a tear slide down her cheek, her traitorous emotions getting the best of her. She didn’t want him to see her like this, weak because of him. 

“Then let me go. You’ve gotten what you wanted, an Omega to bed. What further use do you have of me?” She said sadly. 

He regarded her with an unreadable expression. “Perhaps I will.”

“You really are a monster.” She said bitterly. 

His expression faltered for only a moment, a flash of pain painting his features before disappearing into his earlier stony countenance.

“I’m sorry that you misjudged me, Rey. Truly, I am. I am still a beast, after all.” He said coldly.  

_I am still a beast._

His words sent a trickle of memory in her mind, a hazy conversation playing at her thoughts as she struggled to grasp more of it. 

_It should have worked._

_I don’t understand._

_What more can I do?_

_Damn this hex._

_Rey is the answer._

She gasped, the hushed conversation between Kylo and Poe presenting itself in stunning clarity. Realization clicked into place, and the weight of it threatened to crush her. 

“An Omega... you needed an Omega.” She whispered. She turned her face to his, her eyes full of accusation. “You thought it would break the curse, didn’t you? For whatever reason you believed bedding me would free you. I... I was just a means to an end.” 

He stared back at her, his eyes dark and empty. He didn’t answer, he couldn’t. She knew he couldn’t because it was the truth. Whatever magic held him would not allow him to tell her the true nature of his curse. She hung her head, feeling a sense of loss for something that never even was.

“So any Omega would do. I just happened to be the one to stumble through your gates.” She said quietly. 

Still he said nothing, only affirming her accusations. She moved past him, pulling her robe tightly around her and making for the door. He stepped aside, allowing her to pass by without attempting to stop her. She held at the door, affording him one last look. She didn’t know at what point he had become beautiful to her, but when she looked at him now she only felt pain.  

She left then, not saying another word. He let her go, her purpose having been served. She didn’t stop until she was safely in her room, throwing herself on the bed and allowing herself to weep fully.  

Sobs tore through her, pain like she’d never known filling her up and threatening to tear her apart. She wanted to be free of this pain. The worst of it was that even now, amidst all her sorrow there still lived a longing that she couldn’t stifle. Even now she could remember every moment shared between them. Every touch, every embrace, every whispered word. To her they’d meant something, but to Kylo that had meant nothing at all. She had been nothing more than a means to an end. It had been mere days ago that she’d wondered idly whether or not she would survive Kylo, she’d could have never imagined then that this would be the outcome. She thought bitterly that at least she had her answer. No one could hope to survive Kylo, and she was no exception. 

Rey did not know how long she lay there, and it was only when the fire had begun to die in the hearth did she finally attempt to cease her indulgence in self pity. She rose to stoke the fire, poking at the embers until a steady flame began to rise anew. She stared into the flames, lost in thought as she wondered where to go from here. Would Kylo release her? He had said that perhaps he might, and the thought of it had her stomach in knots. Part of her wanted to get far away from this place, and the other longed to stay.  A sardonic laugh escaped her, thinking bitterly that the fate was a cruel thing. 

She was roused from her rumination by a tapping at her door, and for a moment she froze, terrified that it was Kylo. 

“Rey?” 

Phasma. Both relief and disappointment coursed through her. Of course he wouldn’t be here. The torment of a simpering girl wouldn’t interest someone like him. She checked that her robe was in order, tying the sash at the waist just a little tighter. Crossing to the door, she pulled it open to let Phasma in, followed by Rose.

“Oh dear,” Rose said softly, noticing Rey’s tear streaked expression. “What ails you?”

Rey felt her bottom lip quiver against her wishes, and she tried desperately to reel in her melancholy. She wiped at the remnants of old tears that still clung to her lashes. “I’m fine.” She said unconvincingly.  

“Don’t give me that.” Phasma demanded. “My eyes are made of iron and even I can see you’re in pain.”

Rey shuffled to her bed, sitting at its edge and letting her have fall into her hands. When she looked at the pair of them again, her eyes were haunted and empty. 

“Did you know?” Rey asked quietly.

Rose looked away, her tiny face trained to the floor as what could only be taken as regret colored her etched features. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Rose replied.

Rey shook her head. “That day. That day when my heat was near... all of you were no where to be found. You knew didn’t you? He _told_  you. Did he ask you to make yourselves scarce?”

Phasma hung her head. “We’re sorry, Rey. We must-”

“ _We must do as we’re told_.” Rey said bitterly. “Is that your excuse for everything? How much should I be forced to endure in this place before someone decides that it is enough?” 

“I’m so sorry, Rey.” Rose offered.

“A lot of good that does me.” Rey retorted. 

“The Master... he didn’t... _hurt_  you did he?” Phasma asked nervously.

Rey glanced up at her, taking in her worried expression. She shook her head slightly. “Not in body at least.”

Rose sighed in relief. “He is just confused.”

“Confused.” Rey echoed. “I think you’ve forgotten how to pronounce _cruel_.”

“Oh, Rey...” Rose said sadly. “Not everything is as it seems.”

“Then why don’t you tell me how it _is_?” Rey said exasperatedly. 

Rose was silent, as she always was when it mattered. 

Rey huffed in frustration. “No. Of course you can’t. So you’ll have to excuse me when I’m not filled with anything other than contempt.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Phasma offered.

Rey stared down at her lap, thinking of all that had occurred in such a short time. She looked back on who she was and barely recognized that girl. That Rey believed in the best in her fellow man. Only... Kylo was not a man. He had told her from the beginning he was a monster. It was her who had believed there were more to him. Perhaps she was at fault. 

She let out a sigh. “No. I don’t think I do. The questions that plague me... you more than likely cannot answer anyway. What is the point?” 

Rose and Phasma exchanged a heavy look, neither knowing what to do. Rey turned away, rolling to lay on her side atop the bed. “I think I’d like to be alone now if you don’t mind.” She said quietly.

She heard Rose sigh from the flood, and felt the thin arms of Phasma pulling the blankets up and over her, tucking her away beneath their warmth.

“Of course, Rey.” Phasma told her. “Just know that if you need us...”

“...we’ll be nearby.” Rose finished.

She heard them leave, and felt herself both relieved and saddened to be alone once more. Her thoughts were toxic in their isolation, nowhere to go but into the darkest of territories. She closed her eyes into the pillow, exhaustion from all she’d suffered settling into her bones. In that moment she very much wished she were _home_. Oh what irony... that she had just began to think of this place as just that. 

 

*

 

Rey had been gone for hours when Poe visited Kylo’s chambers, his mood sour as he contemplated what might have happened. He had been visited by both Rose _and_  Phasma, the pair of them distraught to have found Rey practically sobbing into her bedding. Whatever the Master had done to the poor girl, Poe was half ready to give the brute the tongue lashing of his life. 

Poe found him in the chair in the corner, staring into the fire as a talon traced the dark flesh of his mouth in deep thought. Kylo’s eyes flicked to Poe as he squeezed through the cracked door, returning to the fire just as quickly.

“What have you done?” Poe accused.

“Excuse me?” Kylo asked angrily.

“I’ve abided you for your entire life, Master. Never questioning you. I will  _not_  however, let you sit idly by and throw yourself into ruin.” Poe huffed. “What have you done to Rey?”

Kylo’s gaze was heavy, his brow furrowing as he considered the question. “I did what was necessary.” 

“How can you say that? Surely allowing the poor girl to _suffer_ helps no one, correct? What could she have done to deserve your ire?” Poe asked incredulously. 

“She all but told me she cared for me.” Kylo said softly.

“She told you she...” Poe trailed off, his voice bewildered. “So you what... berated her? Is her affection not a _good_ thing? How did such a blessing lead to her sobbing into her bedding?” Poe sputtered, throwing his hands into the air in frustration. 

“I implied she was only here for... carnal reasons. That she was... misunderstanding what this was.” Kylo replied evenly. 

“Why would you- what are you-  _why_?” Poe stammered. 

“Because it seems I cannot be saved, and I will not let her love a beast.” Kylo said dejectedly. “Apparently I was fed lies as to the nature of my curse and what could break it. I claimed her, and here I am, still a monster.”

Poe afforded Kylo a long look, disbelief painting his features before he hung his head in defeat. “A man of almost thirty and still only a stupid boy.”

Kylo snapped his head to the direction of the tiny nutcracker. “ _What_?”

Poe stood tall, his arms crossed over his small chest in anger. “I think we both know I do not need to repeat myself. This is _not_ the way. You had the tools to your own salvation in your hands and you’ve given it your best effort to destroy them.”

Kylo frowned. “Careful, Poe.”

“Oh no,” Poe said forcefully, rising to his meager height and puffing out his chest. “You don’t get to chide me now. This isn’t just _your_  fate that you’re gambling, Master. It is _all_  of our fates. Rey’s as well. If you are lost, so is the future she deserves. How do you think she would feel to know what she is to you, and know that you had pushed her away for her own preservation instead of clinging to her for strength? I imagine she would be furious. You cannot shoulder everything alone, Master. You seem to forget that you are not the only one who has felt loss. You are not the only one who suffers.”

Kylo hung his head, feeling the full weight of the tiny figures wrath. He had not felt so much like a child since he had actually been one. 

“I just... I don’t want to hurt her, Poe.” Kylo said wearily.

“If you haven’t noticed Master, you already _did_.” Poe chided.

Kylo gave him a disgruntled look. “Better to hurt her feelings than _her_.”

Poe raised his eyes to the ceiling in frustration. “You’re so concerned with what might happen you aren’t giving true value to what _is_.” 

“What if the curse _can’t_ be broken, Poe? Am I to suffer her as a monster? Allow her to be with me and pray it doesn’t one day mean the end of her?” Kylo asked, his voice rising steadily in aggravation. 

“There is still hope yet that we can once be as we were. Rey is the key to _everything_ , Master. She’s the only one who can save you. Save _all_  of us.” Poe sighed wearily.

“If only you could  _tell_  me what more I could do maybe I-” Kylo started, but Poe cut him off.

“I shouldn’t  _have_  to. You should be less of a brute. You must fix this Master. Fix it however you can.” Poe demanded. 

“It’s too late. She hates me.” Kylo sighed, resting his face in his hands.

“Then give her a reason  _not_  to.” Poe encouraged. “Don’t be the monster you fear you’ll become. Be the man you  _are_.”

Kylo afforded Poe a heavy look, nodding finally after several moments. “Is there any hope she’ll forgive me?”

“There is always hope.” Poe told him, turning to leave Kylo to his thoughts. He paused at the door, glancing back to speak once more. “Cling to that hope, Master. If Rey is lost to you... then we are all lost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	11. Certain As The Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to upload yesterday- but then got distracted by my prompt fulfillment for the Summer Fic Exchange and proceeded to read it four times and make a moodboard and gush to anyone who would listen. So there went my evening.  
>   
> If you like Ben/Rey elevator smut with a smashing plot to boot (like, but who doesn’t?) go check it out:  
> [Consider...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514788#main)  
> Seriously, it’s wonderful.  
> Anyway, so tomorrow is my birthday and I’m less than thrilled with this chapter, I like the next better and wanted it to be my birthday post. *shrugs*  
> This is maybe... a little violent? Kylo goes hunting, hopefully this gives you more insight as to what is going on with him.

_Jakku_

 

“Another!” Bebi shouted. He raised his tankard high, signaling the server to make her way to their table for another fill. He was easily spotted in the low lights of the tavern, his hair a blinding titian save for one blaring white streak that painted his part. 

Finn drained the last of his own ale, slamming the tankard onto the oak counter. This mystery concerning Rey was really annoying him. He’d invested _years_  chasing after her. He’d almost broken her, he was sure she was coming around. Then she had to run off to God knows where with what was probably some hot headed Alpha from another village. 

It angered him to no end that Obi was clinging to that ridiculous story of a beast hidden away in the old wood. It was downright ridiculous. He was probably in on the whole thing, probably snuck her away in the middle of the night. He’d never liked Finn, and he bet the old man laughed at him in the quiet of his own home. It made his blood boil just thinking of it.  

“If you keep scowling like that you’ll get wrinkles my friend.” Bebi said teasingly.

“It’s driving me mad, Bebi. The thought of some other knot headed Alpha claiming what’s rightfully _mine_.” Finn ground out.

“Ah, Finn. There are other Omegas in the village. Lands, you’ve sampled several. Why should this one be anything special?” Bebi exclaimed with a slight hiccup. 

“She’s the only one who’s _rejected_  me. _Me_. The nerve of her. No. This won’t stand. I’ll track her down if it’s the last thing I do.” Finn snarled. 

“What if what Obi says is true? You’ve already received word back from your friend in Hoth. There’s no sign of her. Surely she couldn’t have went further than that?” Bebi said thoughtfully. 

Finn rubbed his chin in thought. Perhaps there _was_  some truth to what Obi had said. He was just drunk enough to entertain the idea. Obi had even gotten that bumbling giant of a Beta, Chewie, to believe his tall tales. He’d overheard the other villagers gossiping about how the oaf had pursued further counsel with the village elders for aid. Not that it did any good. He supposed the giant couldn’t search on his own, that bum leg of his rendering him all but useless. 

Hmm. Perhaps he should pay Chewie a visit. Under the guise of offering his aid he could possibly gain more insight on the matter. Yes. There was an idea that shows promise. He could be charming when need be. He only had to convince the Beta behemoth that he was genuine. The fool had the brains of an eggplant. Surely that would not prove difficult. 

Finn took a long swig from his freshly filled tankard the server had just finished capping off, a small smile playing at his mouth as his plan gained more and more merit in his mind. Rey would not allude him for much longer. He would find her, and show her _exactly_ who she belonged to. 

 

_Kylo_

 

He felt it long before it made itself known. A quiet shift in the air around him that brought him down to his haunches in silent preparation. His eyes moved slowly through the piercing dark of the forest, stalking the creature as it moved through the tree line beyond. The beast inside him was purring in delight with anticipation of what was to come, the need to wet its claws in the warmth of the creatures blood palpable and all encompassing.

Kylo could hear its growl deep within the recesses of his mind, spurring him onwards, thirsting for violence. Kylo rolled his neck against the creeping sensation that crept up his spine, a precursor to the dark that threatened to take over. He hated these moments. The periods where he was more beast than man. 

Snow blanketed the ground below, and Kylo knelt against it like a stain of ink against parchment as he held impossibly still in his wait. A lesser man would fear the creature that crept just beyond, but Kylo had learned that in these woods no beast matched the one he carried inside. It kept him alive, and yet still as if already dead. He could not truly live as long as long as he was tethered to the monster. He would always be a danger. To others, to Rey... 

No. He pushed her far from his thoughts, her face like a knife to his belly. The beast clung to the fleeting image of her, practically preening as it forced visions of her naked beneath him to the forefront of his mind. It took everything he had not to snarl into the darkness, hating that he had to share those moments with the beast. He cleared his mind and pressed lower to the ground, his gaze fixed just beyond. The hulking mass of fur trod roughly through the snow, kicking up tiny flurries as it rooted through the crystalline coating of the forest floor in search of sustenance.

If asked Kylo could not hope to explain what the creature was, he wasn’t even entirely sure what it had _been_. Perhaps some sort of boar. That had been _before_. Before his parents had been taken from him. Before his _life_  had been taken from him. As it were presently, the fiend was nothing more than a wild mass of bristled fur, its head rising to half of Kylo’s height when on all fours. Jagged tusks protruded from its jaw, sharp and vicious. It’s eyes were the worst of it, deep and scarlet with a luminescence that almost matched his own. 

Luckily the creature did not share in Kylo’s affinity for sight, not noticing him mere paces away as he crouched immobile in the snow. It moved closer to his position, its feral grunts the only sound to be had in the thick silence of the cursed forest. Kylo heard the snap of twigs crunch beneath its hooves, the sound spooking it slightly as it’s snout dove into the air, gauging its surroundings. 

When it twisted its thick spine to turn in the opposite direction, Kylo leapt from the forest floor in a flash of movement. He was on the creature before it could shriek in surprise, digging his claws in between its ribs, breaking several of them in the process. He tore at the cartilage that held the bones together, digging deeper to reach its heart. He had long learned that this was the only way to bring it down. When it attempted to throw him from its back, he reared back, lunging to sink his teeth into its neck. The shock of his teeth in its jugular rendered the monster temporarily immobile, and Kylo doubled his efforts to remove its vital organ.  

He tasted the coppery warmth of its blood flooding his mouth, and he felt revulsion tinge with euphoria as he fought the instincts of the beast that threatened to take over. When he felt the sickly wet of its heart against his hand, he gripped it tightly, wrenching it from its place in its chest and feeling the animal sputter and die beneath him. It fell to the forest floor, silent. Kylo stood over it, spitting the excess of blood from his mouth as the beast inside him lamented its loss. 

He stared down at the limp organ in his claws, blooding coating his arms and disgust flooding him. It waged a war with the sickening pleasure the beast was reveling in from their kill. This was his life. He was the beast. The beast _was_  him. Two halves waging a war inside him and ever fighting for control. He threw the lump of flesh as far away as he could muster, crouching to try desperately to rid his arms of the creatures blood in the snow. It was no use, he held his hands before him, never used to the way they stained after a kill. He felt little more than an animal. 

He quickly sliced it down the middle, gutting the animal and it ridding it of excess weight so that he could transport it back to the castle. He had been in the woods for almost three days now, having to go much further than normal on his hunt. The creatures in the forest had grown wary of the surrounding areas of the castle, retreating deeper into the forest in an attempt to escape him.

His task done, he gripped the animal by the ankle, wrapping his fist tightly around it and hoisting it into the air as he took flight. This was perhaps the only part of his curse he found pleasure in, the freeing sensation of leaving the ground and flying high above. He soared over the tree tops, the castle hidden from his view behind the mountain range that lay just beyond. He was an hour away at best, and he tightened his grip on his prey as he beat his wings harder against the harsh wind, ready to be home. Or more, ready to be near _her_  again.

It was further than he anticipated, well over an hour before the castle rose into view on the horizon. He picked up the pace, soaring towards it as quickly as possible. When he reached it, he dropped near the cellar doors, depositing the carcass there for Phasma to deal with. It was midday, and he knew she would more than likely be in the kitchens. He resigned himself to find her after he cleaned up. 

He took flight once more, thrusting upwards towards the tower that his chambers were located in. He landed on the ledge of an open window, dropping inside the empty room and pacing across it to the hall beyond. The stairs to his room were just there, and he climbed them quickly. He was itching to clean the gore from his skin, unable to feel even slightly human as it coated him. 

He furiously scrubbed at his forearms in the basin in the corner of his room, swiping a hand over his face to clean there too once his arms and hands were more presentable. He felt as if he could breathe again when they were clean once more, and he sighed in relief. He sunk into the large chair in the corner, rubbing at his temple as the weight of all that had happened pressed down on him. 

His eyes flicked to the bed, his thoughts unwillingly returning to Rey; how she would turn from him in horror if she could see him as he had been in the forest. He had scented the sharp twinge of fear that flooded her when she’d spotted him from that tower days ago, dragging the remnants of his last hunt behind him. It had wounded him to know he’d made her feel that. Still, better she fear him than love him. If she feared him he couldn’t hurt her. He could keep up his guard against her. 

Only now it was not fear that ruled her, but resentment. She had offered him all he’d ever wanted and he’d spurned her, _hurt_  her. It had been a knee jerk reaction borne of fear, a product of his lingering disappointment of his failure to break his curse. It still vexed him. The words that had haunted him for all these years rang loud and clear in his ears, taunting him. 

_Only your mate can save you, not that she will want you when you find her._

He had known. Known from the moment he’d scented her in that tower that she was meant for him. She was meant for him, of that he was sure. Certain as the sun rising in he East, so was the assurance that Rey was destined for him. Her skin would not have accepted his brand otherwise. Even now her floral essence, something akin to roses blooming in the sunlight, lingered amidst his sheets. He could smell it from across the room, still pungent and heady as if she were still here with him. It called to him in a way that nothing ever had, pulling a need from deep within him to protect her. To _claim_  her.

Except... he’d tried. He hadn’t intended to do so that quickly. He’d lost himself inside her. He’d never felt more whole than he had with her. As if she were the piece of himself that he’d lost, binding him back together, ridding him of the beast and leaving him a man for the very first time. His instincts had taken over, and he could not stop himself from indulging in the most primal desire he possessed. It was only an illusion though. In the darkness he could pretend. In the light the truth lay in wait. He was a monster. 

He stared down at his hands, at the vicious talons that had only days ago brought blood from her soft skin. Revulsion coursed through him as he thought of the possibility of harming her more deftly. How easy it would be to crush her, to break her, to _take her life_. It would only take a moment, nothing more. 

He thrust his hands into his hair, gripping the strands in frustration as the beast forced wave after wave of memory into his vision. _Rey_. Beneath him. Above him. Against him. He could hear her soft sighs. He could feel the smoothness of her skin against his. Scent the enticing aroma that flooded his senses and threatened to rid him of all control. 

Anger peaked deep inside his chest. He’d claimed her. Claimed her in the only way he’d known how. Yet... nothing. Save for the bond of his brand he’d bestowed on her, he felt no different. Poe could not help him understand. No one could. What more could he _do_? He longed to shed this beast and be nothing more than a man. One she deserved. One she could _love_. 

Perhaps that had been his final punishment. Perhaps there was no salvation. Perhaps it had all been a ruse. The final sick pleasure to be had by a dying man who knew nothing of love or compassion. 

A knock sounded at his door, and is eyes rose to meet its wooden surface. Phasma pushed the door aside, an entourage of the castle’s other occupants following closely behind. 

“Thank _goodness_  you’re back.” Phasma said breathlessly. 

“We’ve done all we can, Master. She’s so stubborn!” Armitage gasped.

“She’ll die if this keeps up.” Rose lamented.

“You should have returned sooner, where have you _been_?” Poe scolded.

“ _Hush_. The lot of you. One at a time.” Kylo boomed. He cast a pointed look towards Poe, urging him to inform him of whatever situation seemed to have arisen with Rey. 

Poe took a deep breath, casting a forlorn look towards Kylo. “Rey will not eat. She has not done so since she left this room.”

“ _What_?” Kylo ground out. “I left _specific_ instructions for you to look after her!”

“We’ve _tried_ , Master. She refuses. Save for shoving it down her throat, there is nothing we can do.” Poe sighed.

Kylo growled. “Like _hell_  there isn’t.”

“It wasn’t one of _us_ that broke her heart.” Armitage muttered. 

“ _What_  was that?” Kylo snarled.

Rose huffed. “Don’t you dare yell at him! He’s right you know.”

Phasma nodded emphatically. “I have to agree. What in heaven’s name were you thinking? Spurning her like that?” 

Kylo’s eyes flicked to the floor in shame. “What more could I do? If I cannot be saved, only death awaits her for loving me.”

“What utter nonsense.” Poe sighed. “You’re stronger than you allow yourself credit for. Look at how long you’ve survived the beast’s control?”

“ _Hardly_. I’ve lapsed-” Kylo started.

“Yet you’ve _always_  won. You’ve always come back. Do you really wish to live here alone? _Forever_? Or do you want to take a chance on a life with a beautiful girl who until you ruined it, wanted to care for you, just as you are?” Poe asked pointedly. 

Kylo sighed, his eyes turning to the fire in deep thought. “I can’t even tell her what she is to me. What _she and_ I are. I can’t tell her how I _feel_. This blasted curse ensures that I will have no aid in wooing her. I have nothing to offer her.”

Rose hopped forward, nudging his boot and he knelt to pick her up and being her eye level. “If you can’t _tell_  her, then you have to _show_  her. Women are not won by words alone, Master. They need action. You’ve really made a mess of things, and trust will be hard won, but you _can_ win it. If you try hard enough. Show her she means more than only her designation.”  

Kylo’s jaw worked furiously as he regarded her, her words weighing down on him heavily as he considered them. “What if I... what if I hurt her?” 

Phasma leaned, the metallic weight of her arm pressing down on his shoulder. “You _won’t_. She is too important. You will not allow anything to happen to her.” 

“We believe in you, Master, but _you_  have to believe in you too.” Armitage told him kindly. 

“First things first though. She must eat.” Poe affirmed.

Kylo nodded. “Yes. I suppose I should do something about that. Stubborn woman.”

“It will take a stubborn woman to suffer you I fear.” Poe grumbled.

“I appreciate the vote of confidence.” Kylo said dryly.

Poe’s tiny visage twisted into a look that  asked if Kylo could really blame him. Kylo could not he supposed. He’d really mucked things up with Rey. He’d thought by giving her space and leaving for a hunt that she would be able to gather her thoughts and would feel relief in his absence. Instead he’d only furthered her pain, yet again hurting her when he’d wanted to do anything but.

He nodded softly at his friends, making the decision that needed to be made. “I will go to her. I will make this right.”

“Just be yourself. Enough of this skulking monster nonsense. Stop hiding yourself away from fear, show her the real you.” Phasma encouraged. 

Kylo winced. “What if she doesn’t like the real me?” 

“Well she most certainly likes _part_  of the real you.” Armitage muttered.

Kylo couldn’t help but grin, shaking his head slightly. “Well, I suppose it can’t get any _worse_.” 

Poe clapped his hands together in glee. “That’s the spirit! Now... do _try_  to be a gentleman.”

Kylo rubbed his chin in contemplation as Armitage let out a weary sigh, shaking his head as he spoke. “Oh, well, _this_  ought to be interesting.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Thanks to [asongforjonsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa)for giving me the best use of “Certain as the sun rising in the East...” because she understands my love of Easter Eggs. <3


	12. I Can Make You Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s my birthday- but I’m giving y’all a double day update to spread the love. <3  
> Thanks to everyone who left positive feedback/early birthday wishes on the last chapter! Y’all are the absolute best. Much love to my readers!  
> 

How long could one go without eating? Rey had thought on this several times over the last few days. The first day had been difficult, her belly not used to being empty and she had to admit she had almost given in to the knocks at her door. Phasma, Rose, Poe... even Armitage had paid her visit to attempt to get her to open her door and eat something. She wasn’t even quite sure why she had began this hunger strike, in the beginning she was simply too absorbed in her own sorrow. 

 

Later it became a streak of stubbornness, a singular act of control she could exert over her now uncontrollable life. Now three days had passed, and the meager amounts of water she’d allowed herself from the pitcher in her room had now grown stale, not to mention it dwindling in quantity. She knew this would not stand much longer.  

Kylo had not been to see her these past few days, and the others had not mentioned him. This didn’t surprise her, she was no longer of use to him so it would not make sense for him to check after her. Still, as much as she hated it, she couldn’t help the twinge in her chest when she thought about him. She wished to never see him again. Except... that wasn’t true was it? Even now a part of her still wanted him. It plagued her every thought, this inability to paint him once again as a villain. 

She now lay in her bed, flipping the pages of the diary she had found in the west wing. It had been her only source of entertainment during her self imposed solitude, and she found herself unable to put it down. Whoever had written these words had been important, perhaps even royalty. This confused Rey, as for as long as she’d lived she had not heard of any traces of a monarchy in this region. She could only surmise that this book, this _place_  was incredibly old. 

Only... that didn’t make sense either, did it? Kylo had known this family. Trying to puzzle it out made her head hurt. Perhaps... perhaps it all centered around whatever curse held them in its grasp. The curse was the key, and it was the only piece unknown to her. No one could tell her, and she could find no traces of helpful evidence in this book. 

So far she had learned that the aforementioned Snoke had settled into a position of importance within the family. He quickly became their Han’s most trusted advisor. He took to their young son, Ben, as well. She wished she knew the author’s name, but she had not added it to the binding and of course she would have no reason to write her own name into her memories. Rey turned the page, reading on.

_Ben seemed more present today. I was able to coax him out of his room, albeit with great difficulty. He assisted me in tending to my roses in the courtyard, and even seemed curious about their care. He has grown worse these last few weeks. Han still blames his upcoming presentation... but I believe there may be more to it. My sweet boy is hardly recognizable to me as of late. The only one he seems keen to talk to is Snoke. I have grown wary of my husband’s advisor. When he believes I am not looking I see something in his eyes that frightens me. Although I know not what. I don’t care for the way he looks at my Ben. I must bring my fears to Han... but I am afraid that he will not listen. He is fully ensnared by Snoke’s charms. I am not so sure, and I will not risk my family for a stranger from a foreign land._

A sharp knock sounded at Rey’s door, and she eyed it warily. Another attempt to lure her from her bedroom. 

“Go away. I’m not coming out.” She called after them.

“Open the door.”

She shot up in bed, having not expected to hear _his_  voice on the other side. Why was he here? Why now?

“I won’t.” She told him, her voice sounding braver than she felt.

“ _Open the door_ , Omega.” He growled through the wood.

A compulsion crept down her spine, cold and winding like a serpent. She felt it wrap around her, spurring her limbs into motion as she moved from the bed to comply. She crossed the space without a second thought, and it was only when her hands were moving over the handle of the door did she question her actions. 

Too late for second guessing, the door was open and he stood before her before she could stop herself. She scowled up at him, hating that he could force her to follow his every whim. 

“Stop _doing_  that.” She hissed.

“Perhaps if you would do as I ask the _first_  time, I would not be forced to resort to such measures.” He said dryly. 

“I see no reason to be at your beck and call.” She huffed, crossing her arms tightly over her chest and giving him her best glare. There was no room left for fear, all that had passed between them left her with only contempt. 

“Really?” He asked lowly, stepping through the threshold of her door and causing her to back away quickly. He paced her backwards against the vanity, leaning in as his eyes narrowed. “You were singing a tune of a different kind only days ago.”

Rey felt a blush flaming up her neck and spilling onto her cheeks, flashes of memory painting her vision as she unwillingly recalled the more intimate recollections of her time with him. 

“As you said,” she said quietly, willing her voice to be steady. “It was only my heightened emotions. The after effect of my first heat. Nothing more.”

His eyes were dark as he studied her, and she heard a huff burst from his chest in dry amusement. “Good. Then I suppose it will be no problem to come down and eat with me.”

“Like hell I will.” Rey scoffed.

“I can make you come.” He told her, a grin turning up one side of his mouth as a glint of his inhuman canine flashed at her.  

Again she felt her face flame, knowing full well he was goading her with his double entendre. 

Ignoring his baiting, she let her eyes fall to the floor, her brow knitted tightly in frustration. “I thought you were considering sending me away.”

“No, I think not. That would benefit no one.” He said thoughtfully.

“What further use could you possibly have of me?” Rey said bitterly, her eyes flicking up to his as she suppressed a shiver. She would never get used to the glint of stars that shined out of them. 

He grinned wickedly, the action giving him a wild appearance that sparked a small flutter in her belly. 

“I think you’ll find I can find several uses for you, Rey.” He told her suggestively. 

“If you even _think_  that I would-” she shrieked angrily, before he cut her off.

“You forget you’ve said that before.” He snorted. “Look at how well that worked out.” 

“I wish you would pick a personality and stick with it.” She huffed. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll be staying right here in my room.” 

“Rey, if you don’t eat with me, you don’t eat.” He said forcefully. 

“That’s fine with me.” She told him stubbornly. 

He sighed, shaking his head. His hand came up to cup her jaw, and her breath caught in her throat as the warmth of his palm radiated through her skin. She felt his thumb tracing the line of her jaw, and she couldn’t seem to break her eyes from his as he stared down at her. 

“You’re angry.” He said matter of factly.

She said nothing, instead nodding slightly. 

She saw his jaw twitch slightly as he mulled over his next words. “You have every right to be.” He said finally. 

She eyed him skeptically, feeling as if this were a trap somehow. Her eyes narrowed, her lips pulling into a tight line. “I’m fully aware. You don’t have to-” 

“ _Hush_ , Omega.” He said roughly. 

Her lips shut tight, her teeth clinking together with the force of it. She glared at him, wanting nothing more in this moment than to strike him. 

“Cease your glaring, Rey. I only want to apologize.” He told her.

She felt the tension in her brow fade just slightly, her eyes widening as she took in his sincere expression. 

“I... I didn’t handle the situation well. I’m sorry.” He looked away from her, seeming almost nervous. Of course he was, Rey was positive that this was more than likely the first time he’d ever apologized to a person. She only wondered if it were genuine. 

Unwilling to put herself in a position to be hurt again, she refused to take something as simple as an apology and let it give her false hope. Just because he was sorry that he upset her did not mean that he returned her feelings. She saw no evidence in his behavior that he cared for her beyond what her body could offer him. 

Rey let out a sigh. “It’s fine. I suppose I can’t blame you. You’ve never been anything but honest. _I’m_ the one who misunderstood.”

He gave her a pained expression, a crease forming in his brow as his mouth parted slightly. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but after only a moment his lips met once more in silence. She hated that she couldn’t be sure if the cause of his silence was because he _couldn’t_ say something, or that he _wouldn’t_.

He nodded finally, a soft sigh escaping him before he spoke again. “So will you eat?”

She broke from his grasp, her eyes falling to the floor. “Yes.” She said softly. “Don’t trouble yourself to join me. You don’t have to check on me, you have my word I will eat.”

He shook his head. “I told you. You eat with me or not at all.”

She frowned. “Why?”

He leaned back, his arms crossing over his wide chest. “Because I wish it.”

She stared stonily up at him, chewing at her lip in contemplation. Mercurial didn’t even _begin_  to cover Kylo’s moods. She knew arguing was pointless, he would only command that she do so and she would helplessly comply. At least agreeing of her own accord gave her some illusion of control. Even if it were false.  

“Fine.” She said wearily. “I’ll be down shortly.”

He nodded. “Don’t dally, I’m not against hauling you downstairs over my shoulder.” 

She narrowed her eyes. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

A small smile played at his mouth as he replied. “Care to test that theory?”

She backed away, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling. “No need. Let me change and I will come down.”

He rubbed at his chin in thought, that same smile painting his mouth that made Rey want to strike him. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” 

Her mouth fell open as she wheeled around. “Get _out_.” 

Another huff that he thought passed for a laugh escaped from his chest, and he turned to leave. He glanced back at the door, turning only enough that she could see the side of his face from the cover of the wide wings that draped behind him. “I mean it. Don’t dally.”

She scoffed loudly as he disappeared though the door. The nerve of him! That boorish, _brainless_... He was absurd. She fumed as she paced to the wardrobe that had been stocked with Padme’s dresses. She hadn’t bothered to change from this one since yesterday, falling asleep in it after a late night of reading and it had become crumpled during her sleep. 

She chose one of sapphire blue, it’s velvet material soft against her skin. It was embellished with a soft white pattern of stitching across the bodice, and ribbons of matching white were woven down the sleeves. She changed into it, struggling to pull the ties on the back closed on her own. It took her much longer than it would have had she had help, but she finally managed to get herself properly dressed. She wasn’t even sure why she bothered... it’s not as if she wanted to _impress_  Kylo.  

Was that true though? She thought back to the way her heart had raced when his hand had cupped her jaw. Such a simple touch but she had grown breathless and needy beneath the warmth of his palm. She cursed her traitorous body and its newfound wantonness. She couldn’t sleep for being plagued by the memories of her heat and all that had passed between them. Even now... even now a part of her cried out for him. Her skin seemed to hum when he was near. She had never hated her designation more than she did in this moment. 

She felt herself hesitating in her room, wary to join him in such a domestic setting. It was such a simple thing, sharing a meal, but it made him seem more human.  This did nothing for her mind that was desperately trying to push him back into the role of monster. Kylo the monster she could resist. Kylo the man... she was not so sure.

She sighed heavily as she finally resigned herself to leave her room, knowing full well that Kylo meant what he had promised. If she did not show he would only return to bring her down by force. She passed through the hall that led out onto the main staircase in the entry, crossing the room to the breezeway that led into the dining room. 

She found him there, slouched in the high backed chair at the end of the table, turned to the side as he conversed with Poe. Poe’s expression was that of frustration, and it had looked as if only moments before he had been scolding Kylo. The thought struck her as ridiculous, the tiny figure chastising his beast of a Master. The pair of them glanced her way when she entered, Kylo dismissing Poe and turning forward once more in his chair. 

“I see you _can_  do as asked when given proper motivation.” He said wryly. 

Rey rolled her eyes, taking in his casual posture as he leaned to the side, his elbow propped on the chair arm as his chin rested on his fist.  

“You gave me little choice.” She grumbled. 

“There are worse things than dinner.” He remarked.

He filled his seat languidly, all the signifying marks that made him inhuman on full display in the grey light that streamed in from outside. His wings shuddered behind him with every breath, his brands rippling and seeming as if alive with each rise and fall of his chest. The hand that didn’t rest beneath his chin gripped the arm opposite in his chair, an onyx talon scratching idly against the wood. He looked as if he were perched on a throne instead of a dinner chair. She couldn’t help but think that dinner with _him_  might be the worst thing of all. How could she sit across from him and pretend she was unaffected?  

She took her seat at the opposite end of the table, tucking her hands into her lap and straining not to look at him. Phasma entered from the kitchen then, her spindled arms clutching at two plates that she sat in front of either of them. She let one curled end rest on her shoulder, her face looking contrite.

“I’m glad to see you out and about again, Rey. Rose will be pleased.” Phasma said warmly. 

Rey gave her a tight smile, still somewhat hurt by their abandonment when she’d needed them, but she knew deep down that they were obligated to do as commanded- for whatever reason. Phasma left then, leaving her and Kylo alone in the dining room. He picked up the piece of meat on his plate with his bare hand, tearing into it roughly with a sharp snap of his jaws.

Rey frowned at him, giving him a look of reproach at his crassness. He glanced up at her, cocking his head to the side in question. “Problem with your food?” 

She wrinkled her nose in distaste, eyeing him as he continued to dig into his food in a less than civil manner. “Do those talons somehow hinder you from using utensils properly?”

He raised an eyebrow, looking from her to the food in his claws with befuddlement. It was as if he’d never thought about it before. He sat it down slowly, his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick the residue from his fingers. She couldn’t help but eye his tongue as it laved over the thick digits, remembering against her will when he’d cleaned them of _her_ residue only days before. Again, she felt a blush flaming her face, and she ducked her head towards her plate to try and push it from her mind. 

Kylo did not miss the the way Rey had eyed his attention with his tongue, and a small smile curled on his lips. “Does it bother you?”

Her eyes flicked to his, and she immediately regret doing so as he had his entire index finger in his mouth as he sucked it clean. The bastard. He was doing it on purpose. “Not at all.” She said coolly. “It isn’t like I care.”

He smirked, his eyes dark from this distance. His smug look faded into a frown quickly, his expression darkening as he was lost to his thoughts. When he spoke, his voice was quiet, and almost sad. “It’s just been a very long time since anyone has been here to be on ceremony for.” 

Rey bit her lip, trying to ignore the flash of sympathy that rang through her. She instead returned her attention to her own plate, cutting her food and chewing quietly. The remainder of their meal was spent in silence, however she took notice of Kylo’s attempt at restraint in his eating habits going forward. A small part of her felt weighted satisfaction at having affected him. 

When she was finished, she rose to leave the table, but he called after her.

“Sit.” He told her.

“I’m finished. I did as you asked, and now I’m going back to my room.” She huffed, moving to exit.  

“ _Sit_ , Omega.” He sighed.

She fought the compulsion as hard as she could, but doing so was extremely uncomfortable. Relenting, she returned to her seat, a deep scowl on her face.

“One day you’ll learn to do as you’re told the first time.” He told her smugly.

“I ate as you asked! Why can’t I go back to my room? I’m finished!” She asked grumpily. 

“ _I’m_ not.” He told her matter of factly. “You’ll walk back with me.” 

“What am I, your pet?” She asked exasperatedly.  

He tapped a finger to his chin, the dark talon stark against the ash grey of his skin. “Are you offering to be? I do find the idea intriguing.”

Rey pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation, wanting nothing more than to get far away from this odd new vexing creature. “What do you _want_ , Kylo?”

His mouth pursed, his jaw working tensely as he considered the question. “I want to show you something.”

She narrowed her eyes. “What?” 

He met her eyes evenly, his dark ones burning into her light. She could barely suppress the shiver that crept down her spine as he regarded her. “Come on then.”

He pushed his plate away, rising from the table and stalking towards her chair. She peeked up at him from beneath her lashes, him stopping just beside and extending his hand down to assist her from her chair. She eyed it warily, glancing back up at his resolute expression and knowing resistance was futile. She slid her small hand into his large one, and her mouth parted slightly at the tiny shock that buzzed over her skin at his touch. 

A deep need to fold herself against him gripped her, and she had to close her eyes for a moment to steel herself against the heavy scent that wafted through her senses. When she opened them again, he was looking at her as if he knew exactly of her struggle, and perhaps even sharing it. A low rumble sounded in his chest, and he quickly wrenched her from her chair. He released her hand then, so quickly it was as if it had burned him.  

“Come.” He told her, turning to lead the way.

She followed after him, mildly curious as to what he wanted to show her. He led her back towards the main entry and up the stairs, turning to take a familiar path. Recognition courses through her as she realized where they were headed. When he opened the door to the workshop, she gave him a confused look. 

“This is what you wanted to show me?” She asked, bewildered. “I’ve seen this place before.” 

“I know,” He told her. “but I’m giving it to you.”

She reeled, not understanding. “What do you mean?”

He turned, giving her a level look, his face giving nothing away. “I mean... everything in this room is yours now. The tools, the projects... all of it. You can use them as you see fit. Work on whatever you like, and I... I won’t enter unless invited. It’s yours alone.”

She turned to take in the wide room, noting all the unfinished projects and wide varieties of tools on the walls. She couldn’t help but gasp slightly as she grew giddy at the thought of tinkering around in here. She turned back to him, her eyes wide.  

“Why?” She asked softly.

“Your name-day... it came and went two days past did it not?” He asked curiously. 

“How did you...?” She questioned. 

“You can’t tell the housewares anything without it getting back to me unfortunately. They’re a fat lot of gossips.” He told her, laughing quietly.

“I don’t understand. Why bother with this? With me?” She pressed.

Kylo looked down at his feet, brow furrowed in deep thought. “Rey, I... I have spent a very long time fearing the monster I could become. Somewhere along the way I lost sight of the man I was. I don’t... I don’t want to be a monster. There are things I may never be for you, but I can give you this small kindness. Take it. It’s yours.” He told her quietly.

Her mouth hung open in silent shock, not knowing what to make of his confession. A part of her stood guarded, still remembering the sting of his rejection only days before. A smaller, albeit louder part, had her staring at his mouth and desperately struggling to suppress the urge to press hers against it. She shut her mouth tightly, biting her lip and shaking away the desire.

She swallowed thickly, sucking in a shaky breath. “Thank you.”

He nodded, his eyes never leaving her face. “Of course.” 

She looked back at him, longing to say something, to beg him to tell her what he was thinking. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut in quickly, cutting her off.

“Best be getting back to your room. It’s getting late.” He told her.

She shut her mouth, nodding softly in agreement. She followed him back to her room, and he let her inside without entering. He stood at the door, still looking at her as if he had more to say. She sensed conflicted feelings blending with his calm scent, and she had to fight the urge to soothe him that stemmed from her. She waited with bated breath, wishing once more that she could read his thoughts. He finally cleared his throat, deciding against it. 

“Goodnight, Rey.” He said.

She swallowed heavily, her eyes never leaving his as she replied. “Goodnight, Kylo.” 

He shut the door, leaving her alone once more. She stood in place for a long time, riddled with confusion at all that had taken place this day. It seemed that every time she thought she had Kylo figured out, she learned something new about him that only brought her back to square one of what it meant to know him. She couldn’t help but wonder as she finally made to ready herself for bed, what would she learn tomorrow? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Hey, he’s _trying _.__


	13. Can’t You See I’d Give You Everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Moodboard gifted to me by the lovely and talented [ReyloRobyn2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011/works)! <3 She deserves all your love!

”Poe- have you seen Kylo?” Rey asked the tiny figure curiously.

Poe gave a small shrug. “Not today. He tends to disappear on occasion.”

Rey frowned. She’d actually needed him today. There was a piece of machinery in the workshop that she couldn’t quite figure out its purpose. She’d spent hours working on it herself, but to no avail. She’d been less than pleased at having to admit to herself that she needed his help, and she could already see his smug reaction in her mind. Trust him to disappear when she’d actually decided to seek him out. 

“When did you last see him?” She pressed.

Poe rubbed his chin. “Ah, yesterday? Just when you came in to share a meal with him.”

Rey huffed. How frustrating. “Well if you see him... please let him know I’m looking for him.”

Poe gave her a quizzical expression, but nodded slightly. “Of course, Rey.” 

She turned then, striding off towards her room. Not much else to do, she decided to take another peek at the diary she’d found. She was eager to dive deeper into the story of the family who’d occupied this castle. She’d done some light reading before bed last night, learning that the owner of the diary’s wariness to this “Snoke” has only grown as time went on. She had confronted her husband, Han, but nothing came of it. He assured his wife that Snoke had given them no reason to be suspicious of him. 

Even Rey did not trust the man, and she had never even met him. She sensed the author’s fear as if it were here own. His attachment to their young son was questionable indeed. The author remarked several times that Snoke and Ben would disappear for hours during the day, and when Ben returned he would be... different. Distant, hollow even. His eyes held a vacancy that his mother could not pierce. Even when he would return to some semblance of normality he would be withdrawn and sullen, almost mistrustful of his parents.

Rey sought out the diary upon returning to her room, falling backwards on her bed and turning the pages to the last point from whence she’d stopped. More than once she found herself wondering if she would find Kylo mentioned in its pages. What role had he played here? She leaned against the headboard, propping the book in her lap and beginning to read. 

_Ben disappeared yet again today, I searched for him all morning but to no avail. I wish I knew where he was always vanishing to. When he finally resurfaced he had that same vacant look about him that frightens me. As if he weren’t actually here. In my fear I shook him violently, so hard I fear I may have marked his skin in my grip. He only stared back at me, someone entirely different than the son I raised._

_I cannot do it any longer. If Han will not confront Snoke, then I will do it myself. My boy... my sweet boy... when he looked at me today his eyes were not his. It were only for a moment but there was something in their depths. Something angry and dark and not at all his own. When he spoke to me he was like an entirely different person. Once it had passed, it was like he’d awoken from a dream. Like he had no recollection of what had occurred. I do not know what Snoke is doing to him... but I know in my heart he is to blame. I will not allow this to continue. I will force him to come clean of his wrong doing, even if no one will help me. Han may be lost to his spell, but I am clear of mind and I will save my family. Alone if I have to._

Rey dropped the book to her chest, her heart pounding against her ribs. A part of her wanted to continue, to read on until she reached the end of the story. The pages that remained were thinning rapidly, and she knew the end was imminent. She was both frightened and anxious to see it through, unsure of what it would reveal. 

A knock at her door saved her from her indecision, Phasma entering with Rey’s permission shortly after.  

“Ah, I’ve been looking for you.” Phasma said brightly. 

“Sorry- I was holed away in the workshop for most of the morning.” Rey apologized. “Did you need something?”

Phasma held out her iron arm to reveal a bundle of carrots. “I only wanted to tell you I had a few extra today, I thought you might want to offer them to Artoo.” 

Rey brightened. “Oh he would love that! Thank you.” 

“Wonderful.” Phasma preened, handing them over.

Rey eyed them curiously, realizing she’d never asked the most obvious question. “Phasma... how do you make these things grow in this weather?”  

Phasma gave a noncommittal wave of her arm. “Ah, well. You’ve seen the roses in the courtyard... it’s very much the same. The Master makes it so.” 

Rey frowned. “Is he some sort of... sorcerer?” 

Phasma’s face pinched in deep thought, trying to decide how to best use her words. “Not... entirely. The beast... there is a certain power to it.”

Rey pursed her lips. “He has said as much, just as vaguely.” 

Phasma gave a sympathetic shrug. “Perhaps one day all will be revealed to you.”

“I’m beginning to _highly_  doubt that.” Rey grumbled. 

“Now don’t be so grim. You’re starting to sound like _Armitage_. Heaven knows we don’t need two of those around here. This castle is gloomy enough.” Phasma sighed wearily.

Rey grinned despite herself, shaking her head as Phasma excused herself. Rey gathered the carrots she’d left, throwing her cloak around her shoulders to make her way to the stables. When she reached them, Artoo neighed excitedly, chomping at the offering in her palm as she stroked his neck idly. When he’d finished, she picked up a brush from a nearby rack, working through his thick mane as he nickered appreciatively. She should probably take him for a ride around the grounds, knowing his idle walks around the stables were probably not enough to satisfy his restless nature. She ran a hand over his muzzle lovingly has he pushed into her hand. 

“That animal is almost as difficult as you are.”

Rey dropped the brush, startled. She wheeled around, finding Kylo leaned against the stall post and eyeing her languidly. 

“ _Stop doing that._ ” Rey hissed, putting a hand over her racing heart to calm it.

“Stop making it so easy to do.” He smirked. “You really should be more aware of your surroundings.” 

“I’m perfectly _aware_ , thank you very much.” She huffed. “It’s just that some of us don’t have whatever ridiculous supernatural senses you seem to.”

His mouth twitched. “They do have their benefits. Especially when causing you to jump like a frightened rabbit.”

Rey blew a frustrated rush of air through her lips, a grimace etched into her features. “Artoo is not _difficult_.” 

Kylo smirked. “Tell that to my hand. It still smarts from where he bit me. Stubborn mule. I was only making sure he was fed.”

Rey gave him an odd look. “You fed Artoo?”

He nodded. “Those first few days. Someone had to ensure he didn’t starve to death while you moped.”

She narrowed her eyes, both oddly pleased that it had been him to care for Artoo and annoyed at his taunting. 

 “Did you have a purpose in coming here? Or was frightening me your only mission?” She groused. 

“I was under the impression _you’ve_ been looking for _me_.” He said dryly. 

Her mouth parted, and she closed it quickly to frown instead. “Oh...” She’d almost forgotten. “I was.”

His head turned to the side slightly, the ghost of a grin playing at the corner of his mouth. “What a nice change. Did you _need_  something?” 

The word was laced with weighted meaning, and paired with his smirk she felt the urge to kick him. She knew it would do no good though, so she merely grimaced in aggravation.  

“Actually, no. I’ve changed my mind. I don’t need any help from _you_.” She said lowly, bending to pick up Artoo’s brush and return to his grooming. 

She didn’t hear him move, but she felt his warmth against her back only seconds later. She stilled, her body tensing against him as she found herself unable to even speak. Her breath caught in her throat as he lifted a stray tendril of hair that lay against her shoulder, twirling it under his fingers before inhaling against it deeply.  

“How long will you pretend to be unaffected Rey?” He asked quietly. 

“I- I’m not-” she stammered, trying and failing to speak her objections. 

“You can’t hide it. Not from me.” He assured her. 

She closed her eyes as he pulled the heavy tresses away from her neck, baring the still fresh mark there and running his lips along it. She wanted to stop him, to tell him she didn’t want this, but even in her mind it sounded feeble and untrue. His lips whispered against her skin, smoothing over the roughness of the mark he’d made as he breathed her in. Her head lolled forward, her breath labored and unsteady as she tried to gather her senses. 

“Why fight it, Rey? Why deny yourself what you want?” He said softly against the now heated gland. 

“I will not be used.” She told him feebly. 

“Then don't be. I don’t want to _use_ you. I just _want_  you. That hasn’t changed.” He all but purred. “There’s no denying you want me too. I can practically taste it.”

He accentuated his point by running his tongue across the fevered gland, eliciting a soft moan from Rey before she could even begin to stop it. She shuddered under his touch, cursing her body as it heated only for him. Gathering the last remnants of her strength, she shrugged away from him, dropping Artoo’s brush and scrambling for purchase as she stepped out of Kylo’s grasp.

“I _don’t_ want this.” She said vehemently, willing her voice to sound sure of itself.

She moved to retreat from the stables, but he was on her in the blink of an eye, his movements so fast she barely caught sight of it. Before she could protest she was pressed against the wall of the next empty stall, her arms high over her head as his strong hands pinned her wrists there. His wings draped around them like a thick curtain, enshrouding them in partial darkness and wrapping her in a haze of his scent.  

Rey’s lip quivered as her body trembled, ensnared by his closeness and his scent and unable to fight its pull. Her eyelids fluttered, her mouth parting as she expelled a shaky breath. Kylo’s face lowered to hers, so close she could feel the warmth of each breath against her cheek as she turned her face away. The end of his nose slid across the skin of her cheek, tracing a soft path that did nothing for her self control. 

“Your mouth may lie, but your body cannot. You want this as much as I do. Even now it’s begging me to touch you.” He said against her skin. 

“It’s just- it’s only my-” she stuttered

“Is it?” He questioned, cutting her off. “Can you truly blame only biology? I cannot believe that I am the first Alpha you’ve come across. Have you ever felt this way?”  

She kept her mouth shut tight, unable to protest because she knew full well that he spoke true. _No one_  had ever made her feel the things Kylo made her feel. From the moment she’d met him she had been a slave to this pull she felt. This longing that drew her to him. He grinned at her silence, knowing the cause to be awareness of how right he was.  

“I don’t want to want this.” She whimpered. “I want more than to just be your plaything.”

He sighed into the bend of her neck, pressing his mouth softly against her skin. “What _do_ you want Rey?”

She turned, his face rising from its place near her throat to meet hers as she locked eyes with him. “I- I want-” 

He leaned closer, his mouth only a breath away from hers as he urged her. “You want?”

“I want...” she all but whispered. “ _More_.”

His eyes glittered in the dim light of the cocoon he’d made around them, roving over her face as she held her breath. A small rumble sounded in his chest as he hummed his approval. “Rey... can’t you see I’d give you _everything_?”

She couldn’t respond for the weight of his lips pressing to hers, her eyes shutting tight. She sighed against his mouth, opening for him as he swept his tongue deep inside. It was different- kissing Kylo without the haze of her heat hovering over them. There was no sense of urgency, no pain to fight against. There was only a low burning desire that flooded her muscles and made her head swim. A burning that was entirely her own, not all encompassing, but fulfilling and wonderful.

His hand moved to cup her jaw, tilting her further into his mouth so that he could consume her more wholly. She knew she should push him away, she knew this was no more than blinding desire, the product of two people starved for touch and seeking comfort in one another. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t fight this need that she felt to be closer to him. Not when he was so close. Not when he was so present. She could focus on nothing else but him and the way he felt. 

His body rolled against hers, the warmth of his chest burning through the fabric of her dress. She felt the evidence of his want, rigid against her hip and her mind flooded with heated memories of the pleasure he could make her feel. Nothing  else mattered in that moment but him. Nothing but the way he made her feel. His pelvis ground into hers, pressing against her intimately and she moaned softly into his mouth as she fought to maintain her sanity.  

He caught her cries with his mouth, growling low in his chest as he released his hold on her wrists. His hands went instead to slide over her hips, lifting her suddenly and pulling her against him as he pressed her into the wooden stall. She could only wrap her legs around him as she clung to his massive form for dear life. He kissed her like he would choose this over breathing, like the only thing he needed to survive were her lips and her tongue.  

Rey shocked even herself by grinding her hips against his, her denial of wanting this burning up under the heat he filled her with. She felt the physical evidence of her need pooling between her legs, slick running down her thighs as her body burned for him. Her Omega senses were singing, their loud cries sounding in her ears and blocking out any semblance of coherent thought.  

_Obey. Please. Comply._

He’d told her that he would give her everything and in this moment she wanted everything he offered. She wanted to ask for more. She wanted him to lay her against the hay in the stall and claim her, ruining her for anyone else. As if he hadn’t already. As if she would ever rid herself of this burning need she felt. In daylight she could pretend, pretend she wouldn’t give him anything he asked for. Only with Kylo... there was no daylight. He was night incarnate and she was lost in his darkness, never hoping to be found. Never   _wanting_ to be found. Why should she? Bliss was _here_. Here, with her Alpha. 

_Not hers. Never hers._  

The thought tore through her, breaking her lust filled haze and she grasped at it blindly, clinging to it for strength. She let the memory of his rejection fill her. She let it steel her. He only wanted this. Her body. Her submission. He wanted nothing more from her. Never more than this. 

She tore from his mouth, gasping for breath and forcing her hands against his chest to free herself from his grasp. He watched her scramble away from him with wide eyes, his chest heaving under the force of his unchecked arousal. She shut her eyes tight as she shook her head forcefully, trying desperately to steady her rapid breathing. 

“ _No_.” She rasped. 

He attempted to close the distance between them, a low growl escaping him as he tried to bring her back to him. She backed away further, raising her hands between them in protest and repeating her rejection. “ _No_.” 

Kylo huffed in frustration, scrubbing his hands over his face as he tried to regain control of his body. She could scent his deep seated need filling the space between him, and he was practically vibrating with want to cross the space and press himself back against her. Physically halting herself from going to him, from soothing him, proved to be the most difficult thing she’d ever done. She felt stuck in the gravity of him, fighting the natural pull of her being as it yearned to be near him. 

When he finally looked at her, save for the forcefulness of his ragged breaths, he seemed somewhat under control once more. His mouth was a set line in his face, his jaw tensing tightly as if he were in pain. 

“You would rather suffer than yield to me?” Kylo asked evenly. 

“Yielding to you means losing myself. I won’t do it, Kylo. I won’t be a slave to my body.” She replied quietly, her blood practically boiling in protest.  

He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head slightly. She scented something from him, something she couldn’t place. Something akin to confusion and frustration but laced with something more. Something painful. She wished she could identify it, knowing it would help her understand him more. When he looked down at her again, she could see something in the set of his brow that told her he had so much to say to her. What, she couldn’t know. Of course she couldn’t. He could not tell her. 

“I told you before, Rey. This is inevitable. _We_  are inevitable. I will never stop wanting you.” He ground out. He stepped near her, not enough to make her lose her wits but just enough so that his whispered words caused yet another shiver to run down her spine. “If you could just be honest with yourself... you’d realize that you’ll never stop wanting me too.” 

He brushed past her, seeming to need to be anywhere but here else he do something he regret. She stood motionless for several moments, barely breathing as she allowed him time to get far away. Even with his absence his scent clung to the air around her, making her dizzy. Every cell of her being screamed at her to chase after him, but the one part of her she still controlled held her in place. Resolute in her stubbornness.  

She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes, sliding to the ground and suppressing the urge to scream. _Why_  must it be him? Why must it be _his_ touch that set her aflame? Just the thought of him was enough to leave her breathless. If it had been difficult before, his effect on her _now_ , after having shared so much with him, was downright stifling. 

She was unsure if she would be able to resist him again should the need arise. She had barely escaped unscathed this time. Was this  destined to be her fate? Clinging to whatever he would offer for dear life, no matter what the cost?  

He had told her he would give her everything, but what she knew deep down she didn’t _want_  everything. No, more than anything she knew she only wanted _him_. Just him. She wanted life, she wanted _love_. Things she didn’t think Kylo was capable of. To want these things would only end in heartache. Even Kylo had told her as much. She knew it to be true, but her heart turned a deaf ear, clinging to impossible things.  

She sighed, letting her head fall back against the wood as Artoo whinnied from the opposite stall. Her reasoning, her logic... it was all for naught.  She knew in her heart Kylo would not relent, just as she knew in her heart she could not resist him forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I just want them to bone it out because I’m sick, but story and plot and feelings. Bleh.


	14. Are You Being Coy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Rey _finally _starts asking the right questions and sheds a little light on Kylo’s thoughts.  
>  Beautiful moodboard gifted to me by the amazingly sweet [mellovesall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall), who is probably one of the nicest people I’ve ever met.__

 

 “Drat! Armitage, could you lean a little closer? I can’t see.” Rey asked the hovering candelabra. 

Armitage was perched atop the hulking piece of machinery, flickering much needed light over the gears so that Rey could get a better look. He let out a tiny huff, a barrage of sparks shooting upwards as he bent further towards the problem. 

“You  _do_  realize there are other candelabras in the castle, don’t you?” He grumbled.

“Ah,” she replied sweetly. “But their company surely isn’t as nice as yours.”

“Sure, sure, don’t attempt to pacify me.” He said wearily. 

She turned the wrench harder, tightening the gear in front of her before wiping the bead of sweat from her brow that had gathered. 

She had been here for most of the morning, currently hiding out from Kylo after the frustrating encounter in the stable days before. He had not attempted to touch her again, but that did not stop him from seeking every opportunity to fluster her. Whatever leaf he had turned over did nothing for her resistance of him, his rakish mannerism causing her madness to no end. He teased her at every opportunity, leaving her blushing more often than not. She had shared her meals with him every day this week, him holding true to his promise that they would do so. He had at  _least_  attempted to be more civil in his eating habits, even reacquainting himself with utensils after a couple of days of her exasperated looks. 

Sometimes his actions reminded her of a child’s. The idea was preposterous, her having experienced the evidence of his manhood firsthand, the thought alone enough to leave a blush creeping over her face. Still, his moods were short and fair weather, changing as quickly as they came. He was just as likely to sulk as he was to simper. It frustrated her to no end, leaving her a mess of emotion and unsure of how she felt about him.   

“Tell me Armitage, if you can, how old would you say you were?” She asked curiously. 

He let one wax covered labra rub idly at his center candle in thought. “It’s difficult to say. When we... ah,” his jaw worked furiously as he tried to say what he was able to. “That is, when it happened, I was seventeen. I suppose I still am. I don’t  _feel_  the passing of time. We have gathered that we are frozen as we were.” 

Rey considered this. “So what of Kylo? Is he frozen as well?”

Armitage’s mouth opened and closed idly as if a fish trying to take in air, finally sighing softly. “I’m sorry. It’s utterly ridiculous what we are allowed to and not allowed to divulge. Bloody useless we are.” 

“Don’t strain yourself. I just need to ask better questions. Let me think.” She tapped a grease stained finger finger chin in contemplation. “How old are the others?”

Armitage ducked his chin in thought. “Rose is... much the same as me. Poe.. perhaps thirty? Give or take a few years. Phasma only slightly younger than he.”

“And Kylo?” Rey pressed.

“He would be twenty-nine now.” Armitage told her.

“Would be. So he has not always been.” She urged.

Armitage did not reply, but his eyes widened in affirmation. Interesting. So Kylo was the only one among them who aged. That would make him only a boy when whatever curse befell them had taken hold. 

“He has been a beast since he was only a boy...” Rey mused. His demeanor made a lot more sense under the light of this revelation. He had never known anything of companionship save for those who seemed to serve him. 

“Lean just there, if you will.” She asked of Armitage. He obliged, giving her a better view.

“So tell me of Rose.” She asked, changing the subject. 

Armitage’s mouth pursed, and if he had not been composed of brass she would bet that a blush would stain his cheeks. “What of her?”

“Oh come off it. No one else seems to calm your spark like she does.” Rey teased. 

“We were... friends. Before. Childhood friends. We grew up here together.” He told her quietly.

“Perhaps you wished to be more?” Rey asked gently.

Armitage’s tiny metallic lip tucked under his teeth as his face took on an embarrassed look. He nodded softly, and Rey couldn’t help but feel sympathy. What sorrow, to have been robbed of life when it had only just barely began.  

“Does she know?” Rey pressed.

Armitage shook his head. “We are friends. That is what I will always be. Why pursue more? There is no life for us as we are.”

“I am sorry, friend. I wish I could help.” Rey sighed.  

“Poe thinks you can.” Armitage said pointedly. 

“Perhaps Poe should inform me of the details of his faith in me. As it is now, I am lost to what I can do for you.” Rey sighed. 

Armitage hung his head. “It seems we were all mistaken.”

Rey thought back to Kylo’s conversation with Poe, still slightly hazy amidst the memories of her heat. “Why did Kylo believe an Omega would break his curse?” 

Armitage’s eyes went to the ceiling, considering what he could divulge. “It was suggested as such by the one who did this to us.” 

“Who would that be?” Rey pressed.

Armitage gave her a weary look, all but telling her he could say no more. 

Rey sighed. “So he only needed an Omega, as far as he believed.”

Armitage’s eyes went wide, his need to explain further as palpable as his frustration at not being able to do so. He huffed loudly, tiny sparks shooting from his wick. “Damn it all.” His brow furrowed in deep thought. “That is both true, and untrue.”

“In what way?” Rey asked curiously. 

“Fat lot of good it does me to know the answer if _I can’t bloody tell you_. I almost miss the days before you came, I could speak a lot more freely.” He groused.

“My apologies.” She said contritely. 

He waved her away with a labra. “Never you mind. I’m still holding out hope you and the Master work out your issues.”

“What is there to work out? He had a use of me that I couldn’t fulfill. Now he has no use for me at all, save perhaps the idea of a repeat performance to staunch his own loneliness.” She huffed.

“Come now, he  _did_  give you the workshop.” Armitage urged.

Rey rolled her eyes. “To assuage his own guilt no doubt.”

“Stubborn woman indeed...” Armitage mumbled under his breath. 

“What was that?” She asked.

“Nothing, nothing. Are you almost finished? I’m getting quite stiff sitting up here like this.” He told her. 

She eyed the project in front of her, knowing she wouldn’t make more progress than she already had with the state of her aching muscles. She’d been hunched over this machine for hours yet and she resigned herself to take it back up after some rest. She felt a grumbling in her stomach, having skipped breakfast in her eagerness to continue working on her project. She grasped Armitage by the handle, lifting him from his perch and carrying him out of the workshop. 

He did not ask to be let down until they were back in the main entry hall, hopping along the floor in search of other company. Rose, no doubt, Rey thought with a smile. She let out a sigh, knowing she would have to seek out her source of torment if she truly wished to eat. He had commanded Phasma not to serve her without him, an order that only ensured that both she and Rey were left uncomfortable. She traipsed off in search of him, wishing that  _she_  had a set way of finding him as he assured her he did for her.

She glanced down at the rose imprint of  her wrist then, sliding a finger over it. She wondered just how it worked. Could she call for him, if she needed? She stopped walking, focusing her thoughts instead to the brand in her skin and of Kylo’s face. She imagined he were there in front of her, and she cried out for him in her mind. She felt silly doing so, but surely he could sense her thoughts, or her feelings in order to find her with only a mark?

After several moments of feeling silly, she relented in her endeavor, continuing towards his chambers instead. It was worth a try she supposed. She had no sooner reached the end of the corridor that Kylo appeared from around the corner, seeming rushed. He practically skid across the floor in his haste.

“ _What’s wrong?_ ” He asked roughly, his hands gripping her shoulders. She couldn’t help but tense under his touch, him having not done so since that day in the stables. She had to suppress a shiver as his scent rolled over her, tinged with a fierce defensiveness. He was on edge, that much was apparent, but she couldn’t for the life of her figure out what had riled him so. 

“Nothing! I’m fine, why are you so distraught?” She asked incredulously.

 “I thought... I felt...” he trailed off, looking confused. “You’re really alright?”

She nodded dumbly. “Yes... I’m-”

Oh.  _Oh_. Perhaps she had utilized his mark more than she first thought. He  _had_  sensed her crying out for him. How interesting. She smiled despite herself, somewhat pleased that she had this tiny bit of control over him. She decided to keep the knowledge to herself, for now.

“I was just looking for you because I’m hungry, and as you know you’ve rendered me a captive dinner partner.” She snarked.

He released her then, narrowing his eyes slightly. “Are you being coy?”

“Never. What would be the point?” She said evenly.

He raised an eyebrow as he regarded her, and she could scent the tang of pure skepticism pouring off his figure. She enjoyed the knowledge that she could read him so, seemingly against his knowledge. He was blissfully unaware of how changed she had been since he had bitten her. She had been the only one to experience such a change, and it gave her some semblance of control in an otherwise uncontrolled situation. 

Her thoughts moved to the bite in question, suppressing the urge to run her hand over the raised flesh. It had yet to even begin to heal, his teeth imprinted in her skin as if he’d sunk them there hours before instead of several days. It was worrisome, but otherwise did not seem to affect her health so she did her best to keep her mind from it. A feat that proved more difficult for Kylo. More than once she caught his eyes moving over the mark, his nostrils flaring as his jaw worked furiously. Every times his eyes found it her mind conjured the memory of his tongue rolling over it against her will, a memory that made her heart race despite herself.

It was in those moments that she could scent the makings of some unknown emotion, something painful and dark that seemed to plague him. She wished to know what it was, but for the life of her could never quite hammer it out. It frustrated her to no end. His eyes had moved there now, and again she was blasted with that unknown flavor in his scent that drove her mad with curiosity. What was he feeling, when he looked at what he’d attempted to do? If only he could tell her. If only he  _would_. She was unaware if either were a plausible option for him. 

“So...” she started, bringing his attention back to her face. “Lunch? Or is starvation a new feature in my captivity.”

His lips formed into a tight line. “You’re awfully cheeky today.”

She  _felt_  cheeky, still quite giddy to have gained a bit of leverage over him in her discovery of how to utilize his own brand. She didn’t know how this would benefit her yet, but she could at least think up a few good ways to annoy him in the mean time. 

“Not enjoying the taste of your own medicine?” She asked him smugly. 

“Don’t play with fire, Rey. You’ll lead me to believe that you want to get burned.” He growled, taking a step towards her. 

She instinctively backed away, unable to fight the shiver that crept down her spine at his nearness. Drat. Trust him to use her own traitorous body against her. 

He grinned wickedly, his chin jutting out in victory. “As I thought.” 

“Brute.” She cursed.

He shrugged, not denying it. He swept an arm ahead, silently signaling her to carry on towards the dining hall. She took off in that direction, trying to ignore the pounding of her heart as she all but felt his presence following closely behind. 

They ate in silence for the most part, neither of them knowing how to make conversation that didn’t lead to bickering. Rey had finished half her plate before he finally cleared his throat to speak. She glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. 

“You know... you never did tell me why you’d been looking for me... that day in the stables.” He said softly. 

Rey blushed, mind flooding with images of being pressed against him. She shook her head softly, willing them away. Training her face into passivity, she met his eyes to answer.

“You’re asking me this now? It’s been days.” She replied evenly.

He shrugged. “I’ve been curious.”

“There’s a machine I’ve been working on... I can’t quite figure out what it’s for. I thought maybe you would know.” She told him.

He grinned. “So you wanted to invite me into your lair?”

She pursed her lips. “Not anymore.”

He frowned. “I can help.”

“I’ve seen the extent of _your_  kind of help.” She sighed wearily. 

Kylo’s face lit up in a wide grin once more, his canines flashing and making him look very much the predator. How appropriate. “I can behave if you can.”

Rey balked. “As if I can’t.”

He gave a small shrug, trying to subdue the grin that still ruled his face. “We both know it isn’t just me.”

“You’re impossible.” Rey huffed.

“Show me your project, please. I promise to be good.” He assured her.

She wasn’t sure she believed him, but she _did_ need his help admittedly. She gave him a short nod, half regretting her assent already. She wasn’t sure she could trust him to keep his hands to himself in the secluded space of the workshop. He attempted to not look smug at her agreement, failing miserably as he returned his attention to his plate. 

They spoke no more as they finished their meals, Rey stalling as she was now growing nervous. She had been carefully avoiding being alone with him these past few days, not trusting him but more importantly not trusting _herself_. He finally stood from his end of the table, moving to the door and leaning against the frame as he waited for her to follow. She stood hesitantly, her steps slow and unsure as she made to follow. 

He let her pass, letting her lead them as she made her way towards her safe space. He didn’t speak as they went, but she could scent a sort of thrill coming from him as he followed closely behind her. His anticipation made had her fighting to suppress a shudder, sensing he was as excited to be alone with her as she was wary of it. She bit her lip, questioning her decision to invite him in once more. She steeled her spine, telling herself she would not allow anything to happen.

When they reached the door to the workshop, she held at the door, her fingers resting on the handle. She peeked over her shoulder, seeing him waiting just behind, filling the space of the hallway and blotting out the light. She took a deep breath, regretting it immediately as his scent filled her nostrils and made her slightly dizzy. 

She pushed open the door, stepping through it and hurrying across the floor towards the machine in question to put distance between Kylo and herself. She moved around the hulking machine, standing on the opposite side of it as Kylo stalked over. He ran a hand over the wide top, leaning to inspect it closer. Peering inside the gaping insides, he grinned in recognition.

Rey leaned over the tray that led into the innards, forgetting herself in her excitement. “What? Do you know what it is?”

She looked up then, Kylo’s face only inches from hers. She scrambled backwards, putting distance between them and pulling at a stray tendril of hair across her shoulder nervously. 

His eyes never left hers, is face passive as he regarded her flustered state. He nodded finally, turning to examine the machine once more. 

“It was supposed to cut firewood.” He informed her.

“ _Really_?” She cries in excitement. “How would it work?”

He pointed to the wide tray. “You would load the wood here, and the clamps here on the track would pull it inwards towards the blades to slice it three ways. In theory. It never did work quite right.”

Rey studied the machine with this new information in mind. “I need to see inside. Can you get this top cover off?”

She was already pulling a ribbon from her sleeve to tie up her heavy tresses. Kylo smiled lightly at her enthusiasm, nodding as he made to pull off the heavy cover. She couldn’t help the way her eyes fell to the hard sinew of his arms as they tightened under the strain of the heavy lifting he was doing, staring for a second too long before finally glancing away. She focused instead on the now bared inner workings of the machine, practically buzzing with excitement as she began to inspect the different parts held inside. 

Kylo watched quietly as she worked, content that she was still allowing him to stay. She used the various tools at her disposal to remove some of the smaller pieces, wanting to learn what they were for. She marveled at the thought that had been put into the machine, imagining hours spent in its creation. She felt new determination to bring it life, if only to honor the brilliant man who’d dreamed it into existence. 

“You’re very good at that.” Kylo remarked quietly, letting his arms drape over the iron edge of the side of the machine and resting his chin atop them. 

She glanced his way, having almost forgotten he was there in her excitement. “Oh, thank you. It’s just... I never fit in anywhere. Not as a child and certainly not as an adult. Doing this... putting things in their rightful place... it feels right. The pieces always fit. Unlike me. I don’t know, I’m not making any sense of it.” She sighed.

He shook his head. “No... I understand what you mean.”

“Do you?” She questioned.

“I think it’s safe to say I don’t fit in anywhere either, Rey.” He told her quietly. 

She frowned, always forgetting that he was as much a prisoner as she. If she could even call herself that. She didn’t really _feel_  like a prisoner as of late. Would she even leave if given the option? Sure, she would love to see her father... but to return to the village, a place where she’d never been accepted, or stay here, where she could live as she pleased... it would be a hard choice.

“I imagine it’s been very lonely for you.” Rey offered.

He shrugged lightly. “I have the others... but it’s not the same. There is no weight in their grasp, no warmth in their touch... not like yours.”

Her mouth parted slightly as she took in his meaning. She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, ducking her head back to the machine. “Why am I still here, Kylo? Do you really just want me to stay for my... company?” She asked him softly, the weight of her meaning apparent in her words. 

He tilted his head to the side, his eyes creased slightly in disappointment. “Do you really believe that is the only reason?”

“You said as much.” Rey all but whispered, her hands stilling in their work as she felt the pain of his rejection course through her as if it had only just happened. 

“I said a lot of things I shouldn’t have.” He said gently.

Her eyes flicked to his, wide and curious. “Then why? You turned me away. Just when I... when I had started to...” she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

Kylo sighed heavily, closing his eyes. “I was afraid.”

“You? Afraid? What could possibly frighten you?” She asked incredulously. 

He opened his eyes once more, their glimmering depths holding hers as she was unable to look away. “You could.”

She reared back slightly, his answer confusing her. “Me?”

He nodded softly. “As I am... I could hurt you.”

She released a shaky breath, her heart hammering in her ears as she processed what he was saying. He had been afraid for her. For her well being. She recalled their time together during her heat, how careful he’d been, how afraid he’d been to hurt her. Had her feelings for him brought that to a head? Had the sting of his inability to break his own curse only added to his heartache and worry at the thought of causing her harm? Everything she’d thought of him was now murky and unclear. Did Kylo care for her? She studied his features, still so hauntingly beautiful in their oddness. She suddenly felt the urge to touch him. To soothe him. 

“I think I should go.” He said suddenly. 

She jerked from her own thoughts, watching him as he moved to leave. “Why?” She asked.

“Because... your scent... your body is asking for things your not ready to give. If I stay here it will be hard to deny myself of it.” He said quietly. 

She swallowed nervously, unaware that her confused and changing feelings had been so easily read. Her eyes darted to the floor, nodding slightly. She had much to think about. 

“Will I see you at dinner?” She asked quietly. 

“Do you want to?” He questioned.

She nodded softly at the floor. “Yes.”

She scented something sweet and sad all at once wafting from him, breathing it in and letting it fill her. 

“Then you will.” He replied gently.

She nodded once more, never looking up as she listened to him leave. She was too afraid to look. Afraid of what she would want if she did. Nothing was as it seemed. She felt a new hope coursing through her, begging for her to breathe life into it. 

Perhaps she should re-evaluate all that she thought she knew of Kylo. A beast he may be, but deep down inside was a man. A man that perhaps wanted to be loved just as everyone else did. Rey let new resolve fill her, determined to find out the truth of Kylo’s feelings. Perhaps the lesson to be learned was, a thing must be loved... before it is lovable. 

She knew baring her heart to him a second time posed a great risk. He had all the power to destroy her- mind, body, and soul. She also knew however, that in that same breath he had all the power to give her everything. He’d told he would do just that. Yes, the risks were indeed great... but they were risks she had no choice but to take. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Okay y’all, so, the next chapter only brings more realizations, a few proclamations, and a whole lot of heart palpatations. Probably go up tomorrow! ;)


	15. Let Me Touch You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard by my soul twin, [gopherbroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/pseuds/gopherbroke),who I don’t deserve and yet am always grateful for. 
> 
> Bring on those heart palpatations.

Rey stood just outside the door. She had stood here for what felt like hours when in reality only moments had passed. She was almost sure he was just on the other side. She hadn't been able to locate him all morning anywhere in the castle and Poe had assured her that he hadn’t left. He probably knew she stood here, hesitant and shaking just outside his chambers. 

She knew coming to his room could be construed as an invitation, just as she knew that she would be hard pressed to resist him if he pursued that venture. She swallowed nervously, wringing her hands in the fabric of her skirt. Her lip would certainly have a permanent indention from where her teeth were digging into the soft flesh. She wasn’t even entirely sure why she was here, since their encounter in the workshop the night before she’d been... unsettled. It was as if she couldn’t sit still. 

Everything she had felt in the afterglow of her heat was bubbling just below the surface of her skin, eager to be let out. She was scrambling to keep it in check, still so unsure as to how Kylo really felt. The fear of a second rejection was heavy and stifling, but just below lay that same hope that he’d sparked with his quiet words in the dim space of what had become her sanctuary. 

_Did Kylo care for her in some way?_

This was the question that plagued her. Sometimes he looked at her like she was something precious, as if she held his salvation in her hands. It was in those moments that reigning in her feelings were most difficult. His mouth had said he’d held no love for her, but his eyes... those eyes spoke volumes. 

She raised a hand to the wood, hesitating for only a moment before rapping against the hard surface lightly. She waited a few moments, the door remaining shut tight with no signs or sounds of movement beyond. Was he really not here? Perhaps he _had_ left the grounds unbeknownst to Poe. She let her hand fall a little more forcefully against the door for good measure, feeling a twinge if disappointment when there still was no answer.

Rey let out a soft sigh, silently asking herself what she was even doing here. It was foolish to seek him out like this. He would surely take her forwardness as permission to befuddle her senses with his... with his... well, with all that he is. She let the fabric she’d been clutching fall softly back into place, affording one last glance at the door before turning to leave. 

She trod back down the stairwell, feeling only slightly dejected. Her eyes were trained to the floor, her mind lost in thought. She didn’t see him standing just at the landing, arms crossed tightly across his chest. Didn’t see the way he watched her in quiet curiosity. It was only when she scented deep traces of thrilled anticipation, laced with rain and mint and everything that was Kylo, did her eyes fly upwards to take him in.

“Oh, Kylo I-” she stammered, having suddenly forgotten how to use words properly. He stared down at her evenly, his massive presence a weighted distraction that threatened to unravel her. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked softly.

“I... I was looking for you.” She replied quietly. 

“Were you...” He murmured. “Why?”

“I just thought...” she trailed off, trying to gather her courage. “I thought maybe you’d like to take a walk with me?”

She saw his mouth part, so slightly it was almost unnoticeable. The only reason she noticed at all was her studious attention that she could not help but devote to his mouth. Her eyes always seemed to drift there. 

“You want... to take a walk. With me.” He said in disbelief. His tone too incredulous to even imply a question. It was as if he were testing the words in his ears to find fault in them.

She nodded, watching as his brow dipped slightly in confusion. His hand went to his chin, his fingers resting just against it as he continued to stare at her. 

“It’s snowing. Outside. Fairly heavily.” He informed her.

“Oh.” Rey replied, her voice laced with disappointment. “That’s okay... it was silly anyway. You’re probably busy. I’ll just go and occupy myself elsewhere.” 

She moved to leave, sliding past the small sliver of space available between him and the wall. He reached suddenly, his large hand wrapping around the thin of her arm and holding. She turned to him, eyes wide and questioning. 

“There is... something you might like to see. If you don’t mind staying inside.” He offered. 

His expression was hopeful, seemingly excited at the idea of spending time with her. She couldn’t help but feel a flash of pleasure at his desire to do so, the knowledge only fueling her resolve to unravel the mystery of him even further.

She gave a slow nod, a small smile playing at her mouth. “I’d like that.”

The corners of his mouth turned up, his hand sliding down the sleeve of her arm and lingering as it ghosted over her own hand. The warmth of his skin seeped into her palm, and she instinctively let her thumb rub idly across it. His eyes went to their joined hands, a faint hum of approval sounding from him. When he met her gaze once more, it was searching, as if trying to discern what she was thinking. 

He finally released his hold on her hand, nodding slightly. “Alright. Come.”

He turned, moving out of the stairwell and down the hall with Rey close in tow. She was deeply curious as to what he would show her, giddy with excitement at the prospect of a new discovery. She did not recognize the path he was leading them on, the halls growing unfamiliar as they pressed on. When he stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall, she skidded to a halt behind him. 

He turned the handle, pushing it open and moving to allow her to enter in front of him. He had brought her to a large room, a heavy wooden desk in its center and its walls lined with shelving that was packed full of various books. The desk was littered with piles of strewn parchment, each one filled with lines upon lines of scrawled handwriting.

Rey picked up a loose sheet from the corner of the desk, turning it over to study its contents. 

 _The blasted water still won’t heat, perhaps it is an issue with the valve work? I must investigate further in my next trial._  

Rey turned to Kylo, flashing the parchment at him in question. “Is this...?”

Kylo nodded in affirmation. “His study. These are all his ramblings on his various projects. I thought maybe it would help you understand some of them better.”

Rey took a sweeping glance of the cluttered space, her mouth parted in awe at the sheer volume of notes and literature to be found. It would take her months to peruse it all, perhaps even years. 

She glanced back at Kylo, standing near the door quietly. She gave him an appreciative look. “Thank you, Kylo. This is perfect.”

He nodded, tucking his lip between his teeth as he assessed her. “I’m glad it makes you happy.” He said finally. Sighing softly, he moved as if to leave. “I’ll just... leave you to it then.”

She watched as he turned to go, not ready for him to do so just yet. She raised a hand to stop him, her voice quiet as she spoke. “Wait,” she started, causing Kylo to look back at her curiously. “You don’t have to go.” She finished, feeling shy all of the sudden. What if he didn’t want to stay? She all but held her breath as she waited for him to respond.

“You want me to stay?” He asked slowly, as if not believing the words even as they left his mouth.

She nodded softly. “You could... help me sort through some of the notes? I have never met the man but you... you knew him. I need someone to show me my place in all this.”

The hard lines of his brow softened, traces of something akin to relief painting his features. She could scent his pleasure at having been asking to stay, thick and heady as it melded with his own scent. She could not staunch the thrill that coursed through her then, preening internally. 

 _Alpha is pleased_. The feeling coated her insides, warming her. She watched as he shook his head in assent, closing the door behind him and crossing the space. She took the chair that was strewn on the proper side of the desk, Kylo seating himself in the one on the opposite side. Carefully, Rey began to sort through Han’s notes, making neat stacks sorted by subject matter. 

Kylo assisted as best he could, his claws making it somewhat difficult to handle the delicate bits of parchment. After having ripped three separate sheets, causing him to growl in frustration, Rey suggested he simply read over the ones she gave him so that he could help her sort them appropriately. 

They worked quietly, only speaking when Rey would ask a question, or when he would murmur his thoughts before handing back a page to sort. Rey found the easy companionship that they had fell into somewhat thrilling. It all made Kylo so very... human. Something that she admittedly sometimes forgot. He had not always been this way. She wondered idly what he would look like without the countenance of a beast. She snuck surreptitious glances every so often at his face, her eyes tracing the angles of his jaw, his cheekbones, the patrician nose. 

His mouth was pulled tightly in a line as he studied the paper in from of him, and her eyes fell to it instinctively. His mouth proved to be the most distracting of his features, the mere sight of it flooding her with memories that heated her blood. Even now, she felt the somewhat familiar lick of arousal bloom low in her abdomen, like a flutter that caused her to squeeze her thighs together in an attempt to douse it. 

“ _Rey_.” Kylo ground out, breaking her of her reverie.

Her attention snapped to his eyes, not having noticed that they were now staring at her intently. His jaw was tight, the parchment in his hand hopelessly crumpled beneath his firm grip as his fist shook. His voice was tremulous, almost as if he were pained.

“Hm?” She replied, somewhat still dazed.

“I can practically _hear_  your thoughts. Your...” he took a deep breath, shuddering slightly before slamming the parchment to the surface of the desk. “Your scent is...”

She flushed, realizing her arousal was painfully transparent to him. She felt embarrassment flood her, knowing his Alpha senses could read her want like an open book. She ducked her head, feeling her neck burn with what had to be an embarrassing shade of red as a blush stole through her. He continued to breathe heavily, his chest heaving as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. 

“I’m sorry, I-” she stuttered, still feeling the affects of her daydreaming despite her best efforts to cool them. “I didn’t mean to- I just-”

He stood slowly, purposefully, rising to his full height and leaning across the oak surface. Every movement that he made screamed that he was dangerous, that he would bring ruin. Her mind fogged, the idea of being ruined suddenly so appealing that it overruled any semblance of coherent thought. She stared up at him, unable to move, or speak, or even _breathe_  as his face neared hers. 

“I can... I can help. With that.” He said breathlessly. 

“Help?” She asked in a daze. Her thoughts were scattered, blown apart by the all encompassing aura of mint and rain that clouded around her. 

He gave a tight nod. “Let me... let me touch you.” He swallowed heavily. “I won’t... I won’t take everything. You’re not ready for that, but let me make you feel good. I _need_  to.”

There were reasons she should resist. There were several. Sensical reasons that in that moment were far beyond her reach.  Her resistance had grown weak, barely hanging on by a thread in the light of their most recent encounters. Now, with him so close, the only thing that seemed to matter was the low burn that had settled between her legs and his pleading to aid her with it. Her Omega senses were all but rejoicing. 

 _Obey. Please. Comply_.

She barely felt the nod of her head, her limbs belonging to some otherworldly creature that lived only to take everything that Kylo offered. She did feel his hands as they gripped her under her arms, pulling her out of her chair and lifting her as if she were nothing more than a child. He pulled her up and over, perching her on the edge just in front of him and letting his hands fall to her waist. He gripped her there tightly, settling between her legs until he was as flush against her as space would allow. 

Rey’s eyes were wide, her mouth parted slightly as she watched him draw closer. There were no hindrances to the light that bled from outside, and every part of him was offered up before her eyes. She let her gaze pass over all of him in a way she hadn’t allowed herself to before, too afraid of what she might feel or what he might say. As it were he said nothing in this moment, standing deathly still as if he would frighten her away. 

Spurred by impulse, she lifted a hand between them, letting her fingers trace the winding path of the crimson brands that were imprinted into his skin. His chest rose and fell heavily beneath her touch, his eyes closing tightly in what seemed to be satisfaction. 

“Where did they come from?” She asked softly.

His eyes remained closed, seemingly focusing on the way her hands felt over his skin. “I didn’t always have them.”

She raised an eyebrow in confusion. “You didn’t?”  

He gave a small shake of his head. “They belong to the beast.”

“How do you mean?” She pressed, curious.

“I am him and he is me.” Was all he said.

Rey furrowed her brow, trying to make sense of his words. She had always thought of Kylo as the beast of this castle, but did the monster actually live inside him? Was this the source of his struggle?

“You speak as if it is another person.” Rey pressed.

He opened his eyes then, staring down at her with pleading eyes. His mouth was shut tight, unable to either deny or affirm. She understood then. His fear of losing control. There was a demon inside of him that wanted to be let out. 

“Will he eventually take you?” She asked quietly.

Kylo gave a small shrug, his face weary and sad. She again felt that familiar urge to soothe him. To take his pain. This time... this time she would not resist it. She brought her hand to his jaw, sliding across the firm skin to tangle in his hair. He was still, so still as she pulled him closer, as if afraid that any movement would end it all. Would bring her to her senses.

When his lips brushed against hers, he sighed softly, almost as if in relief. He let her explore his mouth, careful to reign in his need so that she could find her own rhythm. She feared she would never tire of the way his mouth felt against hers, such softness amidst all his hard lines and edges. Her tongue swept inside, laving over his and causing him to groan. She felt  the sharp point of his canine under the softness of her tongue, and she let out a shudder as she was reminded of who’d she’d chosen. She couldn’t bring it upon herself to feel any hesitance in this knowledge, there was only the deep seated arousal that she couldn’t dampen.

She splayed her hands over his bare chest, running them down over the taut muscle of his abdomen and sliding outward to rest on his hips. She pulled him closer, invoking a growl from him that she caught with her mouth. His lips left hers then, tracing a path over her jaw and down her neck. He pressed heated kisses down the slim column, moving over the bend to nibble at her mating gland that was now inflamed. He ran his tongue over the heated flesh, sucking gently and causing her to cry out. 

His hands were moving, roving everywhere they could reach over the stifling fabric of her dress. She felt his palm flat against her belly, his fingers spread wide as he all but engulfed her tiny frame. He slid it upwards, skimming over breasts and moving to play at the collar. She felt him hook a finger at the fabric that dipped into the valley there, tugging slightly. Her eyes flew wide, realizing his intention and she dug her nails into his hips in protest. He hissed against her skin, leaning back to give her a confused look. 

“I- I like this dress.” She said breathlessly. “Don’t you dare rip it.”

He grinned wolfishly, a small chuckle escaping him. She realized it was the first true laugh she’d ever heard him emit. 

He shook his head. “Am I that transparent?”

She pursed her lips. “I’ve already lost one dress I was rather fond of.”

He leaned, pressing a soft kiss just at the corner of her mouth. “I suppose I’ll have to find another point of entry then.” He murmured against her skin. 

His mouth found her skin once more, his lips suckling at her gland and making her dizzy. She held her breath as he reached to remove her shoes, tiny cloth slippers that she’d found amongst Padme’s things. His hands slid over her legs, dragging the fabric of her skirts upwards in their wake. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she felt warm slick trickling down her thighs. 

She heard Kylo inhale, breathing the lingering scent of her arousal in deep and groaning into her skin. His hands continued their trailing path, sliding her skirts over her thighs until they were bundled at her waist. Cool air kissed her naked skin, and Kylo leaned back to look at her. 

“ _Rey_.” He said roughly, voice needy and deep. “Tell me this is alright. Tell me you want this. I... I haven’t thought of anything else. The way you smell, the way you feel, the way you _taste_... it haunts me.”

She shivered, every syllable like a match to her flame. He was so close, every part of him on display in the soft light that streamed in from the window. She eyed him hungrily, feeling no fear, only need. She did want this. She need only open her mouth and tell him so. 

“I do.” She breathed. “Want this. I want... you.” 

Kylo all but purred in pleasure, an appreciative rumble sounding in his chest. 

He leaned in, his mouth whispering over her throat. “You know what to do.” He said thickly. 

Her eyes fluttered, feeling his hands ghost over her thighs in a teasing motion. She gasped when she felt the points of his claws tapping at her skin, light enough only to send a flood of warmth between her legs. 

“ _Ask me_.” He growled. 

“ _Ah_ ,” she mewled. “please. _Please_ , Alpha.” 

  
“Good girl.” He sighed into her skin.

His hand between her legs were like a jolt to her nerve endings, her hips thrusting forwards instinctually and nearly causing her to fall from her seat on the desk. His free hand came to her hip, gripping it tightly and as he slid a thick digit through her slick folds. His tongue flattened over her mating gland, humming in satisfaction. He let a knuckle rub over the tight bundle of nerves at her center, flames of pleasure blooming where he touched as she jerked further into his hand. 

“This is for me.” He growled. “I did this to you.”

She could only whimper in response, but he needed more.

“ _Tell me_ , Rey.” He pleaded, his voice laced with need. “I need to hear it.”

“ _Yes_ , Alpha. It’s for you. Only for you.” She sighed. 

“I need to... I need to taste you. Lean back.” He demanded.

A trace of embarrassment flooded her then, the thought of being so exposed making her unsure. He noticed, shaking his head roughly in frustration. “Don’t. Don’t do that.”

When she didn’t immediately comply, he took the choice from her, freeing her from her own hesitance.

“ _Lean back_ , Omega.” He ground out. 

She obeyed instantly, leaning back on her elbows and leaving herself at his mercy. He dropped to his knees, the wide width of his wings shuddering behind him as he pushed her legs further apart. He leaned in, nuzzling the neat thatch of hair that covered her and breathing her in.

“I thought I had imagined it.” He rumbled, his voice washing over her and causing her to shiver. “Nothing should be this intoxicating. I’ve dreamt of nothing else.”

She had known it was coming, but nothing could prepare her for the warmth of his tongue as it parted her, sliding through her slick heat tortuously slow as he tasted her. Her head fell back as a soft cry escaped her, her hips pushing further into his seeking tongue.

He explored her slowly, content to learn everything there was to know about what it took to please her. She preened internally knowing she was the only one he had ever experienced this with, as new to it as she. She felt his tongue spear at her entrance, pressing into her intimately. She almost lost her balance at the sudden contact, almost falling to the desk’s surface in shock.

He did not relent, dragging his tongue upwards through her heat and lapping at taut button at the apex. He was curious in his movements, no frenzied blanket of her heat aiding them, leaving only their newness to each other, to _this_. He grew bolder, spurred on by her soft cries and muted pleas for more, finding a rhythm that made her breathless. 

He circled the swollen bud rapidly, a pressure building deep inside that grew in volume with each swipe of his tongue. Each time she would feel herself just at the edge of release, he would shift, changing his rhythm and causing her to tumble just below the surface once more. She grew frustrated, her body wound too tightly for comfort.

She let her instincts guide her, her hand sliding down through his midnight tresses and gripping, pushing him closer to where she needed him. Her knuckle grazed the edge of the curved appendage that bloomed from his skull, the smoothness of his horns against her skin appealing. She let her fingers slide over it intentionally, her body heating further as she traced the curled length. When he began to suck against her in earnest, she gripped his horn reactively, her hips grinding into his mouth without a thought or care. 

He growled against her, his eyes flying open to meet hers as she stared down at him. She couldn’t imagine how she must look right now; eyes glazed, mouth parted, panting for breath. She couldn’t see herself in the reflection of his eyes, only a deep starlight that glittered as they held her gaze. When her release tore through her, his eyes held her still, silently commanding that she watch what he’d done to her. She could only obey helplessly, her thighs tight around his ears as she shuddered against his mouth. 

She felt a burst of arousal escape her, and Kylo lapped at her like she were water in the desert. When he finally released her, he trailed wet kissed down the inside of her thigh, stopping at her knee to leave a final one before rising to his feet to lean over her. He gently pried her skirts from their bunched state, sliding them back to their proper place.

Rey looked up at him through hooded eyes, feeling boneless and sated. Yet... she felt a familiar flutter deep inside, feeling as if she had not had enough. 

“I want-” she started, but he put a finger to her lips to silence her.

“No. I told you I would not take everything. Not now.” He said softly. 

“You don’t... want me?” She pouted.

“Rey. You have no _idea_  how much I want you.” He sighed. “Still, I want you to come to that decision of your own accord. Not as a result of dazed passion.”

She looked away from him, unsure if she should feel pleased or disappointed by his words. He grasped her chin in his hand, turning her to look at him once more. 

“Listen, Rey. If you make that decision, if you choose me....you _will_ be mine.” His eyes went to the mark he’d made over her gland, brow furrowing slightly. “I don’t care if I can’t claim you properly. If you offer yourself to me wholly again, I will _never_  let you go. You need to understand that.”

Her mouth fell open slightly, unsure of what to say or how to feel upon hearing his promise. Almost every cell in her being rejoiced in the idea of belonging to Kylo, but there was hesitance. She felt it, buried deep, unable to be locked away out of sight. 

“Think about it. I’ll be waiting.” He promised, pressing a soft kiss to her mouth. She closed her eyes at the contact, feeling so many things in that moment that she didn’t know how to express. When he released her mouth, he slid a thumb over the line of her jaw, affording her one last long look before turning to leave the study. 

She stared at the place were he’d disappeared for far longer than was necessary, her mind at war. He was offering everything she’d asked for. To own her, to be with her. She was hesitant only for her own well being. Would a day come when Kylo could not control the beast inside him? Would Rey perish by her own doing, having willingly submit to him? 

These thoughts held her back, knowing full well what she truly wanted. She wanted Kylo. Any way that she could have him. She could no sooner resist him than she could cease the beating of her own heart. A heart that she could no longer deny had begun to beat only for him. She wanted him to own her... just as he’d assured her that she would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  I’d sit here and apologize for posting that gif based on the content but I’m too busy laughing. You all know I’m sick by now. You’re all still here. You’re riding the S.S. Depravity with me. Don’t act like you didn’t like it when she grabbed his horn. YOU’RE NOT ALONE.


	16. Clever Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a break for a few days! Just been busy with real life. (I know, gross.)

__

_Jakku_

“Finn came to visit you?” Obi asked in disbelief. 

Charles nodded, leaning back in his chair across from Obi. “Waltzed into my house as if he owned it.”

“What could he have possibly wanted?” Obi pressed. 

“What else? He wanted to pump me for information on Rey. He still somewhat believes we are weaving some sort of conspiracy.” Charles sighed. 

Obi’s brow furrowed. “What did you tell him?” 

Charles gave a small shrug. “I told him the truth. It isn’t as if anything will come of it. That coward wouldn’t dare put himself at risk.” 

Obi sighed wearily. “I almost wish he  _would_. I would accept aid from anyone at this point.”

Charles frowned. “I don’t want Finn anywhere near Rey. I don’t trust him. He’d sooner force her into mating with him as rescue her.”

Obi couldn’t disagree. Of course he agreed, Finn shouldn’t be allowed anywhere near his daughter. It was only that he were running out of  _options_. Rey had been missing for  _weeks_. Her name-day has come and gone. Had she been forced to submit to the beast? Obi shuddered at the thought. 

Charles noticed his torment, reaching to clap a hand on his shoulder in support. “Rey is strong. She always has been. Whatever she has faced, she’ll have risen to meet it. Don’t lose faith.”

“I know, I  _know_. I just can’t help but feel responsible. If only I’d never went into the woods. She’s there because of  _me_.” He said with a sob, his head falling in his hands. 

Charles let his hand fall to the surface of the table in a hard slap. “There’s no time to pity yourself Obi. It will solve nothing and it will help no one.” 

“Then what would you have me do, Charles?” Obi pleaded. “Sit idly by and accept my daughter is lost to me?”

Charles jaw tensed, his eyes hard as he considered the question. “I will go.” 

Obi gave him a pained expression. “Charles... you’ll never make it. Your leg...” 

Charles eyes bore into Obi’s his expression determined. “I am not as feeble as you believe me to be.”

Obi scrubbed a hand down his face, considering. “It isn’t that I believe you to be feeble. Charles, there are  _things_  in the wood. Terrible things. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if some tragedy befell you as well.”

“I’ll be fine.” Charles told him evenly. “I have to do this. She is mine too, Obi. She always has been.” 

Obi regarded him evenly, his brow knitted. He nodded finally after a time, knowing he was right. “I know, but what if you don’t make it?”

Charles stared down at the wood of the table, shaking his head slightly as he sifted through his thoughts. “I suppose... if I don’t make it, well, I don’t make it. I must try. It has been too long, and there is no one else.”

Obi closed his eyes, both terrified at the thought of losing his friend and relieved that there may yet be hope for Rey. “When will you leave?”

Charles glanced out the window, the snow falling heavily outside. “As soon as the snow lets up. A few days at most.”

Obi nodded. “I just hope it’s not too late.”

“Me too,” Charles offered solemnly. “Me too.”

*

_I’ve found it. I’ve found Snoke’s study. An old storeroom that no one would think to check; he’s turned into a den of sorts. Such strange things inside, things I cannot possibly begin to understand. Sinister liquids stoppered in vials, creatures of which I’ve never seen splayed open and staked to examination tables for study, books written in languages I have never seen, illustrated with images that make my stomach turn. Is this where he disappears to with my son? I am loathe to think of my poor boy subjected to this madness._

_Surely this is enough evidence for Han to finally listen to me. To finally see that Snoke is not all that he seems. Our son is a shell of who he’s been, and there is so much more to blame than his budding designation. I want my son back, and I want that demon out of my home. What good is it to be queen if it means I must lose all I hold dear? I will not fail my son. I am Leia Organa Solo, and this is my home. It will not be taken from me by a sinister stranger from the West. I have spoken with Poe, and he is on my side. He too believes that Snoke is to blame for Ben’s changes. He and Phasma promised me to take Ben and the other two children to a safe place should things turn dire._

_Tonight. I will confront him tonight. Should things go amiss, and should this diary be found, please know that Snoke was certainly to blame. He is evil to his core, I have felt it. May the Gods be with me._

Rey gasped, having finally learned the name of the diary’s owner. _Leia_. She felt connected to this woman, so attached to her story and her past. Every page, every line of her thoughts brought Rey closer to the truth, and yet still so far away. Had she confronted Snoke? Her thoughts went to Kylo- what role did he play on this?

Rey reeled at the knowledge that Leia had professed herself a queen. They _had_ been royalty. How could so many have forgotten so much? Had more than only this castle fallen victim to its curse? It plagued her thoughts.  

Rey had been shocked to see that Poe and Phasma had obviously been close to the family as well. Everything was connected, a puzzle that was scattered across the table, Rey scrambling to fit the pieces together so that she may see the whole picture. She knew the answer lay just ahead, her fingers grasping at it but failing to take hold. It frustrated her to no end. She knew in her heart that to learn the truth of this family was to learn the truth of this cursed place. 

She glanced to the window, the light at its brightest point. It was almost lunch time. Kylo had relented on his rule that she must share her meals with him, in fact he had been blatantly distant from her since their encounter in the study yesterday. Her face flamed at the recollection, having thought of little else since he’d pleasured her and then made promises of ownership before leaving her breathless. 

He had not shown to dinner that night, and had been absent at breakfast today as well. Was he hiding from her? Perhaps he was nervous of the outcome of her decision that she knew she must make. 

If anything it perturbed her, having grown accustomed to his presence at her meals. She now found the solitude made her sad. She _missed_  his company. She missed the teasing, the offhanded comments, she even missed the silence that fell between them when neither knew what to say. The revelation stunned her, only affirming that she knew in her heart what decision she _wanted_  to make.

Her gaze fell to the branded rose at her wrist, tracing a finger over the mark. In the beginning she had felt trapped when she looked at it. Now... now it made her feel safe. As if Kylo would always be around if she needed him. Testing her newfound power over the bond that tied them, she calmed her mind and focused only on Kylo. She called for him, letting her thoughts fill with a distress that she knew he would answer. 

She continued to do so, waiting patiently in her room, knowing he would come. Or at the very least, hoping he would. She did not have to wait very long as it turns out, a frantic pounding at her door mere minutes later. She rose to open it, turning the handle slowly and pulling it open to find him just on the other side, slightly out of breath as if he had ran here. 

“Are you alright?” He asked breathlessly. 

She nodded. “I’m fine.”

His brow knitted together in confusion. “I thought...” His eyes dipped down to the rose at her wrist, flicking back up to hers and narrowing suspiciously. “You’ve figured it out.”

“Days ago.” She affirmed.

He huffed in amusement. “Clever girl.”

“You’re avoiding me.” She said pointedly. 

A muscle worked in his jaw as he considered her accusation, finally sighing heavily. “It’s not easy for me. To be around you.”

She turned her head to the side in confusion. “Why?”

His eyes moved down her body, drinking her in before returning upwards to meet her gaze. “You know why.”

She shuddered lightly, knowing exactly of what he spoke. “So you plan to make yourself scarce until I reach a decision?”

“It seemed a solid plan of action.” He said evenly.

“What if I were to say no? What then?” She asked curiously. 

His expression was pained as he answered, his voice low as if he hated the words as they left his mouth. “I suppose I would have to let you go.”

“But you don’t want that.” She pressed.

He sighed softly, his chest rising and falling as his eyes shut tight. “No, Rey. I don’t want that.”

Rey’s gaze fell to the floor, processing his words. He didn’t want her to go. He even looked... sad almost, at the very idea of it. That meant something... didn’t it? She had to believe it did. 

“Please eat with me.” She said softly, unable to meet his eyes. 

She could see his large hands in her field of vision, his fingers clenching tightly into a fist. He was quiet when he spoke, his voice barely a murmur. “As you wish.”

She glanced up at him, offering him a small smile. He regarded her warmly, and she could scent traces of contentment wafting from him. “We could walk down together, if you like.” Rey offered tentatively. 

He nodded slowly, holding out an arm to signal she lead the way. She left her room, closing the door behind her and heading to the dining room with Kylo close in tow. He was silent as they went, him at her back like a shadow, silent but ever present.

*

It was much later, the only sound in the dining room the clinking of forks, before he spoke to her again. 

“What are you working on in the workshop?” He asked curiously.

She raised an eyebrow, surprised that he had finally decided to speak to her. He’d been pointedly avoiding any small bit of conversation since he’d sat down for dinner. When he only waited quietly for an answer, she released the lip that she’d trapped between her teeth to answer. 

“I’m trying to improve upon the wood splitter. It’s giving me a lot of trouble.” She answered honestly. 

“What’s the problem?” He asked curiously.

“The gears need to be changed out. They’ve rusted over the years. I haven’t been able to find a suitable replacement.” She told him. 

He regarded her thoughtfully. “If there were any, they’d be in the cellar.”

“There’s a cellar?” She asked incredulously.

He nodded. “Mhm.”

“Can I see it?” She pressed, unable to contain her growing excitement over a new discovery.

He gave her an amused expression. “It’s just a dingy old cellar, nothing to get too gleeful about.”

“That’s no way to look at life.” She chided. “It’s something new and exciting.”

His lips pulled into a slight pout, unhappy at having been scolded. She couldn’t help but smile softly, his childish behavior almost endearing. She wanted to tease him, but she couldn’t seem to take her eyes off his mouth. When had he become such a distraction to her? She knew the answer. Of course she did. The memories plagued her dreams every night. It was hard _not_  to be distracted by a mouth when it had known you so intimately. 

She tore her eyes away, training her eyes downward to her plate instead. She cleared her throat, pushing the image of his mouth and all the memories tied to it far from her mind. “I’d like to see it, if that’s okay.” She said quietly. “Would you show me where it is?”

He nodded. “Finish your food first.” He told her pointedly, waiting for her to oblige before returning to his own meal.

They ate in semi comfortable silence, Rey both excited to explore the castle further and nervous to be alone with Kylo in a dark cellar. She had yet to give him an answer, and she knew he waited patiently for her to decide what it was that she wanted. She knew the answer, it was impossible to deny, but still that fear lingered inside her.

When they had finished, he gestured for her to follow, and she did so swiftly. He took her off the main entry, down a small corridor that had been tucked away on the other side of the large staircase. The hall beyond was pitch black, and she faltered in the dark as she blindly waved her arms in front of her. She felt his large hand enclose around hers, gripping it tightly to steady her. 

“Walk slow, I’ll lead you.” He told her.

She swallowed at the sudden dryness in her throat, the warmth of his hand around hers leading her to distraction. She told herself this was a necessity, him being able to see in the dark where as she couldn’t. He did not relent in his hold of her hand, pulling her down the corridor as she felt it descend below.

“How much further?” She asked quietly.

“Not very. Watch your step.” He threw back. For a moment she thought she felt his thumb rub idly across the back of her hand, and her breath caught at the sensation, gone as quickly as it had come as he ceased his movement. 

He halted suddenly, releasing her hand. She heard the groan of a heavy door being wrenched open, light piercing the darkness at last. Torches lit the wide space, and thin rays of sunlight streamed through a wooden hatch in the corner that looked to lead outside. The west wall was lined with shelves that stored various items from Phasma’s garden, stocked and sorted meticulously to Phasma’s own system. The east wall’s shelves housed a different bounty, various items of seemingly unimportance littering the stacks. 

Rey paced over to it, rifling through the treasures and studying each piece she unearthed. Several implements of a mechanical nature were stored here, gears, springs, and tools all the like. She was already sorting a small pile of things she wanted to bring back with her when Kylo came up beside.

He was so close, she could feel the warmth of his body radiating from him and bleeding into her skin. His fingers twirled into her hair, letting its softness slide over his skin. Rey shuddered as his finger moved to trace exposed skin at her collar, sliding over the bend in her shoulder and ghosting over the bite mark that looked almost as fresh as the day he’d made it. 

“Why has it not healed?” Rey asked breathlessly, his hands on her skin a distraction.

A low rumble sounded from his chest. “Admittedly I do not know. Perhaps it is because I cannot- that I wasn’t able to-” He broke off, growling slightly as he was reminded of his failure to claim her. 

He let a finger slide over it once more, tracing the imprints of his teeth as his eyes never left the spot. His gaze was heavy and warm, unable to look away as he studied his own bite. Rey was having difficulty concentrating, every slide of his finger on her bare skin eliciting a tremor from her that was hard fought to suppress. 

“Why is all of this down here?” She asked him, trying to ground herself by keeping up conversation. 

  
Kylo shrugged. “When he couldn’t bring himself to throw a spare part away, he’d store it down here.”

“Han?” She asked offhandedly.

Kylo’s grip tightened around her shoulder, his nostrils flaring as his eyes went wide. “ _Where did you hear that name?_ ” He growled. 

She shrunk under the weight of his anger, cowering against the shelf. “I... I found...”

He pressed into her, his hand gripping the shelf near her head as his face lowered to hers. “You found _what_?”

“I found a diary. In the west wing.” She said shakily. She was trembling, his tension rolling off him in waves and filling her with an urge to fall before him in submission. Her knees shook with the force of it, and she had to fight to keep herself upright. 

He took note of her timid demeanor and backed away from her quickly, running a hand through his hair roughly. “Rey I’m sorry I... I just... I haven’t heard that name in a very long time.”

“You cared for him? Han and his family?” She asked, her voice still small and breathless as she struggled to regain her composure. 

He nodded, his eyes wide and pleading.  “Yes. I knew them well. I cared for them very much.”

“What happened to them?” She pressed.

He sighed heavily, his mouth forming a tight line and she knew that he couldn’t tell her. She had to ask the right questions.

“Did they... did they die?” She asked gently. 

His eyes went to the floor, his hair falling in his face to hide it away from her. She nodded, understanding his assent even if he could not give it. 

“What of their son? They had a young son... Ben? Did he... did he pass away as well?” She coaxed. 

His eyes went to hers, holding her gaze as he choked on whatever words he couldn’t say. He must have been _very_ close to this family. “I see.” She said softly. “So they’re all gone.” 

A slow nod was her only reply, his shoulders lowering in defeat. She reached for him, the urge to soothe him still lying in wait beneath her skin. She couldn’t resist, reaching out to let her hand rest on his forearm in silent comfort. His eyes went to the place where she touched him, flicking back up to hers and she saw them filled with some unspoken emotion. 

“Tell me Kylo... do you know? Do you know who killed the family that lived here?” She all but whispered, the need to know their story plaguing her. She needed confirmation that the evil man that Leia wrote of had destroyed what seemed to have been a happy family. 

He nodded slowly, eyes never leaving hers. His mouth parted slightly, the flickering lights of the torches casting an eerie glow on his visage as he considered ha next words. She watched as he took a deep breath, expelling it forcefully as grief settled over his features like an iron mask as he looked away. 

She let her hand slide across the firm skin of his arm, unable to stop herself from touching him now that she’d started. She had to know. “ _Tell me_.” She begged. “Who killed them?”

When his eyes met hers again, there were no stars in them, no glittering lights to be found in their depths. There was only darkness, only a deep black that threatened to swallow her whole. His voice was barely a whisper as he answered, “ _I did_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting tonight because I have a feeling you’re all going to groan at me at the end of this one, so I plan to update again in the morning. I’ll fix it, not all is as it seems. Stow your pitchforks. Trust me.


	17. You’re Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning sunshines. Have some rectification.

_“I did.”_

Rey’s breath caught in her throat, her hands shrinking away from him as she moved to put distance between them. Had she heard him correctly? Surely he couldn’t have... but he had told her as much. Her mind reeled with this information, struggling to process it as her pulse pounded in her ears.

His jaw tensed as he watched her retreat, his eyes falling to the floor in shame. She couldn’t take her eyes from his face, at war with the urge to both soothe him and escape him. She could scent his pain, like a thick fog that threatened to suffocate her. She wanted to say something, _anything_ , but the words wouldn’t come. She was frozen in shock. 

He let out a deep breath, glancing at her once more before reaching out his hand. She glanced down at it, outstretched in a silent plea. He sensed her hesitation, giving a shake a slight shake of his head. 

“Come. I’ll lead you back out. Then I’ll leave you alone. I swear it.” He said softly.

She tentatively put her hand in his, feeling his fingers close over hers soundly as he pulled her along. They made their way back down the dark corridor in complete silence, neither of them able to find the words they wished to say. Rey’s mind raced with unspoken questions, all of which she knew he could not answer. She could only focus on the warmth of his hand, firm yet gentle around her own. 

When he pushed through the door that led outwards into the entry hall, he let go, her hand falling out of his grasp. He gave her a pained expression, sensing the fear within her silence. Again she was struck with the urge to say something, but the words wouldn’t come. They were lost in her shock of his revelation. 

His fists clenched at his side, restraint pouring off him in waves as he struggled with the need to touch her. Her hands grasped at her upper arms as if to hold herself in place, feeling as if she would float away were she to let go. When she only stared up him, never able to open her mouth to speak, he sighed heavily. 

His eyes went to the floor, hollow and disconsolate. Every muscle in her body felt tight in their longing to reach for him, but she stood still, still reeling. 

“I’m sorry, Rey.” He said softly, affording her one last glance before turning and stalking off towards his chambers. She watched as he rounded the wide staircase, stomping up the steps and disappearing to the second floor. 

She slumped to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them. This had not been the ending she had expected. Even without him saying so she could sense how much Kylo had cared for the family mentioned in Leia’s journal. Whatever he had been to them, he had not been their enemy. How could he have killed them?

She sat on the cold stone floor for a very long time, lost in thought. She glanced around, rousing herself from her numb state and taking in the time. How long had she sat here? Her back was stiff from leaning against the stone balustrade, her backside in an equal state of discomfort from the stone floor. She rose from her seat, stretching lightly. 

It would be dinner soon, yet she knew in her heart Kylo would not show. The pain in his eyes after his confession had cut her to the bone, and she knew her silence had done nothing but worsen his melancholy. She simply hadn’t known what to say, even now the words escaped her. What sort of conversation could they even have, him not being able to answer her questions?

She sighed, crossing the stone floor and climbing the steps. She didn’t know where she was going, simply ambling through the  halls as she continued to think on the possibilities concerning Kylo and the Solo family. Perhaps... perhaps it had been an accident. If he had been cursed with the beast at a young age, perhaps he had not been able to control it in the beginning. He was only a child after all. Young Ben might have been his friend; that would certainly explain why there was little mention of him in Leia’s journal. Ben had already been withdrawn in this particular text. Rey wished she could find older journals of Leia’s to peruse. 

She took in familiar surroundings, noticing she’d ambled towards the gallery and she pushed through the wide double doors to seek solitude inside. The light had begun to fade, the room eery and dim as she paced the lined walls filled with peering faces. So many faces of a family long past, no one to mourn them save for those who could not even speak their names. 

She paused as she happened upon the very family who was currently plaguing her thoughts, the Solo family gazing out of  their portrait with a quiet happiness. Leia held an infant Ben in her arms, his tiny tuft of black hair curling slightly around his temples. This Ben looked happy, his chubby cheeks dimpled in a crooked smile as his dark eyes gleamed with childlike joy. 

Leia’s soft brown hair fell down her back in waves, spilling over her white gown as she sat beside a standing Han dressed in black. They looked so happy, so at peace. Had Kylo really been the one to rob them of that? What of Snoke? Leia has been certain he’d had a part to play. Had she been so wrong? 

Rey let her gaze pass over the portrait once more, resigning herself to leave it lest she fall further into despair over their fate. She turned to go, ready to leave when something caught her eye. Her head snapped back to the portrait, sure that her eyes were playing tricks on her. That was... but that meant... _how_? How could this be? Her mind spun with questions she could not answer. 

Spurred into action, she ran from the gallery. She knew exactly who she sought and hoped more than anything she would find him in the dining room. She never slowed as she made her way, racing through the breezeway and bursting through the doors of the dining room as she attempted to catch her breath. 

“ _Poe_.” She gasped, seeing him atop the table in a conversation with Armitage.

“Rey? Did you run here? Is something wrong?” He asked worriedly. 

She shook her head frantically. “Come with me.” She glanced at Armitage, deciding. “You too. I need your spark.”

Not in a waiting mood, she grasped Armitage by his base, scooping up Poe in her free arm and hurrying back the way she came.

“What in the world is going on?” Armitage groused. “I don’t appreciate being manhandled.”

Rey shushed him, too wound up to placate his grumbling. She flew back up the steps in the main entry, grasping her tiny friends tightly so as not to drop them as she all but sprinted back to the gallery. When they were back inside the now almost completely dark room, she held Armitage high, briskly walking to the patch of wall she’d last seen the portrait she sought. 

Crying out in happiness when Armitage’s light cast over it, she held Poe out beside to study her findings. 

“What is _that_?” Rey demanded.

Poe took in the subject in question, glancing back at Rey with a shocked expression. His eyes went down to her matching mark, returning to meet Rey’s gaze with excitement.

“Of _course_.” Poe exclaimed. “Why hadn’t I thought of this sooner. _Rey_ , think hard. You know the answer. It’s right there.”

She took in the sight of the matching rose brand beset on Leia’s wrist, struggling to grasp the answer. “Kylo couldn’t have given Leia that mark.”

“No, he couldn’t have.” Poe affirmed. 

“This is not a power he gained from the beast is it?” She queried.

“Only an...” Poe’s features warped into discomfort as he struggled to find words he could say. “Not everyone can do this, Rey.”

Rey’s brow furrowed in thought. She glanced back at the portrait, taking their regal dress and sophisticated air. She thought of Padme in her splendor, of her fine dressed that seemed to be made for royalty in their finery. She thought of Leia herself, referring to herself as a queen. 

“Poe... they were important, weren’t they? This family, they were some sort of royalty.” She said assuredly, knowing it to be true. “Why would no one remember a monarchy? I have never heard a whisper of them in all my years.”

Poe said nothing, instead his eyes flicking down to his wooden body, then to Armitage’s metal one.

“The curse.” She wondered out loud. “It _did_ affect more than this castle. It affected all of us.”

Poe beamed up at her, his excitement at her ability to piece things together palpable in the dark space.

“If this mark did not come from the beast... it must be an Alpha trait. Except... I’ve never seen it occur anywhere else.” She mused, her brow knitted in deep thought.

Her mouth parted, a thought coursing through her. “Han had been an Alpha.” She said evenly. “Leia had said so...” She traced a hand over the painted rose that matched her own. “Did Han give her this?”

Poe’s eyes widened, urging her on. She glanced at her portrait, thinking back to Leia’s diary. “You... you knew Ben. You watched over him.”

Still that pointed look. She thought of Poe’s- no, to _all_  of their undying allegiance to Kylo. The way they obeyed without question. The way they served him as if they had done it all their lives. She gasped, holding Poe close to give him a pleading look. 

“Poe,” she whispered. “do you _still_ look after Ben?”

Poe’s eyes shut tight as a shaky breath escaped him, a small smile on his face. When he opened them, his tiny wooden features exuded pure joy. Armitage was sniffling in the air above, sparks shooting outwards and lighting up the small corner of the gallery.

“But... he said he killed them. All of them.” Rey whispered.

Poe shook his head. “Think Rey, were that true... would be really have been able to tell you?”

Rey could not deny that logic. “Why would he tell me he killed them? His own parents?”

Poe sighed. “Guilt.” The only word he offered.

“He blames himself.” She said without question, everything making sense.

“Snoke... I’ve read about Snoke. What did he do to Ky-” She stopped herself, realizing that wasn’t quite right. “to Ben?”

Poe shook his head, wordlessly telling her he could not say. Rey’s mind raced as she stared back at the painting, scattered pieces of the puzzle that had ruled her thoughts falling into place to reveal a larger picture. Kylo, no, Ben had suffered more than anyone. He had been robbed of his childhood, of his _life_ , forced to spend two decades in a cursed castle without warmth or touch of another person. Tears fell from her eyes, her body screaming with a need to seek him out, to take his pain.

The answers had been there all along. Rey knelt to sit Poe and Armitage on the ground, turning her wrist to Poe to display the brand there. Her thoughts were frantic with tiny memories. Of Kylo’s melancholy of not being able to claim her, of his assumption that she could break his curse, of the way his bite had changed her, the way she she had yearned for him against her will, even when she’d believed she shouldn’t have.

  
“Poe.” She said determinably. “Did he believe an _omega_  could break his curse, or did he believe that his _mate_ could?”

Poe smiled brightly, pressing a small hand to the rose at her wrist. “You know the answer to that Rey. Search your feelings. You know it to be true.”

Rey’s eyes swam with fresh tears, feeling all her doubts and her fears slip away, leaving only her need to find him in their wake. 

“Oh for heaven’s sake you stubborn woman,” Armitage groused with a thick voice. “ _Go_  to him.”

She nodded fervently, wiping at the tears in her eyes and rising to her full height to run from the gallery. 

 _Mate_.

He was _hers_. All her feelings, her yearning, her uncontrollable desire, it was not the product of random chance. They were _meant_ for each other. She knew he may never be a man again, but she found she didn’t care. She wanted him, just as he was. 

She had never moved so quickly in her entire life, flying through the halls towards the place where she knew she’d find him. Her heart pounded in her ears, an elation unlike anything she’d ever known filling her up and taking away the darkness that had plagued her. He hadn’t _used_ her. He was trying to _protect_  her. He had not wanted to shackle her to a beast. It mattered not, her life was her own and her choices were hers to make. 

She found herself outside his door, out of breath and heart pounding. She knew he would be aware she was here. Of course he would. With that in mind she didn’t bother knocking, turning the handle and pushing the door open determinedly. 

He was already standing, risen from his chair and gazing at her with an incredulous look as if he couldn’t believe she was here. His nostrils flared as he took in what had to be pure want scenting from her, and she rejoiced that be could read her. That he would know how happy she was in this moment. She took a step, and then another, crossing the space briskly and closing the distance between them.

“Rey, what are you-” 

She didn’t let him finish, winding her arms around his neck as her hands thread into his hair, pulling him down to her mouth. She kissed him soundly, putting every emotion, every ounce of her joy and relief into her kiss as her lips moved over his. His eyes shut tight, a groan escaping him as his arms went around her waist to lift her from the floor as he pulled her tighter. 

He broke from her, gasping for breath as his eyes bored into hers. “Why?”

“Because _you_  deserve more than a monster... Ben.” She said softly.

He all but stopped breathing, his eyes going wide as his mouth fell open in shock. “You... you know?”

She nodded. “I know.”

“How much?” He asked quietly.

“A great deal I think.” She told him.

His eyes drifted closed, his mouth trembling with emotion as he leaned to let his forehead rest against hers. “Say it again.”

“What?” She asked curiously.

“My _name_.” He breathed. “Say it again.”

She smiled softly, letting her fingers slide through the loose tendrils at his nape and causing him to sigh. “ _Ben_.”

He sighed contently. “I thought I’d lost him.”

Rey pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. “You won’t lose him. I won’t let you.”

“I rather enjoy hearing you call me that.” He sighed.

“Then I will never call you anything else.” She promised.

“How can you want this, Rey? What kind of life will you have with me? I may never turn back.” He said sadly.

“I can have a life of my own choosing... and this _is_  the life I choose. I won’t fight what I want anymore. I want _you_.” She said softly against his mouth. “Ben, I... I know what I am. What _we_ are.” She said pointedly.

He leaned back to look at her, his expression wide open and full of hope. It lasted only a moment before a slow melancholy took over, a sigh escaping him. “Then you know of my failure. I can’t claim you. Not properly.”

She let a hand slide under his jaw, cupping it slightly and forcing him to face her. “You’ve already claimed my heart. That’s enough for me.”

He gazed at her in wonder, his eyes filled with an awe that radiated outwards. He swept her up, carrying her to the bed and lying her atop it to crawl over her and press against her. He let his lips cover hers, moving over them swiftly as his hand gripped her hair. He kissed her fiercely, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, warm and seeking. 

She felt her blood heat under his lips and tongue, her body humming with need as it were finally allowed to be set free after having been reigned in for so long. She rolled her hips against his, feeling a growing hardness even through the fabric of their clothes. He tore his mouth away, shuddering as his eyes flew to hers. They were hard in the set of his gaze, their twinkling depths ensnaring her. 

“I meant what I said, Rey. Every word. If you choose this, choose _me_... I will never let you go. I _will_  own you.” He rasped.

She leaned upwards, rising to sit upright as he went to his knees across from her. She smiled softly up at him, shaking her head slightly. “Ben... you already do.”

A low rumble escaped him, and she scented pure joy from him for the very first time. She turned, facing her back to him and pulling her heavy tresses over her shoulder to expose the ribbons that held her dress. He knelt closer, pressing a searing kiss to her mating gland as he working the ribbons that held her dress, mindful of his claws so as not to rip them. 

When she felt the fabric loosen, he pushed it over her shoulders, revealing only soft skin to his gaze. His hands fell to her bare shoulders, holding them lightly as his mouth moved to her ear.

“You’re _mine_.” He breathed.

Her eyes fluttered closed, his voice guttural, deep, and _intoxicating_. Nothing would ever compare to it. Nothing would ever compare to _this_. She’d made her choice, and this time she knew without a doubt it was the right one.

“ _Yes_ , Alpha.” She whispered. “I’m yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was going to fix it, I didn’t say _ya’ll _was getting a fix.__  
>  Trust me when I say... Chapter 18?  
> It’s going to be worth it.


	18. I Choose You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, all I’m going to say is I had to ask myself, “is there such a thing as too much smut?” over the next few updates. The answer I came to is no. No there isn’t. Let me have this guys I need it.

* * *

 

The fabric fell from her shoulders, pooling around her waist as his lips went to her throat. He slid his hands around her ribs, sliding up to palm her breasts and she arched into his waiting hands, the heat of his palms enflaming her. She glanced down through hooded eyes, seeing the dark of talons ghosting over her pale skin, and instead of feeling dread she only felt warmth and longing.

He took a nipple between his thumb and finger, rolling it between them and eliciting a soft gasp from her. His other hand moved to skirt over the flat of her belly, sliding downwards to rest just below her navel. The bundle of her skirts were still pooled around her waist, and she shifted in place, trying to work them further down. 

“Impatient?” He murmured against her skin.

She huffed, moving to turn so that she could face him. He moved his hand to her hip, holding her in place.

“I want to see you.” She said softly.

He tensed, his fingers at her hip tightening. “Are you sure?”

He was still afraid. Afraid that she had not meant what she’d said. She needed him to understand, to know how she felt. She wrenched from his grip, turning to face him. She was still nude from the waist up, but under his heated gaze she could only feel a blinding strength in her resolve. She took his face in her hands, pushing up on her knees and pulling him down to meet her gaze levelly. 

“I _choose_ you, Alpha. Everything that you are, all that you will ever be... you are mine too.” She said forcefully.  She slid her thumb over his jaw, her eyes never leaving his. She smiled softly, suddenly so sure of her words before they even passed her lips. “I _love_  you, Ben.”

Peace flooded his features then, lingering only for a moment before replaced with a fire that threatened to consume them both. “ _Rey_.”

Her name on his lips was like that of a prayer, and in that single word she heard all of the things he couldn’t say. All of the things she knew he felt also. His mouth crashed over hers, his arms circling her waist and pulling her against him. His skin against hers was a welcome warmth, and she squirmed in her skirts as she felt herself needing to feel more of him. 

He leaned her back, bringing them to the top of the bed and fumbling with the fabric still gathered at her waist to rid her of it. She lifted her hips to aid him, her mouth never leaving his as he branded her lips with bruising kisses. Her hands roved over his skin, sliding up the hard planes of his abdomen and smoothing over his wide chest. She felt her skirts finally freeing from her legs as she kicked them away, his hands returning between them to worship her skin. 

He couldn’t seem to satisfy his need to touch her, his hands moving everywhere they could reach, reveling in the new found freedom they had to enjoy what was happening without any worry as to whether or not it was right or wrong. She belonged here, she belonged to _him_. There was a freedom in her submission that she could have never expected, a sense of completion she couldn’t have anticipated. 

She felt his hand smooth over her hip, running over her thigh and sliding between them to seek her center. He groaned into her mouth when he found her coated with slick, his fingers sliding through her folds with ease as he rubbed at her core. She gripped his shoulders, squirming her hips against his hand as he drove her wild. 

She tore her lips from his, breathing heavily against his mouth. “I _want_ to see you.”

He stilled for a moment, gazing at her hesitantly as the firelight danced across his face. She stroked a hand down his shoulder, letting her fingers meet the joint of his wing and sliding out to touch the soft inner membrane. He shut his eyes tight, purring in pleasure under her caress.  

“I am _not_ afraid.” She assured him.

He rested his cheek against hers, sliding over her skin softly as he sighed. “Perhaps I am.” He admitted. “To have had you and to lose you when you realize what you deserve... I cannot imagine a greater hell.”

“What of what _you_  deserve? Do you think you _deserve_ to have lived this life?” She whispered roughly. He was silent, not responding and she knew deep down he _did_  believe he deserved this somehow. She nuzzled her cheek against his, holding him close. “I deserve what I choose to deserve, and you... you do as well. You deserve _me_. I’m here, Ben. No more hiding.”

He leaned back to look at her, his eyes glittering in the light of the fire and capturing her. He pressed a soft kiss to her mouth, pushing away from her to slide off the bed. He stood just beside, his eyes never leaving hers as he unfastened the ties of his trousers. Her gaze dropped to the now slack strands hanging loosely, the fabric gapping to reveal a dark thatch of hair peeking out from within. He hesitated, still looking unsure and she crawled across the bedding to meet him. 

Rising to her knees, she kissed at his jaw, her hands sliding downwards to grip the fabric of his pants before pushing them over his hips. She felt him spring out from the confines of his trousers, the heavy weight of him resting against her stomach. She let her gaze fall there, and her mouth parted in surprise at the sight of him. 

The branding she had become so accustomed to definitely extended further below, wrapping around his hips and bleeding over his strong thighs. Tendrils crept over his hip bones, bleeding through the neat patch of hair onto... 

She couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her when she took in _all_  of him. The thick skin of his knot was stained a deep violet, sprouting from the dark hair just above and pulsing slightly as it continued to harden under her gaze. The brands he bore swirled around his length, the deep vermillion creeping over the lighter ash skin and ending just below a wide head stained the same violet as below. 

Her eyes flew to his, him reading her for any signs of vacillation. He was nervous, she could see it all over his face and she felt the familiar urges to put him at ease course through her. Her eyes dropped below once more, and she reached to let her fingers run over the length of him, feeling the slight ridges ghost under her fingers as they passed over the branding. 

He shuddered underneath her touch, twitching violently beneath her fingertips. He shut his eyes tight, his jaw working tensely as he instinctively thrust against her hand. 

“You’re beautiful.” Rey whispered.

“I’m not normal.” He rasped.

“I wouldn’t know, you’re the first I’ve seen.” She said shyly. 

He growled in response, her answer satisfying his Alpha instincts. She could scent his contentment at her words, and she could understand the feeling all too well. Knowing she was his first, his _only_ , filled her with a primal pleasure she couldn’t describe. 

A shimmering drop of liquid glistened from the wide head, the iridescent bead dribbling over and leaving a slick trail. She ran her fingers over it, bringing them away coated in him and she met his eyes as she raised them to her mouth, curious to taste him as he’d done to her. 

She watched as his eyes widened, watching as she wrapped her lips around her fingers. He tasted of salt and Ben, and she was suddenly curious as to what he would feel like against her tongue. She lowered to all fours, chasing her urges without giving herself time to feel any embarrassment. She glanced up at him through her lashes, seeing his mouth parted in awe as he all but held his breath. 

Her eyes returned to the jutting member in front of her, and she palmed the underside as she let her hand slide up his length, the silken skin contrasting with the ridged marks that wrapped around him. She was fascinated by his manhood, finding it as strangely beautifully as she did the rest of him. The slitted end still shined with his spend, and she licked her lips before reaching out to run her tongue along it. 

Ben hissed through his teeth, a rumbling in his chest as he fisted his hands tightly at his sides. His response made her feel empowered, and she moved to drag her tongue along his length from knot to tip. The slight ridges collided with her tongue, and she flattened it against them as she pulled it upwards to lap at the head.   When she wrapped her lips around the tip of him, sucking lightly, he let loose a growl.

Suddenly his hands were under her arms, lifting her as is she were nothing and throwing her to her back atop the bed. He pounced, covering her with his body as his mouth went to her throat. His lips pressed to her skin fervently, his tongue laving over her neck and working downwards to suckle at her gland. Rey moaned as he suctioned to the sensitive skin, only breaking away to rasp fevered words against her shoulder. 

“I need to- I want...” He stammered breathlessly between kisses. “I want to be deep inside you when I come.” He mouthed upwards, taking the lobe of her ear between his lips and sucking lightly before breathing against it. “I want to knot you deep and feel you quake around me as I fill you up.”  

Rey moaned, slick spilling out from her in anticipation as she felt his rigid length thrusting against her, parting to slide through her folds and causing the pair of them to shiver. He rut against her soaking core vigorously, his breath coming out in ragged pants against her skin. She felt a need to be filled, her hips tilting in search of him as she felt herself wanting more. 

“ _Ben_ , I need you.” She mewled.

He huffed against her throat, stilling his hips before letting a hand slide down to pull her leg up against him. He lined himself with her entrance, the head pressing just inside as she stretched around him. Without the lust induced haze of her heat, or the overly abundant secretions of slick, his presence inside her was so much more overwhelming that it left her gasping as her eyes fluttered close. She felt every ridge, every curve, sliding through her and filling her to the point of almost pain. 

He buried himself deep inside, his pelvis flush against hers as she continued to stretch to accommodate him. She gripped his shoulders tightly, her nails digging into his hard flesh as his hands went to her hips. 

“Are you alright?” He asked roughly.

She nodded assuredly. “Don’t hold back. You won’t hurt me. _Love me_ , Alpha.” 

He growled low, pressing his mouth to hers before pulling out of her just to slam back inside. He held at her hips as if she weighed nothing, pulling her onto his length again and again as he pounded into her. She felt him inside, every slide against her inners walls eliciting a soft cry from her. Everything was so much better now, no doubts, no fears, only bliss and an overwhelming sense of _rightness_. 

Ben’s eyes went to the place where they joined, watching as he sunk into her repeatedly with a look of pure awe. His hand slid over her pelvis, resting just above her mound to feel himself inside her. His eyes slammed shut as he did so, his mouth open wide in ecstasy and she could see the hint of his sharp canines protruding from beneath his lips. 

“Ahh,” He groaned. “I can’t- I’m about to- _Rey_.” His eyes snapped open, boring into hers. “Touch yourself.”

Her eyes barely ghosted open as she rode through the pleasure he was doling out. “What?” She asked breathlessly.

He let loose another growl, his face tight with concentration. “ _Touch yourself_ , Omega.”

Her hand snaked between them, sliding over his that still rested against her pelvis to find the sensitive bundle at her core. She tentatively swiped at it, finding the sensation that shot out from under her fingers heady and wonderful. She pressed harder, moving her fingers in a way that shot tiny shocks through her. She continued to do so, building up her release as it crept closer and closer. 

Ben was gasping, each breath expelling in a sharp huff as his head fell back in a daze. Rey continued to touch herself feverishly, feeling white hot pleasure flooding her as her thighs began to shake. She clenched around him as her climax tore through her, her ankle hooking around his waist to pull him closer as it filled her. 

Ben thrust deeply into the now messy spend of slick that gushed from her, his head still bent back and eyes shut tight. When his hips began to quake, his skin slapped to hers once more, and she felt warmth flood her as his knot inflated to its full size. She rolled her hips against him as it pulsed inside her, each tremor pulling a new stream of his essence as it filled her. 

He bent, his mouth falling to her jaw as he peppered the skin with hot kisses as he worked his way outward to her mouth. He captured her lips between his own, his tongue sweeping through her mouth and making her already comatose brain foggy and dazed. He rolled suddenly, falling to his back as he brought her with him to drape over his front. His knot still bound them, and she let her thighs drape over either side of his hips as he left a final searing kiss against her lips.

Her chin went to his chest, smiling dreamily up at him as she felt content and sated. She saw the bundle of his wings smushed underneath him, and she frowned slightly.

“Is that not uncomfortable?” She asked curiously. 

He shook his head. “Remarkably no. Although... I would suffer it to lie like this with you.”

She smiled, her cheek falling to his chest as she nuzzled him softly. She could hear the beating of his heart, steady and strong and so _human_. It reminded her that no matter what he was still a man. An Alpha and her intended mate but above all a _man_. Not a monster. Never with her. 

“I’m so afraid I’ll wake up tomorrow and all this will have been a dream.” He admitted quietly.

She ran her fingers over the scarlet markings that swirled over his chest, thinking. “I will be here in the morning, and every other morning to follow.”

“This is truly what you want?” He asked incredulously.

She nodded against him. “It is. I... I _do_  miss my father, and Charles... but I wouldn’t trade this. Not for anything.”

She heard a rumble sound through him, scenting something dark. “Charles?”

She couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her, loving the fact that he was jealous somewhat. “An _old_  friend. He’s old enough to be my father, _and_  a Beta. Calm yourself, brute.”

He settled, his body relaxing once more. “I’m sorry... I’m not used to feeling this way.”

“I must admit... I don’t- well, I don’t hate it.” She said honestly. 

He smiled into her hair, amused. “You’re always doing the thing I least expect.”

“Good. Someone has to keep you on your toes.” She laughed.

He nodded against her. “That you will.”

A silence ensued, and she could practically hear his thoughts as they bounced around his skull. 

“What is it?” She asked.

He sighed. “I’m sorry... about your father. I thought... I thought I was doing the right thing. I knew he would come after you and there was a good chance he would not escape the creatures unscathed a second time. The forest is a dangerous place.”

She considered this, realizing that although his methods may have been wanting, his intentions were somewhat honorable. 

“We’ll figure it out.” She soothed. “I’m not angry anymore.”

“There’s so much I wish I could say to you, Rey.” He sighed.

She nodded into his chest. “Don’t worry, Ben. I hear it. Even if you can’t say.”

He pulled her closer, his arms wrapping around her tightly as she felt the throes of sleep taking her.

“Thank you.” He murmured.

“Hm?” She replied sleepily.

“For choosing me, even when you probably shouldn’t have.” He sighed. “You could have had a normal life in your village. I know I took that from you-”

Her hand squeezed at his side where it rested, shushing him. “I was never meant for a normal life. I didn’t fit in it. I want much _more_ than a provincial life, Ben. I want adventure... in the great wide somewhere. I believe I’ve found it. Here. With you.”

He hummed in contentment, nuzzling into her hair as their soft sighs deepened and sleep crept over. She tucked her head further under his chin, hugging him tightly as she let her eyes flutter closed. She let the thudding of his heart beneath his chest lull her, the sound more beautiful than any she’d heard. A sleepy smile painted her face, more content in this moment than she had been in her entire life.

“I love you.” She told him drowsily, yawning softly.

She didn’t see the smile he gave to her hair, his eyes only slightly painted with the regret of his limitations. He kissed her atop her head, running his fingertips down her spine as her breathing evened out. 

“I know.” He told her, wishing with everything he was that he could say so much more. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I went into this with no intention of describing his equipment but a few certain Reyl-hoes who will remain nameless shouted at me until I caved. Except you two, [asongforjonsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa) and [gopherbroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/pseuds/gopherbroke), anyone who refers to themselves as “Demon Cock Experts” deserve to be called out by name. I love you thirsty heaux. <3


	19. It Beats For You

_Ben_

Waking up with her nestled into his side was more than he could have ever asked for. He wasn’t sure what he did to deserve her, but he would give everything he had to keep her. She looked so peaceful, her mouth parted gently as soft sighs of sleep passed over her lips. He reached to run a finger over the soft flesh, smiling to himself when a tiny crease formed between her eyes. She wriggled closer to him, burying her face in his chest to seek his warmth.

“ _I love you, Ben.”_

Her words were like fire to the ice that had hardened his heart, melting him and breathing new life back into him. His name on her lips, his _true_ name, brought him more joy than he thought he could experience. Of course he loved her too, he would tear off his own wings if it would allow him to tell her so. He would merely have to show her just how much. Rose had assured him that it was the proper course of action. The beast had been silent throughout all this, a fact that normally would worry him but he could only feel grateful as he was allowed to spend these moments with only them alone.

What moments they’d been, even now when he closed his eyes he could see her before him, her mouth on him as she looked at him with wide eyes. It was enough to cause a stirring between his legs, and he shifted away so as not to alert her of his current state. She sought after him, her body instinctively nuzzling closer as his length rested against her stomach. He closed his eyes as he bit back a groan, her soft skin against him the sweetest torture.

He tilted his pelvis, letting his hardness slide over her skin and feeling like a villain for doing so. She was just so _intoxicating_. If she knew of all the ways he’d daydreamed of being with her she would run from these walls screaming. Then again, she had not done so yet, so perhaps not. She was a surprising creature. 

As if summoned by his thoughts, he felt her tiny hand slide between them, palming his member. When he glanced down at her he saw her eyes wide open, a beguiling grin set on her face.

“You’re awake.” He said softly.

“Mm,” She replied coyly. “Apparently so are you.”

“Minx.” He chuckled, his laugh breaking off into a groan when he felt her fingers wrap around him. “You’re very, ah, brazen all of the sudden. Not that I’m complaining.”

She gave a tiny shrug, letting her hand work experimentally down his length and causing him to shudder. “I am tired of fighting my urges. There is only you and I, and I don’t assume that you would mind much.”

No, I- ahh,” He could barely formulate coherent thought, her hand forming a fist around him and pulling at him in a way that rid him of his senses. “You’ll be the death of me.” He rasped.

She giggled prettily. “I would never.”

He couldn’t stand her brand of torture any longer, knowing if they continued like this he would spill all over her hand and that’s not where he wanted to be. He grasped her by the waist, rolling to seat her over his thighs as he pulled himself up to a sitting position against the headboard. She bit her lip, gazing down at him with eyes filled with what could only be described as adoration. The bright hazel depths were filled with a love that took his breath away.

He pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers and closing his eyes. Her mouth was sweeter than anything he had ever known. Soft and giving, it spoke to him without ever uttering a word. He could feel everything she felt on her lips, moving over his with a quiet passion that he had quickly grown addicted to.

She moved from his mouth, her lips sliding across his jaw and blazing a trail of warm kisses that she extended downwards to his throat. His hands gripped her waist, her heat so close to his hardness that he couldn’t think. She pressed against him, her slick coating him as he slid through her and he couldn’t help but thrust into her folds. It wasn’t enough. He needed _more_.

He felt an odd sensation as her mouth glided over his skin, an unfamiliar prickling that he had never experienced. His neck felt stiff and warm, and there was a pulsing beneath his skin he couldn’t understand. When her tongue flattened over a strange sensitive point just at the bend, he jolted, pleasure flooding him.

His mind hazed with a primal roaring, something awakening the beast inside him as it clamored to be free. He felt a growl escape him, his senses dulling as the need to take her swept over him. He lifted her hips, suspending her as if she were nothing and impaling her down onto his length. She gasped in surprise at the sudden fullness, but he was too far gone to take note.

Speech was impossible, thoughts were irrelevant. There was only _her_. She was _his_. She moaned loudly as he clutched her hips roughly, holding her tightly to him as he thrust into her. Her hands went to his shoulders to steady herself, her entire body bouncing roughly above him as he rutted into her. Her breasts rose and fell rapidly as he took her, only inches from his face and he could not deny the temptation they offered.

He leaned, wrapping his lips around a nipple and sucking hard. A cry escaped her, and for a moment he thought he’d hurt her, but her hands thrust into his hair to pull him tighter against her. He let his tongue lave over the hard peak, pulling it between his lips before nibbling it with his teeth. Rey was a mess of trembling muscles and soft cries, each one lilting over his ears and driving him further into a frenzy.

He was so close, he could feel that pressure, that white heat building below and threatening to end him. He could feel her, she was nearing the edge herself and he wanted to feel her tighten around him when she came. He wrapped a fist around the long length of her hair, tugging to arch her back, forcing her nipple further against his waiting tongue. He never relented his pace below, the sounds of their skin joining again and again flooding the room.

He felt her begin to shake, pulling at him from the inside. Feeling her find release around him was wickedly wonderful, her muscles clenching him as slick coated his pelvis. So warm. So impossibly _warm_. It did not take much more for him to follow, the dam breaking as blinding light lit him up like kindling. He held her fast to him, pleasure coursing through him as his knot expanded inside her.

He felt her stretch around him, her body perfectly adapted to his in every way. He released his hold on her hair, her face falling to his for only a moment before she pulled at his jaw to kiss him soundly. He could not still his hips, still thrusting slightly as each pull from inside her caused him to fill her further with his spend. 

He pulled her close, the odd frenzy that had overtaken him subsiding slightly and in its wake he felt confusion as to what had spurred it in the first place. She had been kissing his skin, her tongue sliding over him and he’d felt some wild sensation. Something he’d never felt before. It was perplexing. 

He didn’t have time to dwell on it, Rey snuggling against his chest and resting her ear over his heart. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Rey posed suddenly.

“I cannot promise I can answer.” He sighed.

She nodded. “Why Kylo?”

He thought about it for a moment, wondering how best to clue her in. “Ask not why, but who.”

She peeked up at him, eyeing him confusedly before insight filled her expression. “Who is Kylo?”

“You know who.” He told her evenly.

She nodded in understanding. “The beast.” 

“It is the only word he’s ever spoken to me. All else has been instinct and urges and darkness.” Ben said wearily. 

“I’m sorry.” She frowned. He knew she was thinking of their shared inability to break the curse and was taking the blame upon herself.

He reached to smooth the crease in her brow, not wanting to cause her distress. “You’re here. It is enough for me. It is more than enough.”

She sighed contentedly, stroking her cheek against his chest as she listened to his heartbeat. 

“I love that sound.” She said softly.

“It beats for you. You know that, right?” He told her quietly. 

She nodded into his skin. “As does mine, Ben. As does mine.”


	20. I Want To Feel You Move

* * *

 

Breakfast proved to be a different experience that morning. No longer did Rey feel any fear, or worry; now eating with him felt like a natural thing. She no longer sat far at the other end of the table, but instead she took the chair just beside him. The housewares had been beside themselves, studying the pair of them with glee and whispering amongst themselves.

Unable to stand it any longer, Ben sighed in frustration and turned to give them an exasperated look. “We can _hear_ you, you know.”

“Oh good then.” Phasma said cheekily. “I rather hate whispering.”

Poe trot over to the table, stretching his arms out to Rey and asking her to bring him to the table top. She obliged, bending to lift his tiny form and set him on the wood. 

His expression was of pure delight, smiling at the pair of them as if they were Christmas morning.

“I see the two of you have seemed to work out your issues.” He said happily.

Ben snorted. “Work out indeed.”

Rey shot him a glare. “Don’t you dare, brute.”

He gave her a wicked grin, saying no more as he returned his attention to his food. She turned back to Poe, unable to bite back the smile that overtook her features. “Thank you, Poe. For helping me figure it out.”

“You were well on your own way, but I’m glad to see you both ah, getting along so well.” He told her with a wink.

Rey blushed, a giggle escaping her. She frowned however as a thought flooded her, and she turned to regard the rest of the housewares. “I am sorry though. I am so sorry that I cannot break your curse.”

Poe gave her a knowing smile, offering a tiny shrug. “I have not yet given up hope.”

Her brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

Another shrug, signaling he could say no more on the subject. 

“I think we’re all rather tired of your cryptic meanderings, Poe. If you could please discern some clues that you are actually _allowed_  to say we would all appreciate you being helpful for once.” Armitage grumbled, the hint of a spark sprouting out from his wick.

Rose shot him a reproachful glare, huffing. “What have I told you about your attitude, Armie?”

He had the good sense to look contrite, but continued to grouse under his breath. “I’m just _saying_  it’s very tiresome having to _hop_  everywhere. Surely you can agree.”

Phasma leaned down, taking an iron arm and smacking him across his wax covered head. “Hush.”

Rey frowned, feeling true remorse for their plight. If only she knew how to help them. She had yet to finish the diary... perhaps there were clues in its pages. There was so little left that she had been inadvertently saving it, not yet ready to see the story end. 

“I need to finish the diary...” Rey said pointed, glancing at Ben. “Or rather, _we_  do.”

He sat frozen, his fork suspended in the air as he regarded her. He slowly sat it downwards onto his plate, his brow knitting. “I’d almost forgotten... I still can’t believe... all this time. It was right here.”

Rey placed her hand over his, squeezing gently. “You never went into their room?”

Ben shook his head. “It was... it hurt. Too deeply.”

She felt a tightness in her chest, her heart breaking for the tiny boy who had been trapped here for so long. She let her thumb stroke the back of his hand, offering him the smallest of comfort. 

“It might feel good, to see it again.” She suggested.

He shrugged. “Perhaps. I don’t know if I’m ready yet.”

She nodded. “I’ll be here when you are.”

He gave her a small smile, tucking her fingers into his palm and returning the squeeze. The housewares looked on with contentment, quietly enjoying the newfound companionship of the pair. Poe tapped Rey’s forearm, asking to be let down and she did so immediately. 

“We’d best leave you to it then.” Poe told them.

“Where else do we have to be exactly?” Armitage asked confusedly.

“ _Elsewhere_ , Armitage.” Poe said with a pointed look. 

He frowned, still not quite understanding but giving up and following the others out begrudgingly. Alone once more, Rey turned back to Ben, finding his eyes downcast as he seemed to be lost in thought. 

“What is it?” She asked him quietly. 

He glanced upward, his eyes meeting hers and their shimmering depths seem to be lost somehow. “Could I see it?”

“You mean... her diary?” Rey asked.

He gave her a nod, looking nervous. She gave his hand another squeeze, smiling at him in reassurance. “Of course you can.”

* * *

She was nervous, and she couldn’t actually discern why. Of course it had been natural for him to ask to see the journal. These were his mother’s words, and he surely missed her terribly. She supposed it was because she felt almost an intruder to his story, having not known that it was his when she’d stumbled upon it. Would it pain him to know how his mother had agonized over him?

They stood in her bedroom, Rey kneeling on her bed as he sat just beside. She clutched it to her chest, offering it into his waiting hands. He ran a his fingers reverently over its cover, a sad expression on his face. Rey glanced down at the bright rose beset on the cover, then down at the brand at her wrist. 

“Why roses?” She asked him.

His eyes flicked to the brand, then back upwards to meet hers. “It’s our mark.”

“Your family?” She pressed.

He nodded back at her. She ran a finger over the raised flesh, studying. “I’ve never seen an Alpha do this.”

“You wouldn’t. It is only for my bloodline.” He informed her. 

She thought hard, trying to piece it together. “Your father... gave your mother the same mark.”

Another nod. “Yes.”

“Your mother called herself a queen... does that make you a prince?” She asked incredulously. 

He shrugged. “Hardly worthy of the title at this point I think.”

“ _Royalty_.” She whispered. “I can’t believe we could forget something like that. This curse spread so far.”

“I used to think... that someone would come for me. That someone would come looking... but no one ever did.” He said quietly.

She reached out to put a hand against his bicep, needing to touch him as she  scented his pain and wanted to take it from him. “You must have been lonely.”

“I was.” He affirmed. “Not so much anymore.” 

She smiled at him, and he leaned as if pulled by an unseen force, pressing his lips to hers. His kiss was as brief as it was sweet, both of them knowing if they indulged they would never get to the task they’d originally come here for. 

Ben cleared his throat, gesturing again to the book in his hands. “I never even knew she kept a diary.” He murmured.

“She speaks of you often... on almost every page. She loved you so much, Ben.” Rey assures him quietly. 

He nodded softly, fumbling to open the book but nearly tearing out a page in the process due to his claws. The parchment was simply too brittle, too aged. He sighed resignedly, giving her a hopeless look.

“Could you... could you read it to me?” He asked in embarrassment.

She ran her hand soothingly over his jaw. “Of course I can.” 

He delicately handed it back to her, and  he moved to rest against the headboard, pulling her along beside him to tuck her away into his side. His arm went around her, his hand resting at her hip as his head rested just atop hers. She snuggled against him, enjoying his warmth as she lay the book open in her lap. She open to the beginning, the diary beginning only days before Snoke had arrived at the castle. 

Ben spent the next several hours listening quietly as she read through the pages of Leia’s diary. He was silent as she spoke, never interrupting as she worked her way back through the story. He only stopped her to go downstairs to come back with food. It took most of the day to read it again, finally coming to the point from which she stopped as the light began to fade from the windows.

She looked up at Ben, meeting his eyes. “I haven’t read past this point.” She told him.

He frowned. “There are only a few pages left.”

“I know,” She replied with a nod. “I was afraid to see it end.”

He let out a deep breath. “Admittedly so am I. I never knew... I couldn’t see what I was doing to her.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” She assured him.

“I knew... I knew what he was doing wasn’t right. I never said anything.” He lamented.

“Snoke cursed you with the beast?” She asked.

He pursed his lips. “That’s not... entirely true.”

“It isn’t?” She replied quizzically. 

He huffed, trying to form the right words. “The beast is... not a curse.”

She cocked her head to the side, admittedly not understanding. “I need to ask better questions.”

He pressed a kiss to her temple. “We’ll figure it out. Together. We have nothing but time.”

She nodded, pulling up her legs as she turned further into his side. “Would you like me to read the end?”

He was quiet for a moment, considering. He finally let out a sigh, coming to a decision. “Yes. Might as well get it over with.”

In silent agreement, she turned back to the pages. Rey quickly realized there was actually only one entry left. The final pages after this last were empty. This was Leia’s final passage. The final page was far from the elegant script that she’d come accustomed to. Leia’s final entry had been scrawled hurriedly as if she’d been in a rush. Rey began to read, feeling nervous already as to what they’d learn. 

_He’s coming for me, and there isn’t much time. Han is gone. Felled by Snoke’s hand upon discovery of his treachery. I blame myself for this, if only I hadn’t begged him, if only I hadn’t pleaded that he confront him... perhaps he would still be alive. My only comfort is that Poe and Phasma have hidden Ben away with Rose and Armitage. They will live on, I know Poe will not allow harm to befall my baby boy._

_Snoke made a fool of us all. Whatever dark spirit he has afflicted on my son was carried here by Snoke for a purpose. Unable to sustain the entity himself, he came here in hopes of bestowing it on an Alpha of royal blood. He needed a stronger bloodline, and he found all he sought in Ben. He hoped to use Ben, to wield him. If only we had caught on sooner._

_I write this final entry, knowing even now Snoke hunts for me. I cannot hide forever, and he will be at my door soon. I had to leave something, leave a memory in hopes that Ben will find this one day. I needed him to know that none of this is his fault._

_To Ben,  
Your father and I do not blame you. You are only a child, an innocent seduced by a darkness you couldn’t have hoped to fight. The blame lies with us, the parents who failed to protect you. Whatever happens to you, I pray you do not forget who you are, and where you come from. You are Benjamin Organa Solo, rightful heir to the throne. You are good, you are innocent, and you are our son. We love you, Ben. Always._

Rey closed the diary, tears streaming down her face as soft sobs tore through her. Ben was stiff beside her, and she glanced up at his face to gauge his reaction. His face was void, his eyes haunted as he stared ahead without seeing. 

She dropped the book to the bed, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying into him. 

“ _Ben_.” She cried softly. “I’m so sorry.”

Still he was silent, gazing at nothing. She scented agony. Deep, bottomless agony that washed over her and threatened to drag her beneath its throes. She scrambled over him, fearing she might lose him to his darkness and she quickly straddled him. She placed her hands on his face, pulling his gaze to hers.

“ _Ben_.” She repeated insistently. “Come back to me.”

He blinked, seeming to finally notice her. “Rey?”

“You were going somewhere I couldn’t follow.” She told him. 

He frowned, pulling her into his chest and letting his hand stroke the small of her back. “I never knew... how it happened. Who went first. When I found them...” He tapered off, his voice thick with emotion as he remembered. 

“I’m so sorry, Ben.” She whispered against his skin. “You deserved so much more in life than what you’ve gotten.”

“I don’t know...” He told her warmly. “I’m content with what I have at the moment.”

She smiled, her mouth finding his skin as she pressed soft kisses at his throat. Ben let out a content sigh, pulling her tight. Her lips ghosted over his pulse there, never tiring of how warm he was. She wanted to take his pain from him, soothe him, and she knew this was the surest way.

“Rey... if you keep doing that we won’t leave this room.” He rasped.

“Mm, there’s nothing wrong with this room.” She breathed against him. 

“Ah, but dinner...” He contested half heartedly. 

“You can bring me food after.” She assured him.

He gripped her hips as she rocked against him, her skirts bunching around her thighs. She could feel him hardening beneath her and she hummed in satisfaction as she nibbled at the place just below his ear. He craned his neck, his chest rumbling as he rolled his pelvis upwards into hers. 

“ _Rey_.” He purred. “You’re driving me mad.”

She let out a laugh. “I know the feeling.”

He grasped at the ties at the back of her dress, loosening them. When she felt the fabric loosen around her shoulders, he let his hands slide up her ribs to push her backwards. His eyes moved over her face, glittering like starlight as he drank her in.

“You’re so beautiful.” He said reverently.

She pushed her hand through his hair, letting the soft strands slide through her fingers. She moved to trace the onyx horn curling outward, running a finger over the length. 

“So are you, you know.” She said quietly.

He gave a minuscule shake of his head, his eyes never leaving hers. His hand went to cup the nape of her neck, pulling her to meet his mouth. She closed her eyes as she leaned into his kiss, sighing softly. 

“Raise your arms.” He murmured. 

She let out a shaky breath, pulling her arms up slowly as he pulled the fabric of her dress over her head, leaving her bare in his lap. He swallowed heavily as his eyes raked over her. When they met hers once more, they were heated, turning almost black with need. 

“Undress me.” He rasped.

She nodded, her hands moving to his waist to undo his pants. Her fingers shook as she unbound the ties, her eyes flicking to his as her hand delved inside to stroke him. His eyes fluttered closed, her fingers wrapping around him as they weren’t able to touch on other side. He thrust into her fist, a tiny moan escaping him. 

When she pulled him out, he lay heavily in her hand, and she found herself awed once again at the sight of him. So strangely beautiful... everything about him enchanted her. She barely registered her movements as the pads of her fingers glided over his length, content to study him at her leisure forever if so allowed. Her curiosity proved too much for him, him beginning to writhe in a way that begged for more. He pushed at the fabric to bunch them further down his thighs, letting his skin rest against hers.

His brow furrowed, a hard set to his jaw as he spoke next. “I want you to do it. I want you to take me inside.”

Her heart raced in her chest, the pounding of it audible in her ears as her blood heated. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, her mouth suddenly dry. She gave him a slow nod, pressing her hands to his hips to lift herself. She fumbled as she lined him up with her entrance, finally succeeding as she slowly impaled herself down on him. She gasped as he filled her, shutting her eyes tight as every curve and ridge slid through her slick heat. 

He pulled her flush to his chest, his mouth meeting hers as his tongue swept inside. Her knees pressed tight against the hardness of his hips, squeezing him as she squirmed from her seat. 

“Move, Rey.” He breathed against her mouth. “I want to feel you move.”

She rocked her hips in an exploratory manner, feeling awkward but finding her breath catching at the feel of him deep inside. She repeated the motion, undulating against his pelvis as she found her rhythm. Ben’s forehead rested against hers, his lip trapped between his teeth as he struggled to resist the urge to move against her. 

“ _Ben_.” She mewled, wordlessly begging for his assistance.

He shook his head softly. “Keep going, Rey. I _need_  it.”

She lifted her hips, whimpering as the motion caused him to slide against her inner walls before she pushed him deep once more. _Oh_. She felt a jolt tear through her as the angle allowed him further reach, and she grasped his hips to repeat it. Ben was panting, his head lazing back against the headboard as she worked herself down on him repeatedly. 

She felt her release building, her arms shaking as she struggled to maintain her rhythm. She wanted to go faster, harder, but her strength waned. 

“ _Ben_ ,” She gasped. “I can’t- I want to-”

He lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers with understanding as his hands went to her waist. He lifted her, snapping his hips into her brutally as she finally found the force she’d sought. Soft cries escaped her against her will, unable to stop herself from voicing her pleasure. His mouth took hers, swallowing her sounds and stealing her breath. 

She felt it then, that slow burn that threatened to blaze into wildfire, the pressure building and threatening to break. She chased after it, meeting him thrust for thrust as she pressed against him, needing to be closer, to feel more. 

They found their release together, both a mess of shaking muscles and whispered words. She clung to him, nuzzling into his neck as her lips found purchase against his skin. A tremor ran through him as her mouth moved over the bend of his shoulder, his hands digging into her skin as he released a shaky breath.

She smiled against his skin, the effect she had on him a powerful feeling. “Feel better?”

“I always feel better when you’re near.” He told her honestly. 

She preened, content that she was a source of comfort for him. Her thoughts wandered back to the diary, thinking about all they’d read. “Ben...” she started.

He let his hand trace her spine lazily. “Hm?”

“Snoke had a study. Can I see it?” She asked quietly.

His hand stilled its movements, and he tensed beneath her. She pressed a kiss to his jaw, smoothing a hand across his chest. “It might help. I need to know everything.”

He sighed deeply, and his hand continued its languid path down her spine.  “Alright. Tomorrow.” He promised.

“Tomorrow.” She echoed, satisfied. “ _Tonight_  though, you promised to bring me food.”

He scoffed. “Actually you said that.”

“Did I?” She asked coyly. “Either way. I’m hungry.”

“You’re very demanding.” He teased.

“Only with you.” She assured him.

“Ah,” he laughed softly. “How did I ever get to be so lucky?”

Rey shrugged. “Who knows?”

She rested her chin on his shoulder, her hands reaching behind to trace the length of his wing up to the first point. He shuddered, squeezing her at the waist and she felt him twitch heavily inside her where they remained knotted. 

“Mm,” she whimpered. “They really are sensitive.”

He nodded. “You’re the only one who’s ever touched them.”

 “I’m glad.” She grinned. “What is it like?”

“To fly?” He asked.

“Mhm.” She replied.

He thought about it for a moment. “It’s very... freeing.”

“Could you take me?” She pressed.

He tensed. “That wouldn’t be wise.”

She leaned back to look at him, her brow furrowed. “Why not?”

He knitted his brow, frowning. “It isn’t safe.”

“I’m not afraid.” She huffed.

He chuckled despite himself. “No, my little warrior, I’m beginning to realize there isn’t much you  _are_  afraid of.”

“Then you’ll take me.” She urged, pouting slightly.

He smiled softly as he ran a finger over the protruded lip. “We’ll see.”

She blew out a puff of air in frustration, but decided not to argue. She nestled back into him, placated for the moment. This wouldn’t be the last he’d hear of it, the idea becoming more and more appealing as she dwelled on it. Besides, she thought to herself, grinning wickedly, she knew of at least _one_  sure fire to persuade him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  As if they _didn’t _bone after intimately reading by the fireplace. You can’t fool me Disney.__


	21. Yes, Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *

 

“You can wait outside... if you need to.” Rey told him assuredly. 

He shook his head, staring at the worn surface of the door. He carried a torch in his hand, having taken her below the ground level of the castle to find this place. The hallway that had led them here was narrow and cramped, and the pair of them had to creep down it single file just to get there. Rey held her arms tight to her body, trying to avoid touching the grime covered walls littered with cobwebs. 

“There is no chance in hell that I would allow you to go into that room alone.” He said evenly. 

“Snoke... he is not... around here somewhere is he?” She asked, afraid suddenly.

He shook his head. “No. He isn’t.”

She nodded, thankful for that at least. “He is dead?”

Ben nodded back at her, and she breathed a sigh of relief. “Well, then let’s get this over with. It’s eerie down here.”

She gripped the iron handle, turning it forcefully and pushing at the heavy wood to force it open. It swung inwards with a heavy groan, the sound deafening in the quiet space. Rey rung her hands nervously, stepping inside and moving out of the way so Ben could enter with the torch. 

When the light of the fire illuminated the room, Rey looked around in morbid curiosity at the strange objects that littered the area. Bones lay nestled in the deep shelving of a bookcase, those of humans, and some that were certainly _not_  human. She picked up the small skull of a sinister looking creature with sharp fangs, shuddering before hastily shoving it back into its resting place. 

“Have you been down here? Since...” she trailed off, giving Ben a meaningful look. 

He shook his head. “He is gone and yet... this place still frightens me.” He admitted. She scented shame, feeling his embarrassment at having admitted to being afraid. She turned to him, laying her hands on his chest and staring up at him. 

“There is no shame in that, Ben. This man _was_ a monster. He is long gone and even _I_ fear the memory of him. Fear does not make us weak, it makes us _human_.” She smiled softly, reaching to smooth her fingers across his jaw.

The crease in his brow smoothed, his features relaxing. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me for the truth.” She said pointedly, her hand falling to his to give it a reassuring squeeze. 

She turned then back to the task at hand, eager to find what she could use and then be rid of this awful place. She picked up a glass vial filled with a murky substance, sloshing it slightly before bringing it to her nose. She gagged at the awful smell wafting out of it, shoving it back into its holder and wondering to herself why she had even done that in the first place. 

A thick, leather bound book lay on a wooden pedestal near the back of the room, and Rey stood frozen for a moment as her eyes remained glued to its cover. She felt... a strangeness from it. Something that she couldn’t understand. Something dark. A tremor crept down her spine, molten lead filling her belly as her heart beat a bruise into her ribs. 

She slowly crossed the space of the room, coming to rest just before it and letting her hand trace the warped cover. This was not... this was not leather as she had originally thought. The peachy surface was thinner, graying in places from age and her eyes went wide with realization as she turned to Ben, a scream caught in her throat. 

“Is this... is this _skin_?” She choked.

He grimaced, nodding as his nostrils flared in disgust. “I should have burned that book. I should have come down here years ago to destroy it but... it _terrifies_ me.” 

She turned back to the sinister pages ahead, reaching out tentatively and letting her hand hover over its surface. She clenched her fingers, wary of touching it. She took a deep breath, silently assuring herself that it was only a book. A book could not harm her. She let her hands fall to the cover to open it, the pages within lined with precise, neat handwriting written in a language she did not recognize. Illustrations of the most gruesome kind were inked in various sections, and Rey had to stifle the urge to gag as she took them in. 

A man, turned inside out, his mouth open wide in a silent scream. Another, his lips seeming to have melted together, rendering him mute as his hands clawed at the skin. A woman, blood staining the skirts of her dress as she clutched an infant who was clearly dead. Rey wanted to look away, she wanted to close the book and toss it into a fire but something kept her turning the pages. She flipped to the next one, her mouth parting in shock.

A boy, a small boy with dark hair and wide eyes, sitting in a heap as a dark entity floated above. Its claws extended toward the boy, wrapping around his shoulders as a row of sharp teeth glinted out of the darkness, staring down at him in warped delight. The eyes though... the eyes that shined from the smoke she recognized, dark, deep, and filled with _stars_. Her hand went to her mouth, a small cry escaping her as she slammed the book shut and scuffled away from it hurriedly. 

She collided with Ben, his free arm coming around her as she buried her face in his chest. “It’s you. It’s you in that book.”

He nodded into her hair. His hand tightening around her waist. “I suppose you could say that book is his journal. Records of things he’s done and evils he’s committed.”

“What _was_ he?” She asked, leaning back to look at him. “A sorcerer?”

“I suppose you could call him that.” Ben said bitterly. “Mostly he was just evil.”

“Are... are you the one that killed him?” She asked quietly. 

He did not answer, but his jaw clenched as he gazed down at her. He brought his hand between them, his eyes moving to his claws as he offered them to her. She understood, knowing it had been him. He had been so young... how could he have taken the life of a man, if you could call him a man, as sinister as Snoke?

Her eyes fell to his chest, lost in thought as she smoothed a hand over the branding. “The beast. His creation became his undoing.” She said surely. 

“The beast...” he said tentatively, trying to find the right words. “Can only be wielded by an Alpha.”

Her brow creased in thought, making sense of his words. She thought back to Leia’s diary, of Han blaming Ben’s behavior on his impending presentation. “You had been the one to find your parents.” She murmured sadly.

He nodded, affirming her. 

“The shock of that... seeing them that way... could that force an Alpha to present?” She asked.

Another nod. “I imagine it could.”

She felt pieces falling into place, the picture of the puzzle becoming more and more clear. “Your grief forced you to present,” she said mostly to herself, working out the facts aloud. “And in your anger you used his own weapon against him. Is that... is that when you came to look like this?”

He pursed his lips, frustrated as he considered. “I told you... the beast is not a curse. That came after.”

She stared at him blankly, momentarily at a loss. A thread of thought crept through her mind, and she pulled at it blindly. “You attacked him. Wounded him... and with his dying breath, he did this?” She asked somewhat incredulously. “This was _retaliation_?”

Ben’s expression softened in relief, and she took it as affirmation, continuing with this train of thought. “You mean to tell me that this, _all of this_ , is simply the final spite of a dying man?”

“Snoke would never allow what he thought of as his property to fall into the hands of another. To be wielded by anyone other than him. He would rather destroy it rather than let that happen.” Ben explained.

“Why not just kill you then?” She asked in confusion. 

Ben shook his head. “At that point... there wasn’t- or rather there  _isn’t_ much that can. The beast protects his host, so as to protect himself.”

“All of this...” she whispered to herself. “I can’t believe it.”

“I have trouble believing it myself most days, yet here we are.” Ben sighed. 

“So your appearance...” she trailed off, gesturing to the whole of him.

“When this placed changed so did I. Made to better match the beast with in I gather.” He laughed bitterly. “I realized later it was only to ensure that I would not be able to free myself.”

“Because you were told your mate could rid you of your curse.” She concluded.

He nodded. “ _Only your mate can save you, not that she’ll want you when you find her._ ”

“How cruel.” She mourned. “You were only a child.”

“Cruel was his forte.” Ben replied dryly. 

Rey bit her lip, yet again overcome with sadness for the life he’d lived. She raised a hand to his face, sliding her fingers over his cheek. “He was wrong you know.”

“I know,” he lamented. “He lied. You cannot break the curse.”

She shook her head, furrowing her brow. “Not only that... but the other part. She _does_  want you.”

He pressed a hand over hers, closing his eyes as he rubbed his cheek into her palm. “For that I am eternally grateful.” He mused. He let his fingers curl over her hand, gripping it as he pulled her away from the sinister book. “Come, lets leave. There are no more answers to be found here. Only misery.”

She followed after him, affording a final glance at the forbidding room as he closed the door behind them. He tugged at her hand, leading her back down the hallway and up the spiraled iron staircase that lead out of the deeper level. When the light of the windows began to stream inwards from outside, Ben deposited the torch into a holder on the wall, striding across the floor to glance out the window.

“The snow is finally letting up.” He observed. 

Rey crossed to meet him, peering outside. “Really? That’s wonderful! Artoo must be lonely.” She said pointedly. “ _Someone_  wouldn’t allow me to see him.”

He glanced down at her with a bemused expression. “It was a blizzard outside. Do you _want_  to fall ill?” He asked smugly. “It was more logical that I be the one to feed him.”

She waved a hand in dismissal. “Yes, yes, I feel _so_ protected.”

“Sometimes I think I liked you better when you were frightened of me.” He teased, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

Rey frowned. “Really?” She pressed closer, her hands skimming his waist.

He closed his eyes as her palms flattened over his hips, moving upwards over the hard planes of his abdomen. “If that were true I couldn’t do this...”

“Ah,” he said breathily. “Alright, you’ve made your point. I concede.”

Rey grinned wickedly, never ceasing the path of her hands as she roved over his skin. “Are you _sure_?” She cajoled. “I’m fully prepared to prove my point.” 

He peered down at her through hooded eyes, a rush of air passing over his lips as he gave a minuscule shake of his head. “Minx.”

A cough sounded behind them, and Rey broke away from Ben in a rush. Her head snapped to the origin of the sound, seeing Poe and Armitage at the end of the hall, a wide smile carved into Poe’s features.

“I’m sorry, are we interrupting?” Poe asked coyly. 

“No.” Rey squeaked simultaneously as Ben let out a gruff, “Yes.”

She shot him a glare, him giving her a wicked grin in response. He pushed off the wall he’d been leaning against, crossing his arms as he regarded the tiny pair. “What is it?”

“Phasma needs your help, Master.” Armitage informed him. “The heavy snow has withered several of the plants in her garden.”

Armitage’s expression was wary, as if he was nervous to deliver this news. Rey turned to Ben to observe his expression, finding him frowning in response. He let out a deep breath, nodding solemnly. “I’ll be right there.”

Rey glanced between them in confusion, not understanding why this was so dire. She stepped closer to Ben, placing a hand on his arm and gazing up at him in concern. “What is it? Why do you look so upset?”

He shook his head. “It’s nothing.” He assured her. He reached to place a hand at her nape, pulling her close to press a kiss to her temple. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be back soon.”

He left then, striding off down the hall towards the main entry in search of Phasma. She stared after him as he retreated, still perplexed as to what had soured his mood so. She knelt to regard her small friends, wanting answers. 

“What has you all so tense?” She asked them. 

Armitage cast a nervous look towards Poe, a tiny barrage of sparks cracking over his wick in an anxious manner. Poe’s jaw tightened, a hand moving to his chin as he rubbed it in thought. 

“Phasma told you it is the master who keeps the garden alive in this weather, yes?” Poe queried.

Rey nodded, remembering the conversation from what seemed so long ago. “I remember.”

“Well...” Poe tapered off. “How do you suppose that is?”

Rey bit her lip as she considered. “He only says that he draws on the beasts power.”

“Ah, yes.” Poe affirmed. “There are consequences to this.”

“Such as?” She pressed.

Armitage gestured towards what would have been his body under normal circumstances. “Well, you’ve seen all the... well the...” He eyed her expectantly, wordlessly asking that she help him.

“The branding?” She offered.

He nodded triumphantly. “Yes, that. What do you know of it?”

Rey thought for a moment. “Only that he has not always had them, and that they are connected to the beast.”

“Correct.” Poe agreed. “To draw on the beast’s power... is to give more of yourself to him.”

Rey’s brow knitted. “So... each time he uses it... he risks further losing himself?”

Armitage thrust a candle into the air gleefully. “Take that, curse!” 

Poe gave him a disgruntled look. “This is no joking matter, Armitage.”

Armitage withered under Poe’s chastising expression. “Sorry. It’s just nice to actually get the point across that you’re trying to express for once.”

Poe nodded, understanding. He turned again to Rey, his expression sad. “He tries to keep from indulging as hard as he can, but there are times when he must. His being trapped here ensures that one day he will lose himself to the monster within.”

Rey’s eyes went to the floor, her mind sifting through this information and all that it meant. “So if I cannot save him...”

“You will lose him. Eventually.” Poe replied softly. 

She nodded, her heart heavy. She stood then, needing to be alone with her thoughts. She excused herself from the pair of them, ambling down the hall, lost in thought. She had been so consumed by her joy of having finally given in to her feelings that she had not considered what would eventually become of them. Would she lose him to his demon? She was tormented with the knowledge that it should have been  _she_  that saved him, and yet she was unable to. It felt as if she were missing the final piece. As if it lay just ahead, enshrouded in darkness and out of her reach. 

She trudged the path that lead to Ben’s- or rather she supposed it could now be considered _their_  room, not stopping until she had shut the door behind her. She crossed to the bed, sitting on its surface as she gazed down at the fire. She was struck with the memory of the last time she had done just this, she had worried then about losing him too. Now it was different. Then, losing him had seemed painful. Now... now it would destroy her. 

She wished, now more than ever, that she could see her father. That she could seek his counsel. She knew at first he would reject the idea of her loving someone like Ben, but she knew her father. She knew he would come to support her decision. He always had. She needed a friendly voice. Someone to tell her what she could do. How she could save him. 

Rey had no idea how long she sat, only roused from her brooding by the soft click of the door opening across the room. She did not glance his way as he entered, not trusting her emotions to remain in check if she saw him just now. She felt the sting of tears gathering at her eyes, and she sucked in a shaky breath as she willed them to cease. 

She scented his unease, him not knowing what had troubled her and being unaware as to how to make it right. Like a moth to her flame, he briskly closed the distance between them, falling to his knees in front of her to take in her forlorn expression. 

“What is it?” He asked softly, his brow furrowed in concern.

Her eyes moved over what she had already guessed she would see, finding the brands had crept over his shoulders and now curled around his biceps. She pulled her lip between her teeth as she drank it in, dread settling in her stomach like hot tar. 

He glanced down to the place where her gaze fell, sighing softly. “It’s alright.”

“How can you say that?” She cried.

“Look at me, Rey. I am fine.” He assured her.

“You are fine today, but what of tomorrow? There are no guarantees, are there?” She exclaimed thickly. 

Ben hung his head. “No. There are no guarantees. I told you as much from the beginning.”

She felt hot tears spilling over and sliding down her cheeks, unable to stop them from flowing freely. “I don’t want to lose you.” She whispered.

He cupped her jaw delicately, drawing her eyes to his. “I will do everything I can to ensure that doesn’t happen.” He promised.

She didn’t reply, instead throwing her arms around his neck as she fell to the floor to embrace him. “This is my fault. It should have been me. I should have been able to _save_  you. Perhaps I am not-”

He did not allow her to finish, clutching her shoulders and pushing her back to meet her eyes. “You  _are_.”

Her lip trembled as more tears threatened to spill, and she sniffled softly. “Then why can’t I _do_  anything?”

“I don’t know.” He told her truthfully, letting his forehead fall to hers as he let out a sigh. “Perhaps there never was a way. Perhaps his final cruelty was to allow me hope when there had been none.”

“I refuse to accept that.” She asserted. “To accept that is to accept that I will one day be without you and I _refuse_ , Ben.”

“Then we will keep searching. Keep trying. We will cling to that hope for as long as we are able.” He consoled, tilting her chin upwards and offering a reassuring look. “Alright?”

She nodded, still sniffling. “Alright.” 

“Now dry those tears, and we’ll do something fun.” He promised. 

She raised an eyebrow, eyeing him skeptically as she considered his meaning. He chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. “Not what I meant, little Omega. Although I would never turn it down...”

Rey rolled her eyes, shoving at his shoulder lightly in admonishment. “Well, what _did_  you mean, brute?”

“The snow has all but stopped for now, and I’ve reconsidered your request.” He replied evenly.

She eyed him confusedly, not taking his meaning. He let his wings shift slightly away from him, uncurling from their resting place as they shuddered behind him.

Rey lit up in excitement, understanding his intent and all but squealing with glee. “Flying?”

He nodded, grinning lightly at her enthusiasm. “Mhm.”

She ceased her celebration, realization dawning on her. “You’re trying to distract me.” 

He shrugged. “Possibly. Is it working?”

She considered, biting her lip as she tried to contain the wide grin that threatened to spread across her face. “It most certainly is.”

“You’ll do _exactly_ as I say. I mean it, Rey.” He chided forcefully. 

Rey grinned in earnest then, her eyes crinkling. “Yes, _Master_.” She teased.

She saw him shudder slightly, scenting a deep pleasure from him and storing away the reaction for further exploration at a later date. He eyed her heatedly, a low rumble coursing through his chest. “You’ll pay for that later.”

“Oh,” she said coyly. “I’m _counting_ on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting close to the end here... so the answer to the question on everyone’s mind is _soon _.__  
>  The question on at least _two _people’s mind, is _yes _. (But which two?)___  
> _


	22. You Are Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Like father like son really.

* * *

 

Ben fussed over Rey’s cloak for what felt like the hundredth time, stalling. Rey knew he was already reconsidering his agreement to take her flying, his fear of something happening to her ruling him. She slapped his hands away, giving him a stern look. 

“It will be _fine_.” She assured him.

He remained skeptical, his lips drawn into a tight line. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

Rey rolled her eyes, glancing around at the frost covered roses of the courtyard. Distracted momentarily, she cocked her head to the side in question. “Ben... you used the beast’s power to keep them alive, didn’t you?”

He sighed, nodding his head. “It is the first thing I ever did. I don’t know if I even meant to. They were hers... and I-” He cleared his throat, his voice thick with emotion. “I just missed her.”

Rey placed a hand over his heart, almost sorry she brought it up for the pain it caused him. “I understand completely.”

He nodded solemnly, eyeing her cloak warily. “Wrap your cloak tighter.” Ben urged.

Rey obliged, pulling the fur lined garment around her shoulders tighter and tying the ties at her throat more deftly. Ben tugged at the hood, tucking it about her ears and frowning all the while. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked warily. 

“Don’t worry so much, it will be fun!” Rey chided. 

His expression did not waver, still looking uneasy about the whole thing. She reached to let a gloved hand draped over his forearm, squeezing in reassurance. 

“You’re not going to let anything happen to me. I know it.” She assured him.

He nodded, affirming her or himself she did not know. He took a deep breath, stooping to let an arm sweep under her and pull her up against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her face into the warmth of his chest. 

He glanced down at her, leaning in so that his lips were at her ear. “Hold on.”

He crouched then, his wings unfurling from behind and spreading wide as they stretched outwards. He pushed off the ground in a leap that left flurries of snow sprouting around them as his wings beat heavily against the cold air. Rey chanced a glance at the blanket of snow that shrank below them, it falling further and further from view as Ben rose above the grounds. The castle grew small as he took her to new heights, his arms clutching her body close to ensure she remain in them. 

He hovered high above, her face turning to his with wide eyes. He grinned at her shaken expression. “Ah, are you afraid after all? We can go back down.” He teased, his voice raised to reach her over the wind. 

She shook her head fervently. “No! I am not afraid.” Although she was more trying to convince herself than him at this point. 

“Then where to, brave girl?” He pressed.

She let her gaze fall over the treetops beyond, turning back to him with a determined expression. “Take me somewhere new.”

“As you wish.” He replied. 

He gripped her tight, his wings beating behind him as he soared from the castle. They glided over trees and mountains and a never ending expanse of snow, Rey clinging to Ben for warmth as the biting winter wind threatened to cut through her cloak. She saw the appeal that Ben spoke of, although she was chilled she felt so _free_  up here. As if there were no problems to be had. 

She leaned to peer downwards at the blurring world below as often as she could, the forest seeming less dire from so far above. Ben’s expression was tight with concentration as they went, and she knew he was focusing on his grip on her. 

She felt the cold creeping into her, the heavy fur of her cloak waning in its protection from the wind and she shivered roughly beneath it. Ben glanced at her, frowning as he slowed his pace. She shook her head, urging him onwards. She wanted to see whatever he had in mind. He pulled her close, his hand reaching to her head to tuck her head back into his chest as he tried offer her more warmth. 

The place Ben sought neared apparently, as he inevitably slowed to a hover, his eyes scanning the ground in search of something. His gaze fell upon the point in question, and he swooped towards it with Rey in tow. The ground came slowly into view, widening as they drifted back downwards. When Ben sat her on her feet, she shuddered from the sudden ice that crept in her veins at the loss of his body heat. 

He pulled her close, enveloping her in his wings as she nuzzled against the blaze of his skin. He tucked her beneath his chin, cocooning her in warmth and shaking his head. 

“This was a bad idea. You’re freezing.” He chided.

She shook her head against his chest. “I’m okay, just give me a moment to warm up.”

He nodded begrudgingly, his arms tightening around her and boxing her in. It was several minutes before she felt her limbs begin to thaw, the biting cold unfurling from her lungs and allowing her to breathe easier. She tilted her head upwards at Ben, meeting his eyes. 

“Where are we?” She asked.

He uncurled a wing and let it draw back behind him so as to allow her vision. “See for yourself.”

Rey took in the snow covered hill on which they stood, letting her gaze travel down the slope. Her mouth parted in surprise, taking in the blanketed ruins that lay below. She glanced back to Ben, who grinned wide. 

“What is this place?” She asked.

He took her hand, leading her down the hill. “The remnants of an old fortress. It’s lay in ruin for as long as I’ve been alive and far longer. My father brought me here as a child.”

Rey was beside herself with excitement, eager to explore the old ruins. In her enthusiasm she ran ahead, releasing Ben’s hand as he watched her run past him with amusement. 

“Hurry up!” She called back at him.

He shook his head, grinning as he chased after her. She barreled down the hill, never slowing until she passed under the stone arch that led into the decrepit courtyard. Ben caught up to her, laughing softly as her head turned this way and that to take in their surroundings. 

“It’s almost like you’re a child.” He teased.

“Hush. This is amazing!” She gushed. 

He took her hand, pulling her towards the remains of the main structure. The roof had long caved in, leaving nothing but four stone walls spread wide on every side. He pushed through the rotted door that hung haphazardly from the rusted hinges, stepping aside so that she could follow after. 

The inner walls were crumbling, wide gaps in the stone in various places that allowed them to see through several of the rooms from where they stood. The main room had a heavy oak table beset in the center, and stop its surface lay an aged map with tiny iron figurines scattered about. 

“What’s this?” She asked curiously. 

He ran a hand over the weathered parchment, prodding at a tiny figure. “War map.”

She frowned, having no memory of such a thing occurring. “There was a war?”

He nodded. “Decades ago. Neighboring warlord attempted to invade. I believe he called himself Sidious. He led an army of slaves.”

“What happened?” She asked.

“He eventually met his end by his own apprentice.” Ben informed her.

“How poetic.” She mused.

He nodded. “My grandfather fought in that war... before he disappeared.”

“What do you think happened to him?” She wondered.

He shrugged. “I guess we will never know. My mother never talked about him.”

“I’m sorry.” She offered.

He waved her off. “I never met the man. Don’t apologize.”

She nodded, tugging on his arm impatiently. “Let’s explore more!”

One corner of his mouth turned upwards, allowing himself to be pulled along by her eagerness. “Lead the way.”

Ben allowed himself to be pulled from room to room, giving in to Rey’s whims and enthusiasm. It was much later that they found themselves in the courtyard once more, Ben laughing as Rey pulled an old helmet off her head. 

“Put it away, Rey. It’s rusted. You could cut yourself.” Ben chastised.

She raised an eyebrow as she tossed the decaying metal aside. “You worry too much.”

“About you?” He sighed. “Definitely.”

She grinned despite herself, shaking her head lightly and threading her hand through his. “Are you ready to go back? It’s getting late.”

He nodded down at her. “I wish we’d brought a second cloak. You’re going to freeze again.”

“That’s okay,” she simpered. “You can warm me up when we get back.”

His nostrils flared, sucking in a shaking breath. “Let’s hurry.”

Rey laughed softly, feeling every bit of his eagerness. He pulled her along, moving towards the top of the hill. They had almost reached its peak when Ben stilled, pulling Rey behind him roughly. His nose went to the air, inhaling deeply as his eyes went wide. 

He turned slightly, glancing back at Rey with a panicked expression. “Rey, you have to-”

He wasn’t allowed to finish the thought, as a dark shape suddenly collided with him, knocking him several feet away. Rey fell backwards as she watched the massive pile of white fur pin Ben to the ground, loosing wild snarls as it snapped at his face with wide jaws. 

“ _Ben_!” Rey cried. She scrambled to her feet, watching in horror as Ben fought the wild creature that tore into him with menacing claws. She couldn’t make out what it was, looking almost like a wolf but far bigger. Its claws gleamed black as they went for Ben, and Rey stood frozen, unable to help. She heard a growl sound behind her, and she reeled to see another creature lurking at the bottom of the hill. It’s eyes glowed red in the fading light, and yellowed fangs curled over its lip. 

Fear gripped her, watching helplessly as it bound towards her. She stumbled backwards, her heart pounding in her ears as she let loose a scream. She closed her eyes, unable to watch as she accepted her fate. She waited to be struck down by the monster, confused when the blow never came. She peeked open an eye, seeing the creature now on its back, Ben straddling its chest as he gripped at its throat with his claws. 

Ben’s face was contorted in rage, his jaws snapping wildly as his claws lacerated the creatures skin. She glanced behind her, seeing its companion bleeding out in the snow, a hole in its chest. Turning back, she gaped at the scene before her, Ben savagely attacking the monster with otherworldly strength. He reared back then swiping his claws across the creatures throat, tearing out the flesh there. The monster sputtered as blood gushed from its mouth, gasping for breath as it slowly died. 

When it faded away, Ben stood, his chest heaving and his hands coated in blood. He turned to her, his eyes dark and wide. He took a slow step towards her, breathing hard. He held his hands out in front of him, trying to offer her reassurance. 

“Are you alright?” He rasped.

She nodded slowly. “Are you?”

“I’m fine.” He assured her. “I have to get you out of here. More could show.”

She moved into his waiting arms, and he cradled her against him tightly. She gripped his neck tight, burying into his chest as he took flight. The return trip took half the time, Ben moving at a furious pace as if spurred by his own fear. She could scent true regret from him, and she knew he blamed himself for their attack. She hated that he was shouldering what was certainly only bad luck, and she was prepared to fight him on the matter when he inevitably showed remorse over it. 

When he was finally lowering her to her feet, his eyes were hard, his jaw tense as he looked down at her with a gloomy expression. She frowned, reaching between them to take hold of his chin and force his eyes to hers. 

“None of that was your fault.” She informed him. 

He tried to turn away, but she tightened her grip, not allowing it. “It _wasn’t_ your fault.” She insisted. “Things happen.”

“I should have seen them coming.” He lamented. 

Rey sighed. “You can’t do that to yourself. Look at me, I’m fine.”

“This time.” He grumbled.

“Ben... you can’t-” She tapered off, noticing then the wet warmth that seeped into her cloak. She peered downwards, pressing a hand to the deep vermillion bloom that had soaked the fabric, pulling it away and staring at it with wide eyes. The creatures hadn’t touched her, she was sure of it. Her eyes flew to Ben, noticing for the first time the jagged gash that bisected his abdomen. Rivulets of blood streamed out from the wound, and Rey felt wild panic bubbling up within her.

“Ben.” She gasped. “You’re wounded!”

He glanced downwards, noticing the tear in his skin and frowning. He met her eyes, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Don’t worry about it?” She shrieked, her pulse pounding in her ears as her stomach filled with ice. How could he not be concerned? He looked as if he would keel over any moment. 

“It will be fine, Rey. Calm yourself. You’re panicking. I can scent it.” He fussed.

“Of course I’m panicking, you’re bleeding out and you don’t even seem concerned! We have to... we need-” She felt her head growing fuzzy, her limbs growing heavy as she stumbled backwards. Everything seemed so dark, shadows blooming in her vision as she felt herself falling. She heard Ben calling her name, his voice seeming far away and the last thing she remembered was his strong arms catching her before she hit the ground.

* * *

 

“ _Rey? Please wake up. You have to wake up._ ”

She heard his voice, drifting at the edge of consciousness as she struggled to open her eyes. She felt so tired, as if all of her energy had been drained away from an outside source. Her eyes fluttered, feeling heavy and useless. She could just make him out, kneeling at the edge of their bed, his expression grim.

“Ben.” She murmured. “I’m sorry.”

“Shh.” He urged. “Don’t apologize. You fainted. I think it was all just too much for you.”

His eyes were sad somehow, and his jaw was set tensely as if he were anxious. She tried to sit up, but he pushed her back gently, not allowing her to do so. 

“Lie still.” He ordered. “Rest.”

“Ben, I’m fine.” She insisted.

She forced herself into a sitting position, remembering what had caused her to lose her wits in the first place. She leaned to pull at his arms, wanting him to stand so she could assess his wound. He did so, and she was confused to find an already healing line across abdomen, the blood seeming to have long stopped. It was barely more than faint, pink scratch at this point. 

She gaped at the marvel in front of her, at a loss. “How is this possible?”

He shrugged. “I told you. The beast protects his host.”

She blew out a shaky breath. “I can’t say I’m not pleased. I thought... I thought I’d lose you.”

“Everything is all right now. You need to rest. Why don’t you lie back down?” He asked anxiously. 

She scented it then, a deep crackling of nerves that was laced with a dark anguish. What had caused him to be so upset? 

“Ben... what’s wrong? Why are you fussing over such a silly thing as a fall? I’m fine.” She asked.

He took a seat on the bed, his elbows resting on his knees as he let his face fall to his hands. She scrambled to her knees, letting her arms snake around his chest as her chin fell to his shoulder. He sighed deeply, and she couldn’t begin to fathom what had him so downtrodden. 

“How long have you been here, Rey?” He asked quietly. 

She considered this, mentally calculating the time that had passed. “A month? Maybe more?”

He nodded. “I need you to know that I’m sorry.”

“For what?” She asked incredulously. 

“I thought... we all thought that this couldn’t happen. That we had taken necessary precautions.” He rambled.

“Ben, what are you talking about?” She pressed.

He turned, pulling her close and tucking her into his body as he stroked her hair. “I won’t let it hurt you. I _won’t_.”

“Ben... are you struggling with Kylo? You can control it Ben, I know that you can.” She consoled. 

He shook his head against her hair, letting out a deep breath. “That’s not what I mean.”

“Then what has you so afraid?” She pleaded, not knowing how to soothe him when she didn’t even know the cause of his distress.

“When you... when you fainted... your emotions were at an all time high.” He started tentatively.

She nodded, that making sense. She had felt so out of control in that moment.

He pushed her back, meeting her eyes. “Your scent... it was... it was so strong. So easy to read in that moment. I-” He swallowed, seemingly nervous to continue.

“ _Ben_. You’re scaring me. What is going on?” She begged.

“Rey.” He breathed, his lips falling to her forehead in a lingering kiss. He was afraid, so very afraid. “I am so, _so_  sorry. Whatever it takes, I’ll fix this. You’re going to be okay.” He promised.

He leaned then, his hand cupping her jaw as he stared into her eyes. His own were sad, full of a deep remorse that told her he was punishing himself for whatever plagued him. He glanced downward, his free hand coming to rest over her abdomen. “Rey... you are not alone.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Well... to those two people. I told you. Lol.   
> I bet you’re all wondering what that means for the little Satan Spawn. Don’t worry- all will be well. Eventually. I’m taking so many mf liberties here. *shrugs*   
> Also, you may have noticed the chapter count! I finally have it mapped out and this is our tentative ending. I’m trying to update every day that In Other Words doesn’t (yeah we’ll see how that goes) so take me seriously when I say it’s all going down soon.


	23. Neither Are You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure they deserve a little more smut before the shit hits the fan. *shrugs*

* * *

 

“ _You are not alone.”_

Rey’s eyes widened, her gaze falling to his hand over her belly as her mouth opened in shock.

“How?” She asked quietly.

He shook his head. “I don’t- I don’t know.”

“The tea... you said...” She trailed off, still somewhat dazed.

“I know. I _know_. It should have worked. Phasma assured me...” He murmured forlornly.

She let her hand rest over his, her mind spinning with this information. “Are you sure?”

He gave her a solemn nod. “I’m sure.”

Rey went silent, wading through her muddled thoughts. She could hear his muffled promises, whispered words about keeping her safe and fixing their problem. _Problem_? Did he just refer to their _child_  as a problem? She looked up at him, her brow knitting in anger. 

“Did you just call it a _problem_?” She growled, wrenching his hand away and standing to place her hands on her hips. 

“Rey... we have no idea what it will be.” He mourned.

“It will be _ours_.” She admonished. 

“Will it?” He contested, rising to his feet and meeting her glare. “How can we be sure? What if it’s... what if it’s more like ... _him_?” 

“It _won’t_ be.” She urged, crossing to lean into him. She took his face in her hands, forcing his eyes to hers. “This is _your_  body. I have only been with _you_.”

He frowned, his eyes hard as he regarded her. “What if it _hurts_ you?”

Her hand snaked into his hair, pulling him so that his forehead rested against hers. “Ben, I _love_  you. That’s where this baby came from. _Love_. I refuse to believe that it will be evil. How can it be? It’s part of _you_. You and I. No one else.”

“How can you be filled with this much hope, knowing everything that has befallen my family? There is no hope in my bloodline. Only despair.” He said woefully.

“Ben... hope is like the sun. If you only believe in it when you can see it, you’ll never make it thorough the night.” She consoled. 

“ _Rey_.” He whispered. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You _won’t_ , Ben.” She urged. “You say I am not alone... _neither are you_. You will never be alone again.”

She pressed her mouth to his, closing her eyes as his lips moved over hers and his hands went to her waist to pull her closer. Her fingers smoothed over his chest, a moan escaping her as his hips canted into hers. She pushed against him, guiding him towards their bed until his legs hit the edge. She pressed at his shoulders, lowering him into a seated position and sliding downwards to her knees. 

He eyed her heatedly, his chest rising and falling heavily as he watched her fingers move to untie his pants. She peered up through her lashes, pulling her lip between her teeth. When she pulled the fabric apart to expose him, he sucked in a breath. 

“You’re trying to distract me.” He rasped, echoing her words from earlier.

“I am.” She said coyly. “Is it working?”

A low rumble sounded in his chest. “I think you know it is.”

She grinned, pulling at his pants and freeing him from their confines. When she’d rid him of them, she let her hands slide over his strong thighs, the toughness of the brands there jarring the softness of her fingers. His rigid length jut upwards, and she moved to wrap a hand around it. Ben hissed as her fingers met his skin, his body tensing under her touch. 

She fisted him, working her hand down his length and enjoying the visceral reaction it wrought from him. The muscles of his abdomen clenched tightly, and he groaned softly as her hand continued to stroke him languidly. Droplets of arousal gathered at the head, and she let her thumb trace over it to smear it against his skin. 

“ _Ah_ , Rey.” Ben rasped, his eyes shut tight. 

She licked her lips, leaning in and pressing them softly to him. He twitched against her mouth, and she traced a path down his length to let her tongue flatten across the thicker flesh of his knot. He thrust upwards reactively, his mouth falling open as his eyes widened to bore into her. 

She dragged her tongue along the underside, peering up at him through her lashes just as she took the head into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, Ben panting as his eyes remained locked on the sight in front of him. She pushed downward, taking him deeper as he moaned softly. 

Rey had never felt more powerful than she did in that moment, feeling Ben come undone all because of her. She bobbed downwards, pushing as far as she could go and letting her hands wrap around what she couldn’t reach. She let her palms work at the thick knot at the base, her tongue sliding against the underside of him as she continued to move down him with her mouth. 

“ _Rey_ ,” He ground out. “You have to- I’m going to-”

She moved faster, wanting to give him everything he’d ever given her and more. She wanted to feel him lose himself because of what she was doing to him. His hands thrust into her hair, and she could feel the points of his claws resting lightly against her scalp as he struggled to restrain himself. 

When his hips tilted, thrusting slightly into her mouth, she felt him shudder. He spilled into her mouth, and she swallowed around him, taking everything until he was still beneath her. She released him then, her mouth expelling him with a soft pop as she struggled to catch her breath. His gaze was heated as it met hers, and he hoisted her upwards to press his lips to hers. 

“If you don’t want me to ruin that dress you had best get it off. _Quickly_.” He growled.

She reached for the buttons that fastened down the front, thankful for the design as she deftly undid them one by one. Ben was hastily shoving at the fabric, pushing it over her shoulders the very second the buttons lay gaping. He tugged her from the sleeves, pulling the dress downwards as she kicked it away. 

Ben’s back fell to the bed, and Rey leaned over him to capture his mouth once more. She could feel him, hardening yet again as he pressed against her core. She rocked against him, slick coating him as his tongue laved over hers. She reached behind to take him in hand, sliding down his length before easing him against her entrance. She slowly seated herself on him, taking him inside as her eyes fluttered close. 

She released his mouth, pushing up with her hands to sit upright against his hips. He stared up at her through hooded eyes, watching as she began to rock against him. Bracing herself on his abdomen, she rolled against his hips, lifting slightly as she worked herself down onto him. 

Ben’s hands went to clutch at her thighs on either side, his thumbs stroking the soft skin. Again and again she undulated against him, Ben unable to do anything but grip her tight. When she felt him stroke against a particularly sensitive spot, a soft cry escaped her, and she leaned forward to steady herself. Her lips went to his throat, her tongue sliding across the skin beneath his ear and drinking in the heady scent that escaped him there. 

She moved onwards, still rocking against him below as she pressed wet kisses to his skin. She let her tongue flatten against the base of his neck, and she felt Ben shiver beneath her. She repeated the motion, feeling him shuddering even deep inside her and she mewled against his skin. Ben tensed, a low growl escaping him as he suddenly lunged to flip her to her back. 

He hovered over her, his eyes wide and filled with something primal that threatened to overtake him. He pressed into her once more, his hand sliding down her thigh to wrap it around his waist. She followed suit with the other, locking herself to him as he began to rock into her. His mouth moved over her skin wildly, his tongue tasting everywhere he could reach. His hands pinned her wrists to the bed, and she squirmed against his hold as the desire to touch him ran through her. 

He took no notice of her silent pleas of release, occupied with the hard peaks of her breasts as he lavished them with his mouth and tongue. Rey felt her release building, Ben rutting into her ferociously and allowing no reprieve. She closed her eyes, giving herself over to sensation and feeling that pressure build within her. 

She tightened around him, her insides trembling as her climax tore through her. The world seemed to blur, her eyes all but rolling back into her head with the force of her release. Ben was right behind her, shaking as he slammed into her and she felt the warmth of his spend filling her, his knot already swelling. 

His mouth moved from her swollen nipple, tracing a path up her throat to find her lips. He sighed into her mouth as he pressed a deep kiss there, finally rolling to his side and pulling her with him. She let her cheek rest against the warmth of his chest, nuzzling it softly. 

His hand went to her hair, his thumb grazing against the crown of her head soothingly. She felt fatigue pulling at her, and she yawned softly. 

“Rest, Rey.” Ben urged. 

She nodded, closing her eyes and letting sleep claim her. 

She didn’t know how much time had passed when she woke, the thick curtains that blocked out the light leaving nothing to discern. She had rolled to her back, her hair spread around her like a halo. She felt Ben’s weight over her midsection, his arms around her hips as his chin rested just below her navel. His eyes met hers as she rose to her elbows, holding them a moment before returning to her belly. 

He sighed softly, turning his head to let his cheek rest against her skin. “Do you truly believe it will turn out alright?”

She reached to push her hand through his hair, stroking the stray strands that had fallen over his brow. “I do.”

He closed his eyes, focusing on her touch and humming softly in approval. “I am so afraid, Rey.” He whispered. “It feels as if everything I could ever want lies just there, and if I reach for it I will lose it... just as I lose everything else.”

She frowned, feeling guilty for having caused him distress. “Ben... I know this isn’t what you wanted... but it _will_ be alright.”

He raised his head, regarding her evenly. “Rey. Do not let my wariness lead you to believe I do not _want_ this. My hesitance is only because I am afraid to allow myself to feel joy.” He glanced downward, releasing a deep breath and pressing his lips to her navel. “There is _nothing_  I could ever want more than this... with you.”

She smiled softly. “Then trust me. All will be well.”

He chewed the inside of his lip, deep in thought as he considered. It was several moments before he spoke again. “It will be a boy you know.”

She raised an eyebrow. “How could you possibly know that?”

He shrugged lightly. “Alpha males are common in my family.”

“That doesn’t mean it is _certain_.” She scoffed.

He laughed softly. “We’ll see I suppose.”

“I still can’t believe it.” Rey mused quietly. 

“Neither can I.” Ben admitted. “What if it... what if it _looks_  like me?” 

Rey rolled her eyes. “Then it will be beautiful.”

He grumbled against her, releasing a puff of air that made his disagreement known. “Here’s hoping it takes after its mother.”

Rey shook her head, tugging on his hair lightly in reproach. He grinned, peering up to meet her gaze. “I suppose there is one up side to all of this...”

She cocked her head in question. “What?”

He rose to balance on his hands, looming over her and giving her a suggestive look. “Well, I certainly can’t get you pregnant _again_.”

Rey smiled, threading her arms around his neck as he proceeded to fully prove his point.

* * *

 

_Jakku_

“Are you sure about this?” Bebi asked warily, eyeing the looming trees that blanketed the forest ahead. 

“Something is in these woods. Rey is in these woods. I intend to find both.” Finn resolved. He pulled at the strap that bound his crossbow to his back, eyeing the grim tree line. He had been waiting for days for the snow to lessen, and it had finally ceased to fall. He had gathered a small band of men, none of them particularly bright save for Bebi. Finn eyed his titian haired friend skeptically, who was currently pacing about in the snow anxiously. Well, perhaps _not_  save for Bebi.

It mattered not, these men were strong and able bodied, and for a task such as this Finn would need brawn more than brain anyway. He turned to his men, signaling that they follow as he stepped into the dark forest. The wind seemed to die within the trees, an eerie quiet settling over them as the light faded. It was as if the forest itself consumed the sun, its rays dying just at the tree’s edge. 

“I don’t like this.” Bebi whispered, clutching his bow shakily. 

“Don’t be a coward.” Finn hissed. He pressed forward, his eyes never ceasing their movement as he made himself aware of their surroundings. He had never been one to feel fear, having never met a beast that he couldn’t bring down. Here however, Finn felt a coldness creeping down his spine, his stomach twisting into a knot. 

They crept deeper into the forest, making sure to maintain vigilance as they scanned the forest for anything strange. Finn wondered idly how Rey would have even made it through this woods, a mere woman. When he brought her back home, he would be sure to have a talk with her about what is and isn’t acceptable. 

“Are those _eyes_?” He heard Snap whisper behind him. 

He turned, catching sight of two glowing orbs gliding between the trees in the darkness. He let his gaze follow their path, watching as the creature stalked them. He loosed the crossbow from its sling, pulling a bolt from his satchel and loading it deftly. 

He side stepped, cutting a path through the snow, his eyes never leaving the threat in front of him. He raised the bow, taking aim just between the gleaming pair in the darkness. His finger hovered over the trigger, steadying himself. His finger clenched slowly, moments away from letting loose a bolt to fell the creature.

A scream jolted him then, and Finn turned to see a pale beast of thick fur slamming into one of his men. The snow was sprayed scarlet as the poor man was torn limb from limb right in front of Finn’s eyes. The rest of his men scattered, taking flight as they fell victim to their fear. 

He called out to them, attempting to rally them back together but he heard the gargled cries of yet another man falling prey to the monsters in the dark. Bebi stood shaking beside him, clutching his bow. His eyes were wide, his feet frozen in place as fear held him. Finn clapped his shoulder, rousing him from his terror stricken state and signaling that he follow. 

He turned to Snap, the only other man he could still see standing, nodding his head towards an open path ahead. The trio set off in a run, leaving the other men behind and hoping their sacrifice would be enough of a distraction to allow them escape. The sounds of their companions began to fade into the thick silence of the forest, their screams dying out the further they distanced themselves from the site of their tragedy. 

When their lungs began to burn from the effort, they slowed, Bebi doubling over as he struggled to catch his breath. 

“They’re _dead_ , Finn.” He gasped.

Finn nodded. “I know.”

“You _know_?” Bebi scoffed. “Is that all you have to say? Those were our  _friends_!”

Finn raised an eyebrow, shrugging slightly. “We’ll just have to make sure that they didn’t die in vain then, won’t we?”

Bebi gaped at him, in shock at his friend’s callousness. “Is this girl, this _one_  Omega... is she really worth all this?” He waved a hand into the empty air, seemingly noting their current predicament. 

“ _I will not be made a fool of!_ ” Finn hissed. 

“You’re going to get us all killed.” Snap interjected, his face still warped in fear.

“Stop being a _coward_. Both of you.” Finn sneered. “We have come this far.”

His companions regarded each other, knowing that they could not turn back without him. Mostly because they feared they might not make it back without his marksmanship. Neither of them were as skilled with a bow as he. Bebi swallowed heavily, nodding softly as Finn turned to press onwards. 

None of them knew how long they trudged through the snow, flicking their eyes about the trees as if any moment another hellish beast would come sprinting out of the darkness to claim them. It was only Finn who kept his gaze trained ahead, determined in his quest to solve the mystery that was Rey’s disappearance. 

He had become a man obsessed these last few weeks. The townsfolk had begun to whisper of her disappearance, and talk of her blatant rejection of him spread soon after. He heard their quiet laughs at his expense in the tavern, in the streets about town... it made him sick with rage. How dare she make a mockery of him like this. 

He saw a muted light spilling onto the ground ahead, the trees seeming to give way to a larger area. He turned to his companions, signaling that they keep quiet as they crept closer. The trees thinned as they neared, and beyond Finn could see the dark shadow of a massive structure jutting out of the snow. He leaned against the wide trunk of one of the pale trees, his mouth falling open as he regarded he sight in front of him. 

The looming spires thrust upward, clawing at the night sky. The castle lay nestled against the snow like a shadow, dark and foreboding. Bebi moved to come up just beside Finn, a gasp escaping him as he took in the eerie structure. 

“What do you think is in there?” He asked Finn quietly. 

Finn’s eyes were hard, his jaw tense. He knew exactly what they would find in the haunted castle. “ _Rey_.” He ground out. “Rey is in there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	24. I Am Not Yours

“Maybe I should stay.” Ben wavered.

Rey shook her head, her hand coming to rest on his forearm. “That’s ridiculous. Phasma had already told you the stores are low. Unless you’d like _me_ to go hunting?”

He growled low, seemingly remembering the last time she’d went into the woods. “Not a chance.”

Rey couldn’t help but chuckle, finding his concern for her endearing. “Then I don’t see any other option. I’ll be fine.”

His mouth remained pulled into a frown, still skeptical. “Stay inside the castle while I’m gone.”

“Are you asking me or are you commanding me?” She challenged.

His jaw worked furiously as he considered, finally sighing deeply. “I’m asking you.”

“Ah, well in _that_ case I suppose I can abide.” She teased.

“I _could_ command you...” He grumbled.

Rey raised an eyebrow. “You most certainly could, but in doing so you might find yourself needing to command me to do _other_ things as well.”

He eyed her questioningly, a sly grin tugging at his mouth. “I don’t think I will ever have to do that.”

Rey huffed. “You never know, brute.”

He leaned, pulling her against him and letting his mouth fall to her ear. “Oh, I think I do.”

She shivered, pushing at his shoulders as she grinned. “None of that or you’ll never leave.”

“Trying to get rid of me?” He pouted.

She shook her head. “Trying to get you to hurry back.”

He smiled, taking her hand and bringing it to his mouth to press a soft kiss on the back. “I will be back before you know it.”

She nodded, her brow furrowed in concern. “Be careful.”

“Don’t worry, Rey. In these woods _I_ am the big, bad wolf.” He assured her, grinning wickedly. 

She laughed, rolling her eyes. He stepped up onto the ledge of the open tower window, giving her one last look. She could tell he did not want to go, but they both knew it was necessary. Phasma has come to them this morning with the news of the dwindling cache of meat. He expelled a deep breath finally, turning and leaping from the window. She leaned over the edge, watching his dark figure rising into the sky and drifting away. 

He’d fussed over her all morning, not comfortable with leaving her alone. Coming to terms with their impending parenthood seemed to only make him all the more protective. She had no idea how she would make it through the months to come with him hovering over her. She glanced downwards, pressing a hand to her flat stomach and smiling. 

She was still somewhat in shock over these turn of events, but she couldn’t say she wasn’t happy. She still sensed Ben’s wariness, still nervous deep down that somehow their child would not be entirely of them. Rey had to admit the thought had crossed her mind, but she couldn’t shake the overwhelming feeling of that simply not being true. She couldn’t explain _how_  she knew it, only that she _knew_. This baby was _theirs_ , and it would be perfect. 

She turned from the window, making her way out of the room across from their chambers. She considered for a moment returning to the warmth of their bed, still feeling sluggish, but the growling of her stomach overruled that consideration. She turned to go down the stairs instead, making her way down them towards the main entry. 

She found Poe at the bottom of the stairs, his tiny wooden feet clicking against the stone tiles as he passed. He stopped when he saw her descending, his features lighting up in a grin. 

“Nice of you to leave your room once in a while.” He teased. 

Rey felt a blush creeping up her neck, and she bit her lip to stifle a laugh. “Where is everyone?” She asked instead.

Poe made a noncommittal gesture towards the breezeway entrance. “In the dining room I believe, I was just coming to get you for lunch. The Master left strict instructions that you keep your meals while he is gone.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “The _Master_ seems to be doling out all sorts of strict instructions.”

Poe chuckled. “He is rather bossy.”

“You have no idea.” Rey huffed. 

“It’s only because he cares about you.” Poe assured her.

Rey smiled warmly. “I know.” She said softly. “Don’t tell him, but I sort of like it.”

“Thank heavens for that.” Poe chortled.

She followed his minuscule figure as he cut a path towards the breezeway, crossing the open space and hugging her sleeves against the chilled air. When she pushed the the door Phasma had left ajar for Poe, she found the rest of the housewares milling about in the dining room just as Poe had said. 

“Good morning, Rey!” Rose squeaked from the table.

Rey smiled back at her, taking a seat as she assisted Poe to the table top to join Rose and Armitage. “Morning.”

“How are you feeling?” Phasma asked concernedly.

Rey bit her lip, wondering if Ben had informed them yet of their impending news. “Feeling?”

Phasma cocked her head in question. “Well yes, that was quiet a scare you had yesterday I hear. I’m afraid the cloak the Master bled all over is ruined. Fortunately there are more... but that one was so pretty.”

Rey nodded, happy to keep the news to herself for a little while longer. She wanted to revel in it with only Ben for now. “I’m fine. I think it was the excitement is all.” 

“Why _anyone_ would want to go into those infernal woods is beyond me.” Armitage huffed.

“It was a lot of fun!” Rey argued. “Well... until it wasn’t.” 

Armitage nodded in affirmation. “As I said.”

“Do you ever find yourself, I don’t know, _not_  wanting to complain _all_ of the time?” Rose sighed.

Armitage looked sheepish. “I don’t complain _all_  the time.”

Phasma scoffed, letting her objections be known. Rey couldn’t help but bark at a laugh at them, their antics never ceasing to amuse her. Phasma returned her attention to Rey then, tutting over her. “I’m sorry dear, you must be hungry. Let me bring something out for you.”

Rey smiled up at her. “Thank you. I _am_  fairly hungry.”

Phasma disappeared into the kitchen, returning moments later with a platter of roasted vegetables and a small serving of ham. “That’s the last of the meat I’m afraid,” Phasma informed her. “Hopefully the Master wont dally before returning home or it will be the vegetarian’s life for you for a few days I’m afraid.” 

Rey shrugged. “It will be fine either way. Although... I do hope he returns soon. I worry about him in the woods... with those creatures.”

Phasma waved her off. “There’s nothing in those woods scarier than that overgrown bat of man.”

Poe’s small frame whipped around, his mouth agape as he regarded her. “ _Phasma_.”

She had the good sense to look somewhat shocked at herself. “Did I just say that out loud?”

Rey was giggling, unable to stifle herself. “You certainly did.”

Phasma gave a small shrug of her iron shoulders. “I stand by it.”

“Don’t worry,” Rey assured her. “It will be our little secret. I will say though, I quite enjoy the wings.”

Poe’s wide mouth curved into a rigid grin. “Isn’t that lucky?”

Rey ducked her head, blushing once more. “He’s very beautiful I think.”

Poe’s feet clacked across the table top, stopping beside her hand to pat it in reassurance. “The Master _is_ very lucky to have found you, Rey.”

Rey smiled warmly down at him. “Thank you, Poe. I feel that I am just as lucky though.”

“I am happy to hear it.” He affirmed. “Now, eat your food. Heaven help me if the Master found out I didn’t ensure you were properly fed. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Rey nodded back at him, grinning all the while as she tore into her food. The housewares chatted about as she ate, telling her anecdotes of castle life that were not stifled by their curse. She learned that Rose and Armitage had been brought to the castle together when they were very young, both orphans taken in by Ben’s parents. They had loved Han and Leia dearly, the King and Queen treating them as family throughout their lives. 

More than once she caught Armitage’s wistful gaze falling to Rose when she spoke, and Rey felt her heart grow heavy as she was reminded of the limitations that befell them because of the curse that bound them. More than anything she wished she could discern the last piece of the puzzle, the single part that would complete the picture in her mind’s eye and free them all. She knew in her heart there was such a way, it was only that she couldn’t yet see what it was. She held fast to the hope that with time she would be able to lift the darkness that plagued them and set them free.  

When she had finished her meal, Phasma took her plate from her, shuffling back into the kitchen to deposit it into the wash. Rey leaned back in her chair, pleasantly full as she pondered what she might do with the rest of her day. Without Ben there she found the looming day ahead dreary and dull. She was surprised with herself for feeling this way, shocked that her happiness had become so tied to his presence. The thought made her smile, and she wondered how many times she would find herself missing him before he returned. 

She was roused from her reverie by Phasma’s musings of Artoo, informing Poe that he needed to be fed. Rey perked up, deciding that seeing Artoo would be a perfect distraction and she readily volunteered herself to do so. 

Phasma cast her a wary glance, unsure. “The Master said you should stay indoors until he returned...”

Rey frowned. “The _Master_ is paranoid. Nothing can happen to me as long as I stay within the grounds. The creatures do not come near the castle, correct?”

Phasma nodded slowly, still not convinced. “That is true I suppose, but-”

“But nothing.” Rey interjected. “I’ll be fine. You worry too much. So does Ben.”

Phasma threw up her spindled arms in defeat. “Alright! So be it.” She relented. “But if he comes grumbling I’m sending him straight to you.”

Rey couldn’t help but chuckle. “You do that. I can handle him.”

Poe snorted. “Trust me, that fact has brought all of us _immense_  joy.” 

Rey was still smiling when she left them, returning briefly to what used to be her room in search of another cloak from Padme’s trunk. She thought briefly when she got done taking care of Artoo it would be a good idea to move the rest of her things into Ben’s room, seeing as she spent all of her time there now anyway. She vowed to do so, storing the task away for later as she pulled out a new cloak to wear. 

She strode out into the courtyard of the castle with her new fixings tied firmly around her shoulders, snow falling lightly around her as she made her way across the grounds towards the stables. Artoo was waiting there, whinnying softly as she approached and nuzzling his muzzle into her waiting palm. Phasma had given her a bag of vegetables that had become too soft to cook, thinking that he might still enjoy them and he gobbled them up out of her hand readily in appreciation when offered. 

She stroked his mane lovingly, having a one sided conversation with her equine friend as he ate. She was so absorbed in her ramblings, so distracted by her words that she failed to notice the way that Artoo bristled under her touch. She didn’t catch the way his hooves trot restlessly in the hay below him. It was only when the overpowering scent of charcoal and pine wafted across her senses, only when a looming shadow cast itself across the ground, did she understand her misfortune. 

“Hello, Rey.” 

A chill crept down her spine, knowing that nothing good would come from his arrival. She knew his presence here brought with it an ill omen, and for a moment she could only stand frozen in place, her hand hovering over Artoo’s mane as she found herself afraid to turn around. 

She let her neck turn slowly, her breath catching as she took in Finn standing behind, his back leaned casually against the wood of the stall as he eyed her evenly. She could only stare back at him, momentarily lost for words. He waited patiently for her to regain her senses, his expression devoid of emotion as he waited for her to speak. 

When she did, her voice was shaking and small. “What are you doing here?”

His brow furrowed, as if confused by her question. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m rescuing you.”

She stepped away, her back pressing against Artoo as she tried to put more distance between them. She felt her heart hammering in her ribs, unsure as to whether or not she should call to Ben through their bond. She feared what would happen if he returned here and found Finn. She feared what Finn might do to him... or what Ben might do to Finn. 

“I don’t need rescuing, Finn. You can leave.” She informed him, trying with all her might to make her voice sound stronger than she felt. 

He turned his head, eyeing her as if she’d grown a third eye as they spoke. “You’re confused. Surely you don’t enjoy being a prisoner?”

“I am not a prisoner.” She said forcefully. “I am here by my own free will.”

He reeled then, true emotion bleeding through and painting his features in something akin to anger. His eyes fell to the exposed skin of her throat, his nostrils flaring as he noticed the still unhealed mark of Ben’s bite. His lip curled over his teeth in disgust, and he pressed off the wall in which he stood to cross the space between them. Rey could only stand helplessly as he pushed the hair from her shoulder, pressing his nose to her throat and inhaling deeply. 

He spat on the ground upon discovering Ben’s scent lingering there, looking up at her with enraged heat in his eyes. “You’ve went and let some bastard bite you.”

“That’s none of your business.” She growled. 

He scoffed. “What a little whore you turned out to be. You dodge _my_ goodwill I offered in the form of a beneficial mating. _You_ , a dirty scavenger from Jakku with a good for nothing father. Then you come here and let some nobody in a dirty castle bite you like the bottom feeder you are.”

“ _You_  never seemed to understand the word _no_.” She hissed. “You couldn’t stand the fact that I was not interested in you. You see nothing in me except a balm for your wounded pride. I want no part of it. I will remain here, with my _mate_.”

Finn gave her an incredulous look. “Your _mate_? You must be joking.”

She shook her head. “I am not. He is here, he is mine, and I love him.”

Finn gave her a look of disgust. “Surely you do not love him too much.”

She couldn’t hide the confused look that spread over her face, not understanding his meaning. He noticed, his eyes suddenly lighting up with twisted glee. “Oh, you don’t know, do you?”

She hated that he seemed to hold something over her, some knowledge she couldn’t grasp. “What don’t I know?”

Finn laughed then, a humorless sound that from him seemed dark and hollow. “Oh this is priceless. All those years hiding yourself away, shunning your own kind as if you were too good for them. Look at you now. You don’t even know one of the most basic practices of your own presentation.”

She felt herself growing angry, his amusement of her ignorance making her face heat. “ _What_  are you blathering on about?”

Finn smiled back at her, the action taking on more of a sneer in his sick pleasure of her frustration. “Dear Rey, not only does an Alpha need to bite his mate at the peak of pleasure... his Omega must bite him  _back_.” 

Rey felt his words wash over her like tar, suffocating her in their weight as her knees shook. She struggled to remain upright, her mind racing with this knowledge as she slowly sunk to her knees on the ground. Could it be so simple? Had the answer been right there, all this time? She felt a slow creeping trickle of excitement flood through her veins, the answer to Ben’s plight, to all of their curse just at her reach. 

Her joy was short lived, Finn leaning over her as he let the loose tendrils of her hair glide through his fingertips. “How your ignorant Alpha failed to mention this is beyond me. Unless he’s lived his life in a cave of some sort. Don’t worry, Rey. Another Alpha’s bite can supersede another’s in the case of an unmated Omega. We’ll take care of your little problem. ”

She scrambled backwards then, her back meeting Artoo’s haunches as he pranced away. She felt distress coursing through her, wanting no part of Finn or his strange obsession with her. “You’ll not _touch_  me.”

“Shh.” He whispered. “You’re only confused. All will be well.”

“ _Leave_ , Finn. Go back to Jakku. No one wants you here, least of all me.” She spat.

He growled low, yanking her up by her hair. “You’ll learn your place, Rey. Once I bring you back to Jakku. First though, I will take care of the bastard who dared to touch what was mine.”

“I. Am. Not. Yours.” She ground out, her scalp smarting from the grip he still kept on her hair. 

“You _will_  be.” He assured darkly. 

He took hold of her arm, pulling her along to a stall and throwing her inside. She fell into the pile of hay, terror filling her. She screamed for Ben in her mind, not knowing what else to do, she needed to _warn_  him. She had noticed then the sinister crossbow hanging at Finn’s back, and true panic filled her at the thought of one of his bolts finding Ben’s heart. She knew not if even the beast could heal him from such an ailment. Her heart pounded in her chest, fear unlike anything she’d ever known filling her to the brim.

Finn took note, his nostrils flaring as his eyes went wide. He took a menacing step, still assessing the scent that surely poured from her with fresh rage.

“Not only did you let the bastard _bite_ you, you let him put a bastard of his own inside you?” Finn snarled. He stood towering over her, breathing heavy as he shook with anger. He twisted his head, seething as his eyes trained to the ground in front of her. When his gaze fell upon her once more, his eyes were dark, _crazed_  even. “No matter, we’ll take care of _that_ too. After I’ve dealt with your _mate_.”

He backed out of the stall then, slamming the door behind him and locking the iron bolt to trap her inside. She rose to her feet, pounding on the wood and begging Finn to let her out, to leave them in peace. Her cries were in vain, falling on deaf ears. She watched his shadow retreat under the slim space just under the door, halting just at the door of the stables as he seemed to turn to speak once more.

“You are you _mine_ , Rey. You have _always_ been mine. It’s time you start accepting it.” He asserted, turning then on his heel and disappearing from the stables. 

Rey fell to the ground, despair filling her as she ceased her calling for Ben. She didn’t know what frightened her more, him coming for her or him _not_ coming for her. She let her hands fall to her abdomen, tears fill her eyes.

“I won’t let him hurt you.” She whispered. Her thoughts went to Ben, her heart trembling as her fear threatened to break her. “Your father will be fine. Nothing will happen to him.” She assured. She did not know in that moment who she was assuring more. Their child... or her. 


	25. Give In To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey pulled her knees to her chest, her chin resting atop them as her mind raced. She had already attempted to look around the stall in search of something that might aid her in her escape, but to no avail. She was thoroughly trapped. She had heard shouting outside, other voices mingling with Finn’s and she knew he was not alone. How many he had brought with him she couldn’t be sure, but the thought of them lying in wait to attack Ben had her stomach in knots.

She growled in frustration, feeling helpless and hating every second of it. She had to get out of this stall. She had to warn Ben somehow. She would _not_  be the reason that he was hurt. She stood, glancing at the thin strip of light from above the door, the crevice impossibly small. She let her fingers grip the edge, attempting to pull herself up so that maybe she could squeeze through it. Her feet found the door’s surface for leverage, but even when she had hauled herself to the thin space she found that it was simply too small for her to fit through. 

She dropped back to her feet, huffing loudly before looking around for more options. There was simply nothing here save for bits of hay and a wooden trough that was nailed to the wall. She wanted to pull her hair out it made her so angry. She heard a noise then, a creaking of the stable door and she pushed herself against the wall in fearful anticipation of Finn. 

“Rey?” Called a voice she recognized.

Rey sighed in relief. “ _Phasma_.”

“Are you alright?” Came Poe’s voice. “There are men here... we just managed to avoid their notice but they carry weapons. I think their target is the Master.”

Rey let out a deep breath, steadying herself. “They are here because of me. I have to get out of here. I can’t let them hurt Ben.”

“Never fear, we’ve brought help.” Rose squeaked. 

“Help?” Rey asked in confusion.

She heard a soft chuckle, followed by a deep voice that she knew all too well. “Did you think I would just abandon you to the wolves?”

“ _Charles_.” Rey gasped in relief. “How on Earth did you get here?”

He scoffed. “You and your father seem to think that cripple is just as good as dead.”

“No, of course not... but those _things_  in the forest...” She trailed off, shuddering.

“I’m well versed in the art of not being seen.” Was his reply. “Quite a mess you’ve found yourself in, girl. Haunted castles, talking housewares... you’ve been busy.”

“Your friend almost jumped out of his skin when Armitage sparked too close to his boots.” Poe laughed.

“He almost _stepped_  on me.” The candelabra in question chimed in.

“Mind your wick!” Rose chided.

Chewie sighed. “Are they like this all the time?” 

“More or less.” Rey nodded in affirmation, more for herself as he could not see her. “Can you get me out of here?”

“I’m looking for something to break the lock.” He informed her. “Sit tight.”

“No problems there.” She sighed irritably.

She heard him shuffle away, the scrape of his boot from his injured leg loud in the quiet of the stables. She heard Artoo whinny softly from his post, and Charles soft voice rang out shortly after in assurance. 

“We’ve missed you as well, boy. I’m glad you’ve been around to keep an eye on our girl.” He crooned to their dappled friend.

He moved away then, the sounds of his steps heavy as he continued his search for tools to aid him in freeing her. She knew when he’d found what he sought, a quiet sound of triumph escaping him followed by a clanging of metal. She heard him return to the stall door, his shadow just outside. 

“Stand back.” He urged.

She obliged, moving towards the back of the stall and hugging the wall there. The door rattled as he beat at the lock with whatever tool he’d found, a sharp clamor of metal on metal ensuing. With a heavy thrust the door shook for a final time, the lock falling to the ground with a _thud_  and the door hanging loose. 

Charles wrenched it open, and Rey had never been more happy to see his face than she was in that moment. He dropped the shovel he’d found to the ground, its purpose served. She moved to him in a rush, throwing her arms around his neck and holding him close. 

“I’m so glad to see you.” She mumbled into his wide chest. 

He patted her back awkwardly, not use to this level of affection. “You too. Are you well?”

She nodded, leaning back to look at him. “For the most part. Finn is here.”

He frowned. “Yes. We were just able to sneak past him and his band of misfits. They’ve taken up post in the courtyard. It’s as if they’re waiting for something.”

Rey felt her bottom lip tremble. “They’re waiting for Ben. Charles, they plan to _kill_  him.”

Noticing her distress, he put a steadying hand on her shoulder. “Calm yourself. Who is Ben?”

She let out a deep breath, attempting to calm her racing heart. “He’s my mate.”

Charles gave her an incredulous look, his features painted in disbelief. “You found your mate? _Here_?”

“It’s a long story.” She told him. “One we don’t have the time for now. We have to do something. We have to _stop_ Finn.”

Charles cast her a wary look. “He’s well armed, Rey. I was able to get here, but I am no match for him. Especially not with this bum leg of mine.”

“There must be _something_  we can do.” She mourned. 

“I think your Ben would appreciate more if we got you far away from Finn and his cronies.” Charles mused. 

“I will _not_  leave him.” She all but shouted. 

Charles threw up his hands, attempting to placate her. “Alright, _alright_ , still we have to-”

His words were interrupted by muffled shouts coming from outside, and the pair of them turned their head towards the sound. Rey crept towards the wooden shutters over the window, pushing at them lightly to peer outside. She could see the men scrambling about in the courtyard, the largest of them pointing into the sky with a look of horror on his face. She followed the path of his finger, gasping at what she saw.

Ben had returned, his dark figure gliding through the sky and nearing closer to the castle. He moved so fast she could barely make him out, a shadow against the the dreary gray of the horizon. She saw Finn lurch forward, taking a defensive stance and pointing the deadly bow into the sky. Rey’s heart went still in her chest, her breath catching as she struggled to find air. 

“He’s going to shoot him!” She cried, scrambling backward towards the door of the stables. Charles threw an arm around her waist, halting her. 

“If you go out there you’ll be in danger.” He warned. 

“ _Ben_  is in danger.” She growled, pawing at his massive arms to free herself. “Let me go!”

“Rey...” Phasma said gently. “The Master wouldn’t want you in harm’s way.”

She scowled at the housewares, the others nodding in agreement with Phasma. She huffed loudly, turning to Charles. “I will _not_ stand here and do nothing. Let me go, Charles. Let me go or so help me I will never forgive you.”

He gave her a long look, weighing his options. He finally gave a sigh, his grip around her waist going slack and allowing her to go free. She wasted no time, bursting through the doors of the stable and bounding across the snow towards the courtyard. She watched in horror as Finn let loose a bolt, unable to do anything as it whizzed through the air and collided with Ben’s shoulder. She screamed his name, her voice lost over the howling of the wind from the distance between them.

Ben made to draw closer, quickening his descent as Finn let loose another bolt that tore through his wing. He faltered for only a moment, the injured wing twitching violently as he continued onwards. Again she cried out to him, begging him to leave this place but again her words were lost to the wind. It was only when Finn shot again, the iron bolt lodging into Ben’s side as a spray of blood burst from his torso, did Rey cease her efforts.

She stood rooted to the spot, watching helplessly as Ben hovered shakily for a moment before plummeting to the Earth. Time seemed to slow as he fell, her eyes glued to his descending figure and watching with wide eyes as he crashed into the ground. Finn stalked towards him, looming over his mangled body as he raised his weapon for a final blow. 

* * *

 

_Ben_

Being away from her was more difficult than he could have imagined possible. From the moment he’d leapt from the window he’d felt... off. As if he were leaving a part of himself behind. He couldn’t help but feel unsettled, being so far beyond her reach. He knew he was being foolish, nothing could happen to her within the castle walls, and he need only hasten his efforts here so that he could hurry and return to her.

Ben let himself fall still, perched high on the gnarled branch of the tree he had taken residence in. He closed his eyes, training his ears to the sounds that lay just beyond the moaning of the wind. He craned his neck, inhaling deeply to discern the location of his prey in the darkness.

 _There_.

He burst from the tree, his wings beating against the night sky as he leapt above the treetops. Something lurked just east of him, and he glided low over the twisted limbs of the withered trees in search of it. A shadowy creature paced restlessly against the glittering terrain. He felt it then, that unearthly tremor deep inside, the precursor to the bloodlust that fueled the beast within.

He could hear him, whispering wordless cries, coaxing, _pleading_ that Ben satisfy him. That Ben _feed_ him. Disgust warred with excitement, each emotion battling it out inside him, leaving him unsure of what he he truly felt. Let it be over quickly, he thought to himself. Let him do what he came to do so that he could return to Rey. He took a deep breath, giving a powerful beat of his wings as he made to attack the creature below. He plunged towards the Earth, his talons extended as he made to end the creature’s life.

Ben collided with the ground in a tumultuous crash, rolling across the snow as scattered flurries rained around him. The creature bolted, bounding away as it put distance between itself and the monster that would destroy it. Ben rose to his knees, deathly still as he strained his senses to the jolt he’d felt within him. It had been like a muffled scream, like a shout of agony that trickled through his blood. He had felt it before.

 _Rey_.

She called for him. She felt pain. She _needed_ him.

He felt himself being reduced of thought and reason, his body springing into action as it were spurred by instinct alone.

_Protect. Protect. Protect._

She needed him. She _needed_ him. He wasn’t _there_. He took to the skies, more animal than man. He could hear the snarls and the snap of jaws in his ears and faintly he recognized that they came from him. Still he heard her screams inside him, he _felt_ them.

He worked every muscle, every joint, every synapse and nerve in his possession to fuel him, to move him _faster_. He tore through the skies like night incarnate, moving faster than he had ever in his entire life. Her call vibrated just beneath his skin, pulling him to her. 

Then it simply stopped.

He halted midair, thrown for a moment by the shock of the sudden loss of her voice in his head. Everything had been ablaze with her need of him and then suddenly it had all fallen silent. Dread crept down his spine, an eerie cold settling inside him and stealing his breath. He refused to consider the darkest possibility. Rey was not... she could not be... no.

She was alive. She was alright. She had to be. He hated this feeling, this helplessness he felt at having not been with her. She was still so far...

He knew he didn’t have time to remain here feeling sorry for himself. He pressed onward, determined to get back to her and the others. They would be alright. He knew they would be. They _had_ to be. 

When the castle finally came into view, he could see nothing from his place in the sky to lead him to believe anything was amiss. The grounds were quiet, motionless, and he took that to mean that everyone was inside where they should be.  He glided closer, passing over the high walls and letting himself begin his descent towards the grounds. 

 _Thwack_.

He heard it before he felt it. A sharp whistle of trajectory before the deep thud of the bolt as it broke his skin. He was surprised at first, glancing down to see the iron bolt protruding from his shoulder. A slow rivulet of blood crept from the wound, and his eyes went to the ground to seek out the source of the attack. 

Three men stood banded together in the snow of the courtyard, gazing up at him with mostly shocked expressions. One in particular, who Ben discerned must lead them, stood out from the rest. A crossbow was held firmly in his grip, trained on Ben and his eyes were hard, _wild_ even. He saw no sign of Rey, but it was obvious these men were the source of the distress he had felt though their bond. 

Rage filled him, not knowing what these men had done to her but wanting to tear them apart for even causing her pain in the first place. He made to swoop toward them, but the hunter let loose another bolt, and he felt it tear through his wing and come out clean on the other side. Ben hissed in pain, the nerves in the appendage lighting up like fire and coursing through him. 

Still he tried to reach them, every beat of his wing brought forth fresh pain, but he pushed it away, determined to make these men pay for whatever they’d done to Rey. Another bolt stalled him, this one tearing through his ribs and settling deep inside. Ben’s vision blurred, blood raining down from him and staining the snow below. Remaining in the air proved difficult, he tried to stay in flight but the pain that stemmed from the bolts proved too much. 

He felt himself falling, the air whipping around him as the ground neared rapidly. When he crashed, the impact rolled through him and brought forth new agony that threatened to consume him. He tried to bring himself upward, tried to make himself stand but was unable to do so. The last bolt had hit something vital, even now he could feel blood hemorrhaging from the inside and he feared not even the beast could heal it. He had never been wounded this badly. 

The hunter stepped forward, his weapon still fixed on Ben. Ben peered up at him, his breath leaving him in ragged gasps as he struggled to stay conscious. 

Ben didn’t care who this man was. He didn’t care where he had come from. There was only one question that mattered. “Where is Rey?”

The man sneered, lowering his weapon just so when he noticed how incapacitated Ben was. “Safe from you, _monster_.” He spat. 

“She is...” Ben groaned, forming words was becoming difficult. “She is safe?”

The man nodded. “Once you’re dead, I will burn this place to the ground. She will come home, with _me_ , where she belongs.”

A growl left Ben, the thought of losing Rey more painful than any wound. “You’ll not touch her.”

He scoffed down at Ben. “She is _mine_. I will do what I please. She doesn’t care for you. How could she? You’re a monster. I don’t know what pit of Hell you crawled out of, but I’m sending you right back there where your hold on Rey will be broken.”

Ben shook his head. “I hold no power over her. She is here because she chooses to be.”

“ _Lies_.” The man snarled. “She would not choose you otherwise. Would not let you foul her up with your hellish spawn. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of _that_ too.”

Ben’s blood ran cold, the man’s words ringing in his ears and settling deep within. He could not let it end here. He could not lose her, could not let this man harm her or their child. 

He heard it then. A whisper, nothing more. A cold utterance drifting through his mind as it crooned dark promises. It would heal him, it would save him, it would save _her_. He need only relent to it. 

_Give in to me._

The beast’s true voice was as terrifying as it had been that day so long ago when it had offered its name. It was horrid, like fire and smoke and death. It settled inside him like hot coals, promising to give Ben everything he wanted. Promising to take away his pain. He looked up once more at the man and his weapon, trained on Ben as he readied to deliver the final blow. 

If he died here, Rey would live a life she didn’t want. She would suffer the loss of their child. She would live her life in misery. He couldn’t allow it. He _wouldn’t_. 

“ _Yes_.” He whispered.

The hunter faltered, looking at him with confusion and not understanding his meaning. Ben felt heat creeping over his skin, and he knew if he looked he would see the beast’s marks claiming him as he allowed it to take over. This man would soon understand. It was a pity that by then... it would be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  I know, I know. That’s _three _updates now with cliffhanger endings. I have a medical condition I think.__  
>   
> 


	26. Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  If ever a fic needed one of these disclaimers it’s this one. Let’s just remember this is just a story and no fictitious characters were actually harmed in the making of this story. How could they be? They aren’t real. Now settle in for the big finish.

* * *

 

It was the way he moved that gave him away.

He rose to his full height in the way that a shadow casts itself across the ground. Slow, deep, fluid-like even. Rey watched in horror as right before her eyes the crimson brands carved their way over his body, covering him in swirling patterns that crept down his arms, over his abdomen, even carving a path up his neck to crawl over his cheeks. 

She knew the creature that stood before Finn now was not her Ben. This was the not the wearied soul she’d come to love. No, this was _Kylo_. This was the monster that lived within him. He rolled his shoulders, gripping the iron bolts that still lay embedded in his body and pulling them from his flesh in quick, even strokes. Even from this distance she could see the flow of blood that trickled from the wounds begin to slow, the gaping holes closing rapidly. 

Kylo stared down at his hands, a wicked grin spreading across his face as he regarded his new found freedom. Finn had the good sense to remain still, his features painted in fear as he then stepped backwards from the demon he’d unwittingly awoken. Kylo noticed the movement, his eyes flashing to Finn’s retreating figure and noticing the crossbow still clutched firmly in his hands. 

He swiped at it with an inhuman swiftness, wrenching it from Finn’s grip and tossing it away with a snarl. The two men that accompanied Finn, who she now recognized as Snap and Bebi, had all but abandoned him. She watched as the scrambled away, making to put distance between themselves and the dark beast who would certainly destroy them.

Finn’s expression hardened, and he reached for his boot to pull out a sinister looking dagger that was as long as Rey’s forearm. The blade was curved and serrated and Finn held it in front of him defensively. Kylo turned his head slowly, studying the knife in Finn’s hand as if it were nothing more than a harmless utensil. 

Rey was at a loss for what to do. She wanted to go to him, to seek him out but she found herself afraid. Would he remember her, or would the beast harm her in his bloodlust? She slowly crept towards a wide tree a few paces away, ducking behind it and peering around the trunk to watch the scene ahead. 

Finn started to circle Kylo, the wicked blade still thrust in front of him as he kept Kylo at his front. Kylo watched this with what could only be called boredom, as if Finn wasn’t worth his time. He crouched then, falling to his hands and giving him the look of an animal. His lips curled over his teeth, the sharp incisors glinting as he let loose a growl.

Finn made to lunge, to drive the blade deep into Kylo’s chest but Kylo swept to the side, avoiding it easily. He leapt from the ground, rising into the air with a powerful beat of his wings. They spread wide, now covered in the creeping tendrils of the beast's brands. He hovered just above Finn, glaring down at him as Finn stared back in fear. 

He glanced around widely in search of his bow, seeing it yards away and out of his reach. With another wild look at Kylo, he broke into a run, trying to reach it. Kylo swooped low with lightning speed, sinking his talons into the flesh of Finn’s shoulder and lifting him. Finn howled in pain, clawing at Kylo’s hand to try and free himself as he rose from the ground. 

Kylo tossed Finn as if he were nothing, his form crumpling in the snow across the courtyard. He leaned on his elbows, clutching at his now bleeding shoulder and breathing heavily. Kylo watched his movements from the air, daring him to attack again. Finn would not relent, his stubbornness and his pride were sure to be his undoing. 

He rose to his feet once more, blood seeping through his tunic as his uninjured arm waved in front of him, his grip on the knife firm. Kylo dove, barreling towards Finn with purpose as his talons extended in front of him. Finn swerved, stepping out of harm’s way at the last moment and slicing the knife through the skin of Kylo’s shoulder. 

Kylo hissed in pain, whirling around and clawing blindly at the space where Finn had just been. He shuddered for a moment before the flayed skin began to close, healing quickly as if he’d never been hurt. Finn’s eyes widened at the sight, terror flooding his features as he realized how futile his efforts were. Still he persisted, ducking as Kylo made to grab his throat and bringing the knife across his abdomen in one clean stroke. 

A bright line of vermillion formed across  Kylo’s stomach, and he gripped at it wildly as he snarled at Finn. Rey felt helpless, knowing that if Finn killed Kylo it would mean the end of Ben as well. She didn’t know how much Kylo could take, surely he couldn’t go on forever. At some point, his luck will run out and Rey couldn’t bear the thought of Ben dying alone, trapped inside a monster. 

She watched as Finn took advantage of Kylo’s moment of weakness, stabbing the knife into his thigh and twisting. Kylo howled in pain, snapping his jaws in the direction Finn stood but Finn quickly dodged his jaws. He wrenched the knife from Kylo’s leg, a satisfied grin on his face as he seemed to have the upper hand. 

Kylo moved to take flight once more, but Finn thrust his knife through the wide expanse of his wing, tearing it downwards and ripping through the leathery skin. Kylo let out an inhuman cry, stumbling away as his wing hung limply behind him. Finn was attacking too fast to allow Kylo to heal his wounds, at this rate he would lose too much blood and fall unconscious, or worse. 

Rey’s eyes roved over the grounds, scanning the snow with new purpose. She would not allow it to end this way. She would take matters into her own hands if need be. She spotted her target yards away, her eyes casting to the pair locked in combat once more before breaking into a run. 

Kylo reeled on Finn, shoving him forcefully with his shoulder and knocking him to the ground. He rolled immediately, not allowing himself a moment of a reprieve for fear that Kylo would take advantage and end him. He leapt to his feet, the knife still firm in his grip.

For a moment Kylo stood still, staring back at his enemy as his chest rose and fell heavily. Even now the wounds were attempting to close, and Finn’s eyes widened as he watched his hard fought progress diminish in front of his eyes. He let out a snarl, rushing towards Kylo with his knife held high, aiming for his heart. Kylo growled low, his muscles coiling as  as he sprung into action, his claws extended to meet Finn head on. Finn ducked at the last moment, his knife thrusting forward to meet his target. 

He didn’t realize he had lost until it was too late. He glanced down, the iron bolt plunged deep into his chest. For a moment he merely stared at it, his breath coming out in heavy pants as he tried to process what he was seeing. A gurgle sounded in his chest, coughing up a spray of blood. His mouth fell open in disbelief, taking a step backwards as his hand went to the bolt.

He gripped it in his fist, tugging it outwards and throwing it to the ground. His hands pawed at the hole in his chest, blood pouring over his fingers as he swayed slightly. His knees trembled, falling to be ground and kneeling. He gave a final shuddering breath, falling forward in a slump and going still. Rey dropped the bow as if it burned her, leaning her back against the tree she’d used to steady herself and gasping for breath. She felt relief and remorse in that moment, the knowledge that she’d taken a life outweighed only by the knowledge that she’d saved one.

Kylo stared down at Finn’s lifeless body with mild curiosity, working his muscles as his wounds began to heal. Rey watched as the gashes and punctures closed, blood clinging in their wake to injuries that no longer existed. When he was whole once more, he left Finn lying in the snow, turning instead in search of the one who’d dealt the killing blow. Rey hid herself more behind the tree, unsure as to how she felt about facing him now. She peeked around the trunk, trying to get a glimpse of him.  

The wind blew past, ruffling his midnight tresses and she watched helplessly as his nose went to the air to breathe in whatever it carried. His head snapped to her location then, his eyes trained on her and she couldn’t stop the terrified cry that escaped her. He was there without a second thought. She hadn’t even seen him _move_. One moment he had been standing across the grounds on the courtyard, and the next... he stood in front of her. 

He loomed over her, his eyes alight with something like fire, casting the normal starlight in an eerie glow. He was deathly still as took her in, and her back went to the tree as her heart pounded in her ribs. 

“Ben?” She whispered.

He grinned, the action terrifying. “ _Afraid not_.” 

His voice sent shivers down her spine, hollow and deep and containing nothing of the warmth of Ben’s normal timbre. She tried to school her features, to not let him know just how afraid she felt, but she couldn’t hide the way her hands shook, or the way her body trembled. 

“ _You killed your own kind_.” He mused darkly.

She could only nod in response.

“ _Why_?” He questioned. 

“I couldn’t let him die by Ben’s hand. If you struck him down in anger... it would be Ben that he would always be with. It would haunt him.” She said firmly.

“ _So will he not be with you_?” He asked curiously. 

“He meant to hurt me. To hurt my family. He would never stop. I do not regret what I have done. It was necessary.” She replied evenly.

“ _You are stronger than you look. It pleases me._ ” He crooned, grinning wide and flashing the sharpness of his teeth. Rey shivered, unable to suppress the reaction. 

He noticed, reaching to run a finger over her bottom lip, the sharp point of his talon pressing into the soft flesh to the point of almost pain. When he drew a small drop of blood, he brought it to his mouth to clean it away with his tongue. 

He then brought his palm to his temple, hovering over his skull. “ _He is here, trapped, as I have been trapped. Even now he begs me not to hurt you_.” 

“Let him go.” Rey pleaded. “Please, let him go.”

“ _Only to be a prisoner once more? I think not_.” He rasped.

She searched his gaze, hoping to find some trace of the man she loved but found only darkness there. She felt tears gathering, her mate having been saved only to be lost to a greater monster. Kylo stepped closer, and Rey shuddered in terror as she wondered what he would do to her. She closed her eyes, readying herself for whatever came.

It never did. 

Kylo loosed a deep snarl, falling to his heels and clutching at his hair. He shook his head violently, thrashing about as if something were hurting him. When he stilled, he glanced up at Rey, the fiery gleam in his eyes dulled. 

“Rey.” 

Rey felt relief flood through her, she would know that voice in the deepest darkness. “ _Ben_.”

She fell to her knees, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him close. She felt his arms creep around her, hugging her tentatively for a moment before pushing her away and scrambling backwards. “ _No_.”

“Ben?” She asked in confusion, trying to go to him once more.

He shook his head, holding his arms in front of him. “I can’t hold him forever. I don’t even know how I’m doing so now. Listen to me, Rey. You must get out of here. You must leave this forest and never come back. Go far away... where he can’t hurt you.”

She reeled as if he’d slapped her. “I’m _not_ leaving you.”

“Rey, you _must_. We’re out of time.” He mourned. 

She shook her head. “No, you don’t understand. I can save you. I know how to break the curse.”

He looked at her hopefully for a moment, then hung his head. “It’s too late.”

“Ben, it’s not-” She started, but he twisted, holding his sides as if being clawed at from the inside. He gave her one last haunted look, then burst from the ground and took to the skies. She watched as he sailed away towards the castle, putting as much distance as he could between the pair of them before he lost control once again. 

She darted after him, trying to keep up but he was simply too fast. She watched as he glided towards the tower window that she knew lay just across from their chambers, all but crashing inside as he most likely made to lock himself away. She could not let it end here. She _wouldn’t_  let it end here. She heard footsteps behind her, her friends finally leaving the stables and rushing to her side.

Poe tugged at her skirts, his wooden features carved into a look of worry. “The Master, is he-”

Rey nodded, not allowing him to finish the thought. “The beast rules him now.”

“Then all is lost.” Poe hung his head in defeat, sighing heavily and she knew were he able to form them there would be tears in his eyes. His grief was palpable, and she  leaned to scoop him up. 

“Poe, it _isn’t_.” She urged. “I know how to break your curse.”

She heard Rose gasp from the ground. “You do?”

Rey nodded. “I do.”

Poe’s eyes widened. “Then you know... you know you have to...” 

She nodded once more. “I know.”

Poe shook his head. “Absolutely not. He could kill you.”

“He won’t. Ben will not allow him to hurt me.” She promised.

“He may not have a _choice_ in the matter.” Poe affirmed.

“I have faith in him,” She urged. “So should you.”

Charles had been silent during this exchange, regarding her thoughtfully. She turned to him, noticing his expression and giving him a determined look. 

He shook his head, letting out a deep breath. “I don’t like it.”

Rey sat Poe on the ground once more, moving to hug Charles tight around the middle. “I’ll be fine.”

He let his bearded chin rest on the crown of her skull, shaking his head lightly. “You love that... man?”

She nodded into his chest. “I can’t live without him, Charles. There would be no meaning to it.”

He sighed, nodding against her hair. “Well, alright then. I suppose that’s that.”

“You’re just going to let her _go_?” Phasma exclaimed.

Charles shrugged, pushing Rey back and patting her shoulder. He glanced at Phasma, nodding in her direction. “She’s all but made up her mind, and if there’s one thing I know about my girl, it’s that she’s as stubborn as a mule.”

Rey couldn’t help but grin, her affection for the grizzled giant warming her. He gave her a long look, his brow furrowed as he spoke next. “Come back in one piece. If you think he is lost, if you think for even a moment you can’t save him... you run. Promise me, Rey.”

She bit her lip. “I don’t know if I can promise that.”

He frowned deeply. “You’re the closest thing to a daughter I’ll ever have, and I need to know that I’ll see you again.”

She pressed a hand to his cheek, letting her thumb stroke the skin there. “I _can_  promise you’ll see me again. I’m that sure.”

He let out a deep breath, nodding. “I suppose that will have to do.”

Phasma scoffed incredulously, throwing up her iron arms in frustration. “This is madness.”

“No,” Rose sighed. “This is _love_.”

“Fat lot of good it will do you if you’re dead.” Phasma grumbled.

Rey patted her iron shoulder, reassuring her. “You’ll see, all will be well.”

Phasma gave her a long look. “I wish I had your confidence.”

She gave her a reassuring smile, her gaze going to the castle beyond as she steeled herself. She knew where she’d find him, and she knew this day would end either with her death, or Ben’s salvation. She marched through the snow, leaving her friends alone and making her way across the grounds towards the castle. As she put distance between her and her friends, she heard Armitage’s voice fading behind her. 

“Will someone _please_ explain to me what exactly Rey must do to break the curse?” He begged.

Poe’s voice was almost light with mirth as he replied, “I’ll tell you when you’re older.” 

Rey left them behind, hurrying through the castle and soon finding herself at the door to their chambers. Inside she heard wild thrashing, the telltale signs of a struggle within. She didn’t know who she would find inside, if it would be Ben, or Kylo, or some terrifying blend of both. She recalled that moment that seemed so long ago now, when she’d stood outside this door. She’d been afraid then too. Afraid of what she would find inside. Afraid of how it would change her life.

She knew that like then, she must be brave. She must cling to the hope that everything would turn out and that inside lay the beginning of the rest of her life. She would save Ben, she would save them all, and in doing so... she would save herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter could go one of two ways, it could go really, _really _dark, like bringing new meaning to the phrase, “beast with two backs”, or it could be tamed down. Talking full beast mode smut guys. I’m curious to y’alls thoughts on that. I know what _I _want, because I’m sick, but, still. Curious. *shrugs*____


	27. Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their room had fallen silent, the earlier turmoil seeming to have ceased. Rey took a deep breath, swallowing her fear. She pushed open the door slowly, the heavy wood creaking loudly in the now quiet space of the room. The fire burned low in the hearth, casting its glow on the tattered remains of their chambers. 

 The curtains around the bed hung limply in ragged heaps, and the chair in the corner seemed to have been smashed against a wall as it lay in pieces on the floor. Her eyes moved over the deep gashes left in the walls, his claws tearing through the stone and leaving behind evidence of his rage. She stepped inside, seeing his hulking figure in the corner, a low rumble emanating from him.

“ _You came._ ” Came the haunted voice that she knew to be Kylo. “ _You’re either foolish or brave to have come alone._ ”

Rey couldn’t help but smile softly, remembering a time when Ben had something very similar. “You won’t hurt me.”

“ _You sound so sure of yourself._ ” He rasped.

She nodded. “Ben won’t let you.”

He laughed darkly. “ _He holds no power over me. Not anymore_.”

Rey bit her lip, knowing what she had to do but unsure how to go about it. She told herself that even if he didn’t control it at the moment, this was still Ben’s body. If there was any hope of saving Ben, this was something she must do. “Maybe I came here for you.”

He turned his head, predator like and slow as he eyed her. “ _Did you now_?”

She nodded, taking a step towards him. “You’re very powerful.” 

He growled low in his chest, the fire in his eyes glittering with stars as he watched her draw near. She stopped in front of him, reaching out tentatively as her eyes found his. He watched her hand fall to his chest, his normally pleasant warmth now a blaze of heat under her touch. 

He closed his eyes, purring slightly as she slid her hand over the fresh branding that covered his body. He peeked at her through his lashes, his gaze hungry. “ _Why_?

She met his eyes, shrugging softly. “I love Ben. You’re a part of him.”

He narrowed his eyes. “ _Is this a trick_?”

“Of course not,” She simpered. “Don’t I please you?”

He eyed her evenly, still skeptical. She leaned in hesitantly, her hands moving to his jaw slowly to pull him towards her. He didn’t stop her, allowing her to press her mouth to his. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to feel only Ben’s lips on hers and blocking out everything else. She couldn’t help but sigh into his mouth, a part of her rejoicing to be close to him again, having feared she would never be again. 

She felt him tense, a shudder ringing through him as his tongue suddenly snaked into her mouth. Her eyes went wide as his claws tangled into her hair, smashing her mouth against his. He consumed her mouth as if starved for it, the force of his assault causing a sharp incisor to tear into her lip. 

She tasted blood, breaking from him in a daze as she felt it trickle from the corner of her mouth and spill over. He eyed its descent, growling as he leaned to swipe it away with his tongue, his saliva soothing the wound and she felt the pain ebb away as he continued to stroke at it with his tongue. 

His hands went to her waist, pulling her tight against him. She couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her when she felt him hard through her skirts. He gripped at the fabric, tugging at it forcefully and growling at its hindrance. He tore his talons through the yardage, ripping and tearing upwards. He shred the dress into an unrecognizable state, it falling away in pieces and drifting to the floor. 

When she was bare in front of him, he hissed between his teeth, wrenching her upwards and holding her against him. He wheeled, slamming her against the wall and holding her arms high above her head as he pinned her wrists against the stone. His lips found her throat, suctioning to the skin there and leaving a bruised mark as his tongue passed over the heated flesh.

The air around him seem to shift in shadow, vibrating with a darkness that emanated from him. It surrounded them, weighted and warm against her skin as if it were alive. It felt as if dozens of hands touched her all at once, stroking, caressing, even clawing at her skin as she went dizzy with need. 

His hips rutted into her, his rigid length straining against his pants. Even through them she could feel the thick heat of him, pressing into her core as slick pooled and soaked the fabric. He ground his pelvis into her, panting into her throat. She gasped when his free hand gripped her waist, his claws digging into the skin and marking it. 

She could barely make out the sting of his grasp through the feel of him heavy against her as thrust into her heat. He released his hold on her wrists, her arms falling around his shoulders and holding them tight. He hoisted her higher, his hand finding her breast and palming it roughly before tugging at her nipple. She gasped as his mouth covered the taut bud, his lips wrapping around it and sucking hard. 

“ _Ben_.” She whispered, unable to stop his name from falling out of her mouth. 

He stilled, a snarl leaving his mouth as his hand went to her jaw. He held it tight, forcing her eyes on him. “ _No_.” He growled. “ _Say my name_.”

She hesitated, his gaze ensnaring her as she was unable to look away. “Kylo.”

“ _Better_.” He rasped. 

He turned, taking her with him and throwing her on the bed where she fell sprawled. He tore at the ties that bound his pants, snapping them completely off as he ripped the fabric from his legs. She couldn’t stop the fresh wave of slick that coated her thighs at the sight of him jutting between them, so painfully hard and already glistening at the head. 

He stroked himself, his eyes on her as he stood over her. “ _Touch me_.” He urged.

Rey shifted slowly, moving closer to him and gripping his length in her hand. She fisted him, working down and back up again as he watched with hooded eyes. 

“ _Your mouth_.” He breathed. “ _Use it_.”

Ben. This was Ben’s body. She repeated the mantra to herself over and over, knowing soon he would be free. Letting that hope spur her onwards. She pressed her lips against his hardness, letting her tongue dart out and dragging it up his length to crest over the head. She took him inside her mouth, sliding downwards as she took him as far as she could before dragging her mouth back upwards. 

A guttural moan escaped him, his eyes shutting tight as his hands weaved into her hair. He grunted, gripped her head and holding her as he thrust into her mouth. Her eyes watered as she struggled not to gag, allowing him to take his pleasure. Again she saw the shadows gather around him, swirling above the bed and wrapping around her as she felt touched all over. If she closed her eyes she could imagine hands at her breasts, fingers at her center, darkness like velvet sliding over her skin and wringing pleasure from her. He jolted as her tongue swept along the underside of him, pulling her off of him as she struggled to catch her breath. 

He pushed at her shoulders, moving with her to pin her to the bed and sliding through her folds below to coat himself in her slick. He growled into her throat, his body tensing as he thrust against her core roughly. Her mouth fell open in a gasp as again and again the thick head dipped against the taut bud at her center, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her. 

He reached to pull at her thighs, spreading them wide as he nudged at her opening. Rey whimpered as he pressed inside, his rigid length stretching her as he pushed onward. His eyes met hers, and she couldn’t stifle the urge to touch him, to show Ben her love even if couldn’t see it. She pressed a hand to his cheek, his eyes hardening for a moment before he gave a violent shake of his head. 

When his gaze returned to her, she saw the fire had dimmed and Kylo with it, only Ben looking down at her. 

“Rey.” He breathed. 

Her lip trembled, pulling him to her and pressing her mouth to his as she whispered words of love against his lips. He tensed after a moment, rearing back and twisting his neck this way and that before ceasing suddenly. She’d lost him again, Kylo’s fire present once more and he snarled in frustration at having lost control again. 

He snapped his hips into her, burying himself to the hilt and letting his hand grip her waist tight. She hissed as his talons marred her skin, her back arching as he began to slam into her and pain melded with pleasure. She pulled him to her lips, his tongue shoving itself inside and seeming longer, fuller even as it filled her mouth and swept through it. 

She broke from his lips to press her mouth to his throat, her hands wrapping around his neck as she placed hot kisses to his skin. Every inch of him under her hands was covered in the raised patterns of the beast’s brands, and she let her fingers trace the patterns as they made a path over his shoulders. She ran them over the joint of his wing, feeling him shake violently beneath her touch as his pelvis ground into hers.

She dragged her tongue over the bend in his shoulder, seeking the gland she knew now existed there. He hissed loudly when she laved over the sensitive area, hot to the touch and pulsing beneath his skin. She wrapped her lips around it, eliciting  a growl from deep inside his chest. 

Roughly he slid out of her, the sudden loss of him deep inside enough to cause a soft gasp to escape her. He stared down at her, his eyes wide and alight and looking more animal than man. She took advantage of his surprise, pushing at him to roll him to his back. She climbed over his hips, straddling him and reaching behind to grip his length. She slid down on him, seating herself on his hardness and gripping his shoulders to steady herself. His lip was pulled between his teeth, his bite on it so forceful she watched as a small line a blood gathered there. 

She leaned to kiss it away, lingering at his mouth as she began to rock against him. She undulated into his hips at a fervent pace, him grunting beneath her as he rolled his pelvis to meet every thrust. He raised from his back to let his mouth slide over her skin, his tongue dragging across the hard peaks of her breasts. He pulled the taut bud between his lips, sucking and pulling at it forcefully.

He let his tongue flatten against it before moving on, his mouth tracing a path over collarbone and up her jaw to find her lips. His hand went to her hair, pulling at her nape to meld her to him as he consumed her mouth. When she ground down into his hips with more force, he broke from her kiss with a snarl, his hands going to her hips as he lifted her to throw her to her back once more. 

He held her thigh, pushing her knees to her chest as her ankles fell to the wayside. He pounded into her, his eyes shutting tight and that same darkness settling between her thighs and stroking her wickedly. She cried out as she felt herself being pawed at from all sides, the air around them so dark she could barely make out his figure as he slammed inside again and again. 

When she felt him shaking, his body going tight with impending release she scrambled for purchase. Her hands gripped at his shoulders to pull him to her, and he released her thighs to settle his weight just above her. She tugged at his hair, tilting his head roughly as her lips moved across his shoulder. She wrapped her lips once more around the gland there, sucking at the heated flesh and gripping his shoulder to hold him in place. 

He panted against her ear, every grunt and guttural sound that loosed from him spurring her onwards. She felt a primal need welling up inside her, a call to claim his skin that she had never felt before. Her blood began to rush in her ears, blocking out all other sounds and leaving only the feel of his skin under her tongue. She released her hold on his hair to let her fingers glide upwards, gripping the horn that curled outwards and wrenching it aside to expose more of his throat to her. 

He mistook her ministrations for passion rather than purpose, the two blending together into a single entity as he purred in satisfaction from her forcefulness. Her teeth moved over the sensitive flesh to nibble there, and he shuddered above her as the hard points of her teeth ghosted over his heated skin. 

“ _Ben_.” She whispered against him. Kylo growled, but she locked her legs around him to pull him deeper as her tongue laved over his gland. He was too far gone, too consumed by his pleasure and she continued to whisper Ben’s name against his skin, needing Ben to know she was here for him. That it was him she did this for. 

When Kylo tensed, his thighs clenching and his abdomen tightening, Rey knew he was incredibly close. She felt her own release just at the horizon, her body lit up like fire as a deep pressure built inside. His thrusts grew erratic, his pace faltering as deep grunts of pleasure left him. When she fell over the edge, fisting around him and shivering violently, he loosed an inhuman sound as he slammed back into her a final time.

Her heart hammered in her chest, that same deep need filling her up and ridding of her any other thought. She felt her teeth inside her mouth as if separate beings, her jaw working violently as she stretched it wide, testing it. She felt his knot swell inside her, stretching her so tight she almost couldn’t bear it. 

She whispered Ben’s name once more, only him on her mind as she sunk her teeth into his gland. Blood filled her mouth, her mind hazing over as a deep euphoria filled her. She felt her own body heat, the gland in her neck tingling and pulsing as she remained latched to his shoulder.

A shocked cry escaped him, his knot twitching inside her as his hands wrapped around her waist. Her hands crept under his arms to cling to the strong muscles of his back, holding him close against her as he went deathly still. When she released him, he twitched violently, her teeth coming away coated in his blood as his shoulders shook.

She watched in fascination as swirls of billowing fragments began to lift from his skin, rising above him in a cloud as it hovered above. His head remained buried in her shoulder as the ashen vapor continued to float upwards as if smoke from a fire. She could feel as well as see the deep scarlet branding began to fade, sinking slowly into his skin like healing wounds before disappearing completely. 

Her mouth fell open when the wide expanse of his wings began to crumble and fade, evaporating into dust from point to tip. When they’d gone, she could run her hands over nothing but  hard muscle across his back, smooth and free of any sign that they’d ever been there. Her eyes glanced to his hair, watching as the same happened to the hard appendages that curled outwards. They disappeared in the same way as his wings, and upon pressing a hand to his hair she felt no trace of them remaining. 

The ashen pallor of his skin had completely lifted, rising above in a thick haze and hovering. She watched as it simply faded into nothing, leaving no trace behind. He lie above her, so still and yet she could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest. For a moment she felt fear, not knowing who remained here with her. Would it be Kylo that she had saved, or would it be Ben? 

She remained motionless, feeling him breathe deep and waiting for him to reveal himself. She didn’t realize she’d been holding her breath until her lungs began to burn, releasing it in a rush of air and causing him to tense. She felt him move then, his muscles rolling beneath her fingers as he made to push up on his hands. Slowly he rose above her, his face coming to hover over hers.

His face was one she knew, and yet so different. His mouth was a soft pink in lieu of the inky color it had once been, and his cheeks were alight with color. His dark hair hung loosely in his face, his eyes shut tight as if he were afraid to open them. 

Unable to stand this waiting any longer, Rey swallowed nervously, opening her mouth to let her soft question fall from it. “...Ben?”

His breathed deep, air filling his lungs and leaving them in a heavy breath. He slowly opened his eyes, and she saw that there was no darkness in them, no stars, only soft irises of hickory as rich as the earth’s soil. He blinked down at her as if seeing her for the first time, his gaze holding hers and she saw nothing but warmth there. He smiled softly then, his voice thick with emotion as he answered. 

“ _Rey_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Hope this was all it’s cracked up to be! I can’t believe we only have the aftermath chapter and the epilogue. *sad sigh*


	28. Out Of The Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *

 

“ _Rey_.”

Ben grinned wide, his lips raining down over her face as he pressed kiss after kiss against her.

“I love you.” He breathed into her skin. “ _I love you_.”

His arms circled her waist, hugging her as if she were his lifeline and letting his forehead rest against hers. “I’ve wanted to tell you that for so long.”

Rey wound her arms around his neck, gripping him tight as tears blurred her vision. “ _Ben_.” She sobbed. “I thought I’d lost you.”

“Never.” He rasped. “You will never lose me. You _saved_ me.”

His lips met hers, leaving a featherlight kiss against them. He sighed deeply, his voice thick as he began to pour out all of the words that had been trapped inside him. “I knew. I knew from the moment I met you that you were mine. It tortured me knowing that I couldn’t hold you as I should. That I couldn’t tell you how much I cared about you. I never meant to use you, I just wanted to be the man you deserved. I wanted to rid myself of this curse and tell you how you’d plagued my thoughts from very second I first scented you in that tower. You smell of roses, do you know that? Soft and sweet, just like you. God, how it maddened me. Then you chose me, you chose me even when you shouldn’t have. I have never felt happiness like I had in that moment. You’re my entire world, Rey. You’re everything I could have ever hoped for. I _love_ you.”

By the time he’d finished speaking, tears fell freely from Rey’s eyes and he kissed them away, shushing her gently and reaching to stroke her hair. She couldn’t believe he was here, that he was _free_. Even now she felt a change between them, her scent clinging to him and blending with his own. She felt like the other half to his whole, his entire being the center of her world and grounding her. She could only gravitate around him, basking in his light. 

“Kylo... is he gone?” She asked quietly. 

He frowned, shaking his head. “He will never be gone,” He leaner upwards, balancing on one hand as the other went to his chest. “I feel him here. I can’t explain it. He is with me, but he does not _control_  me. He is quiet. I think... I think I control _him_ now.”

“How is that possible?” She pressed.

He shook his head. “I don’t know, but I... I _feel_  stronger. I feel... _complete_. I think... I think it’s you.” 

She furrowed her brow in confusion. “Me?”

“You make me whole. You _claimed_ me Rey. I didn’t even know you could do such a thing. All my life something has been missing. I never knew that it was you. Because of you... because of _us_ , nothing can touch me.” He assured her. 

“What does that mean for you?” She questioned. “Are you... safe?”

He nodded. “I think I am. I don’t feel like another being lives within me anymore. I only feel like myself. As if now we are truly one.” 

She stared up at him, her fingers pushing back the soft strands of his hair from his forehead. She held his gaze for several moments, searching them for the truth and seeing only Ben shining out of them. A soft smile played at her lips, happiness bubbling inside her. 

“It really _is_  you.” She whispered.

He grinned down at her. “Yes, Rey. It really is.”

She let her hand fall to his cheek, sliding her thumb across his skin. “You’re still so beautiful.” 

He smiled shyly, turning to press a kiss to her palm. The action caused him to moved slightly, reminding them of their intimate state. He shuddered, twitching inside her. “Can’t say I’ll miss having to be so careful with you.”

She giggled, her hands threading through his hair as her nails scratched at his scalp. “I can’t say that I _won’t_ miss the horns.” She teased.

“Mm.” He chuckled. “I have nothing but time to explore the beast’s gifts... who _knows_ what I can and can’t do?” 

* * *

It took time for them to separate, neither of them quite ready to let the other go but knowing they had things to attend to. Their friends would surely be below, and she was more than excited to see them, to see if they too had been freed. Ben dressed quickly, pulling a shirt from the battered wardrobe and donning it for the first time since she’d known him. 

She couldn’t stifle the disappointment she felt that he would now be expected to wear one. She on the other hand had more difficulty, her own dress now reduced to rags on the floor. He was able to find a long tunic to pull over her, the hem hitting her knees and swallowing her. She supposed it would do for now, and together they bounded down the stairs in search of their friends. 

They halted at the head of the main staircase, taking in the sight below as they stood frozen in shock. People milled about in the entry way. Real, live, _people_. A man with tanned skin and raven hair chatted animatedly with a fair woman who towered over him, her platinum tresses cut short at her nape. A tiny thing of a girl stood beside them, her midnight hair hanging down past her shoulders as she beamed up at them. There was another she didn’t recognize, a pale boy with flaming red hair, his bright blue eyes wide in disbelief. 

At the center of it all was the one face she knew, standing stoically as he towered over them. He glanced up at her, a soft smile playing at his mouth. She broke into a run, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight. “ _Charles_.” She sighed happily. 

He patted her back, his head resting atop hers. “Seems like you did what you aimed to.” 

“I did.” She grinned up at him. She glanced around at the unfamiliar faces, trying to place them. When she looked back at Charles, he was staring at Ben with a curious expression. Ben met his gaze, walking down the wide staircase slowly as recognition passed over his features.

“...Charles?” Ben asked incredulously. 

Charles’ eyes widened, his mouth parting in shock. “Ben? Is that you?”

Rey glanced between them, not understanding what was occurring. “You know each other?”

Charles nodded. “I did... but I haven’t... it’s almost as if I’d forgotten you. How on Earth did I forget you?”

“He...” Ben trailed off, still somewhat in a daze. “He knew my father. He visited often to help with his projects.”

Charles swallowed hard, his voice thick when he spoke. “You got big, boy. Your parents, are they...?”

Ben shook his head, frowning. Charles sighed, nodding heavily. “A story for another time. For now I think... there’s a few people who’d like to see you.”

A pair of arms suddenly enveloped them, pulling them tight. “We were starting to think you’d never come down.”

Rey recognized his voice, her face lighting up in a grin. “Poe?”

He flashed her a wide smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “I know, I know, I’m so much more handsome than you expected.”

Rey giggled as Ben shot Poe an annoyed expression. Poe noticed, turning to hug the larger man more fully. “It’s so good to see you as yourself.” He said warmly. 

Ben returned the gesture, his arms coming around Poe’s shoulders. “You too.”

“Are you ladies through? We’d all like to be a part of this reunion as well.” Called the blonde woman playfully. 

Rey rushed to her, throwing her arms around her waist. “Phasma!”

Phasma pat her head. “Good to see you with eyes that aren’t made of iron.” She chuckled. 

Rey turned to the smaller woman standing beside. “Then you must be...?”

Rose gave a small bow of her head. “That’s me! I must say it’s lovely being able to walk on two legs again.” 

Rey tugged her arm, pulling her into her embrace as she continued to hug the two women. She was so flooded with happiness in that moment she feared she couldn’t contain it. Seeing them all as they were meant to be and knowing she’d had a part in their salvation made her feel warm and content. 

There was only one other left standing in the corner, the titian haired boy looking nervous and unsure. Rey moved to confront him, taking his hands in hers and grinning warmly. “Armitage?”

He nodded, his clear blue eyes wide as they met hers. “I can’t believe you’ve done it.”

“I couldn’t have without all of you.” She told him truthfully. 

He scoffed. “Yes, I’m sure all of the cryptic meanderings and incessant hopping was a real aid to you.”

Rey laughed out loud, placing a hand to his cheek. “Oh, Armitage. I will miss your spark.”

“That makes _one_  of us.” He grumbled.

“You sure look lonely over here in the corner. I was under the impression you’d been waiting a very long time to do something. Were you not?” She asked cheekily. 

He swallowed nervously, glancing at Rose who was chattering away at Phasma. “What if she... what if she doesn’t feel like I do?”

Rey pat his hand. “You’ll never know unless you try. Don’t waste anymore time.”

She left him to his thoughts, returning to Ben who pulled her close. He pressed a kiss to her hair, his hand sliding to the small of her back as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Do you think they’d miss us if I took you elsewhere?”

She glanced up at him. “Elsewhere?” 

He grinned wickedly, his eyes darting to the hem of his tunic that settled at her knees. “This outfit is, ah... distracting. Plus, I know there’s nothing underneath...”

She bit her lip to stifle a grin, slapping his chest playfully. “Brute.”

“Only for you, Rey. Only for you.” He laughed, leaning to kiss her soundly on the mouth. Poe let out a playful series of whoops on their behalf, Phasma and Rose clapping in delight as Rey blushed. Charles was looking anywhere but them, seeming uncomfortable. 

“Behave.” She whispered to Ben.

He tugged at her hand, his arm sweeping under her legs as he gathered her up in his arms. “Never.” He teased. 

 Charles cleared his throat, bringing Rey’s attention to him. “I’d better head back, your father will be wanting news.”

Rey’s eyes widened, her gaze going from Charles to Ben. “My father.”

Ben nodded. “We’ll have to right that wrong. We’ll go see him.”

She smiled, grateful. Turning back to Charles she added, “Take Artoo. It will be much faster.”

He nodded. “I will see you soon, girl.”

“Thank you, Charles. For everything.” She offered.

He waved her off before turning to Ben. “You take care of her.”

Ben nodded heavily. “Always.”

Charles left then, striding out of the entryway and through the wide doors to the outside. Rey’s eyes found Armitage once more, and she noticed he was gazing at Rose with a determined expression. All at once he marched across the stone floor, grasping at Rose’s shoulders and turning her to face him. She gave him a confused look, opening her mouth to say something but he silenced her by swooping in to kiss her. 

Rose’s eyes flew wide, shock painting her features before melting into something warmer. Her eyes fluttered close, her hands moving to clasp around Armitage’s neck. When he finally pulled away, a soft smile was on his face. “I’ve waited twenty years to do that.”

Rose grinned shyly. “I’ve waited twenty years for you to do that as well.”

“You have?” Armitage asked incredulously.

Rose nodded up at him. “You’ve always had a spark in my eyes, Armie.”

He smiled wide, pulling her in to kiss her once more. Poe and Phasma watched this exchange with bemused expressions, turning to one another. 

“Seems like everyone’s having a lover’s reunion today. What do you say, Phas? You want a kiss too?” Poe teased.

Phasma gave him a withered look. “You just try it, Dameron. You’ll not live to regret it.”

Poe laughed loudly, clapping her on her back. “Oh, this new life will be so much fun.”

Phasma rolled her eyes. “Yes. I _can’t_ wait.”

* * *

 

Ben and Rey had taken the distraction to sneak off, already up the stairs as Ben carried her through the halls. He had went a different route, heading somewhere other than their chambers.

“Where are we going?” She asked him.

He didn’t answer, merely smiled softly down at her as he continued to carry her onwards. She recognized the path he took, and she found herself surprised when she realized their destination. When he brought her through the doors that led into what was once his parent’s room, she looked up at him question. 

He shrugged, dropping her gently to her feet. “I just thought... since our room was more or less destroyed...”

Rey placed a comforting hand on his forearm. “Is it not painful? Being here?”

He glanced around the room, his eyes wistful as he nodded. “Perhaps a little,” He admitted before turning back to her. “But as long as you’re here with me, I know there’s only happiness ahead.”

She beamed, leaning on her toes to press her mouth to his. His arms went around her, hugging her to him as his lips moved over hers. His hands move to smooth over her hips, bunching up the fabric of his tunic and dragging it higher. 

“This outfit truly _is_  distracting, and yet part of me wants to replace all your dresses with my shirts.” He murmured against her mouth.

Rey giggled softly. “We’d never get anything done.”

He moved to place soft kisses at her jaw. “Doesn’t bother me in the slightest.”

She pushed at his chest, forcing him backward and his gaze found hers. She placed her hands on his cheeks, staring into his eyes. She sighed softly, a smile playing at her mouth. “I’m so glad you’re _here_.” She mused softly. “I love you so much.”

His expression was one of pure joy, a deep breath filling his lungs and expelling in a rush. “I love _you_ , Rey. All that I am is yours.”

Her fingers thread into his hair, pulling him to her to capture his lips. She poured everything she felt into her kiss, showing him without words how much she loved him. His tongue swept into her mouth, laving over hers gently as he sighed softly. His hands went beneath her, cupping her curves and lifting her to him. He carried her to the edge of the large bed, leaning her backwards against the top. 

Light poured in from the window, the setting sun casting its rays over the room and lighting the space in a soft glow. Ben looked up to gaze out the window, his mouth parted slightly in awe. 

“The sun... it’s been so long since I’ve seen it.” He told her.

Rey could only watch him, his features alight in the warm rays that spilled across the room. She ran a hand across his jaw, smiling softly. He glanced back down at her, returning her smile and leaning to kiss her once more. His kiss was gentle, savoring as if she were a rare treasure he hadn’t expected to find. His weight settled over her, and she welcomed its comfort as his warmth seeped into her skin. 

She shifted, wrapping a leg around his waist and pulling him closer. She could feel him, already hardening against her center through the thin material of his shirt. He rolled his hips, moaning softly into her mouth as he pressed himself deeper against her core.

“ _Rey_.” He breathed.

Her fingers found the hem of his shirt, tugging it upwards. He leaned to allow her to pull it over his head, her hands sliding down the smooth expanse of his chest and roving over the taut skin of his abdomen. She arched to press her mouth to his skin, leaving a kiss over his heart. His hand cupped her nape, holding her to him. When he loosened his grip, she looked upwards to meet his eyes and he dipped to claim her lips. 

Ben made quick work of her meager dress, breaking from her for only a moment to pull it up and over her head and throw it across the room. He then returned to meld his mouth to hers, her fingers shaking as they undid the ties of his pants to push them over his hips. He kicked them off roughly, settling between her legs as the warmth of his hardness rested at her core. 

Rey thrust against him impatiently, drenched in slick and sliding over his length. He shuddered, his face falling to her throat as his tongue flattened against her mating gland. She cried out softly when he began to suckle at the sensitive flesh, her nails digging into the firm skin of his waist. 

“ _Ben_.” She gasped, squirming beneath him. “I need you.”

He hummed in approval, his wide palm encompassing her hip and sliding down her thigh to spread her legs wider. He nudged at her entrance, sliding inside slowly as Rey clung to him. He moaned into her throat as her inner walls pulled at him, enveloping his rigid length with her warmth. He held her close, setting a torturous pace as he pulled out slowly only to press back inside equally as unhurried. 

With every thrust she heard him whispering fevered words against her skin, unable to stop himself from offering all the things he’d held inside for so long. Her name, his love, their bond... every utterance tattooed to her flesh by the press of his lips and the hushed tones of his voice. She felt connected to him in every way, as if they were one person, sharing breath, body and soul. 

He shuddered above her, tensing as he neared release. “Rey, I’m going to- I can’t-”

“Let _go_ , Ben.” She whispered, needing to feel him come undone inside her. 

Ben pushed inside her faster, his breath quickening as his hand slid between them to press at her center. He swiped at the sensitive bundle of nerves there, causing her mouth to fall open as she felt a tumultuous pressure cresting. He pressed harder, her back arching as pleasure swept through her and sent her tumbling over the edge. 

Her entire body shook with her release, her legs gripping at his thighs as her core tightened around him. He groaned as he thrust once more, holding her hips to his as he filled her. He fell above her as his knot swelled inside her, rolling to his side and pulling her against his chest as he pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“How did I get so lucky?” Ben wondered out loud. 

Rey hummed softly. “I know the feeling.”

His hand moved to rest over her belly, his fingers splaying as his thumb stroked just above her navel. “Speaking of...”

Rey smiled. “We still have to tell everyone.”

He nodded. “Eventually. Best keep it a secret for a while longer. You’ll never get a moment’s peace once Phasma finds out.”

“I can’t wait.” Rey giggled. 

“I still have to say I hope it looks like you.” He mused.

“I suppose I’ll just have to keep proving to you just how extraordinarily beautiful you are.” Rey sighed.

“Perhaps that’s my master plan.” He teased. 

She rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t doubt it.”

He smoothed a hand across her stomach, rubbing soft circles into her skin. “What if I’m awful at being a father?”

Rey pressed a hand over his, holding it against her belly as the other went to his jaw, forcing him to look at her. “You’re going to be _wonderful_. There’s so much love in you, Ben. How could you not be?”  
   
“I don’t ever want to disappoint you.” He sighed.

“Never.” She urged. “We’re in this together.”

She nuzzled into his chest, and his chin rested against her hair. The sun had almost set, its muted light rolling over them in deep tones of rose and violet. She smiled to herself, so happy in this moment that she could only rejoice that she had been allowed to find herself here. She didn’t know what the future held, or what lay in store for them, but for the first time since she’d met Ben... they had nothing but time. Much like them as they lay in each other’s arms... their future was bathed in sunlight. Into the woods, then out of the woods, to be continued.. and happy ever after. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  If you’re wondering about Obi, he has more page time in the epilogue. Gah. All that is left is the epilogue! Many feels.


	29. Pretty Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Labor (of love) Day!  
> 

__

* * *

 

_Three Years Later_

“ _Mama_!”

Rey turned, gazing down at the tiny mass of dark curls clinging to her skirts.

Rey smiled warmly, taking in her daughter’s curious expression. “What is it, Leia?”

The little girl pointed up at the roses creeping over the stone columns in the courtyard. “Pretty flower.”

She glanced over at them, taking Leia’s hand and following as she led her to the flora in question. She reached up again, her tiny fingers just skimming the soft petals as she was unable to reach. Rey leaned to boost her up, taking her beneath the arms and lifting her. Leia leaned to smell their scent, giggling when the petals tickled her nose. 

She turned to Rey then, her eyebrows raised in question. “I have one?”

Rey glanced around dramatically, returning her gaze to the little girl and winking. “Just this once, and don’t tell your father.”

Leia’s petite face broke out in a toothy grin, the spray of freckles across her cheeks all the more prominent in her glee. She was such a beautiful child, with all of Ben’s dark hair and her countenance. Her eyes matched Rey’s perfectly, a bright hazel that reminded her of springtime. 

Rey quickly broke the thorns from the stem of the rose, placing it in her daughter’s waiting hands. Leia clutched the offering to her chest, pressing her nose into it and inhaling deeply. She glanced back up at Rey, her wide grin lighting up her face. 

“Pretty flower, Mama.” She cooed. 

Rey crouched, the action proving more difficult than she anticipated and she teetered slightly in her current state. She took Leia’s hand in hers, bringing her small knuckles to her mouth and kissing them lightly. 

“These roses belonged to your grandmother. Her name was Leia as well.” She told her.

Leia’s brow scrunched, considering. “Leia is a flower?”

Rey smiled, shaking her head. Her two year old mind wasn’t quite ready for this conversation. “We’ll talk about it when you’re older.”

Leia nodded, pressing the petals to her nose once more as she let their softness brush across her skin. Rey struggled to her feet, sighing softly as she pressed a hand to her back to steady herself. She offered a hand to Leia, who took it eagerly as they made their way from the courtyard  to return inside.

They found Ben coming down the staircase, Leia breaking into a run as she leapt into his arms. She offered the rose she clutched in her tiny fist, pressing it to his nose. “Pretty flower.”

“It is a pretty flower, honey. Where did you get it?” He asked warmly. 

“Mama.” She answered sweetly, pointing back to Rey.

Ben glanced at Rey with an amused expression, raising an eyebrow. Rey frowned, shaking her head and laughing softly. “Traitor.” She whispered.

Her father strode out of the breezeway then, having stayed with them for the last few days to visit. Leia squealed upon seeing him, demanding that Ben let her down so that she could run to him.

“Papa!” She cooed in delight. Obi crouched, his arms outstretched as he scooped her up and pressed a whiskered kiss to her cheek. 

“How is my princess? Did you have fun outside?” He inquired. 

Leia nodded. “Fun!”

“How’s about you and I go into the kitchen? I bet if you’re with me we can sweet talk that Phasma into giving us a snack.” He told her conspiratorially. 

Leia’s eyes lit up, nodding excitedly. “Snack!”

Obi tapped her nose gently, laughing at her glee. “If nothing else I _know_  Poe will sneak this old man a nibble. He’s much less fearful.”

Ben laughed. “Plus he lives to aggravate Phasma.”

 “Too right.” Obi grinned as he whisked Leia’s tiny babbling form away to set forth his plan. Rey watched them go with a soft smile, seeing them together always brightened her day. She thought back to that day years ago when she and Ben had went to see him, the memory still as vivid as the day it had occurred.

Stepping out of the woods for the first time in so long had been an emotional experience for Ben. He’d stood at the tree line for several moments before crossing through the trees to stand in the sun. Even now she could see the wide smile on his face, his hands outstretched in front of him as warm rays of sunlight kisses his palms. 

Her father had gripped her tight when  he’d opened the door, holding her close and sobbing softly with relief. He’d heard much of their story from Charles, but that afternoon they’d sat at his table and recounted all that had occurred since the day she’d come after him, and then of the story of Ben and all he’d been through.

It had taken Ben weeks to discern how to lift whatever spell he’d put on Obi when he’d cast him out of the woods. Lift it he did though, and from that day on not a week went by that Obi wasn’t at their door to visit. On more than one occasion Rey had asked him to simply move in, but he’d quietly refused every time. He’d assured her that his place was in Jakku, in their family home.

Ben crossed the stone floor to come beside Rey, pulling her out of her reverie and pressing a kiss to her temple. “You should be resting.”

Rey waved him off. “Stop with your worrying. I’m completely fine.”

He frowned, wanting to urge her to do as he asked but refraining. He knew all to well by now just how much trouble was in store for him if he compelled her to bend to his will. 

Rey turned to Ben, her brow furrowing. “Have you seen Rose?”

He nodded. “She’s in her room with Armitage. She got a little dizzy earlier and unlike _you_  she had the good sense to take it easy for the rest of the afternoon.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “That’s normal. She’s due anytime now.”

“I hope she gives birth soon. Armitage is driving me positively mad with his incessant worrying.” Ben huffed.

Rey raised her eyebrows. “Oh, I wonder what _that_ is like?”

“Hush, minx.” He groused. 

He crouched then, resting his hands on her swollen belly and pressing his lips above her navel. “How is this one doing?”

Rey smiled down at him, threading her fingers through his hair. “Asleep right now I think. Just my luck, probably means they’ll be up all night kicking away.”

“So active. It’s probably a boy.” He said assuredly. 

Rey laughed softly as he stood, shaking her head. “Alpha males are common in your bloodline?”

He nodded. “They are.”

“Tell that to your daughter.” She teased. 

He shrugged. “Still, I have a feeling this one is a boy.”

Rey raised an eyebrow. “You’ve lost that bet before.”

He grinned, pulling her against him and pressing his lips to hers. “If I’m wrong, I’m wrong.” He said lowly. “If I am... I guess we will just have to keep trying.”

Rey smiled against his mouth, winding her arms around his neck to pull him closer. “Ah, Ben. Nothing would delight me more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Another day, another ending.  
> I know the epilogue was short, but I don’t believe in drawing it out. Just a quick peek into their lives. They’re happy and healthy. Sigh.  
> I want to thank all of you who stuck through to the end! Especially those of you who reached out when I needed it most and didn’t think I would finish. You all (so serious about this I refrained from my normal y’all) are wonderful people and blessings of the internet for this silly writer. I love y’all! (Yeah you only get it once.)
> 
> This is probably ridiculous, but the first chapter is already written anyway, so here’s my next story! :)  
> [Inside Out by KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888114/chapters/37023912)
> 
> Ending art by the wonderful [redheadnerdrage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadnerdrage/pseuds/redheadnerdrage) who I don’t deserve. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever)!  
> I made a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo), come follow me!  
> [Into The Woods Soundtrack](https://open.spotify.com/user/1288719735/playlist/3WxNJER7YRlmRhVbvExluT?si=iHlrw-PuT8iJ5FneUutS7g)


End file.
